Horóscopos para veintiún días'
by CandyFan72
Summary: 21 dias de horoscopos en la familia Ardley. Fic escrito para la GF 2016. Dedicado con amor a las Guerreras Amazonas de la Legion Andrew. Despues de casi 4 años y 3 meses, Albert & Candy se ven forzados a convivir nuevamente tras la subita muerte de la matriarca Ardley, Elroy. Podran los rubios supercar sus diferencias o sera que un future juntos no es su destino despues de todo?
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de Mizuki e Irigashi no me pertenecen.

Esta historia ha sido escrita y publicada sin fin de Lucro

Guerra Florida 2016

'Horóscopos para veintiún días'

Por Candy Fann

 **Capítulo 1**

Día uno: Lo que se puede esperar cuando no esperas nada...

 ** _Cáncer: Es importante que dejes de mirar atrás, no te lamentes por lo que no pudo ser y concentra tus energías en lo que tienes, algunas veces caes muy fácilmente en provocaciones y debido a eso cometes errores muy tontos al punto de lastimar a personas que son muy importantes para ti. – Nana Calistar_**

En medio de una neblina etílica, el sonido de un agudo zumbido extraño despertó a William Albert Ardley de su habitual estupor auto infligido. Notó el amargo recuerdo de cigarrillos consumidos horas atrás nadando en su paladar a la vez que trataba de abrir los ojos y así encontrar la fuente de ese ruido infernal atravesando la bruma de su cerebro enmarañado.

Trató de abrir un ojo primero, adaptándose a la luz entrando a través de una ventana donde las cortinas estaban aún abiertas. A pesar de no tener idea alguna de donde se encontraba, rápidamente calculó que era cerca de mediodía a juzgar por el sol brillando fuera a través del vidrio.

Aturdido, pensó en cosas extrañas, como el hecho de que era inusualmente cálido en esa habitación a pesar de ser ya noviembre. Claro, sería difícil advertirlo con exactitud ya que no recordaba donde estaba como tampoco notó el aire acondicionado que probablemente mantenía la habitación a una temperatura constante durante todo el año susurrando suavemente sobre la cabecera de la cama.

Con cuidado, movió su cabeza palpitante lentamente al sentir el movimiento inesperado de un cálido cuerpo junto a él y entonces se giró para contemplar brevemente a la despampanante morena con tez dorada y senos de silicona que lo cabalgó como a un semental hasta que ambos cayeron rendidos al rayar el alba, demasiado borrachos para continuar.

El molesto zumbido se volvió cada vez más fuerte, por lo que decidió abrir su otro ojo.

Mientras recorría la habitación con ambos ojos ya abiertos, nada le pareció más claro. No es que ese hecho le preocupara en lo más mínimo.

Al contrario.

Era ampliamente sabido entre sus pocos amigos íntimos que la única sorpresa en su vida eran los primeros cinco minutos al despertar cada mañana, un tiempo donde normalmente intentaba recordar dónde estaba y con quién. El resto de su vida era planeado con pasmosa eficiencia hasta el último detalle.

Se deslizó de la cama sin elegancia, tropezándose en sus pantalones desechados y un paquete de condones tirado en el suelo. Extra grandes y surcados… ' _para el placer de ella'._

Aun desconcertado, recogió el pantalón negro, finalmente notando el ruido vibratorio del celular que todavía estaba en su bolsillo trasero. Su compañera de cama, (¿Tracy? ¿O era Kelly?) siguió roncando suavemente, completamente ajena a la pequeña conmoción en la habitación.

Mirando el número de identificación en la pantalla, gimió en silencio al notar que la persona despertándolo de su letargo etílico era Stear, su sobrino. Para ser exacto, su muy 'sobrio y muy, muy serio' sobrino.

Suspirando, dejó la habitación a través de una puerta que pensó lo llevaría a la sala de estar, pero que, para su sorpresa (¿la segunda del día?), lo dirigió en vez de allá a un pequeño cuarto de baño.

Con suave gemido y una mueca, cerró la puerta con el pie antes de finalmente presionar el botón para tomar la llamada.

"Hola Stear," contestó con un leve jadeo, sentándose encima de la tapa del inodoro. Las conversaciones con su sobrino nunca terminaban bien. Stear siempre era tan puritano mientras él, bueno, tras muchos esfuerzos de su parte, se había convertido en la oveja negra y el epitome de decadencia e inmoralidad en años recientes.

"¡Albert! ¡Gracias a Dios! Llevo diez horas tratando de llamarte. ¡He estado tan preocupado que casi llamé a la policía por lo menos una media docena veces! ¿Dónde diablos has estado?" Stear escupió un torrente de palabras que en el cerebro embotado de Albert sonaron como balas disparadas de una ametralladora. "Espera... no me lo digas. No quiero saber. Solo dime que por lo menos estás en el país."

Albert intentó, fracasando, de reprimir un bostezo. "No oí el teléfono anoche", explicó con total naturalidad, recordando vagamente cómo él y ¿Cherry? habían disfrutado de una sesión de sexo con los Rolling Stones a todo volumen como música de fondo a sus gritos de placer. Fue un milagro que nadie hubiera llamado a la policía y los denunciara por perturbar la paz de los vecinos. Por otra parte, si alguien lo hubiera hecho, probablemente tampoco lo habría notado. Esa chica sin nombre durmiendo en la cama de un hotel extraño había sido insaciable, y él estuvo más que dispuesto a perderse a sí mismo en una bruma de sexo, drogas y alcohol por una noche más. Cualquier cosa que le ayudara a olvidar la realidad de su vida un día más, una hora más, un momento más... para que la ira y el odio no lo retorcieran por completo en el monstruo vengativo que sabía podría fácilmente llegar a ser.

Tratando de organizar sus pensamientos, Albert frotó sus ojos cansados e inyectados de sangre, esforzándose por mantenerlos abiertos. "¿Cómo estas Stear? ¿Es esta una llamada social o una llamada de negocios?"

"¿Cómo de rápido puedes arrastrar tu trasero a Lakewood? No, mejor aún: dime dónde estás exactamente para que pueda enviar el jet de la familia por ti."

Albert trató de ponerse los pantalones sosteniendo su teléfono celular entre su hombro y su cabeza, esforzándose por meter cada pie en la pernera correcta. "Espera un segundo, Stear. ¿Para qué demonios me necesitas? Estoy en Las Vegas cerrando la compra de un par de clubes nocturnos así que sólo estaré aquí por un par de días para terminar de inspeccionarlos antes de firmar los contratos. ¿Qué es tan urgente? ¿Y por qué tengo que ir a Lakewood cuando sabes que juré que nunca volvería a ese lugar?"

"Me temo que esta vez no tienes otra opción, Albert," dijo Stear suavemente. "Verás, la tía Elroy en realidad... ella... ella está muerta."

Albert se congeló con los pantalones apenas más allá de sus muslos. "¿Qué?"

"Al parecer se deslizó desde la parte superior de las escaleras ayer por la noche. Su criada la encontró casi una hora más tarde y llamó una ambulancia, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Su cuello se rompió en impacto y murió instantáneamente."

Temporalmente aturdido por la noticia, Albert dijo lo único que se le vino a la mente. "¿Por qué no estaba Maree con ella? ¿Por qué la dejaron sola?"

La voz de Stear parecía cansada y tensa. "Maree, como todos los otros criados, fue a ver a su familia para el día de Acción de gracias. ¿Acaso no te diste cuenta que día fue ayer? ¿Otro día festivo que ya no observas? De todas maneras, supuestamente todos los criados volverían a la mansión esta mañana, sólo Maree tenía que volver anoche para cuidar de la tía. Cuando ella regresó casi a las diez de la noche, encontró a la tía Elroy tirada boca abajo al pie de la escalera de mármol. No había nada que podría haber hecho para salvarla, Albert. La policía ya dictaminó su muerte como un accidente terrible".

La mandíbula de Albert se tensó inmediatamente. "Esto no contesta mi pregunta, Stear y lo sabes. ¿Por qué nadie de la familia estaba con ella, por Dios santo? ¡Tú mismo has dicho que era el día de Acción de gracias!"

Al detectar el creciente sentimiento de frustración en la voz de su tío, Stear suspiró al otro extremo de la línea, de repente abrumado por cómo toda la situación familiar se estaba desplegando rápidamente frente a sus ojos. "Creo que tú ya sabes la respuesta de antemano, Albert. Ella nos echó de la casa antes del almuerzo. Patty y yo preparamos la comida y estábamos a punto de servir cuando la tía comenzó a quejarse de los niños. Quería enviarlos a todos fuera al jardín sin comer, sólo porque los chicos no paraban de hablar en la mesa. Archie y Annie trataron de explicarle que en estos tiempos se anima a los niños a hablar con sus padres a la hora de comer y de repente su tono cambió de enfado a furia. Vociferó sobre nuestra falta de modales y respeto, gritando que todos éramos unos salvajes y que nuestros hijos crecerían siendo tan ingratos como tú. Luego nos echó de la mansión. Patty, los niños y yo nos alojamos en un hotel local. Archie tomó a Annie y a sus niñas, conduciendo de regreso a Chicago esa misma tarde. Si estaba sola, Albert, fue porque ella se aseguró de que nadie querría ya estar a su lado."

Hubo un silencio ensordecedor en ambos extremos de la línea por lo que pareció una eternidad.

Finalmente, Albert rompió la tensión del momento. "Organiza todo lo necesario para que el jet me recoja del aeropuerto de Las Vegas cuanto antes."

"Puedo decirle al piloto que se marche ahora mismo, así que estará allí en tres horas más o menos."

Albert se levantó, mirando su reflejo en el espejo, algo que normalmente evitaba a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario. Las ojeras casi negras le daban un aspecto agotado, y el blanco enrojecido alrededor de sus azules pupilas hacia parecer sus ojos como dos trozos de carbón al rojo vivo en la nieve blanca y pastosa que era su piel. Tragó con fuerza, sabiendo que esta vez Stear tenía toda la razón: no tenía opción. Era tiempo de cumplir su destino y dejar de huir de su pasado.

"Estaré en el aeropuerto en una hora," dijo, concluyendo la llamada abruptamente.

Después de lavarse el rostro con agua fría, terminó de ponerse los pantalones y salió del cuarto de baño para encontrar el resto de su ropa.

Los hipnóticos ojos verdes de la morena parpadearon para abrirse de lleno, y dándole una sonrisa decididamente felina, la chica tiró a un lado la sábana de seda escasamente cubriendo su desnudez al ver a Albert entrando nuevamente al dormitorio.

"Hola, guapo," ronroneó, arqueándose como un gatito para mostrar mejor sus considerables encantos. "¿Todavía iremos a tu club esta noche? Me gustaría tener una idea del ambiente antes de implementar algún cambio."

"Lo siento... muñeca," respondió, luchando otra vez por recordar su nombre y evitando a la vez mirar ese par de pechos perfectos de plástico que seguramente atraerían a más de un hombre como moscas a la miel. "Cambio de planes. Tengo algunos asuntos familiares que resolver por lo que voy a tomar un vuelo en un par de horas."

Sacando la billetera de su bolsillo, puso un fajo de billetes de alta denominación sobre la mesa de noche junto a la cama. "Toma. Te dejo algo para que desayunes y tomes un taxi para que te lleve donde necesites ir. Anoche fue toda una explosión, pero me tengo que marchar."

La chica frunció los labios hasta que estos se convirtieron en una línea apretada y delgada. Un contraste en absoluto, pensó Albert vagamente, a la boca lujuriosa y provocativa que se había envuelto alrededor de su miembro y lo había chupado hasta quedar seco durante casi una hora la noche anterior. "William, no soy una puta a la que le das dinero en la mañana para desayunar y un taxi. Este es mi apartamento, no una habitación en un hotel de mala muerte, ¿recuerdas? Te dije que trabajo como oficinista en un hotel y me ofreciste una posición como gerente de tu club nocturno. Jamás mezclo los negocios con el placer … y anoche, tú fuiste mi primera y única excepción."

"Lo siento muñeca," ofreció como disculpa azarosa, arrastrando sus palabras para darse algo de tiempo para pensar correctamente. Sabía que estaba casi arrinconado y, por lo tanto, tendría hacer acopio de todo su encanto masculino para salir relativamente indemne de esa situación lo más pronto posible. "Si quieres saber la verdad, muñeca, no recuerdo mucho de anoche. Tiendo a decir muchas cosas que no siempre tienen sentido, y después de tragarme la primera píldora de la noche, recuerdo que bebimos vodka y luego… bueno. Supongo que llegamos aquí..."

La confesión sincera y la acompañante sonrisa pícara hicieron poco para aplacar la furia creciente de la joven. Su sonrisa ladeada usualmente podría derretir a un tempano, pero la chica se limitó a observarlo inmutable con una ceja enarcada.

De hecho, la sonrisa tuvo el efecto totalmente opuesto y la morena parecía a punto de echar dagas por los ojos al darse cuenta de lo poco que su encuentro había significado para él. "¿Supones? ¿Supones? ¿Acaso no recuerdas nuestra conversación? ¿Recuerdas cómo me acosaste en el casino para que te acompañara al bar a tomar un par de bebidas? ¿Recuerdas cómo prácticamente me rogaste para que te invitara a mi apartamento? ¿No recuerdas nada de nada? Un momento... ¿William, acaso tampoco recuerdas mi nombre?"

Albert vaciló durante un momento, esperando ser capaz de salvar la situación y encontrar la respuesta correcta a esa simple pregunta. "¡Por supuesto que recuerdo cómo te llamas, muñeca! ¿Qué tipo de hombre crees que soy?"

La muchacha se sentó en la cama con la sábana firmemente alrededor de su torso. "Entonces dilo," le instó con el ceño fruncido, cruzando los brazos sobre su generoso pecho. "¿O acaso es que no puedes recordarlo, William Ardley?" Su tono era desafiante y enfadado, y Albert supo que tenía un serio problema en sus manos.

"Por supuesto que lo recuerdo, Kerry …" masculló rápidamente, esperando que su suposición fuera la correcta.

El silencio en la habitación fue ensordecedor durante un par de segundos, y Albert comprendió que se había quedado sin suerte y estaba a punto de enfrentarse a una tormenta sin paraguas.

"¡Mi nombre es Kaitlin!" finalmente gritó la chica, tomando el reloj de mesa descansando sobre la mesita de noche y apuntando directamente a la cabeza de Albert. "¡SOY KAITLIN, ESTÚPIDO GILLIPOLLAS!" ella rugió nuevamente, mientras el reloj volaba por el aire, pasando a centímetros del rostro confundido de Albert.

"¡Vete de mi apartamento, pendejo!" Histérica, continuó gritando mientras buscaba más misiles para arrojarle al rubio atónito tratando de recoger el resto de su ropa a la vez que esquivaba un libro y, a continuación, un joyero antiguo de bronce. "¡No te necesito a ti o tu asqueroso dinero! ¡Sal de aquí antes de que llame a la policía! ¡Cerdo!"

Albert salió a tropezones del apartamento, y con la ropa en brazos, tomó el ascensor hasta el vestíbulo principal.

Caminando descalzo hacia las puertas de cristal, se puso la camisa y chaqueta antes de ponerse sus gafas oscuras. Una vez en la calle, miró su Rolex antes de alzar la mano para llamar un taxi. El vehículo se detuvo a su lado al mismo tiempo que algo duro lo golpeó con fuerza por detrás en la base su cráneo. Maldijo en voz alta, y enfadado, se dio la vuelta rápidamente para ver qué era lo que lo había golpeado cuando el segundo zapato le dio directamente en un ojo, rajando el lente de las gafas hechas a mano en Suiza. Albert aulló, mientras una carcajada proveniente de los apartamentos que estaba a punto de abandonar se escuchó por encima de su cabeza.

"¡Te lo tienes bien merecido, cerdo asqueroso!" Vistiendo un albornoz rosa, Kaitlin gritó desde el balcón de su apartamento, tirando el puño de billetes a modo que llovieran por la calle como confeti. "Puedes comprar zapatos italianos y gafas de diseñador, canalla estúpido, pero no puedes comprar a la gente."

Albert recogió sus zapatos. "Respetuosamente no estoy de acuerdo contigo, muñeca," increpó a toda voz alzando la vista con el ojo golpeado cerrado, sin preocuparse por la muchedumbre recogiendo los billetes tirados a sus pies y mirando el espectáculo boquiabiertos. "Quinientos dólares por hora compran compañía realmente divertida por estas partes."

"¡Mi nombre es KAITLIN, no muñeca!" chilló furiosa, antes de tomar una maceta del balcón con toda la intención de convertirla en su próximo misil.

"¡Lo que tú digas, MUÑECA!" le replicó con una sonrisa divertida, rápidamente entrando en el taxi y quitándose así de la línea de fuego.

0o0o0o0

 ** _Tauro: No pierdas la esperanza de encontrar el amor, lo has buscado en lugares equivocados porque lo has tenido prácticamente frente a ti._** **_Es importante que visualices qué es lo que quieres y cómo lo vas a lograr. Algunas ocasiones te dejas derrotar muy fácilmente, déjate ya de esas tonterías y pon atención a lo que la vida te está ofreciendo. – Nana Calistar_**

"¿Está segura de que estás preparada?" su tía preguntó ajustando sus gafas y mirándola desde la pantalla de un Ipad. " ¿Tienes todos los implementos y los componentes listos?"

"Estoy absolutamente dispuesta a iniciar el proceso, tía Pony," respondió Candy usando una bata, un par de gafas protectoras, guantes y una redecilla para domar sus bucles. "De acuerdo con el termómetro, hemos llegado a los 100 C, por lo que ahora estamos en el punto de ebullición. ¿Está segura de que esto es absolutamente necesario?"

"¡Por supuesto que es necesario y ya era tiempo! Tu vestuario podría ser considerado un tanto innecesario, pero no voy a juzgarte por tu elección en asuntos de moda". Candy le sacó la lengua como una chiquilla traviesa a la imagen sonriente de la mujer. "Ahora, si ya terminaste de quejarte Candy parece que estás lista para comenzar así que ¡ten cuidado, por favor!"

Candy limpió una gota de sudor de su ceja con el dorso de una mano enguantada y sonrió. "¡Sí señora!" respondió de buen humor, acercando el IPad adonde su experimento estaba a punto de ocurrir.

"Ya sabes que hacer a Candy, así que no tengas miedo," la alentó su tía. "Lo primero es lo primero."

"Sí," Candy asintió con seguridad. "Lo primero es lo primero: el huevo. Voy a romper el huevo en un recipiente pequeño en lugar de colocarlo directamente en la olla." Con precisión quirúrgica, golpeó un huevo con una cuchara y lo abrió, cuidadosamente vertiendo todo el contenido en un pequeño cuenco de cerámica.

"Apaga la llama de la estufa un poco, Candy, y permite que el agua hierva suavemente. ¿Ya tienes una cucharadita de vinagre allí?"

"Sí, tía Pony. La he agregado al agua cuando me lo dijiste." El leve fruncimiento en su frente juvenil sólo sirvió para acentuar su nerviosismo y su concentración en una tarea con la que no estaba familiarizada.

"Está bien. Ahora, con mucho cuidado, revuelve el agua con una cuchara. Debes colocar el huevo en el agua como esta se arremolina, siguiendo el movimiento circular."

Candy hizo lo que su tía dijo conteniendo el aliento.

"¡Parece un fantasma en miniatura!" exclamó con regocijo, mirando cómo la nubosidad en el agua poco a poco tomaba una forma más sólida. "¿Ahora qué hago?"

"Trata de envolver el albumen lo más cerca posible a la yema de huevo con una cuchara. Suavemente trata de hacerlo más compacto."

Con manos sudorosas, Candy cuidadosamente pinchó el huevo con su cuchara, formándolo suavemente hasta que pareció a una bola de nieve flotante. "¡Parece asombroso, tía Pony!"

El huevo parecía flotar sin esfuerzo en el agua, cambiando de color como se iba cocinando.

Pony Stevens sonrió de nuevo, aliviada de no hubiera un desastre hasta el momento. "¡Lo sé, mi querida niña! Es increíble cuando lo haces por primera vez. El siguiente paso es sacar el huevo con cuidado con una cuchara con ranuras. Colócalo en el plato a tu lado. Ten cuidado porque la yema del huevo es muy frágil y puede romperse fácilmente."

Con mucho cuidado la joven colocó el huevo perfectamente escalfado en su plato junto a un trozo de pan tostado. Se paró a contemplar su creación con orgullo. "Tía Pony, parece que finalmente has conseguido enseñarme algo en la cocina: ahora puedo hervir agua y cocinar un huevo."

"Ya era hora de que aprendieras a cocinar un huevo, Candy," se rió la mujer desde la pantalla del Ipad, viendo a su sobrina quitándose todo el ridículo equipo de protección. "Ahora ya no me preocuparé de que tu dieta esté compuesta únicamente de atún en lata, manzanas y galletas saladas. Has añadido huevos a tu repertorio."

"Este conocimiento podría ser de utilidad si alguna vez llego a tener huéspedes para el desayuno," masculló la chica bajo su aliento, pero su tía, con sus increíbles oídos, alcanzó a escuchar su comentario.

"¿Quieres decir que finalmente has decidido darle a ese bombón que es ese tal doctor Michael una oportunidad?"

"¡Tía Pony! ¿Cómo puedes sugerir tal cosa?," exclamó con su rostro tornándose un rojo carmesí en un santiamén. "Ya te dije que es sólo un amigo, nada más. Además, yo no tengo citas con gente en mi trabajo."

El equipo de 'Nuevo Inicio', la clínica de rehabilitación para drogas y alcohol en Toronto donde Candy trabajaba como enfermera, era coherente y eficaz. Cientos de adictos pasan a través de las puertas de la clínica cada año, y la lista de espera para admisión era de casi tres páginas. Michael Doran, un psiquiatra excelente que se especializaba en el tratamiento de adicciones, estaba a la cabeza del equipo y también era uno de los admiradores más entusiastas de Candy.

"¡No tienes citas con nadie, Candy!" su tía replicó con un bufido, ajustando sus gafas encima de su nariz. "¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado ya? ¿Cinco años?"

"Cuatro años y tres meses," la corrigió casi en un susurro, tomando un mordisco de su tostada. "Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero no sé, tía Pony. Albert fue mi primer novio serio, y creo que una parte de mí nunca se recuperará de lo que pasó entre nosotros."

Siendo testigo de gran parte de lo ocurrido, el corazón de su tía se le hundió hasta los talones, y lamentó no poder alcanzar a su sobrina a través de la pantalla para darle un abrazo. "Escucha cariño. Dios sabe que soy la última persona en esta tierra calificada para darte consejo sobre relaciones amorosas. Desde que tu tío murió hace veinte años, ni siquiera he mirado a otro hombre. Pero los tiempos son diferentes, y tú apenas tienes veinticinco años. Un día, cuando sea el momento adecuado, lo sentirás en tu corazón. Y entonces, tal vez, serás capaz de deslumbrar a un joven agradable cocinando huevos perfectamente escalfados para el desayuno."

"Tal vez tengas razón, tía Pony. Pero por el momento, estoy simplemente feliz de saber que puedo cocinar huevos sin prender fuego a toda la cocina. ¡Mira la yema! ¡Es perfecto!" Candy rompió la yema de huevo con su tenedor y vio como esta rezumaba deliciosamente en el plato. "Ya no tengo que estar avergonzada de mi incapacidad para cocinar, especialmente frente a Francine. Ella debería tener su propio programa de cocina en la televisión. ¡Me sorprende que Tom todavía no esté tan gordo como un toro!"

La tía Pony sonrió cuando Candy mencionó a su hijo, Tom Stevenson y su esposa Francine o Franny, como Tom a menudo la llamaba. "Esa mujer es asombrosa, Candy. Incluso yo me siento intimidada en la cocina cuando ella está ahí. Tiene a tu primo muy ocupado en este momento. Desde que se involucró más en el funcionamiento de la granja, la producción ha mejorado aproximadamente el diez por ciento. Sin embargo, realmente creo que las cosas cambiarán en unos meses. Anoche durante la comida anunció que estaba embarazada otra vez. Tom, como siempre, está deseando un chico. Ama a sus dos hijas, pero sé que quiere tener un hijo para jugar béisbol con él."

"¡Oh Dios mío!" gritó Candy emocionada. "¡Voy a ser tía de nuevo! ¡Son noticias fantásticas! ¡Enviaré por email mis felicitaciones a Tom y Franny esta noche! El tiempo vuela demasiado rápido y la familia se hace más grande con cada año que pasa."

Tía Pony carraspeó un par de veces, viendo la oportunidad de girar la conversación para abordar un tema sumamente delicado con su sobrina. "Y hablando de familia, cariño, ¿has hablado con tu hermana últimamente?"

La rubia bajó los párpados e hizo una mueca. "Por favor tía Pony, ¿tenemos que hablar de Annie en este momento?"

La mujer de más edad sonrió a sabiendas, tratando de ser cariñosa pero firme con su sobrina. "Ella es tu hermana después de todo, Candy. Y a pesar de lo mucho que me encanta tener tu amor indiviso y atención, Annie necesita saber la verdad detrás de tu distanciamiento. Ahora ella misma es una madre y estoy segura de que va a comprender el dolor que te trajo hacia mi puerta cuatro años y tres meses atrás." La mirada amorosa de tía Pony se centró en la tristeza reflejada en los ojos de Candy es ese momento. "Ella ni siquiera sabe lo de tu accidente, hija. La cosa que desató la más importante cadena de eventos en tu vida sigue siendo un misterio para una chica que, por derecho, es tu propia carne y sangre."

"Media hermana, tía Pony. Sólo compartimos la mitad de nuestro ADN."

Su tía frunció los labios, reprendiendo a Candy con la mirada. "Escucha, señorita 'sabelotodo'. Aún puedes estar enojada con tu padre por ocultar la verdad todos esos años, pero ahora está muerto así que no tiene sentido guardarle tanto rencor. Y la madre de Annie, tienes que entender que la forma en que ella te reveló la verdad después de la muerte inesperada de su esposo fue influenciada por su propio dolor." Suavizando el tono de su voz, la tía Pony parpadeó rápidamente, con la esperanza de disipar un par de lágrimas que aparecían cada vez que sacaba el tema y que amenazaban con nublar su visión. "Su marido acababa de morir de un ataque al corazón, y es probable que todo en lo que pudo pensar fue que por fin era libre para decirte toda la verdad y deshacerse de esa enorme carga que había acarreado desde que naciste. Piensa en esto, hija: su marido, el hombre que había amado toda su vida tuvo una aventura… con mi hermana, tu madre. Ambas estuvieron embarazadas casi al mismo tiempo, y luego tu madre murió de eclampsia horas después del parto. Tu padre no conocía el paradero de nuestra familia así que en ese momento la única cosa que pudo hacer era convencer a su esposa de 'adoptarte' para que pudieras tener un hogar y no terminar en un orfanato."

"Sabía que era una hija adoptada desde que era niña, tía Pony," declaró Candy levantando su mentón valientemente. "Y pensé que la antipatía de mi madre adoptiva se debía a que yo no era sangre de su sangre. Pero mi papá, él siempre fue tan bueno conmigo; nada parecía tener sentido. ¿Por qué él no me dijo la verdad? ¿Por qué no pudo decirme que era mi padre biológico desde el principio? Murió antes de que yo tuviera la oportunidad de hacerle tantas preguntas y ahora no sé ni cómo explicarle a mi propia hermana mi existencia."

Tía Pony sacudió la cabeza ligeramente. "Tú no tienes que explicarle nada, cariño. Esa es la obligación de su madre. Tu deber es ser una buena hermana y tratar de encontrar una manera de compartir su vida que no conlleve más dolor y confusión para ambas."

"Su madre... quiero decir, nuestra madre está muy enferma. Mi hermana me pidió el mes pasado que regresara a casa para Navidad y yo le dije que estaba demasiado ocupada."

"¿Es grave?"

"Annie dijo que mamá tiene un tumor cerebral," suspiró, arremolinando la yema de huevo en el plato con su tenedor. "Los doctores le han dado meses para vivir. Ahora está enojada conmigo porque no quiero regresar a Chicago para visitar a mamá y piensa que estoy siendo una egoísta tozuda demasiado centrada en mi carrera. Mi hermana no sabe que no quiero regresar porque temo que mamá, al vernos juntas, le diga la verdad. No quiero que Annie me odie por ser la hija bastarda de nuestro padre y la espina en el trasero de su madre todos estos años."

"Ellas van a necesitarte y muy pronto, Candy."

"Lo sé... pero aun no puedo, tía Pony. Todavía no."

Para el alivio de Candy, el sonido de su teléfono celular chirriando en la encimera de la cocina interrumpió el incómodo tema de conversación. Dándole a su tía un guiño, sus labios dijeron 'espera a un segundo' en silencio antes de tomar el teléfono. Hizo una mueca cuando vio el nombre de Annie destellando en la pantalla, girando el teléfono hacia el Ipad para que su tía pudiera ver quien era la persona que llamaba.

"Te llamo otra vez por Skype la semana que viene, chiquilla," se despidió tía Pony, soplándole un beso antes que la pantalla se pusiera nuevamente en blanco y azul.

Aclarando su garganta, Candy presionó el botón en su teléfono para tomar la llamada. "Hola Annie," contestó ella con un leve graznido en la garganta.

"¡Ay Candy! ¡Te necesito!" Los sollozos de Annie escasamente se oían por encima de los aullidos de sus pequeñas gemelas Maggie y Bridget. "¡Algo terrible ha sucedido!"

La sangre en las venas de Candy se congeló en pánico y su corazón saltó un latido. "¡Dios mío, Annie! ¿Acaso algo ha pasado con Archie o las niñas? ¿ESTÁN BIEN?"

"Archie y las chicas están bien, Candy. ¡Es la vieja chupasangre!"

"¿Mamá?"

"¿Mamá? ¡No, tonta! ¡Por supuesto que no es mamá! ¿Cómo la puedes llamar 'vieja chupasangre'? ¡Es nuestra madre!" El llanto de Annie se hizo más fuerte, así como los alaridos de sus dos hijas. "Maggie. Bridget. No lloren ahora por favor, mis preciosas bebés. Mamá está hablando con su tía Candy."

En medio de esa cacofonía de gritos y sollozos, Candy no pudo entender una palabra de lo que su hermana estaba tratando de decir por teléfono. "¡Annie! ¿Qué demonios está sucediendo allí? ¿Por qué están todas tan alteradas?"

"¡Elroy Ardley murió ayer por la noche!" ella espetó finalmente.

A Candy casi se le cae el teléfono de la mano por la conmoción que el anuncio de su hermana le causó. "¿La vieja chupasangre está muerta?"

"¡Eso es exactamente lo que he estado tratando de decirte! La bruja se ha ido. Extinguido. Terminado. Acabado."

"Dios santo, Annie… ¿cómo están Archie y Stear?" A pesar de querer preguntar por Albert, se tuvo que morder la lengua hasta casi sangrar. Por más que lo deseara, definitivamente ese no era el momento propicio para sumergirse en aguas turbias.

Consiente de la obvia omisión, Annie tampoco presionó el asunto. "Ambos están lidiando con las legalidades de la situación. Y por eso te necesito aquí conmigo, Candy. ¡Me han dejado sola a cargo del entierro para la vieja chupasangre y no sé ni por dónde comenzar!"

Una de las chiquillas de repente gritó con más fuerza que la otra; un berrido estridente que resultó ser la gota que colmó la cordura de Annie. "¡ROSANNA! ¡¿DÓNDE DIABLOS ESTAS?! ¡TE PAGO PARA CUIDAR DE LAS GEMELAS Y NO PUEDO TENER UNA CONVERSACION CON MI PROPIA HERMANA SIN QUE ELLAS ESTEN CHILLANDO ALREDEDOR DE MIS PIES!"

Los gritos ensordecedores de su hermana hicieron a Candy alejar el teléfono de su oído. De repente una segunda voz con un fuerte acento refunfuñó en el fondo y los aullidos de las gemelas se disiparon en la distancia.

"Lo siento, Candy. La niñera a veces está más ocupada mirando su página de Facebook que ocupándose de las niñas."

Candy no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa. Su hermana vivía en un mundo donde las niñeras y los criados cuidaban de una casa y los niños mientras los padres se iban a pasar vacaciones exóticas o asistiendo fiestas extravagantes. "¿Por qué no llamas a la agencia y consigues una niñera diferente?"

"Porque ella es la más fea que he podido encontrar," siseó frustrada entre dientes. "Es un enano malhumorado cubierta de acné con gafas tan gruesas como el fondo de las botellas de soda. Todas las otras candidatas en la agencia parecían supermodelos y francamente, no necesito sentirme amenazada en mi propia casa por un par de tetas turgentes y piernas repugnantemente largas."

El sonido inconfundible de la risa de Candy rápidamente llenó la cocina. "Vamos, Annie. ¿En serio? Tu esposo es el hombre más dedicado que conozco. Además de ser un 'nerd', no tiene ojos para nadie más que tú."

Sin los alaridos de sus hijas directamente a su lado, Annie sonaba más tranquila y no tardó en unirse a la risa de su hermana. "Bueno, creo que es mejor prevenir que lamentar, por lo tanto, me quedo con mi niñera fea. Además, creo que voy a necesitan más ayuda en ocho meses..."

Candy se quedó de piedra instantáneamente y cerró los ojos en dolorosa anticipación. "Annie… ¿estás tratando de decirme que sospechas que puedes estar embarazada?"

"Sí. Bueno, no… ¡no lo sé!" susurró en voz ronca. "Mi periodo no ha venido esta semana, pero aún no he hecho una prueba de embarazo."

"Y ¿por qué diablos no?" Candy exigió saber, horrorizada tan solo de pensar que su ya en si agobiada hermana podría terminar todavía más estresada.

Annie suspiró, aliviada de finalmente ser capaz de hablar acerca de sus sospechas con alguien. "Tengo miedo de hacerlo, Candy. De hecho, estoy aterrada. Las gemelas aún no han cumplido los dos años y todavía están en pañales. Si en efecto estoy embarazada, estaré cambiando pañales otros tres años sin tregua. Bueno, yo no exactamente, pero por lo menos Rosanna."

Candy apretó el teléfono en su mano con fuerza. "Y ¿qué dice Archie acerca de esto? Creo que la próxima vez que lo vea tendré que hacerle una vasectomía casera y sin anestesia."

La voz de su hermana se convirtió en un hilillo. "No se lo he dicho todavía," confesó tímidamente. Annie distinguió el sonido de un reproche en el suspiro audible de su hermana. "¡Se lo iba a decir ayer por la noche! ¡Lo juro, Candy! Pero entonces murió la tía Elroy y todo ha sido un huracán de actividad desde entonces. Por eso te necesito. No puedo organizar el funeral por mi cuenta mientras que también estoy tratando de averiguar si estoy embarazada o no. Por favor, Candy. No sé lo que pasó hace cuatro años con Albert, pero necesito a mi hermana en casa ahora más que nunca. Tu organizaste el funeral de papá mientras mamá no hizo nada más que llorar en su habitación. Todavía no sé por qué no fuiste a la ceremonia al final, pero por ahora eso no me importa. Sólo te quiero aquí. Por favor, hermanita."

Hubo algo en la voz de Annie que tiró de las fibras más sensibles en el corazón de Candy. Su hermana la necesitaba, al igual que cuando eran pequeñas. A pesar de que Annie nació unos cuantos meses antes que ella, Candy siempre se había sentido como la hermana mayor, su amiga y protectora. Por cuatro años y tres meses ella había llorado la pérdida de su gran amor y su antigua vida en Chicago, pero no fue hasta que escuchó el tono suplicante en la voz de Annie que se dio cuenta cuánto había extrañado la estrecha relación que compartía desde niña con su hermana.

Candy cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente antes de hablar. "Necesitaré consultar con el doctor Martin, el director de la clínica, y el doctor Doran para ver si puedo tomar mis días de vacaciones. Son veintiún días así que te podré ayudar en todo lo que necesites para el entierro. Voy a hacer un par de llamadas y si todo sale bien, estaré en el primer vuelo hacia Chicago, mañana por la mañana."

El grito eufórico de Annie obligó a Candy a separar el teléfono de su oído otra vez. "¡Candy, estoy tan agradecida! ¡Gracias! Ahora que la tía Elroy está muerta podremos vagar alrededor de Lakewood como acostumbrábamos hacerlo. Te recogeré del aeropuerto. Sólo envíame un correo electrónico confirmando tu vuelo y yo me encargare de lo demás."

Aprovechando la oportunidad, Candy decidió abordar el tema que tanto había evitado. "Debo confesar que no he sido una buena hermana estos últimos años, Annie. Hay tantas cosas de las que tenemos que charlar y me encantaría tener la oportunidad de sentarme contigo y tener una conversación honesta."

"Eso me gustaría mucho, Candy," susurró Annie con voz temblorosa.

La esperanza de un nuevo comienzo entre ellas flotaba en el aire, y Candy estaba dispuesta a sacar el mayor partido de la oportunidad que el universo les otorgaba. "Te llamaré más tarde esta noche, ¿está bien?"

"Tan pronto como las gemelas se acuesten te llamaré si no he tenido noticias tuyas antes."

Aunque no la podía ver, Candy supo que su hermana sonreía. "Te amo, Annie."

"Y yo te amo más, Pecas."

Candy se rió entre dientes al escuchar el apodo de su niñez. "Entonces yo te amo hasta el infinito, Mocosa Llorona."

Terminó la llamada con una sonrisa en los labios hasta que la enormidad de lo que había acordado hacer la golpeó como un rayo.

La vieja chupasangre estaba muerta... y gracias a su fallecimiento inoportuno, en menos de veinticuatro horas estaría en Chicago y posiblemente cara a cara frente al único hombre que había amado y quien finalmente destrozó su corazón: William Albert Ardley.

0o0o0o0

Continuará…


	2. Día 2

**Los personajes de Mizuki e Irigashi no me pertenecen.**

 **Esta historia ha sido escrita y publicada sin fin de Lucro**

 **Horóscopos para veintiún días**

Por Candy Fann

 **Capítulo 2**

 **Día 2 - Un día de reencuentros inesperados y miradas incómodas.**

 ** _Géminis:_** **_La vida te pondrá a prueba en estos días, te llegarán noticias no tan buenas que podrían ponerte de muy mal humor. Chismes de amistad o familia llegarán a tus oídos, podrían afectarte más de la cuenta. NO DEJES PARA OTRO DÍA LO QUE DEBES DE HACER HOY– Nana Calistar_**

Stear Cornwell caminó apresuradamente hacia la pequeña cabaña escondida en el vasto bosque rodeando la mansión Ardley, sosteniendo una bolsa de papel con tal fuerza que casi se desintegra en su mano. Normalmente le hubiera encantado llevar sus dos hijos Patrick y Andrew a un día de pesca en el lago privado en la propiedad. Ese día, sin embargo, no sería un día de paseo ni agradables conversaciones con su esposa Patty mientras saboreaban un té con galletas.

No.

Eran las nueve de la mañana, y estaría retrasado en la mitad de todas sus reuniones gracias a Albert. Mientras Archie sostenía una junta de emergencia por Skype con los ejecutivos de la empresa Ardley en Escocia, Nueva York y Chicago, él estaba ocupado siendo la 'niñera' del nuevo 'patriarca' y poniéndolo al tanto de todo lo que había sucedido en la empresa en los últimos cuatro años.

Por supuesto, su tarea sería mucho más fácil si Albert quisiera ser más cooperativo. Pero desde su llegada el día anterior, éste rápidamente agarró un par de botellas de whisky e hizo su camino, casi trastabillando, a la pequeña cabaña que había sido su refugio lejos de la mansión (y de su tía) desde que era un adolescente.

Stear sospechaba que, durante sus largas ausencias fuera de Chicago, Albert hacia algo más que beber al notar fugazmente su terrible aspecto en la casa principal, pero ya que no había llegado con un séquito de amigos de juerga o 'amiguitas' de pechos neumáticos, decidió dejarlo en paz por el momento.

Los abogados querían concertar una reunión para discutir la estructura del nuevo Fondo Fiduciario y el corporativo Ardley, pero la presencia de Albert, como el principal beneficiario, se requería con urgencia. Con una agenda en si apretadísima Stear había organizado la reunión para los ocho en punto de esa mañana, justo después del desayuno con su mujer e hijos, y se puso furioso cuando Albert simplemente no apareció. Después de esperar veinte minutos, frustrado, abandonó la mansión y fue a buscar su tío, quien probablemente todavía estaría roncando y medio borracho, completamente ajeno al hecho de que un imperio financiero con cientos de empleados era ya toda su responsabilidad.

Cuando llegó a la cabaña y escuchó las estrofas de Pink Floyd tocando 'Comfortably Numb' flotando en el aire, la sangre ya le estaba hirviendo. Furioso, apretó la mandíbula antes de entrar al pequeño salón sin llamar a la puerta para anunciar su llegada. Tal como lo esperaba, encontró a Albert profundamente dormido y completamente desnudo en el sillón, con una botella vacía de whisky rota en el suelo a sus pies y una película, al mudo, en la televisión. Stear apartó la vista cuando dos mujeres rubias con tetas enormes comenzaron a acariciarse íntimamente en la pantalla y, encontrando el mando a distancia, apagó todo con una mueca de disgusto.

"Albert," llamó a su tío, poniendo la bolsa de papel en la mesa de centro. "Te perdiste nuestra reunión con el abogado esta mañana. Te tiene que ver cuanto antes, Albert. Es muy importante."

Albert permaneció impasible, su piel pálida y ojeras moradas le daban el aspecto espeluznante de un cadáver yaciendo inerte. El único movimiento que Stear pudo percibir en él era la leve subida y caída de su pecho con cada aliento. _"Tiene un aspecto terrible,"_ se dijo Stear a sí mismo. _"Dios mío, Albert. ¿Qué diablos te ha pasado?"_

Stear se acercó un poco más, levantando el tono de su voz un par de decibelios. "Albert, hay muchas cosas importantes de las cuales tenemos que hablar hoy".

Los ojos de Albert parpadearon, pero sólo durante un segundo y su respiración se paró por completo.

Stear contuvo el aliento y, contando mentalmente hasta cinco, temió lo peor.

De repente Albert se rascó los testículos sacudiendo su cabeza de un lado a otro, y girando su cuerpo, tomó otra bocanada de aire para seguir durmiendo, dándole a Stear una visión perfecta de su trasero desnudo.

Furioso y al borde de la ira total, el rostro de Stear se tornó rojo carmesí. "¡JODER! ¡DESPIERTA ALBERT! ¡MALDITA SEA, ABRE TUS PUTOS OJOS!"

Al escuchar los gritos de su sobrino, Albert despertó de golpe, y sobresaltado, se cayó del sofá encima de los pedazos de vidrio esparcidos en el suelo.

"¿¡QUE COÑO!? ¡MALDICION!" rugió en agonía, como una pieza de la botella se le incrustó en el trasero. "¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ, STEAR?" Aturdido, trató de levantarse del piso, y al hacerlo, puso un pie descalzo sobre otro enorme fragmento de cristal. Vociferando blasfemias, se sentó en el sofá, donde la pieza de vidrio clavada en su nalga se hundió en su carne un poco más. Frustrado, confundido y con una resaca épica, rápidamente decidió tumbarse sobre su estómago para cubrir sus vergüenzas sin dañar más sus posaderas o su pie herido.

Stear no pudo mantener la compostura tras presenciar la divertidísima cadena de acontecimientos ocurriendo frente a sus ojos. Sin poder evitarlo, explotó en un ataque de risa, luchando por respirar y doblándose sobre sí mismo, ya que cada vez que veía el pálido culo herido de Albert podía ver el trozo de cristal sobresaliendo de este.

El joven rubio lo fulminó con la mirada desde su refugio en el sofá. "Sí, claro. Sigue, Cuatro Ojos. Ríete. No me ayudes, sólo quédate ahí de pie mientras me ves morir desangrado aquí sobre el sofá sin una pizca de dignidad."

Limpiándose lágrimas de risa de sus mejillas, Stear siguió riéndose. "¡Vamos, Albert! ¡Ahora sí que lamento haber dejado mi IPhone en la casa! ¡Desde mi ángulo de vista todo parece ridículamente chistoso! ¡No puedo creer que te hayas hecho tanto daño a ti mismo solamente en el simple acto de despertar! Los demás no me creerán cuando les cuente lo que ha sucedido."

Albert apretó los dientes hasta que casi pudo oírlos rechinar. "Así es. No te creerán porque no les dirá nada si quieres mantener tus acciones en el corporativo Ardley intactas. Ahora, acércate más y arranca esa pieza de vidrio de mi culo."

Recuperando su compostura un poco, la voz de Stear se tornó un tanto grave. "Bonita manera de recordar tus responsabilidades. Es una verdadera lástima que no lo hiciste a las ocho en punto esta mañana. Te perdiste la reunión con el abogado, Albert. Y tenemos una agenda muy apretada. Muchas personas dependen de ti para que hagas lo correcto."

Aunque estaba de mal humor, Albert trató desesperadamente de mantener la calma, ya que reconoció en ese momento que todavía necesitaba la ayuda de su maldito sobrino para salir de ese embrollo. "Aunque sé que estoy a punto de descubrir de qué demonios estás hablando, por favor Stear, el sermón queda de sobra mientras todavía estoy desnudo y sangrando en el sofá."

Stear no respondió. En su lugar, simplemente se acercó a Albert, y sin fanfarria o advertencia, tiró del trozo de vidrio incrustado en la nalga.

"Listo," exclamó al mismo tiempo que Albert soltó grito aterrador.

"¡JODER! ¡ESO DUELE!"

Stear se esforzó por disimular una sonrisa divertida. "No te muevas, nenita. Iré al cuarto de baño y traeré algunas toallas."

Por un momento Albert pensó en protestar, pero resistió el impulso al notar el cálido chorro de sangre resbalando por su piel. El cuarto de baño era donde había escondido su pequeño alijo de píldoras y pociones y, conociendo su mala suerte, era muy probable que Stear encontrara algo incriminatorio.

Sin embargo, si hubiera protestado, estaba seguro que la curiosidad de Stear se convertiría rápidamente en sospecha y, por lo tanto, mantener la boca firmemente cerrada era el único curso de acción lógico que le quedaba.

Contuvo su aliento hasta que Stear volvió con dos toallas y un desinfectante. "Por cierto, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que tuviste una vacuna contra el tétano?"

"Justo al mismo tiempo que tuviese tu última vacuna contra la rabia," le replicó con una risita perversa.

Como respuesta, Stear se limitó a verter una buena cantidad del desinfectante en la herida abierta mientras Albert gritó una vez más en agonía.

"Supondré entonces que no puedes recordar. ¿Qué tal una prueba de SIDA? ¿Debo estar preocupado porque tengo mis manos manchadas de tu sangre?"

Albert hizo una mueca, tratando de no poner los ojos en blanco e incurrir con ese gesto un poco más de la retorcida venganza de su sobrino. "Sólo si estás metiéndome un cuchillo en la espalda, Stear," él respondió con calma y entre dientes. "Ahí te arrancaría las nueces. Y, si realmente quieres saberlo, aunque jamás tengo relaciones sexuales sin protección, me hago una prueba cada tres meses."

"Vaya. Tu responsabilidad hacia la buena salud sexual es verdaderamente encomiable," murmuró Stear, colocando una toalla doblada sobre la herida y la otra sobre el resto de su trasero. "Sujeta esta toalla en su lugar con presión firme, Albert."

Albert hizo lo que su sobrino dijo, y Stear entonces rápidamente arrancó la otra pieza de vidrio de su pie.

La sangre manó de la herida y aunque su tío resolló una protesta, Stear vertió un chorro de desinfectante en esta también.

"Para ser alguien cuyo cuarto de baño parece una pequeña farmacia, actúas como si esta es la primera vez que has experimentado el dolor físico, nenita quejique." Su voz estaba desprovista de reproche cuando puso una tirita sobre el pequeño corte. "El corte en tu pie parece estar bien, pero me temo que la herida en tu culo requerirá un par de puntos de sutura y una antitetánica."

Albert enrolló la toalla alrededor de su cintura con la dificultad. "Supongo que debería agradecerte la ayuda." Aunque le costara admitirlo, si Stear no hubiera estado ahí, hubiera tardado un par de horas en recibir primeros auxilios.

Stear sonrió como en su mente rápidamente formuló un plan endemoniadamente bueno que podría mantener a su tío ocupado y fuera de problemas mientras hacia algunos mandados al mismo tiempo. "Podrías darme las gracias. O simplemente podrías hacerme un favor a cambio."

"Te necesito para que vayas a la oficina en Chicago y traigas de vuelta algunos documentos que tienes que leer antes de que los firmes," declaró seriamente. "Los revisemos juntos esta noche para discutirlos mañana con los miembros de la Junta Directiva. Archie estará en la mansión ocupado todo el día con conferencias por Skype y es incapaz de ir recoger Annie y traerla aquí nuevamente. Annie odia conducir en las autopistas principales y no tienen chofer, así que él es quien normalmente la trae."

"Los portabebés no caben en el asiento trasero de mi Maserati," refunfuñó Albert, con la esperanza de que Stear encontraría su excusa válida y cambiara de opinión.

Stear esbozó una sonrisa ladeada, preparado de antemano para desacreditar cualquier argumento de su tío. "Coincidentemente, los portabebés no serán necesarios. Mis padres se quedarán con las gemelas hasta el día del entierro y se harán cargo de transportarlas hasta aquí. Sólo tienes que traer a Annie contigo esta tarde. Vas a conducir el Land Rover de Archie de todos modos, ya que ella tiene que recoger algo en el camino."

Stear deliberadamente no aclaró que 'algo' era, en efecto, 'alguien' de cabello rubio y ojos tan verdes y brillantes como un par de esmeraldas.

"Está bien," claudicó Albert con un bufido. "Supongo que podría aprovechar el viaje y hacerle una visita a mi médico en Chicago para ver eso de los puntos y la antitetánica."

"Sí, eso sería aconsejable. Y mientras estás en ello, talvez desees obtener una nueva receta para los medicamentos que necesitas para sea cual sea esa enfermedad que tienes. La mayoría de las píldoras en el cuarto de baño parece haber expirado o no tenían tu nombre así que me deshice de ellas en el inodoro."

El rugido del rubio sonó como un trueno y podría haberse escuchado en cada rincón de Lakewood. "¿QUE HICISTE QUÉ?" Parpadeando, Albert trató de ponerse de pie, pero se contrajo en agonía inmediatamente. "¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que has hecho, Stear? ".

Con una sonrisa en los labios, Stear le devolvió a Albert una mirada inocente. "No, Albert. La verdad es que no tengo ni idea de lo que he hecho para enfadarte. ¿Deseas explicármelo?"

Albert abrió su boca y, a continuación, la cerró otra vez. Lenta y cuidadosamente, se incorporó en el sofá para mirar a su sobrino directamente a los ojos con furia escasamente contenida. "Estaré en camino tan pronto como me ponga algo de ropa. Ahora, si no te importa, creo que me has visto desnudo lo suficiente. Sal de aquí, Stear."

"Patty te hizo un par de sándwiches ya que te perdiste el desayuno," dijo ignorando el tono cortante de su tío y dándose vuelta para caminar hacia la puerta sin prisa. "Espero verte esta noche para la cena. Ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde que hemos estado juntos en el mismo lugar y estoy seguro que sería bueno compartir una comida en familia, sin tener que esperar a que la tía Elroy nos eche de la casa. Patty y yo prepararemos todo ya que le he dicho a los criados que se queden con sus familias hasta que los detalles del funeral sean finalizados. Maree está en el hospital recuperándose de shock. Le dije al médico que la mantenga ahí el tiempo que sea necesario. Es demasiado mayor para seguir trabajando, así que voy a intentar organizar una anualidad del dinero de la tía para ella."

Alcanzando la bolsa de papel con descuido, Albert tomó un sándwich y le dio un mordisco. "Vaya, me parece que ya lo tienes todo bajo control, Stear," comentó, descuidadamente lamiéndose un poco de mostaza que se resbaló por uno de sus dedos. "Casi me siento superfluo."

Hubo algo en el comentario brusco de Albert y el tono de su voz que empujó a Stear al límite de su paciencia. "¿Qué diablos te ha sucedido, Albert?" rugió de repente frustrado, girándose nuevamente para encarar a su tío. "Si estoy aquí es porque tu desapareciste de la noche a la mañana hace cuatro años. Pero todo lo que yo sé, la manera de manejar los negocios y la familia, lo aprendí de ti. Tu nunca fuiste este… este… arrogante imbécil que no se preocupa por su familia y vive en un perpetuo estado de apatía. ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió entre la tía y tú para que cambiaras de esta forma? ¿Dónde está el tío que era mi mejor amigo y mentor?" La voz de Stear rebozaba frustración y rencor, sentimientos que Albert entendía perfectamente por experiencia propia.

Mirando a su sobrino con ojos entrecerrados, el joven patriarca tomó una bocanada de aire antes de responder con voz de hielo. "Tal vez ese hombre nunca existió en primer lugar, Stear, y tía Elroy sólo me ayudó a darme cuenta de eso. Un siervo no puede tener dos amos... y la familia no podía tener dos demonios como representantes." Albert de pronto perdió su apetito y con un suspiro descartó la otra mitad de su sándwich sin comer en la bolsa. "No espero que lo puedas entender, Stear, pero tuve que irme porque si no lo hacía, iba a destruirla. Y ella me mantuvo lejos todos estos años porque sabía que yo era capaz de hacerlo. Tal vez algún día tendremos la oportunidad de hablar sobre esto en detalle, pero hoy no es el día. Tengo que ser el chofer de Annie, ¿recuerdas? Por lo tanto, si me disculpas, necesito vestirme."

Sintiéndose derrotado, Stear dejó caer sus hombros, y casi fue superado por un repentino aire de melancolía formando una barrera impasible entre ellos. "Me gustaría creer que podría comprenderte si me dieras una oportunidad. De todos modos, para lo que valga, todavía echo de menos ese hombre," declaró caminando hacia la puerta. "Nos vemos esta noche, Albert." Y cerrando la puerta con cuidado, se marchó tranquilamente, dejando a Albert solo con sus pensamientos y sus demonios una vez más.

0o0o0o0

 ** _Capricornio: La vida te compensará de cosas maravillosas y te devolverá lo que antes no te dio. Es importante que seas fuerte para una situación que ocurrirá en próximos días con una amistad o un familiar. Oportunidad de mejorar en aspectos del área sentimental, pero tienes que ser muy inteligente para no cometer los mismos errores_**

Annie balanceaba el peso de su cuerpo nerviosamente de una pierna a la otra, incapaz de permanecer quieta por más de un par de segundos.

El frío viento otoñal había comenzado a soplar fuera, pero dentro de la terminal del aeropuerto, Annie sentía sus manos resbaladizas de sudor. El vuelo de su hermana desde Toronto se había retrasado, algo que normalmente no le molestaría, pero en ese momento ese hecho fue lo suficiente como para poner sus ya desgastados nervios de punta. Generalmente Archie bromearía diciendo que los vuelos funcionaban conforme a los horarios de Candy, y ambos reirían, sentándose a esperar en uno de los muchos cafés en la terminal.

Pero por supuesto, ese día el hombre detrás del volante no era su adorado esposo. Su ansiedad se derivaba de la muy irritante presencia del hombre conduciendo el coche de su marido, un rubio malhumorado esperando con impaciencia fuera del aeropuerto probablemente con el motor todavía en marcha.

Cuando Albert se habían presentado en su casa poco después del mediodía, Annie estuvo a punto de tener un infarto y se quedó parada y boquiabierta en la puerta durante unos segundos antes de reaccionar y pedirle que entrara.

Aunque parecía más delgado y pálido, todavía lucía tan intimidante y guapo como ella recordaba de la última vez que lo había visto durante el bautizo del hijo menor de Stear. Ásperamente le informó que Stear lo había enviado a recogerla y a Annie inmediatamente se congelaron las piernas del miedo. Balbuceando como una boba, le pidió que pasaran por el aeropuerto en el camino a Lakewood para recoger a alguien y Albert se limitó a gruñir su asentimiento.

El trayecto hacia el aeropuerto transcurrió en silencio completo, Albert conduciendo como un endemoniado y murmurando un par de palabrotas cuando alguien le cortó su camino en la línea de tráfico, mientras Annie rezaba silenciosamente para que llegaran a su destino en una sola pieza, sanos y salvos. Una vez en el aeropuerto, la joven rápidamente salió del coche como un pájaro huyendo de su jaula, simplemente pidiéndole que la esperara sin ofrecer una explicación.

Así que allí estaba ella, esperando a su hermana cuyo avión se había retrasado, mientras que su ex novio esperaba impacientemente fuera. Y ninguno de ellos sabía que estaban a punto de pasar la siguiente hora dentro de un vehículo después de cuatro años y tres meses de silencio, ausencia, ira y desesperación.

El estómago de Annie se retorció en un nudo más apretado.

¿Qué diablos se dirían? O peor… ¿Qué demonios harían? Su relación había sido tan apasionada e intensa, y nadie sabía por qué, de la noche a la mañana, simplemente dejaron de ser el centro del universo el uno para el otro.

Un año atrás había tratado de abordar el asunto con Candy, y encontró en su hermana una muralla de silencio. Y nadie podía ponerse en contacto con Albert. Él claramente se convirtió en otra persona, y rara vez visitaba a su familia. Así que Stear y Archie, reticentes, tomaron las riendas del corporativo Ardley, mientras tía Elroy siguió siendo la Fideicomisario del Fondo Fiduciario de la familia Ardley.

Archie había intentado explicarle el complicado esquema mil veces, pero ella nunca podía captarlo todo. Lo único que entendía era que el fideicomiso controlaba el corporativo, y que Albert y su hermana Rosemary eran los beneficiarios de la riqueza acumulada por ambas entidades financieras.

A pesar de formar parte de la familia desde hace mucho tiempo atrás, Annie nunca había conocido a Rosemary, ya que ésta vivía muy lejos, en Australia. Ella fue condenada al ostracismo por tía Elroy cuando conoció y se casó con George Johnson, el ex secretario de William Henry Ardley en Escocia. Se conocieron en el funeral de su padre, y cuando Elroy se negó a aceptar su compromiso con George, la joven huyó a Las Vegas con su prometido para después emigrar a Sydney, Australia. Rosemary y George trabajaron juntos y rápidamente su experiencia en el mundo de las inversiones los ayudó a amasar una pequeña fortuna. Su único hijo, Anthony, era un surfista profesional y había ganado muchas competencias internacionales que ambos padres asistían a menudo con orgullo. Albert había hablado con cariño de ella en el pasado, pero Rosemary no había tenido contacto con la tía Elroy durante años.

Un anuncio sobre los altavoces sacó a Annie de sus reflexiones, trayéndola de regreso a su realidad de golpe. El vuelo de Candy finalmente había llegado, y si conocía su hermana, en cualquier momento aparecería como un torbellino saliendo del avión con una mochila en la espalda y una sonrisa en los labios.

Esa era otra cosa que Annie no podía entender sobre su hermana: ¿cómo es que ella podía viajar con sólo las necesidades básicas metidas dentro de una bolsa tan pequeña?

Justo como lo había anticipado, tan pronto como las primeras personas comenzaron a filtrarse fuera del avión, su hermana, con una gran sonrisa y una mochila en la espalda, salió corriendo a encontrarla entre la multitud, envolviendo su cuerpo en un abrazo fuerte y cálido.

"¡Annie!" exclamó apretando a su hermana hasta que ésta casi no pudo respirar. "Es maravilloso verte en persona y no sólo en la pantalla de mi Ipad."

Las rodillas de Annie comenzaron a temblar. "¡Candy! Es estupendo verte después de tanto tiempo. Tengo mucho que decirte. Pero, en primer lugar, hay algo que verás..."

La rubia interrumpió a su hermana con su entusiasmo. "¡Lo sé! ¡Yo también tengo muchas cosas que decirte! Siento mucho que el vuelo se haya retrasado. ¡Es una locura viajar en esta época del año! Vamos, démonos prisa si queremos salir de aquí lo antes posible."

Candy comenzó a caminar apresuradamente hacia la entrada de la terminal, esquivando una y otra vez las olas de gente alrededor de ellas. "No te preocupes Candy," respondió Annie, luchando por mantener el ritmo de su hermana. "Sabes que siempre estaré esperándote aquí y da la casualidad que hoy, hay alguien más que..."

Sonriendo, Candy agarró a su hermana por el codo, guiándola a paso raudo a través del laberinto de personas. "¿Cómo esta Archie? Es raro que no esté esperando aquí contigo, pero supongo que con todas estas personas ha sido difícil encontrar un buen espacio en el estacionamiento."

"Sí, Archie está bien. Lo que pasa es que..."

"... Y por supuesto, toda esta congestión se debe al Día de Acción de Gracias," la rubia continuó con su cháchara alegre, divisando la entrada principal a la distancia. "Me alegro que en Canadá se celebre en un día diferente. ¿Te imaginas lo que pasaría si miles de viajeros en ambos países trataran de reunirse al mismo tiempo? Sería caos aeronáutico."

"Si, supongo que sí. Pero Candy, lo que realmente quería decirte es que..."

Con las hordas de personas a su alrededor, era difícil escuchar lo que decía su hermana, así que Candy siguió hablando alegremente. "… Tuve mucha suerte de conseguir este vuelo, ¿sabes Annie? Todos los demás estaban repletos y aun así tuve que gastar mucho más de lo esperado, pero no me importa en absoluto. Valió la pena solo para verte luciendo tan bien."

"Gracias Candy," jadeó Annie sin resuello, apenas un par de pasos detrás de su hermana. "Pero realmente, antes de llegar al coche hay algo que debes saber. Verás... lo que sucede es que…"

"¡Ya veo el coche de Archie!" señaló con entusiasmo al acercarse a las puertas de vidrio en la entrada principal, acelerando el paso hasta que se convirtió en un trote.

"¡Oh Candy! ¡Espera un momento por favor!" Annie gimió, incapaz de impedir que su hermana corriera hacia el vehículo de su marido.

Fue demasiado tarde.

Antes de que Annie pudiera hacer algo, Candy abrió la puerta del Land Rover con ventanas oscurecidas y rápidamente se sentó en el asiento trasero sin miramientos.

"¡Hola Archie!" saludó, sin levantar la mirada mientras se abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad. "¿Cómo estás?"

"¡¿Candy?!"

Esa voz.

La voz de un barítono profundo que años atrás había susurrado palabras de amor noches enteras en su oído estaba allí, en ese coche, frente a ella. Rápidamente levantó su mirada y se vio cara a cara con un par de ojos azules cuya intensidad todavía la frecuentaba en sus sueños.

Candy prácticamente sintió el momento en el que su corazón dejó de latir y fue a parar de golpe directamente hasta sus tobillos.

"¿A-Albert?" logró decir en un susurro, como la puerta del pasajero se abrió y Annie prontamente tomó asiento al lado de Albert.

"Ya veo que se recuerdan…" dijo ella, con su voz en un hilillo.

"¡ANNIE CORNWELL!" gritaron los rubios al mismo tiempo, girando su atención hacia la morena asustada que los miraba a ambos como un cervatillo atrapado por las luces de un coche a punto de aplastarlo.

"¡Lo siento!" gimió abatida. "¡Traté de decírtelo, pero tú, Albert, estabas de un pésimo humor esta mañana y tú, Candy, no me dejaste hablar ni un minuto!"

Si las miradas matasen, Annie hubiera caído fulminada al instante ya que los ojos de su hermana la taladraron de tal forma que seguramente a esas alturas estaría platicando con San Pedro antes de tiempo. "De todas las cosas que podrías haberme hecho… ¡cómo te atreves! ¿Te importaría explicarme cómo diablos ha sucedido esto, Annie?" Las palabras de Candy dichas entre dientes fueron lo suficientemente claras como para enviar un escalofrío a lo largo de la espalda de su hermana.

Annie volteó su rostro hacia Albert y lo que vio tampoco le dio muchas esperanzas. Con una sonrisa de depredador en los labios, el joven rubio a su lado no la engañó por un segundo ya que ese par de ojos azul cobalto parecía decirlo todo claramente: quería su cabeza en una bandeja de plata como oblación por su terrible desliz. "Sí, Annie," murmuró en un tono glacial que penetró a la joven hasta los huesos. "A mi también me encantaría escuchar esa explicación si no te importa."

La pobre chica, quien generalmente no era conocida por sufrir de arrebatos emocionales, hizo lo único que había tenido ganas de hacer desde el mediodía cuando sus planes se fueron al diablo: cabreada en el extremo al sentirse acorralada y con su labio inferior temblando, simplemente estalló. "¡Ahora, escúchenme ustedes dos!" gritó con la voz severa que raramente utilizaba en sus propias hijas, y sólo en casos de cólera extrema. "YO no sabía que Stear iba a enviarte a ti en vez de mi marido a buscarme, Albert," vociferó ella, señalándolo con un dedo acusador. "De lo contrario de alguna manera me habría forzado a conducir todo el camino a Lakewood por mi cuenta. Y tú, Candy," espetó furiosa, volviendo su atención hacia su hermana quien seguía sentada hoscamente en el asiento trasero con los brazos cruzados. "Intenté decirte por lo menos cinco veces que Albert estaba en el coche y conduciría, ¡pero no me dejaste hablar! ¡Papá siempre dijo que tu podrías hablar bajo agua con una bocanada de canicas y tenía razón! ¿Realmente me creen tan sádica y retorcida como para organizar este viaje infernal solo para escucharlos tirándose dagas verbales por todo el camino? ¡¿Cómo creen que me siento?! ¡Estoy atrapada en este maldito vehículo en medio de ambos como la niña de padres divorciados!"

Los dos rubios miraron a Annie y, a continuación, el uno al otro. Sabían que su animosidad mutua había causado una brecha en sus familias. Albert evitaba visitar a su familia tanto como Candy evitaba a la suya, y ambos se habían perdido de numerosas ocasiones importantes en la familia como consecuencia.

Candy, comprendiendo el dilema de su hermana, rápidamente llegó a su rescate. "Lo siento Annie," se disculpó, mirando cómo los ojos de su hermana brillaban con lágrimas furiosas, dándose una bofetada mental por ser la causa de ese malestar. "Entiendo lo difícil que es esta situación para ti, con las gemelas, el funeral y ahora con todos bajo el mismo techo. No te culpo por este encuentro inesperado y te prometo que no haré nada más durante mi estadía para darte más razones para preocuparte. Albert y yo somos adultos y estoy segura de que podremos ser civilizados el uno con el otro por un par de semanas, ¿no es cierto Albert?" Enarcando una ceja, le dedicó al rubio una mirada de advertencia, esperando que él recordara todavía lo que ese gesto significaba.

Como era de esperar, Albert la miró atentamente, frunciendo ese par de labios tan bien definidos y masculinos en un puchero al percatarse de la advertencia silenciosa en su mirada. Candy tuvo que darse una segunda bofetada mental al pillarse desviando los ojos para observar esa boca más de lo debido; incluso cuando el idiota estaba furioso, era todavía el hombre más guapo que jamás había visto.

Azul cobalto y verde esmeralda chocaron nuevamente con renovada intensidad. Por un momento el tiempo dejó de importarles y ambos recordaron cada gesto, cada minúsculo movimiento con el que se habían comunicado en el pasado sin necesidad de palabras.

El duelo de miradas entre ellos pareció durar una eternidad, hasta que Albert decidió romper la magia, y el incómodo silencio de esos recuerdos. "Estoy de acuerdo. Tu hermana tiene razón, Annie. Somos adultos y podemos comportarnos como tal durante un par de semanas," expresó con un gesto adusto, tratando de sonar indiferente a lo que, con una simple mirada, había ocurrido. "Estaré alojado en la cabaña de huéspedes de todas formas, por lo tanto, dudo que tendremos muchas oportunidades de antagonizarnos mutuamente."

Con una sonrisa forzada Candy tuvo que tragarse su orgullo, así como un comentario mordaz que fácilmente podría escaparse de la punta de su lengua por el bienestar de su hermana. "¿Ves, Annie? Podemos mantener nuestra distancia y ser civil cuando es necesario."

La mirada escéptica de Annie pareció ablandarse y, finalmente, sonrió. Sabía que su hermana haría cualquier cosa para mantener la calma y harmonía durante su estadía, incluso soportar la presencia de su impertinente exnovio a regañadientes. Súbitamente la atmósfera en el coche no le pareció tan claustrofóbica después de todo. "Está bien. Pero si presiento, aunque sea un ápice de fricción inconfortable a causa de ustedes dos en la mansión, marquen mis palabras: ambos lo pagarán muy caro."

Ignorando la amenaza de Annie, Albert giró las llaves en la ignición para poner el coche en marcha. "Ahora que estamos todos claros en nuestras expectativas, ¿nos podemos ir? Todavía tengo que pasar a una farmacia en el camino fuera de la ciudad."

"¿Antibióticos para una enfermedad venérea, tal vez?" Candy masculló bajo su aliento. La vena pulsante en el cuello de Albert le dijo que la había oído, y la rubia tuvo que hacer un doble esfuerzo para recordar una vez más la promesa que había hecho apenas minutos atrás.

Candy dirigió su atención hacia su hermana. "Annie, nosotras también necesitamos parar en la farmacia y recoger algunas cosas, ¿recuerdas?"

La morena miró a su hermana confundida. "¿Qué 'cosas' Candy?" preguntó con una expresión de ignorancia absoluta reflejada en su rostro. "Creo que he empacado todo lo que voy a necesitar en las próximas semanas."

Candy puso los ojos en blanco, tratando de ocultar el nivel exacto de su frustración. ¿Cómo era posible que Annie se hubiera olvidado ya de algo tan importante como un embarazo? A veces su ingenua hermana no entendía nada acerca de la sutileza, así que decidió ser un poco más directa. "Recuerdo claramente que hablamos de esas 'cosas' cuando llamaste ayer, Annie. ¿Recuerdas ahora?"

Después de pensárselo por un segundo, Annie cayó en cuenta, abriendo los ojos de par en par. "Oh... ESAS cosas. Sí, yo... es decir, definitivamente necesito más de esas cosas, como dices. Sí, entraremos contigo, Albert, si no te importa."

Harto, Albert se limitó a conducir el Land Rover a toda velocidad por las calles de Chicago. "Realmente me vale un bledo," masculló hosco, tratando de recordar la ubicación de la farmacia más cercana cuando su teléfono empezó a sonar a través de los altavoces del coche.

Frustrado por otra interrupción en su trayecto, frunció el ceño aún más cuando miró la pantalla del tablero y notó que la llamada era de Terry Grandchester, su mejor amigo de sus días de Universidad. Mientras que Albert había estudiado concienzudamente derecho y comercio, Terry concentró sus esfuerzos en porristas, drama y arte (en ese orden exacto), y ahora se había convertido en un famoso actor de Hollywood. Su talento como actor a menudo era eclipsado por sus numerosas conquistas y una propensión innata para meterse en problemas de falda que lo mantenían constantemente en las páginas de primera plana en las revisas de cotilleo. Contiendo su aliento, Albert presionó el botón en el volante para activar la llamada de su mejor amigo.

"¡Albert!" gritó el susodicho, saludando eufórico y arrastrando sus palabras a través de los altavoces. "¿Estás bien? Recibí su mensaje de texto anoche pero no dijiste mucho más que 'lo siento, no puedo llegar a nuestro juego de cartas'. ¿Dónde diablos estás? Te estamos esperando en la pent-house."

Deseando terminar una conversación que tenía todo el potencial de ser altamente impredecible, Albert respondió al saludo a su amigo apresuradamente. "Hola Terry. No estoy solo en el coche así que ¿podemos hablar más tarde, por favor?"

"Oh! ¡Entiendo! ¡Eres un perro afortunado, amigo!" La risa etílica de Terry reverberó en la cabina del vehículo. "Susie y su amiga Ava están aquí conmigo y querían saber si tal vez podrías venir con nosotros a tomar un par de copas esta noche. ¿Recuerdas a Ava, de Suecia? ¡Creo que tuvimos un cuarteto con ella la última vez que estuvimos en Las Vegas para un fin de semana de diversión!"

"¿Un cuarteto? No sabía que tocabas un instrumento en un cuarteto, Albert," comentó Annie, sonando definitivamente impresionada y desconcertada a la vez. "¿Qué instrumento sabes tocar? ¿El violín?"

No había cosa que Grandchester disfrutara más en el mundo que la corrupción de un alma inocente y al escuchar la vocecilla de Annie, no pudo evitar entrar en acción. "¡Sólo sabe tocar el órgano, preciosa!" rugió Terry en carcajadas, antes de que Albert finalmente pulsara el botón correcto para terminar esa conversación horrenda.

"¡Adiós Terry!" siseó entre dientes, experimentando una repentina sensación de vergüenza que no había sentido en años.

"Vaya, Albert. Es bueno ver que decidiste añadir música a todas tus otras 'aficiones'," dijo Candy con sarcasmo sucinto.

"Planeo enseñarles a las niñas a tocar el piano cuando sean grandes," reveló Annie, totalmente ajena a la perversa insinuación sexual detrás de las palabras de Terry. "Creo que la música en muy importante para la buena educación de los niños."

Sujetando el volante hasta que sus nudillos palidecieron, Albert rápidamente echó un vistazo al espejo retrovisor y su intensa mirada encontró los ojos chispeantes de Candy. "Creo, Candy, que deberías recordar la promesa que acabas de hacer. De lo contrario podría verme obligado a explicarle a tu casta y querida hermana exactamente lo que mi amigo quiso decir."

Completamente perdida en el altercado verbal, Annie miró a su hermana y luego al rubio con mil preguntas reflejadas en sus ojos inocentes. "¿Explicar qué, Albert? ¿Candy? ¿Qué quieren decir?"

Maldiciendo bajo su aliento, Candy trató de distraer rápidamente a la chica. "¡Veo una farmacia!" gritó ella, capturando inmediatamente la atención de Annie una vez más. "Albert, detente en la segunda esquina a tu derecha."

El coche hizo un alto con un fuerte chirrido de neumáticos, y dos de los tres ocupantes respiraron un suspiro de alivio. En el interior de la farmacia, Albert desapareció rápidamente a la parte trasera, donde los medicamentos por receta se dispensaban, mientras que Annie y Candy fueron a inspeccionar la miríada de estantes, buscando una prueba casera de embarazo.

Aprovechando sus pocos minutos a solas, tan pronto como Albert desapareció de su campo visual, Annie finalmente abrió la boca. "Parece un poco más delgado que antes, pero todavía es tan guapo como siempre, ¿no crees, Candy?"

"¿Quién?" preguntó Candy con fingida petulancia, examinando el contenido de una caja con aparente interés.

Su hermana bufó. "Santa Claus… ¿de quién crees que estoy hablando, tonta? ¡Albert por supuesto!"

"Supongo… realmente no he tenido la oportunidad de fijarme en él."

Annie arrebató la caja de las manos de Candy, obligando los ojos de su hermana a encontrarse con los suyos. "¿Va a decirme qué coño pasó entre usted dos de una vez por todas o voy a tener que aguantar tus chorradas durante las próximas tres semanas?"

Enarcando una ceja perfectamente manicurada, Candy sonrió sorprendida. "¡Que lenguaje, señora Cornwell! Conseguirás que me ruborice. Mamá te lavaría la boca con jabón."

"Vamos, Candy..." susurró su hermana sin amedrentarse y con una mirada cargada de intenciones. "Soy tu hermana. Siempre he podido ver directamente a través de su coraza de chica fuerte. ¿Qué pasó? Por favor, ¿por qué no me lo dices?"

De repente el rostro de Candy se convirtió en un tapiz reflejando amor, frustración y temor, todas esas emociones que ella había sentido cuando su corazón se rompió de manera irrevocable muchos años atrás. "Este no es el momento ni el lugar para explicarte todo, Annie. Pero permíteme ser muy clara: lo que él hizo, nunca podrá deshacerse. Y prometo que una vez estemos de vuelta en Lakewood, voy a decirte todo lo que sucedió. Pero por ahora, como tu hermana, te suplico: ya no me hagas más preguntas. Es lo suficientemente duro para mi verlo después de todos estos años y tener que confrontar sentimientos que pensé había enterrado para siempre."

Annie se quedó sin aliento. "¿Quieres decir que todavía sientes algo por él?"

"Hay una línea muy fina entre el amor y odio, Annie... y si todavía soy capaz de sentir cualquier sentimiento, entonces supongo que una parte de mí todavía no ha superado lo que pasó entre nosotros." Candy miró otra caja en el estante y la tomó, distraídamente. "Sin embargo, vine porque me necesitabas. No estoy aquí para diseccionar mis sentimientos o falta de ellos para Albert. Supongo que hay una conversación pendiente entre Albert y yo, pero no sé si eso será lo suficiente como para poner a descansar todos los fantasmas de nuestro pasado. Por el momento mi prioridad eres tú, Annie... y saber si voy a ser tía otra vez o no."

Annie tragó en seco, recordando otra vez que la posibilidad de otro embarazo cernía sobre su cabeza. "Toma tres cajas, por si acaso," siseó, empujando a su hermana a toda prisa hacia el cajero. "Apresúrate. No quiero que Albert sepa lo que he comprado y luego haga algún comentario a Archie o Stear. A propósito, ¿qué crees que esta comprando? A mí no me parece que esté enfermo."

"La mayoría de las personas con una enfermedad mental parecen saludables, Annie," replicó la rubia con sarna, poniendo las cajas delante del joven cajero. "Estoy segura de que se lo que sea la enfermedad de Albert, es de transmisión sexual o una enfermedad mental. De cualquier manera, no me importa. Estoy aquí para ayudarte y averiguar si vas a tener un bebé así que, por favor, no me hables más sobre Albert."

Entornando los ojos, Annie entregó el dinero al cajero. "¡Bueno, yo sólo soy curiosa!" dijo ella, agarrando la bolsa de papel marrón con las pruebas de embarazo y metiéndola dentro de su bolso. "Además, eres una enfermera. Pensé que podría interesarte estrictamente desde el punto de vista clínico."

"Nada sobre Albert me interesa ya," expresó con un encogimiento descuidado de hombros, mientras sus ojos involuntariamente buscaban una cabellera dorada merodeando en la parte posterior de la farmacia.

"Si. Como no. Lo que tú digas, Pecas," rió Annie, ganándose otra mirada de muerte de los ojos verdes y penetrantes de su hermana.

"Cierra el pico, Mocosa Llorona," alegó Candy, dándole a su hermana un rápido codazo en las costillas. "Vamos al coche antes de que regrese el señor Órgano."

"¿Y qué tiene de malo que Albert toque el órgano, Candy? ¿Por qué ese borracho en el teléfono se burló de él?"

"Oh Annie," dijo Candy con una carcajada. "A veces me pregunto ¿cómo te las arreglaste para quedar embarazada?"

Antes de que su desconcertada hermana pudiera contestar, Candy la tomó de nuevo por el brazo, guiándola fuera de la farmacia y hacia el coche que las llevaría a ambas a un futuro incierto durante las próximas tres semanas.

0o0o0o0

Continuará…


	3. Dia 3

Los personajes de Mizuki e Irigashi no me pertenecen.

Esta historia ha sido escrita y publicada sin fin de Lucro

"Horóscopos para veintiún días"

Por Candy Fann

 **Capítulo 3**

Día 3 – Cuando crees que nada puede empeorar, a menudo descubres que todo podría ser peor.

Después de hacer el amor durante una noche entera, Archie despertó cansado, bostezando perezosamente como comenzó a preparar una nota mental de todas las tareas que tenía que completar ese día. Había un par de conferencias a través de Skype en las cuales tenía que presidir como gerente de financias del corporativo Ardley, algunos contratos que verificar y quizá, con un poco de suerte, si terminaba por la tarde tendría la oportunidad de escabullirse con su esposa para una cena romántica en el pequeño restaurante italiano que recién habían inaugurado en el pueblo.

Estirándose nuevamente como un gato, casi ronroneó su satisfacción al sentir el trasero desnudo de esposa acariciando la piel descubierta de su muslo.

El joven sintió su miembro rígido, súbitamente hambriento, ansioso de reavivar la pasión que había compartido con ella la noche anterior. Cuidadosamente, puso un brazo alrededor de su esposa, tirando de ella por la cintura para que sus cuerpos encajaran mejor.

Al notar que ella seguía sin moverse, Archie comenzó a empujar sus caderas suavemente contra ese trasero que lo llevaba al borde de locura, permitiendo que su miembro acariciase la suave piel aterciopelada de sus nalgas mientras una mano se alzaba hasta descansar sobre la cúpula de un pecho firme y cálido. Sus labios besaron el cuello desnudo que se extendía seductoramente ante sus ojos como una ofrenda, y sin poder evitarlo, susurró su deseo a su esposa.

"Buenos días, mi esposa libidinosa," saludó suavemente, jugando con uno de sus pezones hasta que este se irguió erecto, un delicioso montículo del más seductor color rosa.

Annie bostezó perezosa, detectando un creciente hormigueo familiar en ese valle entre sus piernas. "Pensé que después de anoche, hubieras tenido suficiente, señor Cornwell. ¿No estás cansado?"

La chica sintió una suave carcajada contra su cuello, y un suave mordisco que envió una corriente de placer hasta su vientre. "¿Cansado? ¿De ti? ¡Nunca!," susurró seductoramente, frotando su miembro erecto contra ella un poco más. "¿Acaso te atreves a dudar de mi resistencia? ¿Quieres ponerme a prueba, señora Cornwell?"

Annie sonrió complacida, y estaba a punto de darse vuelta para abrazar a su marido cuando su cuerpo se congeló de golpe.

A prueba.

Prueba.

¡La prueba!

"¡Dios santo!" chilló abriendo los ojos de par en par y empujando a su marido con una patada lejos de ella para correr hacia el baño.

Archie se deslizó de la cama, cayendo al suelo con un golpe resonante.

"¡Mierda, Annie!" gimió al aterrizar sobre su trasero. "¿Se puede saber qué demonios hice para mereces eso? ¿Estás bien?"

Al no recibir respuesta alguna a su pregunta, confundido, Archie se levantó, caminando hacia la puerta del cuarto de baño ya cerrada.

Girando el picaporte, encontró que estaba cerrada con llave. "¿Annie? ¿Quieres explicarme qué demonios está pasando?"

Llamó a la puerta repetidamente, tratando de no reflejar con su voz el desconcierto bullendo en su interior. "¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?"

"Archie … sólo espera un segundo," pidió Annie desde el otro lado de la puerta cerrada. "Yo… yo … tengo que hablar contigo, mi amor. Pero por favor, sólo dame un momento en privado."

Archie resopló frustrado, caminando nuevamente hacia la cama. Encontró sus pantalones de pijama tirados en el suelo, estremeciéndose ligeramente cuando su erección accidentalmente quedó atrapada por la banda elástica alrededor de la cintura al ponérselos. "¡Diablos!" farfulló entre dientes, irritado por la reacción tan peculiar de su esposa a una simple caricia matutina.

Acomodando sus 'joyas', el joven reconoció que la paciencia jamás había sido su mejor virtud. Claro, viviendo con Annie y conociendo a su 'dulce' hermana, el pobre había tenido que aprender a cultivar la paciencia de un monje en cuestión de meses y no décadas.

Como Candy, a pesar de su apacible semblante, Annie tenía un carácter terriblemente endemoniado que podía desencadenar en el momento propicio si la presionaba demasiado por una explicación o si cuestionaba su comportamiento, que a menudo era muy extraño. Su querida esposa creía en cosas tontas como horóscopos, cartas del tarot, fantasmas... cosas que generalmente ningún ser humano con un ápice de lógica en el cerebro consideraría como una 'ciencia cierta'.

La mayor parte del tiempo, sus creencias le divertían y escuchaba sus supuestas 'predicciones' de buen humor. Pero otras veces, su esposa se negaba a salir de la casa si su horóscopo aconsejaba en contra de eso, o retrasaba ciertas decisiones si 'la luna' no estaba en la posición más propicia.

Y ahí era cuando ambos chocaban…

Notando que su erección finalmente había desaparecido, se dirigió hacia el armario. Eligiendo una camiseta sencilla, se sentó al borde de la cama a espera a su esposa. Tamborileó impaciente los dedos sobre su muslo por unos minutos, parando un momento para revisar su teléfono móvil que descansaba sobre la mesa de noche, solo para volver a enfocar su atención en la puerta de baño aun firmemente cerrada.

"¡Esto es estúpido!" se dijo a sí mismo, poniéndose de pie y caminando con paso firme hacia la puerta. Alargando su mano, estaba a punto de alcanzar el mango cuando la puerta se abrió de repente, y se encontró cara a cara con su esposa vistiendo una bata blanca y con lágrimas en los ojos.

"¿Annie? ¿Qué sucede?" preguntó, notando por primera vez lo que ella sostenía en una mano.

Su cuerpo se congeló al distinguir claramente lo que era ese objeto.

Una prueba de embarazo casera.

"Mierda… Annie," dijo en un ronco susurro. "Por favor …. Ay, Dios mío. ¡Apenas me estaba acostumbrando a las gemelas! Por favor dime que no estamos esperando un bebé otra vez…"

La cara de Annie inmediatamente se convirtió en una máscara de furia contenida. "¿Es eso todo en lo que puedes pensar, Archivald Cornwell? ¿' _Apenas me estaba acostumbrando a las gemelas'_? ¿Y yo qué, idiota? ¿A mí no me puedes preguntar si estoy bien o cómo me podría adaptar a una situación como esta nuevamente?"

Archie la miró como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza. "¡Que me jodan, Annie! ¿Cómo es que debo reaccionar?" respondió desesperado, recorriendo los dedos por su cabello y luego colgando sus manos, fastidiado, a ambos lados de su cuerpo. "Aquí me tienes, recuperándome de una gran noche de sexo sin oír a las gemelas gritando a todo pulmón como música de fondo, ¿y ahora esperas que mantenga la calma ante la perspectiva de una adición más a nuestra familia tan pronto? Oh mierda... ¿y qué pasa si tenemos gemelos otra vez?"

Annie entornó los ojos exasperada, un gesto familiar que compartía con su hermana sin proponérselo. "La posibilidad de que eso suceda es muy remota," refunfuño la chica entre dientes, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

"¿Acaso ya consultaste tus cartas? ¡No me vengas con 'hechos' sacados directamente de un horóscopo!" gimió Archie, dirigiéndose nuevamente al armario a toda prisa. "Vístete, Annie. Iremos a visitar al Doctor Cooper en Chicago inmediatamente. Necesito estar satisfecho de que solo tendremos que lidiar con un bebé y no dos."

"No iremos a ninguna parte, Archie, así que contrólate."

Desesperadamente tratando de encontrar un par de vaqueros, el joven se volteó con la velocidad de un rayo a encarar a su mujer. "¿Me pides control cuando nuestras vidas están a punto de cambiar irrevocablemente para siempre, otra vez? ¡No! Esta vez no puedo permitir que te quedes aquí como si nada mientras consultas hojas de té. ¡Vamos al médico y ya!"

"No estoy embarazada, imbécil," le dijo con calma, lanzando la prueba de embarazo al rostro de su esposo. El palillo blanco de plástico rebotó en la frente de Archie y luego cayó al suelo, donde el joven boquiabierto vio el resultado negativo con una mezcla de incredulidad y alivio reflejada en su semblante.

"Estaba llorando de felicidad," admitió la joven sacando su móvil del bolsillo de su albornoz. "Y para tu información, leí mi horóscopo mientras esperaba a que la prueba terminara y no dice nada acerca bebés."

Las piernas de Archie se tambalearon y, por un momento, su esposa pensó que estaba a punto de desmallarse por el gesto descompuesto en su rostro. Sentándose en el suelo para no caerse, Archie miró perplejo el teléfono que Annie le extendía.

 ** _'_** ** _Capricornio - Es probable que te enteres de una situación que te pondrá de malas pues todo eso que te negabas a creer sobre cierta persona resultará cierto y te va doler. Persona de piel blanca causará conflicto en tu familia. Cuida mucho tu parte emocional y no permitas que ya nadie te lastime. Pon atención a tus sueños pues te revelarán una gran verdad que está por suceder.' – Nana Calistar_**

La joven le dio una sonrisa triunfante. "¿Ves? Lo comencé a leer cuando murió tu tía, ya que no sabía cómo iba a enfrentar lo del funeral y a reunir toda la familia de nuevo y, hasta el momento, todas las predicciones de esta dama han tenido un nivel de exactitud remarcable. Ahora, de lo único que tengo que preocuparme es de Albert y el conflicto que su presencia causará en la familia."

"No estas embarazada," susurró aun confuso, tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de suceder. "¡Gracias, Dios mío misericordioso por tener piedad de nosotros!" Archie tardó un par de segundos más en captar completamente todo lo que su esposa había dicho. "Espera un momento, Annie ¿qué has dicho acerca Albert?"

Annie le quitó el teléfono de las manos con un gesto circunspecto. "Vamos, Archie, ¿acaso me vas a decir que no notaste el aspecto de Albert durante la cena? ¡Estaba a punto de atravesar a tu hermano con el cuchillo de la mantequilla! Y todo porque Stear se atrevió a preguntarle cómo le había ido en Chicago. Albert parece listo a pelearse con cualquiera."

"¿Y?" refutó Archie, lentamente poniéndose de pie. "Mi hermano y Albert tienen una relación extraña, eso es todo. Stear… bueno, digamos que es tan mojigato que a veces me sorprende que se hubiese casado ya que tiene más pinta de sacerdote que de empresario. Tal vez no le vendría mal aprender a propinar un par de 'ganchos', o por lo menos esquivarlos."

"No seas terrible, Archie," rió Annie, dándole un codazo juguetón a su marido en las costillas. "Él y Patricia tienen hijos, así que por lo menos han hecho ALGO todos estos años."

"¡Ja! Yo tuve DOS al mismo tiempo. Soy mucho más varonil que mi hermano."

Enarcando una ceja, la chica miró a su esposo con una expresión divertida. "¿Tu, tuviste dos? Me gustaría ver la foto de tu embarazo, Archie. Tal como lo recuerdo, apenas pudiste mantenerte de pie en la sala de partos."

Carraspeando incomodo, se acercó a su mujer, rodeándole la cintura suavemente con los brazos y deshaciendo el nudo cerrando el albornoz. "Bueno, dejemos de hablar bebés y embarazos. ¿Crees que Candy se unirá a nosotros esta noche para la cena? Sé que le resulta un tanto incómodo compartir la mesa con Albert y el resto de la familia, pero tampoco puede quedarse en su recámara todo el tiempo."

"Hablaré con ella esta noche," prometió Annie esbozando una sonrisa furtiva mientras sentía las manos de su esposo recorriendo su espalda desnuda. "Ambos prometieron comportarse como adultos estas semanas así que no anticipo muchos problemas. La verdad es que creo que mi hermana todavía siente algo por él, y descubrir eso después de tanto tiempo le ha resultado un tanto desconcertante."

"¿Tú crees?" sus labios se posaron suavemente sobre la boca de su esposa, acariciando el borde de los labios color rosa lentamente con los suyos. "La verdad es que, si ese es el caso, no me sorprendería. Los hombres de la estirpe Ardley realmente somos inolvidables."

"Además de ser un imbécil eres un engreído de remate," susurró Annie contra su aliento, acariciando la lengua de su esposo eróticamente.

Archie se aferró con más fuerza a la cintura de su mujer, levantándola del suelo y logrando que ella rodeada sus caderas con las piernas. "Pero soy TU imbécil engreído, ¿no?"

Annie abrió la boca para protestar, sin embrago el beso apasionado de su marido rápidamente acalló sus reparos por una gloriosa hora más…

0o0o0o0

 **Tauro - tienes muchas oportunidades de consolidar nuevos romances, pero te gusta encariñarte con la piedra. Días de mucha reflexión, no temas a decir lo que sientes si a alguien no le gusta o parece será tu problema, a veces te guardas muchas cosas y después te comportas como una bomba de tiempo la cual revienta cuando menos lo esperas y dañas a personas que ni la debían ni la temían. – Nana Calistar**

Intentando ignorar los latidos de su corazón repicando en sus oídos, Candy caminó nerviosamente hacia la pequeña cabaña de huéspedes donde el hombre inquietando sus sueños probablemente aun estaría acostado en la cama, durmiendo. Obviamente la ausencia del joven rubio a la hora del desayuno familiar no era nada fuera de lo normal, y lo que Albert hacía para su sustento había dejado de ser su preocupación años atrás.

Sin embargo, a través de otra improbable serie de eventos, la joven se veía obligada a pedir la ayuda de su exnovio, algo que detestaba y que no haría salvo en circunstancias extenuantes.

Y, maldita fuera su suerte, la situación en la mansión esa mañana era increíblemente extenuante.

Annie, aliviada por el resultado de su prueba, ahora estaba en 'modo de combate', afanosamente planificando cada detalle del funeral de la ex matriarca Ardley con precisión militar. Esa mañana su hermana estaría ocupada todo el día hablando con el director de la compañía funeraria, examinando un par de capillas para evaluar su idoneidad para el tipo de ceremonia que estaba planeando.

Claro, Candy había estado más que dispuesta a tolerar de buen humor la agonía de acompañar a su hermana en todas sus encomiendas, pero su ayuda fue requerida más urgentemente por la otra pareja Cornwell después del desayuno.

Patricia estuvo vomitando toda la noche y gran parte de la mañana, algo que normalmente no alarmaría a Candy, pero, en este caso, después de oír la razón por tal violento malestar, le sugirió a Stear que la llevara a ver a un doctor inmediatamente.

Entre violentas arcadas, Patty le confesó a Candy que estaba embarazada. Habían estado tratando de tener otro bebé desde el año anterior, e iban a anunciar sus buenas noticias durante el almuerzo el día de Acción de gracias. Cuando las cosas no salieron como esperaban, la pareja decidió guardar la noticia del embarazo como un secreto hasta Navidad, cuando, si tenían suerte, la tía Elroy supuestamente estaría de mejor humor para recibir las buenas nuevas.

Pero ahora la bruja estaba muerta y el matrimonio Cornwell tenía que afrontar la noticia de un nuevo embarazo en medio de todos los preparativos para el funeral y los cambios en el corporativo Ardley. Siendo así, la única persona disponible para cuidar a los niños Cornwell mientras sus padres iban a ver al doctor era Candy, y ella no tenía idea de cómo mantenerlos ocupados.

Patrick era un niño serio, al igual que su padre. A los seis años de edad, ya estaba leyendo libros sobre arquitectura, su pasión. Su juguete favorito en la mansión de Lakewood era un enorme antiguo juego de bloques tallados de madera y pintados con las fachadas de grandes edificios históricos. El chiquillo podía pasar días enteros construyendo una réplica del Taj Mahal, el Palacio de Buckingham o el Palacio Imperial de China.

El pequeño Andrew o Drew, por otra parte, habían heredado el mismo aire travieso y caprichoso que la abuela de Patty, Martha, había tenido. Drew era un mono de tres años vestido como un niño. Su madre constantemente tenía que buscarlo alrededor de la casa, o en el jardín, donde trepaba cualquier árbol para esconderse de su preocupada madre. Su picardía sólo era eclipsada por su belleza, ya que había heredado el pelo oscuro de su padre y los penetrantes ojos azules de su tío Archie mientras su hermano mayor era una réplica exacta de Patricia.

Por lo tanto, con niños tan diferentes, la única cosa que se le ocurrió a Candy para divertirlos a ambos fue organizar una visita al museo local y al parque de juegos contiguo, algo que excitaría a Patrick y, con un poco de suerte, cansaría a Drew. El único problema consistía en que, por supuesto, no tenía licencia y no había conducido un vehículo desde su accidente, un trauma que aún tenía que superar.

Y por eso es que necesitaba a Albert.

No había nadie más en la casa que los podría llevar a ella y a los chicos al pueblo, ya que mientras Archie trataba de presidir sus reuniones, era imperativo que un bullicioso mono de tres años estuviera fuera de casa.

Temblando como una hoja, pudo oír el sonido de música flotando por el aire tan pronto como llegó a la puerta. Encontrándola sin llave, llamó a Albert un par de veces, pero el volumen de la música ahogó sus palabras.

Caminó por la sala mientras Mick Jagger cantaba 'You Can't Always Get What You Want', sonriendo al recordar que era una de las favoritas de Albert. Viendo la tenue luz del cuarto de baño, se dirigió allí y súbitamente deseó no haberlo hecho.

La puerta estaba entreabierta, y a través de ella, pudo ver a Albert... afeitándose completamente desnudo.

Estaba de pie frente al lavabo, de espaldas a la puerta, sosteniendo un pequeño espejo en una mano y una navaja en la otra. Candy tragó en seco al ver ese trasero perfectamente atlético y firme, con una gran gasa blanca cubriendo la nalga derecha. Inmóvil como una esfinge, la chica se permitió el pequeño pecado de recorrer las caderas masculinas y luego la espalda, contorneando cada músculo tenso con su mirada.

Albert estiró su largo y musculoso cuello cubierto de jabón, comenzando a rasurarse con cuidado de abajo arriba, moviendo la navaja con destreza.

A lo largo de su carrera como enfermera, Candy había visto a muchos hombres ejecutando esa simple tarea de aseo personal y jamás había sentido esa punzada de erotismo latiendo en su vientre. Sus ojos siguieron cada movimiento de la navaja, sus dedos hormigueando por el deseo de acariciar esa piel suave y tersa que alguna vez le fue tan familiar como la suya.

Conteniendo la respiración la chica sin proponérselo recordó las mañanas, años atrás, en las que Albert había regresado a la cama después de afeitarse, oliendo a colonia y acariciando las pecas de su nariz con el mentón ya sin barba. Siempre comenzaba con un beso en la punta de su nariz, y luego sus labios descendían lentamente a sus pechos, abriendo un camino de besos ardientes hacia su vientre, sus muslos, su…

¡No!

¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando?

¡Ya no tenía que pensar en eso! Pero entonces, ¿por qué no podía apartar los ojos de esa espalda que sus uñas habían marcado como suya y recorrido con pasión febril?

Candy levantó la vista, y al hacerlo, sus ojos se encontraron con un par de ojos azul cobalto que la miraban con una expresión divertida a través del reflejo en el espejo.

Mortificada, la chica parpadeó sorprendida antes de mascullar una disculpa. "¡Lo siento!" exclamó azorada, bajando la cabeza para que Albert no pudiera ver el tinte escarlata que seguramente estaría coloreando sus mejillas. "He llamado, pero no respondiste." Y antes de que Albert pudiera contestar, cerró la puerta, regresando casi corriendo a la sala.

 _"_ _Dios Santo, no ha cambiado en lo absoluto,"_ pensó acalorada, tratando desesperadamente de ignorar el cosquilleo repentino en ciertas partes de su anatomía que había ignorado durante años. _"Ay, cielo santo... me vio. Lo vi. ¿Y ahora qué voy a hacer? ¡Piensa, Candy! ¡Cálmate y actúa naturalmente!"_

Pero después de ese incidente ¿cómo podría actuar naturalmente? Porque, si ella era honesta con sí misma, tenía que reconocer que en el fondo de su ser todavía se sentía atraída por él.

Un temblor interno comenzó a zarandearla como maraca.

¡Joder!

¡Esa era la verdad!

El momento en que lo vio desnudo deseó con toda su alma abrir la puerta de par en par, arrancarse la ropa y follarlo como una ninfómana sobre las frías baldosas del piso en el cuarto de baño tal como lo hicieron tantas veces en su apartamento en Chicago.

¡Joder!

¡Lo admitía! Cuando tenía toda la razón para apartarlo de su persona a patadas, lo que más había deseado en ese momento era abrirse de piernas y entregarle nuevamente esa parte de su ser que ningún otro hombre había poseído por cuatro años y tres meses.

Nerviosa y casi enferma del estómago, se sentó en el sofá, tratando de recuperar su compostura.

 _"_ _Lo mejor es intentar fingir que no sucedió nada,"_ se dijo a sí misma. _"Después de todo, soy enfermera y he visto a muchos hombres sin ropa."_

Pero esa estúpida vocecita en su cabeza también le recordó muy descaradamente que nadie había sido como Albert, y que ninguno tampoco había poseído su cuerpo con pasión desenfrenada por horas en la cama.

Ella estaba a punto de decirle a esa voz suya que se fuera a la mierda cuando el hombre en el centro de su huracán emocional emergió del baño vistiendo solo un pantalón de pijama. Caminando con la confianza propia de un depredador, un sonriente Albert se paró delante de Candy con las piernas separadas mientras terminaba de secar su cabello con una toalla.

"No esperaba tener invitados tan temprano esta mañana," se rió entre dientes, agarrando el mando a distancia para bajar el volumen de la música.

"S-siento mucho molestarte, Albert," dijo carraspeando incomoda un par de veces, tratando de evitar mirarlo directamente a los ojos. "Necesito tu ayuda."

Albert tiró la toalla sobre el brazo un sillón orejero, sentándose sobre este con la elegancia de un felino. "¿Mi ayuda? ¿Y que ha pasado para hacerte incumplir tu promesa de jamás pedirme algo, aunque estuvieras muriéndote de hambre y en la calle?"

Las palabras amargas de su última discusión flotaron en la mente de Candy, mas ella, no deseando abordar el pasado en ese momento, simplemente ignoró el comentario mordaz del joven rubio sentado frente a ella.

Fingiendo una calma que no sentía, la chica decidió enfrentarse a la mirada penetrante de su ex novio. "Patty está muy enferma y Stear la llevará al doctor en media hora, y no hay nadie más en casa que se ocupe de los chicos. Tengo que sacarlos de la mansión para que no interrumpan las conferencias de Archie con sus travesuras, especialmente Drew."

El rostro de Albert seguía impertérrito. "No tengo licencia aquí en Estados Unidos," mintió a medias, tratando de encontrar el ángulo adecuado para persuadir al joven. "Así que necesito que nos lleves al pueblo. Pienso llevar a los chicos al museo y luego al parque. Si quieres, puedes acompañarnos o regresar aquí y volver a recogernos en un par de horas. Por favor, Albert, di que sí. A menos que…"

"¿Qué?" se atrevió a indagar ya curioso.

"Podría traer a los chicos a pasar el día aquí en la casa de huéspedes," sugirió con una sonrisa perversa en los labios, desviando los ojos a un estuche encima de la mesa de centro. "Estoy seguro que podemos esconder tu colección de videos pornográficos a tiempo."

"¿Mi colección?" bufó divertido, poniéndose de pie para guardar el articulo incriminatorio. "Tal como yo lo recuerdo, la mitad de la colección es tuya, o fue tuya, ya ni lo sé. Sin embargo, dejando a un lado tu desesperado intento de chantajearme, me siento particularmente generoso esta mañana así que estaré encantado de ayudarte... bajo una condición."

La espalda de Candy se irguió a la defensiva. "¡No me acostare contigo!" espetó la chica con más fuerza de lo necesario.

Para la mayor vergüenza de Candy, Albert simplemente se echó a reír a carcajadas. "¡No insultes mi inteligencia, Candy!" rió descaradamente. "¿Olvidas que fuimos una pareja durante tres años, y vivimos juntos durante dos de ellos? Conozco cada expresión de tu rostro, cada matiz que escondes detrás de esa fachada pulcra y aséptica que ahora llevas puesta como una coraza impenetrable. Si yo hubiera chasqueado mis dedos en el cuarto de baño, tu habrías envuelto tus piernas alrededor de mi cintura con la velocidad de un leopardo atizando el golpe de gracia a un antílope. Si deseas mentirte a ti misma, ese es tu dilema... pero yo sé la verdad. Y la verdad es que todavía me deseas."

El rostro de la chica pasó de estar rojo de vergüenza a purpura de rabia en menos de un segundo. "¡Y aquí está el Albert que yo conocí y abandoné!" gritó Candy, girando sobre sus talones y dispuesta a salir corriendo de la cabaña hecha una furia. "¡Sigues siendo el mismo cerdo! ¡Vete al infierno, gilipollas!"

Al darse cuenta del daño que sus palabras tan groseras habían causado, lamentó no poder darse un puntapié por ser tan estúpido, arrogante y desconsiderado. "¡Candy, espera!" gruñó el joven, apresurándose a sujetar a la rubia con una mano. "Lo siento… no debería de haber dicho eso."

La muchacha trató de deshacerse de su agarre, mas al no lograrlo, se volvió para enfrentarse a él. Cuando lo hizo, Candy expuso la única cosa que nunca deseó mostrar a Albert otra vez: sus ojos saturados de lágrimas a punto de ser derramadas.

"Olvídalo, Albert. ¡Suéltame!" gimió furiosa consigo misma por llorar frente a él. "Seguiré haciendo lo que llevo haciendo por años: me las apañaré yo sola. ¡Suéltame!"

Acercándose más a ella pese a sus protestas, Albert se odió nuevamente por el dolor reflejado en el rostro de la chica que, en un pasado no del todo olvidado, fue el centro de su universo. "Candy… tienes razón. Soy un estúpido gilipollas. Lo siento," susurró, tiernamente limpiando un par de lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas con las yemas de sus dedos.

Al escuchar la disculpa saliendo de la boca de Albert, Candy dejó de forcejear.

"Me enfadé porque pensaste que sólo estaba interesado en llevarte a la cama. Y yo... yo no puedo mentir y decirte que no lo deseo, pero esa no iba a ser mi condición."

Sorbiendo su nariz, los labios de Candy temblaron. "Entonces dime ¿cuál iba a ser tu condición? ¿Debería rogarte de rodillas? ¿Ser tu sirvienta mientras estoy aquí? No podría soportar ser humillada por ti otra vez, Albert, pero estoy desesperada. Tengo dos niños que cuidar hoy y haría cualquier cosa para conseguir que me ayudes. Solo te pido que no me hagas hacer algo que me llevaría a odiarte más de la cuenta."

Albert sonrió suavemente, ahuecando el rostro pecoso y delicado entre sus manos y acariciando las tersas mejillas con ternura. "No quiero que me odies, Candy. Al contrario: cena conmigo mañana por la noche. Esa es mi condición. Te compraré un vestido y saldremos a comer. Podemos hablar como viejos amigos que rememoran sobre el pasado... o podemos hablar de nosotros. Creo que sabes que hay una conversación pendiente entre nosotros, ¿no crees? Realmente me debes eso por lo menos. Por favor, prometo que me comportaré como todo un caballero."

El hechizo que los unió desde un principio seguía ahí, en sus miradas; latente, casi palpable. Como si la llama que los consumió estuviera solo esperando el momento propicio para aparecer nuevamente en sus vidas y engullirlos a ambos con la voracidad de un fuego fuera de control.

¿Cómo era posible que la magia todavía estuviera ahí entre ellos, cuando ahora eran personas tan vastamente disparejas?

Incapaz de resistir la atracción magnética de su penetrante mirada, Candy sólo pudo suspirar y rendirse ante ella.

"Sí," susurró.

Los ojos de Albert se abrieron sorprendidos de par en par. "¿Sí? ¿En serio? ¿Sí? ¿Aceptas, así como así, sin luchar?"

La sonrisa ladeada de Candy delató su cansancio. "Estoy desesperada, Albert, y no tengo la energía para seguir discutiendo contigo. Tengo que volver a la casa y organizar a los chicos para que estén listos. Es más, todavía tengo que verificar las horas de abertura del museo y preparar una cesta de comida."

Albert fue cuidadoso en ocultar la efervescente alegría tan burbujeante como el champán creciendo en su corazón, algo que no había sentido desde que Candy lo echara fuera de su apartamento y de su vida. "No te preocupes por nada. Tengo una idea mejor. Tu regresa a la mansión y consigue que esos dos granujas estén listos y yo estaré allí en quince minutos."

La chica lo miró con una pizca de escepticismo. "¿Tú vas a organizar todo?"

Como respuesta Albert le dio un beso fugaz en la mejilla antes de separarse de ella. "Tal como lo oyes. Todo. Ahora, date prisa. Necesito vestirme, a menos que quieras quedarte para ayudarme."

Dándole un pellizco juguetón en el brazo, Candy esbozó una sonrisa, girando sobre sus talones para salir de la cabaña. "Sigues siendo un imbécil engreído, Albert Ardley," masculló bajo su aliento antes de cerrar la puerta.

"Antes era tu imbécil engreído," murmuró Albert con un suspiro de satisfacción. "Y tal vez pueda ser que logre serlo otra vez, Candy White Britter."

0o0o0o0

Continuará…


	4. Dia 4

Los personajes de Mizuki e Irigashi no me pertenecen.

Esta historia ha sido escrita y publicada sin fin de Lucro

Horóscopos para veintiún días

Por Candy Fann

 **Capítulo 4**

 **Día 4 – Un desayuno lleno de sentimientos encontrados y verdades incompletas**

 ** _Cáncer: Puedes llegar amar hasta con el hueso, pero cuando eres traicionado o traicionada ese amor suele materializarse en odio muy perro, pues destruyes lo que encuentras a tu paso. Una caída o golpe en estos días podría ponerte de malas. – Nana Calistar_**

La hora del desayuno en la mansión era generalmente un asunto ruidoso. Normalmente los niños Cornwall emotivamente exigían la atención de sus padres al mismo tiempo que el resto de los adultos trataban de mantener una conversación normal en medio del caos reinante.

Aquella mañana, sin embargo, sólo se escuchaba el suave murmullo de cuatro adultos tranquilamente charlando alrededor de la mesa del desayuno. Los dos niños, generalmente los primeros en despertar, todavía se encontraban en cama dormidos y su padre estaba más que feliz de que ese fuera el caso, ya que esa mañana tenía una noticia muy importante que compartir con el resto de la familia.

"¿Trillizos?" gritó Archie, escupiendo la mitad de su café sobre su camisa blanca de cachemira con una mirada de disgusto. "¿Tu y Patty esperan trillizos? ¡Cómo es posible!" chilló de nuevo, rápidamente mojando una servilleta en un vaso de agua en un vano intento de limpiar la gran mancha marrón esparciéndose sobre la delicada tela.

"El doctor dijo que es todo un acontecimiento, ya que sólo uno entre mil embarazos resultan en trillizos. Creo que no me debería jactar, pero tal vez es a causa de la combinación excelente de la genética Cornwall con los genes O'Brian," declaró con una sonrisa satisfecha, sabiendo cómo ese pequeño comentario irritaría a su hermano menor.

Annie entornó los ojos, viendo como su marido desesperadamente trataba de salvar su elegante camisa. "Entonces, ¿Patty está bien?" preguntó, preocupada por el bienestar de su cuñada. Tener las gemelas había sido difícil para ella, por lo que no podía siquiera empezar a imaginar lo que tres bebés harían en el diminuto cuerpo de Patty.

"Ella está perfectamente bien," aseguró Stear a todos con una sonrisa sincera. "Se encuentra un poco deshidratada por lo que el doctor pensó que sería prudente mantenerla en el hospital bajo observación durante al menos una semana."

"¿Una semana?" gimió Candy, esperando que el tono tembloroso de su voz no fuera tan obvio.

Stear se volvió a Candy con los ojos rebozando esperanza. "Mi querida Candy, hiciste un trabajo maravilloso con los chicos ayer, así que quería preguntarte si podrías cuidar de ellos hasta el día del funeral. Yo intentaré terminar todo mi trabajo tan pronto como sea posible y luego me haré cargo de su cuidado. Esta mañana iré con los chicos a Chicago para recoger unos documentos y hablar con mis suegros, ellos cuidaran de los niños mientras yo esté en la oficina hasta mañana al atardecer. Patty va a requerir atención prenatal especializada y no quiero que ella se esfuerce excesivamente así te tendré que asegurarme de que cuente con todo el apoyo necesario. De hecho, tan pronto como Albert asuma el control de la compañía y el fondo fiduciario, voy a reducir mi carga en el trabajo a fin de que pueda pasar más tiempo en casa cuidando de mi propia familia."

Ya fuera por suerte o coincidencia, el susodicho apareció en el umbral del comedor tan pronto como Stear pronunció su nombre, haciendo que todos se volvieran al unísono con un gemido colectivo de sorpresa.

"Habla del diablo y éste aparece, ¿no lo sabes Stear?" saludó Albert con una traviesa sonrisa. Cuatro pares de ojos desconcertados lo vieron sentarse en el asiento vacante al lado de Candy y verterse una taza de café. "Y dime, ¿qué es esto que oigo acerca de moderar tu horario de trabajo?"

Stear miró a su tío con una mezcla de sorpresa y confusión en su rostro. "B-b-buenos días Albert. Y-y-yo sólo estaba compartiendo con la familia la buena noticia. Mi esposa y yo estamos esperando trillizos."

Albert tomó un sorbo de su café con una sonrisa irónica. "¿Trillizos? Felicidades, Stear. Creo que has roto el récord de la familia. Lo siento, Archie," comentó con una ceja enarcada, volviendo su atención a su otro sobrino. "No obstante, creo que, si tienes otro par de gemelos, serás capaz de recuperar el título de 'el varón más prolífico' de la familia Ardley. ¿Estarías dispuesto a intentarlo, joven Archie?"

Annie comenzó a toser descontroladamente, atorándose con un trozo de pan tostado.

Por suerte, como siempre, Candy vino al rescate de su hermana. "Stear me pidió que le ayudara a cuidar a los niños mientras Patty permanece en el hospital durante una semana," dijo fulminándolo con la mirada. "Estaba a punto de decirle que el responsable por chicos ayer fuiste tú y que realmente hiciste un maravilloso trabajo manteniéndolos entretenidos, especialmente a Drew."

Tres pares de ojos con las correspondientes bocas abiertas concentraron su atención en el distinguido joven descuidadamente bebiendo su café y sentado al lado de su exnovia como si cuidar niños y desayunar con su familia fuese la cosa más natural en el mundo.

"¿Tú le ayudaste a Candy con los niños ayer?" Stear preguntó incrédulo. "¿Tu? ¿El hombre que hace tres años vino a Lakewood para el bautismo de Drew, completamente borracho y con una mujer llamada Coco que llevaba puesta una servilleta del cóctel en vez de un vestido?"

"¿Coco?" hizo eco Candy con una sonrisa tensa en sus labios.

Los ojos de Albert brillaron divertidos. "¡Ah sí! ¡Coco! ¡Ahora recuerdo! Una joven muy empresarial," se rió, tomando una manzana del frutero en medio de la mesa. "Estuvo aquí sólo un día y se llevó todo el dinero que tenía en mi cartera y un par de tarjetas de crédito mientras dormía esa noche. Después se fue a Tailandia el día siguiente para terminar 'la obra de arte' que su cirujano comenzó hace unos años. Creo que ahora posee un par de bares muy exitosos en Phuket."

El jadeo audible de horror proveniente de Annie se escuchó en toda la habitación. "¿Esa zorrilla te robó el dinero y tus tarjetas mientras dormías? ¡Ay, Albert! ¡Que espantoso! Debe haber sido un verdadero choque para ti al despertar."

"No. Realmente no, Annie," se rió entre dientes, dándole un mordisco a la manzana. "Ya había tenido un choque peor pues, al caer la noche, me di cuenta que el nombre de Coco originalmente fue Charlie. Tuve que dormir en el sofá el resto de la noche después de esa pequeña 'sorpresa'."

Mientras todos se quedaron sin aliento, demasiado horrorizados para articular palabra alguna, la mortificación de Annie fue de una naturaleza muy distinta. "¿Charlie? ¿Sus padres la llamaron Charlie? Pero, ¿qué clase de hippy idiotas llaman a su hija Charlie? ¡Pobre chica! Aun así, su desafortunado nombre no le daba el derecho de ir por ahí comportándose como una delincuente y robándose el dinero de gente honrada."

Albert irrumpió riendo, mientras todos miraron a Annie incrédulamente. "Ay Annie," murmuró a su marido sacudiendo su cabeza de un lado a otro, tratando de contener su propio ataque de risa. "Recuérdame que después del desayuno, tu y yo tenemos que conversar muy seriamente."

"De todos modos," Stear continuó, deseando desviar la conversación lejos de las extravagantes aventuras sexuales de Albert. "Parece ser que es a ti entonces, a quien le tengo que agradecer el cuidado de mis hijos y por entretenerlos. No sé cómo lo lograste, pero estoy maravillado, y un poco curioso de saber ¿qué hiciste exactamente para conseguir que ambos estuvieran tan agotados? Por lo general están despiertos desde las seis, pero esta mañana los chicos todavía se encuentran profundamente dormidos."

Albert se movió en su silla, incómodo por la sinceridad en la alabanza de su sobrino. "No fue nada, realmente," declaró alargando el brazo para tomar un pedazo de torta del centro de la mesa. "Candy y yo los llevamos a patinar sobre el hielo en la pista del pueblo. Pasamos ahí mucho tiempo, gastando energías y luego los llevamos a almorzar un par de… ¡ARGH! ¡Maldita sea!" chilló adolorido con un respingo, ya que, sin que los demás comensales se percataran, Candy disimuladamente le propinó un pellizco tan fuerte en el muslo que Albert casi se cae de la silla del dolor. Tres adultos dejaron de masticar, enfocando sus ojos nuevamente en el rostro rojo carmesí del guapo rubio.

"Fuimos al pequeño restaurante vegetariano que está en el pueblo," interpuso Candy, dándole a Albert una sonrisa rápida y tensa. "Comimos perritos calientes vegetarianos y los chicos tomaron un batido de leche de soya con vainilla orgánica. Estuvimos patinando durante un par de horas así que los niños estaban muy cansados cuando regresamos. Drew cerró los ojos tan pronto como lo sacamos de la bañera y le pusimos su pijama."

"¿Qué demonios fue eso?" le preguntó Albert entre dientes, volviendo su cabeza de modo que pudiera susurrar en su oído, fuera del alcance de los demás.

Conociendo los 'trucos' de su hermana, Annie les dedicó a ambos rubios una mirada escéptica. "¿Albert? ¿Estás bien?"

"No te preocupes, Annie," respondió con la vista clavada en el rostro inescrutable de Candy. "Solamente fue un calambre. No había patinado sobre hielo en muchos años y mis piernas están fuera de forma, eso es todo."

Stear sonrió de buen humor. "Me alegro saber que llevaron a los chicos a un restaurante vegetariano, Albert. No creerías la cantidad de amigos y conocidos que no respetan nuestras creencias y estilo de vida. Ponemos en práctica la forma más estricta del vegetarianismo: somos veganos. Nuestra comida carece de productos de origen animal y no usamos lana o cuero en nuestra ropa."

La expresión de consternación en el semblante de Albert fue inconfundible, si no única. "¿Qué diablos comen entonces? Candy, me recuerdas que tengo que conseguir algo más de comida cuando estemos en el pueblo esta noche. Si tengo que permanecer aquí otros quince días sin comer algo de carne, creo que voy a morir de hambre."

El sonido del tenedor de Annie chocando con el plato de porcelana, aun con una pieza de fruta ensartada en él, retumbó en la habitación como un trueno. La muchacha se giró hacia su hermana, con los ojos abiertos de par en par. "¿Qué demonios significa eso, Candy? ¿Ahora has pasado de odiarle a tener una cita con el hombre que juraste que nunca querías ver otra vez?"

"Dios santo, ¡sólo estamos hablando de compartir una cena!" Candy refutó encrespada, enderezando su espalda incómodamente en la silla. "Querías que fuéramos civilizados, ¿no? Y eso es exactamente lo que estoy tratando de hacer: voy a compartir una cena con alguien que me ayudó con los niños ayer, eso es todo. No leas más en ese gesto de lo debido, ¿no es así Albert?"

La mirada penetrante y divertida del rubio parecía retar a Annie a entrar en desacuerdo con su hermana. "No olvides que tu hermana es también una persona adulta, Annie. Ella es libre de hacer lo que plazca."

"¡Y una mierda! ¡No te atrevas a decirme nada acerca de mi hermana, pervertido! ¡Tengo derecho a estar preocupada por su bienestar, Albert Ardley!" ella espetó disgustada, arrojando la servilleta sobre su plato para darle mayor énfasis a su furia. "Y no me quedaré de brazos cruzados mientras veo como juegas con ella como un gato juega con un ratón moribundo otra vez. ¡No olvides que ahora tu reputación te precede! Si te atreves a hacerle daño, juro por todos los dioses de las mujeres rabiosas que te cortaré las malditas PE-LO-..."

"¡Ya es suficiente Annie!" gritó Candy, saltando de su silla como un resorte. "Soy una mujer adulta, por todos los cielos y he estado dirigiendo mi vida durante casi cinco años sin la intervención de nadie. Si no creyera que pudiera manejar una simple cena con alguien de mi pasado, no lo haría. Realmente te agradezco tu preocupación Annie, pero esta vez tus temores son infundados. Puedo cuidar de mí. Albert y yo vamos a ir al pueblo, cenaremos, tendremos un poco de conversación y luego volvemos. ¿Está bien?"

Candy se dirigió a Albert, dándole una sonrisa sardónica. "A pesar de lo que muchas mujeres opinan, yo ya no creo que Albert es totalmente irresistible. Lo siento Albert," dijo con un guiño, "no pretendo ofenderte." Los ojos azul cobalto del joven apenas pudieron disimular su furia, pero por el bienestar de su ex novia, se abstuvo de hacer un comentario mordaz.

Girando su cabeza nuevamente, Candy miró a su hermana desafiante y Annie le devolvió la mirada con igual intensidad. Afortunadamente, fue Stear quien interrumpió el incómodo silencio que descendió sobre todos. "Annie, estoy seguro de que Candy sabe exactamente lo que está haciendo," ofreció de modo conciliatorio con cierto grado de trepidación, sabiendo de antemano las tendencias impulsivas de la rubia. "Puedo asegurarte que, a pesar de informes que digan lo contrario, Albert nunca haría nada deliberadamente para lastimar a tu hermana. Estoy seguro que a ambos les entusiasma la oportunidad de hablar en privado, lejos del drama que hay aquí en la mansión. Si te hace sentir mejor, te puedo decir que Albert tiene una reunión importantísima mañana por la mañana aquí con nuestro abogado, por lo que no puede quedarse fuera toda la noche o disfrutar mucho del vino."

Demasiado tarde para retractarse de sus últimas palabras, Stear tragó en seco como volvió su mirada hacia su tío, quien despejó su garganta un par de veces para acentuar su infinito enfado por el intento no muy sutil de su sobrino de imponer parámetros para su comportamiento esa noche.

Si las miradas matasen, Stear hubiera caído muerto en la silla, tal fue la intensidad del par de ojos azules que lo taladraron cuando Albert volvió su atención hacia su sobrino mojigato. "No necesito que me recuerdes de mis obligaciones nuevamente, Stear. Dije anoche que estaré allí y no voy a faltar a mi palabra. Por lo tanto, no tienes derecho a micro-manejar mi cena privada con Candy." El tono gélido de su voz no dio lugar a discusión: Albert estaba en control de la situación y nadie tenía derecho a cuestionarlo.

Enarcando una ceja rubia y masculina, Albert continuó. "Es verdad que compartimos una historia juntos, pero ambos somos lo suficientemente maduros como para establecer ciertos parámetros y comportarnos como adultos. Sin embargo, si volvemos a medianoche o mañana antes del desayuno, esto no es asunto de nadie. Estaré aquí para la puñetera reunión y estoy seguro que Candy me enviará a freír espárragos si me paso de la raya en algún momento, ¿está todo el mundo satisfecho? Candy, pasaré por ti a las siete en punto. He dejado un regalo para ti en tu recamara. Ahora, si me disculpan, al parecer tengo un puto 'imperio' que manejar así que les deseo a todos un buen día." Y, dicho esto, se levantó de su silla sin pronunciar otra palabra.

"Yo también voy a despedirme," dijo Candy aprovechando la salida poco ceremoniosa de Albert para dejar la atmósfera incómoda de la mesa de desayuno. "Subiré a despertar y vestir a los chicos. Estarán listos dentro de una hora para irse contigo, Stear."

Una vez que ella salió de la habitación, tres pares de ojos se miraron confundidos el uno al otro. "¿Alguien quiere explicarme qué demonios ha ocurrido?" Archie se aventuró a preguntar, aun sosteniendo su servilleta mojada.

"Creo que acabamos de atestiguar el comienzo de una mala idea," contestó Annie con un suspiro, vertiendo más café en su taza con manos ligeramente temblorosas.

"Vamos, Annie," rechazó Stear con una carcajada nerviosa. "No seas tan pesimista. ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?"

La mirada de Annie, sin embargo, lo hizo desear que hubiese mantenido la boca firmemente cerrada.

"Si mi hermana termina hecha un polvo por culpa de Albert nuevamente, Stear, juro que le voy a decir a Patty que te he visto en la calle comiendo un perrito caliente de CARNE a sus espaldas. Con regularidad," declaró más tranquila cuando bebió un sorbo de su café, tomando nota de la manera en que la nuez en la garganta de Stear se movió temblorosamente de arriba abajo al tragar. "Esto va para ti también, Archie. Si tu tío jode esto, me tomo unas vacaciones agradables en la costa francesa con Rosanna la niñera de modo que tengas que hacerte cargo de las gemelas tu solito por un mes." Y con un movimiento elegante, se levantó de su silla y se marchó de la habitación.

"Pues me parece que estamos jodidos," dijo Archie, dejando caer su servilleta sobre un plato vacío.

Stear sintió que su cuerpo se desmoronaba en la silla, y trató de frotar el dolor de cabeza naciendo en sus sienes. "Esta vez tienes toda la razón, hermano. Creo que ahora sí que estamos absolutamente jodidos."

0o0o0o0

¿Perfume?

Listo.

¿Lápiz labial?

Listo.

¿Vestido definitivamente indecente?

Listo.

Contemplando su reflejo en el espejo, Candy hizo una mueca de recelo por enésima vez.

El vestido que Albert había dejado en su habitación esa mañana le quedaba tal como un guante de lentejuelas rojo. A pesar de su aprensión, tuvo que admitir que estaba un poco impresionada: después de tanto tiempo separados, él todavía se acordaba de su talla. El corte del vestido, sin embargo, estaba diseñado para resaltar las curvas de su cuerpo y lucir mucho más que sólo un buen trozo de piernas bien torneadas. ¿Cómo sería capaz de concentrarse en su comida si tenía que preocuparse de cuánta piel le quedaba al aire?

"Una promesa es una promesa," murmuró bajo su aliento. "Y me comprometí a ir a cenar con él, llevando puesto el vestido que ha elegido para mí. ¡Vamos Candy! ¡Reacciona! No es la primera vez que tienes una cita con el hombre, por el amor de Dios."

Súbitamente recordó la primera vez que vio a Albert. Se habían conocido en Chicago, cuando Annie era todavía la nueva novia de Archie y fueron invitadas a su fiesta de cumpleaños, una suntuosa fiesta de gala en la mansión Ardley.

Mientras que Annie bailó toda la noche con su nuevo novio, ella se alejó a una esquina del enorme salón principal, encontrando su camino hacia los amplios jardines rodeando el magnífico edificio. Caminó admirando las muchas esculturas y setos cuidadosamente recortados, cuando en la distancia divisó una luz rojiza brillando como una tea en medio de la penumbra. Curiosa, caminó hacia la luz, topándose al final de una vereda con un joven sentado a solas en un banco bebiendo whisky directamente de una botella en medio del jardín y sosteniendo un cigarrillo encendido en la mano.

Como en un sueño, una suave briza disipó las nubes y la luna iluminó el firmamento nuevamente, bañando el jardín con su tenue luz. Fue así que Candy pudo ver con claridad los rasgos perfectos de ese rostro solitario y, por primera vez en su joven vida, sintió su corazón revolotear en su pecho como las alas de una mariposa. Esa noche ella tenía dieciocho años de edad, y la flecha de Cupido traspasó su inocente corazón de manera irrevocable.

El reflejo de Candy en el espejo suspiró.

Años atrás habían estado tan enamorados y ahora, sólo tenían los recuerdos de ese amor que ella creyó duraría toda una vida. ¿Podría realmente ignorar cómo su respiración se convertía casi en un jadeo errático cada vez que él se acercaba a ella? ¿Podría ignorar el hecho de que todavía anhelaba poder enterrar su nariz pecosa en la curva de ese cuello fuerte y masculino para inhalar suavemente y embriagarse con su aroma?

"Eres una tonta de remate, Candy Britter," se dijo a sí misma, agarrando el elegante bolso que su hermana le había prestado a regañadientes para la ocasión. "Él no está pensando particularmente en mí. Después de todo ha tenido más mujeres en los últimos años que yo he tenido desayunos calientes. Estuvimos juntos durante un tiempo y ahora soy sólo una chica a la que solía conocer íntimamente en el sentido bíblico, eso es todo. Esta es sólo una estúpida cena entre dos ex amantes...y nada va a pasar porque no lo permitiré."

Eran las siete en punto cuando finalmente hizo su camino hacia abajo por la hermosa escalera de mármol sobre piernas temblorosas con el par de tacones Louboutin favoritos de su hermana.

Concentrada como estaba en bajar las escaleras sin tropezarse, Candy no vio el apuesto caballero esperándola al pie de la escalinata. Levantó sus ojos tan pronto como negoció el último peldaño y cuando lo hizo, la visión de Albert allí parado vistiendo un traje y corbata a juego le robó su último pensamiento coherente.

¡Dios! ¡La belleza de sus rasgos todavía podría hacer a los ángeles llorar de envidia!

Aturdida por la inesperada presencia, la chica perdió su paso, trastabillando y cayendo hacia delante sobre los brazos inesperadamente abiertos de Albert.

"¡Argh! ¡Albert!" gritó cuando la agarró antes de que se estrellara contra el suelo, su rostro inmediatamente coloreado por cada matiz de rojo imaginable. "Lo siento mucho. ¡No estoy acostumbrada a llevar zapatos como estos y, por todos los cielos, me siento como una torpe idiota!"

Por una fracción de segundo, Albert abandonó su fachada glacial y la miró directamente a los ojos conteniendo su aliento. La rubia en sus brazos parecía un ángel; un ángel caído hecho para la tentación más bien que su salvación. Candy era aún más hermosa que la última vez que la había visto, cuando con lágrimas bañando su rostro, ella tomó las llaves de su coche y le pidió que no estuviera en el apartamento que compartían cuando ella regresara.

Las delicadas pecas todavía estaban ahí, salpicando esa naricita respingona cuya punta tantas veces había besado con ternura, como también estaba el brillo de esos ojos tan verdes como el par de esmeraldas más deslumbrante del mundo.

Si la sostenía es sus brazos un segundo más, sabía que estaría perdido: nunca la podría dejar ir otra vez.

Ocultando con rapidez el torrente de emociones que el hecho de tenerla en sus brazos le causó detrás de una máscara de indiferencia, Albert decidió bromear, lo que le ayudó a recuperar su compostura ágilmente. "No te preocupes, Candy," le respondió con una sonrisa que él sabía ella interpretaría como decisivamente arrogante. "Estoy acostumbrado a pescar a las damiselas que se abalanzan sobre mí."

La vergüenza temporal Candy pronto dio paso a otra clase de emoción más latente: una furia pura y apenas contenida por el pequeño cuerpo que comenzó a temblar de rabia. Enderezado su espalda con un resoplido indignado, ella empujó los brazos fuertes y musculosos lejos de su persona como si fueran los de un leproso. "¡No soy una estúpida debutante que caería babeando en tus pies, Albert Ardley!" declaró enfurecida, caminando rígidamente alrededor de él. "Ahora, si me disculpas, me gustaría sacar el abrigo de lana de Annie del guardarropa que está al lado de la entrada principal. Esta servilleta que tu llamas 'vestido' deja tanta piel expuesta que me temo que pillaría una pulmonía si doy un paso fuera sin un abrigo apropiado. Así que vamos. En cuanto antes salgamos de esta casa, más pronto podremos terminar con esta maldita farsa."

Aliviado al ver que el rencor habitual de Candy hacia él había vuelto, una sonrisa astuta cruzó sus labios. Aunque todavía no sabía exactamente lo esperaba alcanzar al salir con ella esa noche, de una cosa estaba seguro: sería más fácil lidiar con ella si estaba enojada.

Si.

Tenían mucho de qué hablar, y necesitaba respuestas, pero no podía tomar el riesgo de dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos nuevamente. Porque, si era absolutamente honesto consigo mismo, si ella le sonreía como antes solía hacerlo, no estaría satisfecho con una simple cena.

Querría todo de ella … y eso sería simplemente imposible.

Salieron de la mansión e hicieron el corto trayecto en silencio, hasta que llegaron al pequeño restaurante italiano que había abierto recientemente en el pequeño pueblo.

Albert salió del coche primero, caminando hacia el lado de pasajeros del vehículo para abrir la puerta de Candy. Si ella se sorprendió por ese gesto tan caballeroso no lo demostró, pasando rápidamente frente a él sin dedicarle una mirada.

Al notar su obvio desdén, Albert no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa ladeada. Si esa actitud era una indicación de la clase de comportamiento que podría esperar para el resto de la noche, estaría agradecido de terminar la velada con la cabeza intacta. Sin decir una palabra, se limitó a caminar detrás de ella, entrando en el restaurante con un suspiro de alivio – tal como estaban las cosas, el amor sería la última cosa en sus mentes durante el transcurso de la cena, justamente como era conveniente para ambos.

Claro, eso era lo que él _creía_ lógicamente que era conveniente para ambos... y sin embargo, de vez en cuando, tenía que acallar esta estúpida vocecita en su cabeza que lo incitaba a pensar en esos labios que tenían toda la probabilidad de aun conducirlo al borde de la locura o a recordar tantos sentimientos que habían compartido como pareja.

El camarero, un hombre elegante de unos cincuenta años, los saludó calurosamente en la entrada.

"Buenas noches, señor Ardley," dijo con una leve inclinación de su cabeza. "Es un placer finalmente tenerlo aquí en persona. Esta noche hemos organizado la mejor mesa para usted y su encantadora acompañante. Por favor, sígame." Dejando su abrigo en un perchero, la rubia siguió al camarero tomando nota del lujo que la rodeaba.

Candy admiró en silencio el elegante establecimiento decorado con el mejor cristal y manteles de lino blanco donde la voz de Etta James flotaba como un hechizo en el aire cantando 'At Last', notando extrañada mientras caminaban a la mesa que eran los únicos comensales.

"Debe ser una noche lenta," le comentó al camarero cuando éste retiró su silla con destreza refinada. "Archie dijo que este restaurante es nuevo, así que supongo que tardará un tiempo en establecer una clientela leal."

"Usualmente estamos a capacidad todas las noches, señorita," él respondió con una educada sonrisa. "Pero esta noche estamos cerrados al público para un evento privado."

Sorprendida, Candy abrió los ojos de par en par. "¿Qué? ¿Un evento privado? Albert, hay que darnos prisa con nuestra comida para no interferir con los clientes que están por venir."

Los ojos de Albert brillaron divertidos. "Candy… somos los únicos comensales que estarán aquí esta noche. Este restaurante es mío. Aunque dije que jamás volvería a la mansión, pensé que, si por alguna extraña razón mi presencia aquí era necesaria, me gustaría comer en un restaurante decente. Este es Marco, mi socio en este negocio, y bajo su mando, espero que este restaurante sea uno de los mejores de esta área."

"No hay duda, señor Ardley, que tenemos el potencial para ser el mejor," dijo Marco con orgullo mirando alrededor del restaurante. "Tenemos dos excelentes chefs italianos en la cocina y la mayoría del equipo ha trabajado en los mejores restaurantes italianos en los Estados Unidos, así como en Europa. Soy de Chicago, pero he vivido en Italia durante muchos años y la familia italiana de mi esposa ha estado en el negocio de los restaurantes por generaciones. Verá, señorita, el señor Ardley y yo nos conocimos en Roma hace unos años en el restaurante de mi suegro, y hablamos de vino, pasta y la familia. Mencioné que me encantaría regresar a Estados Unidos con mi familia y establecer un pequeño restaurante... y cuando me hizo esta propuesta salté a tomar la oportunidad. Bien, ahora ¿les puedo ofrecer una botella de nuestro vino de casa? El restaurante posee un pequeño viñedo en las afueras Lakewood y todo nuestro vino se produce allí."

"¿Candy? ¿Qué piensas? ¿Te apetece una botella de vino?"

Ella todavía estaba anonadada por todo lo que el gerente del restaurante había dicho, ya que, después de todo, no había visto esa perspicacia para los negocios en Albert en los años que habían estado juntos. Para ella, en ese entonces, él había sido simplemente un 'chico rico' tratando de evitar los planes de Elroy Ardley y resintiendo su control financiero sobre él. Albert había estado satisfecho recibiendo un dividendo mensual de las inversiones que su tía hacía en su nombre y ese era el grado de su participación en el mundo de negocio y finanzas.

"¿Candy? ¿Estás bien?" preguntó, mirándola con ojos traviesos.

"Sí... oh sí... claro. Sí... nos encantaría probar el vino, Marco, gracias. "

Marco los dejó a solas para estudiar el menú y Albert llegó a ser más consciente de la mirada indagadora de Candy.

"¿Cuándo empezaste a ser un hombre de negocios 'responsable', Albert?"

Con una sonrisa extendiéndose a través de sus labios Albert respondió sin levantar los ojos del menú. "Cuando te fuiste de repente me di cuenta que tenía más tiempo para hacer ciertas cosas, Candy. Y, como probablemente ya lo sabes, no he tenido una relación seria con nadie desde entonces. Simplemente empecé a desempeñar el papel para el cual nací, y me di cuenta de que soy muy bueno en ello. Ahora personalmente tengo varios restaurantes, dos casinos, hoteles, discotecas y soy un accionista mayoritario en una empresa que fabrica preservativos. Estoy trabajando en colaboración con la Organización Mundial de la Salud para proporcionar condones gratis en lugares que han sido devastados por el SIDA. Por lo tanto, como ves, a pesar de todos los defectos que a las revistas de chismes a menudo les gusta señalar, estoy tratando, a mi manera, ser un empresario responsable."

"¿Cómo lo haces todo?" preguntó con genuina admiración en su voz, olvidando todo su enfado de unos momentos atrás.

"Me rodeo de gente inteligente y trabajadora como Marco", contestó con un encogimiento descuidado de sus hombros. "Y no micro-manejo nada una vez que he tomado una decisión. Confío en mi equipo para tomar el enfoque correcto en la dirección de mis intereses. Una vez por semana tengo una videoconferencia con mi equipo de modo que siempre estoy al día en todos los aspectos de mis inversiones. Si presiento que hay algún un problema, trato de solucionarlo personalmente. Tengo una oficina central en Los Ángeles, pero la mayor parte del tiempo me encuentro viajando de un proyecto al otro."

"Oh Dios mío... ahora eres la versión moderna de Eros: te has convertido en el ídolo dorado del placer. Eros... no lo creo. ¡Es el nombre de su cadena de clubes nocturnos y hoteles, ¿no?!"

"En efecto, Candy", confirmó, dejando el menú a un lado y mirándola directamente a los ojos. "Creía que si iba a ser ensillado con cierta 'reputación' de todas maneras podría sacar ganancia también de ella. La marca 'Eros' ahora es sinónima con decadencia de buen gusto, lujo sin límites. Hay un hotel 'Eros' en una ubicación estratégica en cada continente y un club nocturno en cada ciudad principal de este país y en Europa. En un par de años, propongo doblar el número de hoteles y ampliar la marca para crear una experiencia en restaurantes que pocos han tenido. Planeo re-inventar el arte de salir a cenar y crear lujo y espectáculo con cada bocado. Pero esta noche, tú y yo tendremos que estar satisfechos solo con el vino," añadió con un guiño como Marco se acercó a la mesa con una botella.

Marco hábilmente abrió la botella, quitando el corcho con cuidado y vertiendo una pequeña cantidad del líquido color borgoña en la elegante copa de Albert. Con destreza practicada Albert meneó la copa, haciendo que el líquido en la copa se arremolinara levemente. Aspirando su aroma por un segundo, el joven finalmente tomó un sorbo.

Con un ademan de su cabeza, Albert indicó su satisfacción y Marco entonces llenó la copa de Candy.

"Esta botella es un magnífico ejemplo de un año fantástico, Marco," dijo, levantando su copa de vino. "Fue todo un logro comprar la viña y creo que será una inversión sólida en un futuro no muy lejano. Ese pequeño viñedo ha estado en Lakewood cerca de dos siglos, produciendo pequeñas cantidades de vino de excelente calidad que casi nadie conoce. No planeo ampliar la producción. En vez de eso, tengo planes de elevar su perfil tomando parte en algunos concursos internacionales de vino. Me gustaría que este vino llegara a convertirse en un bien precioso y raro, algo que coleccionistas serios quieran tener en sus bodegas de vino."

"Quizás entonces serás Baco en lugar o Eros," añadió la joven con una sonrisa divertida, bajando sus ojos para leer el menú. "Marco, creo que me gustaría probar el fettuccine con trufas silvestres y jamón serrano. De postre creo que voy a pedir un panna cotta."

"¡Excelente opción! Creo que ordenaré lo mismo, gracias Marco," declaró su apuesto acompañante, tomando otro sorbo de su vino mientras el camarero se alejaba de la mesa. "Así que, tú ya sabes lo que he estado haciendo en los últimos cuatro años, pero yo sigo sin tener ni una idea de lo que tú has estado haciendo todo este tiempo. ¿No crees que es hora que me pongas al día? ¿Qué has hecho, Candy?"

Justo entonces, de los altavoces estratégicamente colocados por el restaurante, una melodía que había sido una de sus favoritas cuanto estaba con Albert, 'I've been loving you too long' comenzó a flotar en el ambiente. El corazón de Candy dio un vuelco involuntario al escuchar esa canción que había significado tanto para ella.

Sintiéndose desnuda bajo la influencia de esa música y la intensa mirada de un par de ojos azul cobalto, Candy apuró otro trago de su vino, casi vaciando la copa de golpe. "Bueno … yo… yo… yo transferí mis estudios y terminé mi título de diplomado de enfermería en la Universidad de Notre Dame, en Perth, Australia. Me involucré con un centro de rehabilitación para drogadictos, haciendo trabajo voluntario muchas veces. Cuando terminé mis estudios, me ofrecieron un trabajo allí mismo. El director de la clínica era un médico estadounidense, el doctor Jasper Martin y cuando fue a Toronto para abrir una nueva clínica, él me pidió que lo acompañara. He estado trabajando allí durante casi dos años y ahora me encanta mi trabajo. Como vez, no he creado un 'imperio' de placer, pero he estado muy ocupada."

Albert asintió con la cabeza suavemente mientras llenaba la copa de Candy una vez más. "Con que Australia, ¿eh? No es de extrañar que no pude encontrarte todo este tiempo. He oído que es un país hermoso, sino algo aislado del resto del mundo. Mi hermana Rosemary vive en Sydney con su marido George. Recientemente me he puesto en contacto con ella y su familia. Es una mujer maravillosa, te gustará mucho. Ella vendrá al entierro, no sé por qué... quizás sólo para asegurarse de que la tía Elroy realmente está muerta y esto no es sólo un sueño maravilloso."

"Déjame adivinar... ¿otro miembro de la familia que fue aplastada hasta la sumisión por Elroy Ardley?"

"Ese no fue completamente el caso, pero estas cerca de la verdad. Rosemary quiso llevarme a vivir con ella en Australia cuando se casó con George pero la tía Elroy lo impidió amenazándola. Dijo que, si Rosemary tratara de ponerse en contacto conmigo, le pondría una orden de interdicto por acoso, aludiendo que estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier reclamación falsa que incluso vería a su propio hijo, Anthony, siendo tomado de su lado para vivir con Elroy aquí en Lakewood. Yo tenía diez años de edad la última vez que vi a mi hermana, y estaba convencido de que me había dejado atrás porque no me amaba. Incluso, nunca he conocido a Anthony."

"No quiero hablar mal de los muertos, pero tu tía Elroy tiene que dar cuentas por muchas cosas," expresó Candy, apresurándose a vaciar nuevamente su copa. "Ella era la mujer más malvada que he tenido la desgracia de conocer."

"Y una vez más, no te lo discuto," aceptó el joven con una sonrisa irónica. "De hecho, es por eso que quería hablar contigo. Hay algunas cosas que debo explicarte, y tengo algunas preguntas que quisiera hacerte."

Candy tragó en seco, enterrando su rostro en la copa de vino.

¿Dónde diablos estaba su valor cuando más lo necesitaba y por qué no estaba en el fondo de su copa? ¿Por qué ahora no quería oír lo que ella había anhelado escuchar todos estos años?

Nada podría haberla preparado para la visión de Albert, contrito y vulnerable al otro lado de la mesa y, sin embargo, ella se había dicho a sí misma mil veces que una disculpa no haría una gran diferencia.

Lo hecho, hecho estaba y nada podría cambiarlo.

Pero en lo más profundo de su ser, ella podía sentir que algo era diferente. Su ira, un sentimiento que habían definido los últimos cuatro años de su existencia, iba desapareciendo rápidamente como niebla matutina, y ahora su anhelo no era por una disculpa, sino un profundo deseo de perdonarlo... por todo lo que pasó.

"Soy una idiota de coño," se dijo a si misma mascullando entre dientes, tomando la botella de vino para llenar su propia copa justo hasta el borde.

"Discúlpame, ¿dijiste algo, Candy?" preguntó Albert, alzando una ceja inquisidora al notar la botella ya vacía.

Pillándose desprevenida, Candy dio un respingo en su silla. "¡No! Yo…quiero decir... eh… solo dije que soy más feliz cuando como, así que, tener este tipo de conversación en un restaurante, especialmente uno tan maravilloso como este, es una buena idea. ¡Y mira! ¡Aquí viene a Marco con nuestra comida!"

Candy respiró aliviada cuando Marco puso dos elegantes platos de porcelana delante de ellos llenos de pasta. El aroma de la comida era tan maravilloso que su estómago rugió en anticipación, logrando que su rostro se tornara un rojo carmesí de vergüenza. "Lo siento mucho," se carcajeó como una chiquilla, hipeando al mismo tiempo. "No he comido nada desde la hora del almuerzo y estoy muerta de hambre." El vino había comenzado a hacer su trabajo, calentando su estómago, embotando los sentidos y relajando inhibiciones.

"No se preocupe, signorina. Lo consideramos un gran elogio oír el chillido de estómagos en nuestros comensales cuando traemos sus comidas a la mesa," dijo Marco dándole un guiño y levantando la botella vacía de vino. "¿Desean otra botella de vino?"

"¡Sí!" gritó Candy con entusiasmo antes de que Albert pudiera abrir la boca. "Quiero decir, eh, si por favor, Marco."

La risita etílica de Candy siguió a Marco mientras el camarero iba por otra botella.

"Por lo que veo te ha gustado el vino," remarcó Albert con perspicacia, tomando un bocado de su plato. "Prueba la pasta, Candy. Esta deliciosa… y te ayudará a no emborracharte tanto."

La sonrisa de Candy se congeló en sus labios. "¿Por qué es que cada vez que abres su boca para decir algo, lo arruinas todo, Albert Ardley?"

"¡No lo digo para ser desagradable, Candy! Es sólo que recuerdo cómo te bastaba con un par de copas para ponerte divertidísimamente borracha." Esa explicación dicha con una voz aterciopelada y masculina sonó como una seductora caricia en lugar de un reproche, y la rubia comenzó a sentir un tipo diferente de calidez difundiéndose a través de su cuerpo.

Como si hubiera sido a propósito, cuando Marco regresó con otra botella, Etta James comenzó a cantar una de sus más seductoras canciones, 'I just want to make love to you' y Candy tuvo que cerrar sus muslos instintivamente a la vez un escalofrío de placer recorrió su vientre.

"¿Recuerdas cuando solíamos beber cócteles en la azotea de tu apartamento, y cómo después de unos tragos no necesitabas ningún estímulo para mostrar tus tetas a los helicópteros de tráfico?" preguntó Albert, enroscando seductoramente otro filamento de pasta en el tenedor. "Escuchábamos la misma canción y a menudo me preguntaba lo que pensaban los pobres pilotos de ese magnífico espectáculo... confieso que me sentía increíblemente afortunado porque, al final del día, yo sería el único hombre que podría acariciar tu cuerpo en la cama todas las noches."

La cabeza de Candy comenzó a dar vueltas peligrosamente fuera de control, y ella tuvo que hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no hacer el ridículo frente a él o decir algo inadecuado. "No eras nada más que un niño rico y aburrido en ese entonces," señaló ella, cargando cuidadosamente su tenedor con pasta. "A menudo yo regresaba de clases y te encontraba borracho o 'en onda' en el sofá. Sim embargo, sabías limpiar y cocinar muy bien, además de ser maravilloso en la cama, así que nunca tuve un problema con tus 'vicios' hasta que bien... tu sabes lo que pasó."

"Sí, realmente sé lo que pasó, pero no creo que tú lo hagas," dijo enigmáticamente, vertiendo un poco de vino en su copa de vino ya vacía. "Hay toda una historia detrás de lo que sucedió entre nosotros, Candice, y yo no tuve la oportunidad de explicarte nada cuando me echaste del apartamento. Luego traté de encontrarte cuando pasaron los días y ya no regresaste, pero nadie podía o quería decirme dónde estabas. Después de cierto tiempo creí que sería mejor dejarte en paz, resignándome a aceptar el hecho de que tal vez no estábamos destinados a estar juntos después de todo."

Candy tragó un bocado de su comida, rápidamente bebiendo otro trago de su vino antes de hablar. "Bueno, sólo me llamas 'Candice' cuando quieres hablar en serio, así que adelante: habla. Ya me tienes aquí y soy toda oídos."

"¿Que recuerdas de ese día Candy?"

'Todo', quiso decir, sofocando sus palabras con otro bocado de pasta.

"La verdad es que sucedió hace tanto tiempo que los detalles se me escapan, Albert," mintió, masticando otro bocado nerviosamente.

Albert empujó su plato a un lado, tomando un sorbo de vino antes de fijar su mirada en el rostro de Candy. "Hasta el día que te conocí, mi participación en las finanzas de mi familia había sido muy limitada y estaba sólo a cargo de una pequeña parte de la empresa. Cuando tú me llamaste diciendo que tu papá había muerto y que me necesitabas a tu lado, estaba en Escocia, tratando de solucionar los acuerdos del fondo discretamente a través de los tribunales. Detuve los procedimientos y regresé a los Estados Unidos tan pronto como pude, ya que en ese entonces no tenía acceso ilimitado al jet de la familia."

Un incómodo nudo comenzó a apretar el estómago de Candy, por lo que empujó a un lado su plato, optando por sujetar su copa de vino como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

"Cuando regresé a nuestro apartamento, ya estabas esperándome, con un sobre que mi tía te había enviado." Su voz ronca y aterciopelada sonaba herida, como si solo bastara con decir esas palabras para revivir todos los acontecimientos de aquel día terrible. "Tú me lanzaste las fotos a la cara; las fotos de mi tendido desnudo en mi cama con Elisa Leagan igualmente desnuda a mi lado, la ahijada de mi tía. Tuvimos una discusión y me pediste que no estuviera ahí cuando regresaras."

"Mi madre siempre ha dicho que una imagen vale mil palabras, Albert. No había nada más que hablar," espetó ella zarceando fríamente, apresurándose a tomar otro trago de su vino. "Llevaba viviendo contigo dos años así que conocía tu cuerpo _íntimamente_. Había un pequeño corte en tu pecho y la cicatriz era claramente visible. Ese corte que te lo di yo, cuando te rasuré el pecho por primera vez, lo que indicaba que aun estabas viéndote con esa zorra mientras estabas conmigo. Estaba furiosa y en shock, por supuesto, porque no tenía ni idea que otras mujeres seguían conociéndote en el sentido bíblico mientras estábamos juntos. Creí que nos entendíamos, que éramos 'exclusivos' en nuestra relación, pero supongo que a menudo las drogas te hacen propenso a repentinos lapsos de juicio."

"Candice, yo sé lo que viste. Pero lo que nunca tuve tiempo de explicarte es que mi tía Elroy vio una oportunidad y, a continuación, 'creó' un espejismo con esas fotos".

A pesar de estar ya completamente ebria, Candy aún estaba todavía lo suficiente 'chispeada' como para discrepar. "No, Albert. Yo sé lo que vi. La única persona que 'creó' algo con esas imágenes fuiste tú. Fuiste tú quien se emborrachó y luego te expusiste a ese tipo de situación con esa zorra."

Albert continuó a pesar de la interjección. "Elisa puso una droga en mi bebida, Candy. Ella había estado tratando de ponerme en una situación comprometedora durante años, y el día en que las fotos fueron tomadas, vio su oportunidad. Veras… ese día había vuelto a la mansión en Chicago después de que tú me pediste que me mudara contigo."

La boca de Candy cayó abierta, su mandíbula casi llegándole pecho. "¿Q-qué? ¿C-cómo es posible? ¡Vivimos juntos durante dos años y nunca mencionaste nada de esto!"

"Y no lo mencioné al principio porque ni siquiera sabía lo que había sucedido, Candy. Es lo que he estado queriendo decirte todos estos años." Albert suspiró con alivio, ya que finalmente era libre del peso de ese secreto que había sido su carga por tanto tiempo. "Elisa estaba visitando a mi tía, y cuando le dije que me iba a mudar a vivir contigo, ella me pareció extrañamente feliz por la noticia. Abrió una botella de champán para 'celebrar' mi 'emancipación', pero lo que no sabía fue que ella había mesclado una tableta triturada de Rohypnol en mi bebida. Recordaba haber bebido una copa de champán y después nada más. Desperté en mi cama al día siguiente casi al mediodía, completamente desnudo y solo en mi habitación. No supe nada acerca del plan de Elisa hasta casi un año más tarde, cuando tuve una confrontación con mi tía."

Los ojos de Candy se llenaron con lágrimas de rabia silenciosa para una mujer que estaba ya muerta pero que había sido la causa de tanto dolor para el hombre que ella había amado con todo su corazón. "Oh Albert... ¿Qué tiene todo esto que ver con tu tía y sus malvados planes?"

"Elisa realmente creía que era más inteligente que mi tía, y siendo una 'empresaria' perezosa, pensó que la forma más sencilla de sacarle dinero a mi tía, o a mí, sería fabricando un escándalo," continuó Albert, compungido al ver el dolor reflejado en las facciones de Candy. "Así que, mientras estaba drogado y dormido en mi cama, ella entró en mi habitación con su hermano Neil para tomar algunas fotos de nuestro supuesto 'encuentro'. En realidad, su estupidez trabajó a favor de mi tía. Elisa tomó estas fotos con una cámara Polaroid porque quería de demostrar sin un atisbo de duda que las fotos eran reales y no digitalmente manipuladas y que no existían otras copias. Ella fue a ver a mi tía con las fotos e intentó chantajearla: quería dos millones de dólares por las fotos y mi tía estuvo de acuerdo con el precio. Una vez que Elisa tuvo su dinero, mi tía la echó de la casa y guardó las imágenes en un lugar seguro, esperando a tener la oportunidad de usarlas para hacer presión y así mantenerme obediente y marchando en línea."

"¿Qué pasó entonces, Albert? ¿Por qué me envió Elroy esas fotos cuando lo hizo?" preguntó Candy en un susurro, casi con miedo de oír su respuesta, pero deseando saberlo todo.

"Te envió aquellas fotos porque quise obtener el control de la compañía y el Fondo fiduciario… para que pudiera casarme contigo," confesó con un suspiro.

"¿C-casarte conmigo?" Tartamudeó las palabras que salieron su boca antes de poder detenerlas, ya que el vino ralentizó sus reflejos y su capacidad de pensar con claridad.

Albert tomó otro sorbo de su vino, esbozando una sonrisa pesarosa. "Después de haber vivido juntos durante un año, me di cuenta que quería que fueras mi esposa, y no podía ser tu marido a menos que fuera un hombre a cargo de mi propia vida. Así que fui a ver a mi tía y le dije que estaba dispuesto a seguir los deseos de mi padre y hacerme cargo de las finanzas de la familia. No esperaba que le gustase mi decisión, pero no estaba preparado para que se riera en mi cara, tirando el sobre con esas malditas fotos a mis pies. Elroy me dijo que ella decidiría cuándo estaría dispuesta a entregarme las riendas, y que siguiera jugando a 'parejas felices' contigo en tu apartamento. Dijo que podía 'divertirme' contigo, pero que nunca aceptaría a que te convirtieras en mi esposa. Dejó claro que podía vivir contigo, pero si me llegaba a casar contigo o si intentaba hacerme cargo de la empresa, ella se aseguraría de que tu vieras esas fotos."

A pesar de sus lágrimas, Candy se obligó a sostener la mirada de Albert, como la magnitud del malvado plan de Elroy finalmente le fue clara.

Los ojos de Albert la observaron intensamente, pidiendo en silencio comprensión y perdón. "Por un año formulé un plan de ataque a espaldas de toda mi familia. Fui a los tribunales de Escocia, ya fue ahí donde mi padre estableció originalmente el Fondo Fiduciario. Yo esperaba aturdir a mi tía con esa estrategia el tiempo suficiente como para poder explicarte acerca de la existencia de esas fotos. Pero me equivoqué."

"¡Deberías haberme dicho la verdad, Albert! Toda la maldita verdad tan pronto como supiste la existencia de esas fotos," gimió, ahogando un sollozo doloroso en su servilleta de lino.

Sin dudarlo, Albert tomó una mano de la chica en la suya, deseando borrar todas esas lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas sonrosadas, evitando a la vez meditar sobre la inesperada corriente de placer que el tacto de esa piel suave causó en su ser. "¡Lo sé!¡Pero tenía miedo de perderte, Candy! No me importaba el dinero al final de cuentas. Yo podía dejar todo atrás sin llevarme un centavo, pero necesitaba protegerte a ti, así como los intereses financieros de mi hermana – ese dinero era suyo por derecho de nacimiento y no había visto ni un centavo desde que mi tía la obligó a escaparse con George. Y, bueno, tu sabías mi historia con las drogas y el alcohol. Estaba aterrorizado que pensarías que había sucumbido a mis vicios al igual que mi padre y me hubieras dejado a causa de ellos. Al final, de todas formas, logré joderlo todo. Te perdí y mi tía siguió ejerciendo control total. Ahí fue cuando decidí irme, y forjar mi propia fortuna lejos de todos. Creé esta imagen que es ahora una parte de mí. Eros, placer y decadencia, esto es lo que siempre han creído de mí, ¿no es verdad? Ahora supongo que eso es lo que soy. Sólo quería decirte que lo siento… y que nunca fue mi intención hacerte daño."

Había un silencio extraño entre ellos, como si el peso de los sentimientos que los había envuelto por tanto tiempo finalmente desaparecía, exponiendo nuevas vulnerabilidades y una incertidumbre que antes no existía. Mientras estuvieron separados con odio y resentimiento creciendo en sus corazones, los límites habían sido muy claros. Pero ahora, después de cuatro años y tres meses, de repente no estaban seguros de cómo proceder. Los minutos parecían gotear como el abismo y el silencio entre ellos crecía, así que Albert suavemente apartó la mano que cubría la de Candy, limpiando cuidadosamente los rastros de lágrimas en las tersas mejillas para después volver su atención a la comida.

Descuidadamente, puso su plato delante de él, tomando un último bocado de pasta.

"Gracias por aceptar venir a cenar conmigo, Candy," murmuró incómodo, tomando un sorbo de su vino sin saber exactamente qué hacer. "Sé que talvez mis disculpas no valgan gran cosa, pero tenía que decirte que yo no te traicioné a propósito. Cuando estaba contigo, pensé que podía ser alguien más... alguien bueno…como tú. Pero supongo que llevo la sangre de mi padre en mis venas, y sin embargo, en lugar de huir de mis demonios, los he adoptado. Tal vez siempre estuve destinado a ser un pecador Candy, y mi vida contigo no fue nada más que un espejismo que no tenía nada que ver con mi verdadera realidad. Eres una buena persona, y lo que pasó entre nosotros no fue tu culpa. _Yo_ _no te culpo de nada_."

Candy sorbió su nariz, y riendo amargamente cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. "¿Qué significa eso, Albert? ¿Ahora podemos seguir adelante con nuestras vidas y pretender que podemos ser amigos, cantando canciones alrededor de una fogata al aire libre como en las películas? Y dile a Marco que por favor cambien la música porque estoy harta de esas canciones de amor. Como llegue a escuchar a Nina Simone te juro que pido un taxi y me largo."

"Nunca te tomé por el tipo de chica que canta alrededor de una fogata, querida Candy," respondió con una trémula risita reverberando en su pecho, un atisbo de esperanza avivando su voz seductora. "Pero espero que un día podamos compartir una bebida en alguna azotea mientras expones tus tetas al afortunado piloto de un helicóptero de tráfico. Y con lo referente a la música, te pido disculpas. Tu siempre tuviste un gusto muy ecléctico para la música, y recordé lo mucho que te gustaban estas canciones, así que le envié mi Ipod a Marco para que fuera la música de esta noche. Puedo decirle que la cambie, si realmente te incomoda."

Candy ni siquiera notó que había estado conteniendo su aliento hasta que respiró profundamente. Relajando su postura, permitió que los efectos del vino corrieran libremente a través de su cuerpo.

"No te preocupes, Albert," dijo ella ya más tranquila con un leve encogimiento de hombros, alcanzando con una mano temblorosa su copa de vino. "Pronto no voy a poder recordar nada, de todos modos. 'Una botella de amnesia', es lo que algunos de los pacientes en la clínica llaman al vino, ¿lo sabias?"

"¿Una botella de amnesia? Creo que es una descripción muy apta, Candy. Pero esta noche no quiero olvidar nada. Quiero recordarte tal como estas, con tus mejillas un poco sonrosadas por el vino y con ese vestido que pide a gritos decorar el suelo del dormitorio de un hombre."

Casi escupiendo su vino, Candy estuvo a punto de replicar algo que esperaba fuese tan atrevido e inteligente como sonaba en su cabeza, cuando Marco apareció con sus dos postres.

"Espero que sus comidas fueran a su gusto, señor Ardley. El chef le envía un saludo especial y el personal espera que su velada sea memorable," dijo poniendo dos platos frente a ellos y llevándose los platos de pasta vacíos. "Por favor disfruten de su postre."

"¡Este postre es DI-VI-NO, Albert!" exclamó ella con demasiado entusiasmo tan pronto como Marco desapareció en la cocina. "¡No he comido panna cotta desde... desde... bueno, no puedo ni recordar!" dijo lamiendo su cuchara después del primer bocado.

"Solía hacerlo para ti, Candy. Aunque mi versión nunca fue tan buena como esta," reconoció el joven con un suspiro mientras tomaba un bocado del postre. "Ahora que lo recuerdo, si no te importa, todavía hay algo que me gustaría preguntarte."

Los ojos de Candy empezaron a girar en sus cuencas, como su embriaguez comenzó a afectar su visión. "¿Qué quieres saber? Creo que ya te he dado un buen resumen de lo que ha sido mi vida."

Albert esbozó una sonrisa ladeada al notar el gesto adusto en el rostro de Candy. "Bueno, me has dicho todo excepto lo que quiero saber. Mi pregunta es ¿por qué te alejaste por tanto tiempo, Candy? ¿Por qué no trataste alguna vez de ponerte en contacto conmigo? Fue como si hubieras desaparecido de la faz de la tierra."

Borracha como estaba, las palabras parecían borbotear de la boca de Candy ya sin censura. "Yo no estaba exactamente escondiéndome de ti en Australia, Albert, pero incluso desde el otro lado del mundo, pude ver que obviamente habías continuado con su vida. Me pareció que una vez estuviste 'libre' de mi presencia, pudiste vivir tu vida exactamente como querías." Ella lo miró con nuevas lágrimas formándose en sus ojos, nublando su tenue visión aún más. "A pesar de que siempre has sido muy cauteloso con tu privacidad, todavía pude verte un par de veces en revistas de cotilleo, yendo a fiestas elegantes y disfrutando de lo lindo, cada vez acompañado por una mujer distinta. Sentí que no me necesitabas atrofiando 'tu estilo'. Nunca quise ser una piedra atada alrededor de tu cuello, como tampoco tu conciencia. Y simplemente no te busqué porque estaba muy enojada… p-porque… p-porque hay un dolor dentro de mí que nunca sanará."

Albert abrió los ojos de par en par. Un sentimiento de culpa se clavó en su pecho, forzándolo a tomar una bocanada de aire audiblemente. Desconcertado por la honestidad inesperada de Candy y el temblor de su labio inferior, no pudo evitar hacer una pregunta más. "¿Dolor? ¿Qué tipo de dolor, Candy? Si yo soy culpable de eso, dime ¿qué puedo hacer para que desaparezca?"

De repente ese dolor estaba allí, más real y más intenso de lo que había sido en años. Su cuerpo se estremeció en estado de shock, como ese sentimiento de pérdida se convirtió en algo más de lo que podía soportar en ese momento. Candy dejó caer su cuchara, fijando su mirada en Albert tanto como su ojos nublados y desenfocados se lo permitieron. "Tú nunca podrás hacer que este tipo de dolor desaparezca, Albert. ¡Nunca! Por favor, simplemente no quiero hablar de ello. ¡Sólo quiero irme a casa ya!"

"Pero Candy, yo solo…"

"¡No, Albert, para! ¡Para ya! ¡Quiero irme a casa ahora!" gritó zarceando mientras lagrimas furiosas corrían libremente por sus mejillas. "Dile a Marco que la comida fue excelente. Estaré esperándote en el coche."

Candy salió fuera del restaurante a trompicones, poniéndose apresuradamente su abrigo mientras corría hacia el Maserati aparcado de Albert. El frío amargo golpeó su rostro, y las lágrimas ardientes escocieron sus ojos.

¡Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpida, se preguntó en silencio!

Permitió ser vulnerables una vez más a esa voz y sus palabras... y ahora... ahora recordaba ese agobiante dolor que se había esforzado tanto por olvidar.

Se reprendió a sí misma sin piedad. Ella había accedido a cenar con él, no la había obligado a beber ni a responder sus estúpidas preguntas y, sin embargo, cara a cara en su presencia, se convirtió una vez más en la chica herida y vulnerable que, con el corazón roto, huyó para olvidarse de todo, especialmente a él.

Incluso en los últimos años, después de que nacieran las niñas de Annie, ella sólo había visitado a su hermana un puñado de veces, siempre consciente de la sombra que su relación con Albert tendía sobre toda la familia.

Y ahora, su alma estaba expuesta y desnuda una vez más y sus heridas frescas. ¿Cuánto tiempo tendría que permanecer lejos esta vez para sanar de nuevo? ¿Cuánto tardaría en reparar su coraza rota para deslizarla protectoramente sobre su alma?

¡Quería aullar, gritar y gemir su dolor para que su eco se perdiera en la oscuridad de la noche!

Estaba tan cansada de intentar ser valiente y fuerte, y, sin embargo, tenía que seguir enterrando ese dolor en lo más profundo de su corazón para poder seguir viviendo.

Limpiando sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano, Candy tomó una bocanada de aire gélido que lo congeló los pulmones, abriendo silenciosamente la puerta del coche cuando Albert presionó su llave automática.

Al igual que habían llegado al restaurante, se dirigieron de nuevo a la mansión en silencio completo, y Candy cerró los ojos para perderse en la bruma de una pesadilla etílica.

0o0o0o0

"Albert…"

"¿Sí, Candy?"

"¿Estoy soñando de nuevo o estás realmente aquí?"

"Estoy aquí, Candy y te tengo en mis brazos. Vomitaste en el coche, así que te traje a mi cabaña. Voy a limpiarte."

"Lo siento Albert, sé cuánto te gustaba ese ridículo coche."

"Está bien, Candy. De todos modos, Stear lo quería para su colección, así que se lo vendí cuando regresé. No te preocupes por eso, pequeña."

"Pobre Stear. Gracias, Albert. Es maravilloso estar en tus brazos de nuevo."

Albert sabía que estaba embriagada y, sin embargo, tan pronto como oyó esas dulces palabras sintió que su mundo entero se iba en picada.

Entró en la cabaña en silencio, llevándola directamente a su dormitorio. Poniéndola suavemente en su cama, le quitó el vestido con cuidado, jadeando sorprendido cuando vio la delicada lencería bajo este. Avergonzado de su erección instantánea, rápidamente desvió la vista mientras la vestía con una de sus camisetas favoritas.

Luego fue al baño a mojar una toalla pequeña con agua tibia. Regresando al dormitorio, se sentó junto a ella en el borde de la cama, y con inusitada ternura limpió suavemente el delicado rostro. Poco a poco le quitó el maquillaje, sonriendo cuando ella arrugó su nariz al sentir la toalla frotando su piel, cada vez dejando al descubierto más y más la franja de pecas que había amado desde el momento que la vio. Aunque le parecía más delgada, se veía mucho más pequeña vistiendo su ropa, y un sentimiento de posesión que creía haber olvidado reverberó en su pecho.

Tomó el vestido estropeado y se dirigió al baño, tirándolo en la bañera que luego llenó con agua para remojarlo. Al terminar, regresó a su lado, acariciando cariñosamente la tersa piel de sus mejillas con un dedo.

"¿Cómo puedo reparar tu corazón, Candy?" susurró suavemente, mirándola con ternura. "¿Cómo puedo evitar que derrames más lágrimas? No sé qué hacer... por favor dime qué hacer."

Ella se movió ligeramente bajo sus caricias, hablando en sus sueños. "Albert … te he echado tanto de menos," murmuró, volviendo su rostro como si estuviese buscando el calor de su mano.

"Shh mi querida Candy... Ahora estoy aquí. Déjame cuidar de ti."

"No puedo creer que estés aquí... y yo...yo...yo no tengo fuerzas ya para llorar su pérdida otra vez." Su voz era apenas un susurro, nada más que un suave gemido que acarreaba sus más profundos pensamientos y miedos a la superficie. "Por favor no hagas que me enamore de ti nuevamente. No…no puedo amarte cuando estás tan roto y perdido como yo. No tengo la fuerza necesaria para ser tu salvación cuando incluso no puedo salvarme de ti."

El corazón de Albert se saltó un latido, dividido entre su deseo de amarla y una necesidad de protegerse de la increíble angustia que la ausencia de esa mujer había causado en su vida. Todos esos años que había pasado tratando de olvidarla, buscando su beso en los labios de otras mujeres… todo le parecía inútil ahora que la veía en su cama, gimiendo como un ángel herido.

¿Realmente era demasiado tarde para ser el hombre que ella necesitaba? ¿Estaba dispuesto a desnudar su corazón de nuevo?

Y entonces, escuchó sus palabras y supo que perdería su corazón una vez más.

"Este es una bella fantasía Albert," ella suspiró con los ojos cerrados, su mente aun flotando en su sueño. "Por favor, ven a la cama y duerme conmigo. Aunque sé que todo esto no es real, me gustaría cree que puedo sentir tu piel sobre la mía sólo una vez más. Por favor. Te lo ruego."

Albert se puso de pie en silencio, desvistiéndose lentamente.

Tumbándose al lado de Candy, una lágrima escapó de uno de sus ojos mientras se acercaba a la chica para tomarla suavemente en sus brazos.

Una simple caricia, y ya no quedaba duda alguna en su mente: estaba perdido.

"Albert… siempre te he amado."

"Lo sé, Candy," susurró con su voz cargada de emoción, enterrando su nariz en el cuello de su amada. "Yo también."

0o0o0o0

Continuará…


	5. Dia 5 - Parte 1

Los personajes de Mizuki e Irigashi no me pertenecen.

Esta historia ha sido escrita y publicada sin fin de Lucro

 **"** **Horóscopos para veintiún días"**

Por Candy Fann

Dedicado con amor a las Chicas de la Legion Andrew celebrando su cumple este mes de Junio

 **Capítulo 5 – (Parte 1) La caminata de la vergüenza se hace de puntillas y en la madrugada**

 ** _Cáncer: es momento que tomes el toro por los cuernos, la vida te pondrá en una situación algo complicada que te hará entrar en razón, tienes motivos suficientes para echarle muchas ganas a tus metas y proyectos, pero tu problema es que te dejas caer y esperas que te levanten, recuerda que esa responsabilidad es solo tuya y no de las demás personas – Nana Calistar_**

"Oh Señor, ¿qué demonios sucedió?" murmuró confusa, todavía medio dormida y, por lo tanto, no plenamente consciente de su entorno. La pesadez que parecía envolver su cuerpo la sorprendió por unos momentos, como lo hizo la inusitada tranquilidad a su alrededor.

¿Acaso había olvidado cargar su teléfono y activar la alarma antes de irse a la cama la noche anterior? Seguramente no…

¿Talvez olvidó también cepillarse los dientes?

El amargo sabor en su boca le dijo que sin duda alguna había olvidado llevar a cabo una de esas dos tareas esenciales y, sin embargo, aunque todavía tuviera los ojos cerrados sabía que de alguna manera había amanecido en su cama, cómodamente reposando y calientita bajo las gruesas colchas.

Demasiado cansada para pensar en cosas muy complejas, trató de relajarse y entregarse nuevamente al agotamiento y al soporífico calor de su cama cuando de repente escuchó la suave y acompasada respiración de alguien a su lado.

Con el corazón a punto de estallar en su pecho, lentamente se atrevió a abrir los ojos a pesar de un terrible dolor de cabeza y náuseas revolviendo su estómago, girando su rostro poco a poco hasta quedar cara a cara con Albert quien estaba dormido junto a ella y tan desnudo como el día en que nació.

Ahogando un gemido, Candy lentamente abandonó la cama, saliendo de puntillas de la habitación para no despertarlo. Se escabulló al baño tan rápidamente como le fue posible, donde encontró su vestido empapado, gimiendo nuevamente al darse cuenta que no podía recordar cómo fue que su atuendo había terminado en una bañera casi llena de agua. ¿Sería posible que hubiera compartido un baño con Albert la noche anterior y, borracha, se lo había quitado ahí? En un estado de pánico, se quitó la camisa que llevaba puesta de un jalón, sintiéndose aliviada al ver que aún llevaba su lencería, y que esta parecía estar en una sola pieza.

Otro quejido escapó su garganta, la cual parecía estar tan adolorida como su cabeza.

"Ay Dios Santo," gimió suavemente al mirar su reflejo en el pequeño espejo de afeitar de Albert. "Me veo absolutamente fatal. ¿Qué demonios pasó anoche? ¿Acaso permanecí aquí toda la noche? ¡Oh mierda... Annie! ¡Ahora sí que estará furiosa conmigo!"

Su estómago se estremeció y pensó que estaba a punto de vomitar así que respiró profundamente un par de veces por la nariz, tratando desesperadamente de ordenar sus pensamientos. "Vamos, Candy," se dijo a sí misma, sofocando una nueva oleada de náuseas. "No pierdas la cabeza. Encuentra algo de ropa y lárgate de aquí lo más pronto posible."

Sigilosamente regresó al dormitorio donde Albert aún dormía totalmente ajeno a su angustia, y encontrando un de pantalones de chándal que tuvo enrollar varias veces para no arrastras las perneras por el suelo, la joven salió de la cabaña con los tacones de su hermana y el bolso en una mano, caminando sin mirar atrás.

0o0o0o0

 _«¡Candy!»_

 _«¿Dónde diablos estás, Candy?»_

 _«¡Candy! ¡Contéstame!»_

 _«¡Candy! Albert vino a la mansión hace un momento buscándote. ¿Qué pasó anoche? ¡Ese idiota no me quiso decir nada! ¿Por qué no devuelves mis llamadas ni contestas mis mensajes? Estoy muy preocupada por ti.»_

 _« Annie, no te preocupes. Tomé un coche de Uber para visitar a alguien. Necesito algo de tiempo para pensar. Estaré en casa esta noche. Besos xxoo»_

 _«No me vengas con esa mierda, Candy. Estoy a punto de llamar a la policía y hacer un informe para una persona desaparecida si no me llamas en los próximos cinco minutos_ _N_ _»_

0o0o0o0

El teléfono apenas sonó una vez antes de que Annie contestara. "¡Candice White Britter! ¡Te he enviado por lo menos media docena de mensajes! ¡Tienes exactamente cinco minutos para explicarte antes de que llame a la policía!" gritó su hermana, haciendo que Candy alejara el teléfono de su oído. "¡He estado ENFERMA de preocupación! ¿Me escuchas? ¡ENFERMA! ¡Le dije a Albert que, si algo te sucede, tendrá que dormir con un ojo abierto de ahora en adelante porque voy a matarlo! Ahora dime, ¿DÓNDE ESTÁS? ¿¡Y qué te hizo deja la casa sin tan siquiera tener la cortesía de enviarme un mensaje de texto!? Estoy tan furiosa contigo en este momento que si no hubiera estado tan preocupada por ti seria capaz de estrangularte esta noche."

"Buenos días a ti también, Annie" respondió, cerrando los ojos con cansancio, desconcertada pero no sorprendida por la diatriba furiosa de su hermana. "Por favor ¿puedes dejar de gritar? Tengo un dolor de cabeza horrible y no puedo entender ni una palabra de lo que dices."

"¡No tienes ni idea de lo que has hecho, Candy! ¡He estado tan angustiada que casi vomito del pánico esta mañana cuando no te encontré en tu habitación!" gritó, haciendo caso omiso de la súplica de su hermana. "¿Qué ha hecho Albert esta vez? ¿Se aprovechó de ti? Dime exactamente lo que pasó o ahora mismo marcho hasta la oficina para cortar sus testículos."

"¡No hizo nada, Annie, así por favor no exageres y desates tu cólera en él!" respondió un poco exasperada por su tono acusador, tratando de no perder los estribos antes de aplacar la furia de su hermana. "Anoche bebí un poco más de la cuenta, me puse borracha y dormí en la cabaña, esto fue todo. Me siento un poco avergonzada porque no puedo estar completamente segura de lo que divulgué y quedar en ridículo frente a Albert, pero este incidente me ha ayudado a llegar a una clara conclusión, Annie: no puedo seguir escondiéndome de mi pasado como lo he hecho en los últimos cuatro años."

Candy casi pudo sentir el peso del silencio de Annie a través de la línea telefónica. "Sé que las cosas han estado patas arriba por aquí, Candy, y esperaba que de alguna manera encontráramos el tiempo para sentarnos y tener esa conversación que ambas sabemos hemos prorrogado." Había una punzada de dolor en la voz de Annie que hizo a Candy consciente de cómo su silencio obstinado había afectado a su hermana durante los años que habían estado separadas.

"Lo sé, Annie. La conversación más importante que tenía que tener al regresar era contigo y de alguna manera yo no la he hecho una prioridad," reconoció con lágrimas formando un nudo en su garganta. "Vi a Albert y de repente todo el mundo desapareció para mí y los recuerdos de lo que tuvimos me arrastraron a un pasado que ya no forma parte de mi vida. Pero esa fue la razón por la cual mi relación con él no era saludable... ignoré muchos aspectos negativos de su carácter y sólo vi lo que quería ver. Cuando lo abandoné me prometí a mí misma que nunca sería embaucada de esa manera por un hombre, y eso fue exactamente lo que sucedió tan pronto como regresé a Lakewood. Lo siento, Annie. Sé que tengo que reparar el daño que te he hecho."

"Si así es realmente cómo te sientes Candy, entonces dime dónde estás en este momento y yo iré a encontrarte," Annie exigió saber, decidida a no dejar que su hermana se alejara de su vida una vez más. "Me das la dirección o voy a llamar a la policía y conseguiré que ellos rastreen su teléfono celular."

Candy suspiró, temiendo la cadena de acontecimientos que podría desatarse una vez que su hermana supiera la verdad de su paradero. "Te enviaré otro mensaje de texto con la dirección... y cuando llegues aquí, te prometo que voy a explicarte todo."

"Estaré en camino tan pronto como reciba tu mensaje, Candy," declaró Annie con firmeza y una frialdad en su voz que era ajena para ella cuando hablaba con su hermana. "Si no recibo tu texto en los próximos cinco minutos, has sido advertida: la policía te estará buscando."

A veces la terquedad de su hermana divertía a la joven rubia sin medida. "¡Por Dios, Annie!" exclamó sorbiendo su nariz un poco y tratando de no reírse a carcajadas cuando su hermana obviamente estaba tratando de parecer muy seria. "No voy a abandonar el país."

"Tal vez esta vez no, Candy," respondió la chica tristemente con su voz teñida de emoción. "Pero tú me dejaste atrás hace muchos años sin pensarlo dos veces y ahora simplemente no voy a esperar a que decidas salir de mi vida otra vez tan fácilmente. Te quiero. Tienes cinco minutos".

Y luego la línea finalmente se apagó.

0o0o0o0

Al salir de su Land Rover, Annie no podía estar más desconcertada por su entorno. La hacienda en las afueras de Lakewood estaba situada en el fondo de un hermoso valle, anidada entre colinas que, en primavera, seguramente rodearían la casa en un mar de hierba verde y vibrante. Había vacas y caballos salpicando el paisaje, asoleándose perezosamente bajo el tímido sol otoñal, sus mugidos ocasionales siendo el único sonido que podía escucharse irrumpiendo la serenidad y belleza de esa mañana.

Annie se llevó las manos a la boca, calentándolas con su aliento, sintiendo la gélida brisa mordazmente indicando que pronto el invierno llegaría a cubrir las colinas bajo un grueso manto de nieve. Mirando furtivamente alrededor, fue incapaz de ver a su hermana.

"Qué típico de Candy," masculló bajo su aliento. "Sólo mi hermana puede hacerse amiga de todo tipo de hippy apestoso en cada continente. Me pregunto qué clase de 'comuna' es esta granja. Solo espero que no estén cultivando nada ilegal..."

La joven metió una mano en el bolsillo delantero de sus vaqueros, buscando su teléfono móvil para releer la dirección que su hermana le había enviado en el mensaje de texto cuando vio a una mujer abriendo la puerta principal de la hacienda.

En lugar del hippie sucio y desarrapado que estaba esperando encontrar en ese lugar, una mujer mayor vistiendo un par de overoles desgastados y con el pelo sujeto en un moño empezó a caminar hacia ella.

"¡Hola! ¡Tú debes ser Annie!" dijo como un saludo, caminando tan enérgicamente como sus piernas regordetas se lo permitieron. "Candy está en la cocina con las manos cubiertas de harina y haciendo panqueques. Por favor, ¡entra! Mi nombre es Pauline Stevens, pero todo el mundo me llama tía Pony."

Antes de que Annie tuviera la oportunidad de proferir una respuesta adecuada, tía Pony puso sus brazos alrededor de ella y la abrazó con entusiasmo. "Yo-yo-yo soy Annie Cornwall y Candy es mi hermana," atinó a decir como el abrazo de tía Pony acabó de exprimir el poco aire que aún tenía en sus pulmones.

"¡Lo sé, muchacha!" rió a la mujer mayor, tomando a Annie por el brazo y guiándola dentro de la casa. "Candy me ha contado tanto acerca de ti que incluso siento que ya te conozco. ¡Ven conmigo adentro! Hace demasiado frío fuera de la casa y Candy está tratando de hacer chocolate caliente y panqueques para ti."

Annie gimió involuntariamente. "¿Candy está cocinando? Ay Dios... Espero que tenga antiácidos a la mano, señora."

Divertida por la reacción de la muchacha, Pony se rió entre dientes. "Llámame Tía Pony por favor. Y estoy segura que estarás agradablemente sorprendida con su progreso, Annie. En realidad, ha mejorado mucho."

"Si no le importa que diga esto, Tía Pony, parecen ser que usted sabe mucho sobre mí y yo no sé nada sobre usted," declaró sin emoción como caminaron a través de la entrada principal para llegar a un vestíbulo acogedor y un enorme pasillo.

La respuesta de Tía Pony fue rápida, pero igualmente enigmática. "Créeme, cariño. Le dije a Candy hace mucho tiempo atrás que tenía que decirte lo que está a punto de explicarte, pero en ese entonces ella no estaba lista para hacerlo. Sólo te pido que seas paciente y la escuches con calma hasta que te cuente todo."

A medida que caminaban por el largo pasillo en silencio, Annie miró de un lado a otro, notando las numerosas fotografías decorando las paredes. Había muchas fotos de un hombre guapo de cabello castaño con una mujer y dos niñas que eran extraordinariamente como versiones en miniatura de la Tía Pony. En otra fotografía, el mismo joven, de niño, estaba sentado en las rodillas de tía Pony mientras un hombre mayor estaba de pie detrás de ella con una mano apoyada suavemente sobre su hombro. Y luego sus ojos se clavaron en una imagen que hizo que su corazón se saltara un latido. En la fotografía en blanco y negro tía Pony era una joven adolescente, y junto a ella estaba una chiquilla con su cabello dorado peinado en dos trenzas… luciendo exactamente como Candy de niña. De repente, Annie no quería estar ahí, y lo único que impidió su huida fue el desconocimiento de su entorno, ya que con cada paso deseaba más que nada girar sobre sus talones y correr tan rápidamente hacia su coche como sus piernas podían acarrearla.

Sus rodillas comenzaron a temblar incontrolablemente, y súbitamente un fino velo de sudor le cubrió la frente y manos. Justo cuando pensó que estaba a punto de desmayarse o vomitar, el pasillo terminó y dio paso al interior de una magnífica cocina, con ventanas abracando las tres paredes que ofrecían increíbles vistas del valle y un pequeño lago detrás de la casa. Una enorme estufa, horno y frigorífico de acero inoxidable ocupaban la mayor parte del espacio en la pared izquierda, con una isla de cocina igualmente grande frente a esta. Estantes habían sido estratégicamente colocados debajo de cada ventana para que un aire de espacio ininterrumpido fluyera por toda la habitación. Situada al lado derecho de la cocina se encontraba una gran mesa rústica rodeada por ocho sillas blancas con cojines de un amarillo alegre y vibrante. Y ahí fue donde Annie vio Candy, organizando cuidadosamente un plato rebosando con panqueques y una jarra llena de lo que olía a chocolate caliente en medio de mesa. Dos tazas, platillos y cubiertos estaban ya colocados a lados opuestos de la mesa, cara a cara.

"Candy, Annie está aquí, dijo tía Pony, lo que provocó que la rubia rápidamente se diera vuelta para enfrentarse a su hermana. "Tengo que ir a ver un par de vacas enfermas que están en el granero, así que regresaré dentro de una hora. Estoy segura que las dos tienen mucho de qué hablar. Por favor, Annie, espero que te sientas como en casa. Volveré pronto."

Tía Pony se volteó, desapareciendo apresuradamente por el pasillo y dejando a las dos hermanas mirándose la una a la otra sin saber exactamente qué decir o cómo empezar. Finalmente, después de lo que parecieron horas y no minutos, fue Annie quien rompió el incómodo silencio. "Así que panqueques, ¿eh? Parece que finalmente te has graduado de tostadas chamuscadas y con mantequilla, Candy."

"Le dijo el caso a la olla," la rubia replicó con una sonrisa ladeada. "Por lo que recuerdo, todos mis conocimientos de cocina vienen de ti Annie." Candy tomó asiento en una de las sillas, invitando a su hermana a hacer lo mismo con un ademan de su mano. "Tú tienes a Renata a cargo de la cocina en tu casa, y yo estoy cansada de comer en la clínica solo para ahorrarme la molestia de cocinar algo en casa. Tía Pony me ha estado enseñando, y últimamente he aprendido cómo hacer huevos escalfados y panqueques comestibles. Ella dice que el desayuno es la comida más importante del día, por lo tanto, cree que debería concentrarme en dominar lo básico y luego arriesgarme a hacer cosas más complicadas como platillos para el almuerzo o cena."

Annie se sentó con cierta inquietud en la silla que su hermana le había ofrecido, tomando una taza de cerámica y vertiendo un poco de chocolate en ella. "Pony parece ser una señora muy agradable, Candy … pero estoy confundida. ¿Cómo puede saber tanto sobre mí cuando nunca la has mencionado anteriormente? Obviamente te sientes cómoda en su casa, por lo tanto, puedo deducir que la conoces desde hace ya mucho tiempo."

Candy tomó una bocanada de aire, cuadrando sus pequeños hombros antes de ofrecer una respuesta adecuada a la pregunta de su hermana. "Creo que no hay manera fácil de decir lo que estoy a punto de decirte Annie, así que trataré de ser lo más honesta posible. Pony Stevens es realmente mi tía … mi madre biológica era su hermana."

El sorbo de chocolate que Annie tenía en la boca se le atoró incómodamente en la garganta, haciendo que ella escupiera el líquido caliente en su regazo. "¿La hermana de tu madre?" chilló con una voz tan aguda que pareció el chirrido de un conjunto de violines. "¿Encontraste a tu madre biológica y no pensaste en decírmelo? ¡Maldita sea! ¡He estropeado otro par de vaqueros!"

"Yo no la encontré a ella, Annie", respondió, uniendo sus manos para que dejaran de temblar mientras observaba a su hermana frenéticamente limpiándose la marca oscura de la bebida en su regazo. "Nuestra madre me lo dijo cuando falleció papá y… y… he estado tratando de lidiar con las consecuencias de esta información desde entonces".

La náusea que Annie había sentido en el vestíbulo revoloteó dentro de su estómago nuevamente y, olvidándose de sus vaqueros de diseñador, la chica empujó la taza a un lado con una mueca de asco. "Candy... te lo suplico, dime ¿qué te dijo mamá y por qué no habías compartido esa información conmigo? Sé que no somos hermanas de sangre, pero siempre he sentido un vínculo especial entre nosotras, algo que incluso creo que es más fuerte que los lazos sanguíneos. ¿Por qué mamá tardó tanto tiempo en decírtelo? Por favor Candy, ¿qué es lo que no podías compartir conmigo?"

Candy agachó la cabeza y, respirando profundamente, levantó la barbilla para encontrarse con la mirada su hermana, sus ojos verdes reflejando todo el miedo y aprensión albergados en los recovecos más profundos de su alma.

"El día antes del entierro de papá fui a visitar a mamá porque quise asegurarme que yo no había olvidado nada para la ceremonia. Sabía que estaba devastada por la muerte repentina de papá y completamente paralizada por su dolor y por eso asumí el cargo de los preparativos del entierro ya que no creía que ella fuera capaz de organizar todo a tiempo. Así que, cuando llegué a casa, la encontré en la cama abrazando una botella vacía de vodka, todavía sollozando profusamente y rodeada de fotografías de ella y papá cuando eran una pareja de recién casados". Las imágenes de aquel día terrible comenzaron a formarse en la mente de Candy con pasmosa claridad, haciendo que su corazón latiera desbocado como lo había hecho en ese entonces. El dolor de ese día que jamás olvidaría, aplastó su pecho una vez más, haciendo que le fuera más difícil respirar sin perder su aliento.

Candy no pudo detener el río de lágrimas que comenzaron a fluir mientras trataba de mirar a su hermana, la mujer que estaba sentada frente a ella, sin temer su rechazo. "Al verla tan rota y sufriendo tanto dolor, yo... yo... es decir, yo nunca la había visto así. Y pensé, que a pesar de que ella nunca había sido especialmente cálida o mostrado un poco de cariño hacia mí, pensé que tal vez yo podía consolarla y compartir su dolor. Subí a la cama, tratando de abrazarla… y ella…ella… solo me empujó. Mamá me empujó tan fuerte que me caí de la cama, golpeándome la cabeza en la esquina de una mesita de noche."

Annie abrió la boca en estado de shock, horrorizada por la insensibilidad de su madre hacia su hermana. "Oh, Candy... ¡cómo pudo mamá ser tan cruel! Recuerdo que ella no contestó todas mis llamadas y yo la necesitaba tanto que me dolía el corazón. Sin embargo, yo tenía Archie pero tú no tenías Albert a tu lado. En ese entonces él estaba en Inglaterra, ¿no fue así?"

"Sí, así fue," confirmó llorosa, limpiándose la nariz con una servilleta. "Albert quería que me fuera con él, pero no pude hacerlo porque no tenía pasaporte como tampoco podía dejar mis estudios tan cerca de la época de exámenes. Había planeado reunirme con él después de terminar mis exámenes, pensando que eso me daría el tiempo necesario para obtener mi pasaporte. Así que, el día antes de su infarto, fui a ver a papá en su oficina y le pedí una copia de mi Acta de nacimiento. Se puso muy nervioso, diciendo que le tomaría algo de tiempo obtener una copia, pero yo... yo lo desafié, diciéndole que él tendría que haber presentado una copia con mi papeleo cuando organizó lo de mi licencia para conducir."

"Eso es verdad," concurrió Annie, frunciendo el ceño y sumamente perpleja por el comportamiento tan extraño de su difunto padre. "Recuerdo que siempre insistió en hacer todo nuestro papeleo cuando entramos a la escuela secundaria, llamándonos sólo cuando había necesidad de firmar algún documento, presentando todo él personalmente. Dijo que era la única manera de asegurarse de que no cometiéramos un error con los formularios, pero debo admitir que en ese entonces nunca me preocupó que fuese tan…tan… reservado con nuestros asuntos."

"Bueno, pues parece que tenía una muy buena razón para ser reservado, Annie," Candy respondió en un susurro, su garganta casi cerrándose con el peso de la verdad que estaba a punto de divulgar. "Discutimos esa tarde. Le dije que iba a obtener otra copia de mi Acta de nacimiento con o sin su ayuda, que iba a reunirme con Albert en Inglaterra y no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. Me gritó... algo que nunca había hecho eso antes. Me dijo que él no me había criado para que fuera una furcia, corriendo tras un hombre como una perra en celo, y me prohibió salir del país. Yo traté de explicarle que simplemente quería pasar unas vacaciones en el extranjero con mi novio, pero él no quiso escucharme. Estaba tan herida después de nuestra pelea que me largué de su oficina llorando y regresé a mi apartamento, donde continué llorando toda la noche."

Un pensamiento horrible de repente entró en la mente de Annie, y una vez que lo hizo, le fue imposible sacudirlo. "Candy, ¿acaso te culpas por el infarto de papá?" Como lo había esperado, el rostro salpicado de pecas de su hermana se contorsionó en una mueca de dolor.

"¿Y cómo no fue mi culpa, Annie? ¡Dímelo!" sollozó, rompiendo con sus lágrimas la presa de dolor que había construido en su pecho por muchos años. "Mis acciones y mis palabras causaron su tensión, que luego elevó su presión arterial por los cielos. ¿Y sabes lo que fue lo peor, Annie? Me llamó la mañana siguiente, y yo estaba tan furiosa con él que permití que la llamada fuera a parar directamente a mi buzón de mensajes. Me llamó para pedir disculpas... y para pedirme que confiara en él. Dijo que él... él iba a organizar mi pasaporte, todo lo que necesitaba era un poco de tiempo para hacerse la idea de mi viaje al extranjero. Papá también dijo que mi petición lo pilló totalmente desprevenido y que había reaccionado de una manera exagerada. Él se disculpó, Annie, pero yo fui una perra obstinada y no contesté mi teléfono. Y una hora después de esa llamada, papá estaba muerto."

"Mamá dijo que él sufrió su colapso en las escaleras en su camino hacia el garaje. Ella intentó pedir ayuda, pero ya era demasiado tarde." La memoria de los gritos angustiados de su madre todavía repicaba en los oídos de Annie, como recordaba cada detalle de aquella terrible mañana. "Cuando te llamé y llegamos al hospital ya era demasiado tarde. Fue pronunciado muerto en cuando la ambulancia llegó a la sala de emergencias."

A pesar de las palabras de su hermana exonerándola de toda culpa, el dolor de Candy la cegó a la comprensión y amor reflejados en los ojos de Annie. "¡Todo fue mi culpa! ¡Todo! Lo sé, mamá lo sabe y ahora lo sabrás también."

"No hay nada que me hará creer que has matado a nuestro padre, Candy," dijo ella con ternura, alcanzando las manos de su hermana a través de la mesa para estrecharlas con las suyas. "En todo caso, creo años de mirar el rostro amargo de nuestra madre y un desayuno diario de huevos y tocino fueron la causa más predecible de su temprana muerte. Seguramente mamá no te culpa de lo sucedido."

Finalmente, el momento tan temido estaba ahí, y tomando una bocanada de aire lentamente, se preparó para revelar la ansiada verdad. "Pero ahí es donde realmente te equivocas, Annie. Nuestra madre dice que todo fue mi culpa y tiene mucha razón. Si yo no hubiera nacido estos eventos no hubieran ocurrido. Y antes de que lo niegues nuevamente, te aseguro que puedo decir esto con convicción porque… porque… yo…yo…realmente soy hija de nuestro padre, y mi madre era su amante."

Un zumbido horripilante comenzó a sonar en los oídos de Annie mientras observaba a la rubia frente a ella con la boca medio abierta. "¿Q-qué? ¿Q-que es lo que acabas de decir?"

"Estoy diciendo que en realidad somos medias hermanas… porque tu padre tuvo una aventura con mi madre."

0o0o0o0

Continuará…

¡Chicas!

Mil disculpas por la demora. He estado super ocupada en mi trabajo.

Gracias por todos sus bellos comentarios que contestaré en el siguiente capítulo con más calma.


	6. Dia 5 - Parte 2

Los personajes de Mizuki e Irigashi no me pertenecen.

Esta historia ha sido escrita y publicada sin fin de Lucro

 **"** **Horóscopos para veintiún días"**

Por Candy Fann

 _ **Dedicado con cariño a Blackcat – Feliz Cumpleaños nena.**_

 **Capítulo 5 – (Parte 2) La caminata de la vergüenza se hace de puntillas y en la madrugada**

"No…" dijo Annie con un jadeo horrorizado más que con palabras audibles. "C-como… eso no es posible…"

"Por muy improbable que parezca, tampoco es imposible," refutó Candy tristemente, escudriñando el rostro de su hermana por las primeras señales del repudio que anticipaba recibir al revelar las circunstancias de su nacimiento. "Tu madre me lo explicó todo con lujo de detalles."

Tomando una bocanada de aire, Annie fijó su mirada vidriosa en los ojos enrojecidos de su hermana. "Pues adelante. Ahora es mi turno de saber la verdad y soy toda oídos."

"Tú sabes que tu madre y papá se conocieron en la Universidad, ¿no?"

"Si."

Candy sorbió su nariz un poco, incomoda por lo que estaba a punto de decir. "Lo que no sabíamos es que se casaron porque tu madre estaba embarazada."

Justo cuando Annie creyó que no podía estar más sorprendida por los secretos de sus padres, las palabras de su hermana le robaron el aliento. "¿E-embarazada? ¿Cómo es que estaba embarazada?"

"No llevaban mucho tiempo saliendo juntos, más o menos dos meses, y de repente se encontraron contemplando el prospecto de tener un bebé cuando ambos aún no habían terminado sus carreras," continuó exponiendo Candy, a pesar del dolor y confusión reflejado en los ojos de su hermana. "La verdad es que después de la boda, tu madre perdió al bebé a los seis meses de embarazo, algo que seguramente fue una experiencia traumática para ambos."

Súbitamente el rictus de amargura en el rostro de su madre tuvo sentido, y Annie no pudo evitar sentir compasión por la pobre joven madre que se fue del hospital con los brazos vacíos.

Candy vertió un poco de chocolate, ya más frio que caliente, en su taza, rápidamente tomando un sorbo. "Al poco tiempo, descubrieron que realmente tenían muy poco en común, y ambos, en vez de consolarse mutuamente después de su pérdida, se cerraron en su dolor. Papá concentró toda su atención en sus estudios, y tu madre, después de abandonar su carrera, decidió convertirse en la esposa y anfitriona perfecta para ganarse el cariño sincero de su marido. Por medio de tu madre, papá logró establecer los contactos necesarios para establecerse en el mundo financiero al salir de la universidad. Su matrimonio se convirtió en un acuerdo de conveniencia para ambos… y, sin embargo, tu madre no pudo evitar enamorarse perdidamente del hombre con quien compartía su vida, pero no su cama."

"Pero, entonces ¿cómo es que fui concebida? ¿O acaso yo también soy adoptada?" preguntó Annie con temor tiñendo ya su voz.

"No eres el producto de una inmaculada concepción, Annie, como tampoco de una aventura," le aseguró a su hermana con una leve sonrisa. "En realidad es aquí que nuestras historias se entrelazan." Con manos temblorosas delatando su fingida tranquilidad, la rubia tomó otro sorbo de su bebida antes de continuar.

"Papá conoció a mi madre en una cena de negocios. Ella estaba trabajando como camarera en el restaurante esa noche y le habían alocado la mesa donde estaba el equipo de papá. Tu madre dice que mi madre intencionalmente lo sedujo… que volcó un vaso de agua 'accidentalmente' y eso le dio una oportunidad de entablar una conversación con papá, pero no lo creo. Tía Pony me dijo que mi madre, Arabela White, la llamó esa misma noche, diciéndole que había conocido a un caballero muy divertido en Chicago. Ella temía que su torpeza le costara su empleo, pero según la historia de mi tía, papá solamente se rió de lo ocurrido, yendo con ella a la cocina para encontrar una toalla con la cual secar su regazo."

"Arabela… tu madre tenía un nombre muy bonito, Candy," comentó Annie sin saber exactamente que más podía decir sobre los acontecimientos que su hermana estaba relatando.

"Si… un nombre muy bonito para una chica con el alma de una gitana," agregó Candy con un suspiro. "Estaba estudiando arte en la Universidad de Illinois, y trabajaba de camarera para mantenerse. Sus padres murieron cuando tenía catorce años, y desde entonces había vivido con su hermana mayor, mi tía Pony. Cuando cumplió la mayoría de edad, viajó por todo el mundo como mochilera, trabajando en cualquier tipo de trabajo que le permitiera continuar sus aventuras. Después de dos años yendo de un lugar a otro, regresó a Chicago para inscribirse en la universidad y sumergirse en su pasión: el arte. En cualquier caso, mi madre le pidió disculpas a tu padre por el accidente y él le dijo que no aceptaría una disculpa si no lo acompañaba a cenar. Mi madre ignoró su petición y simplemente le sonrió, diciéndole que nunca salía con personas que conocía a través de su trabajo. Entonces él le preguntó su nombre, y ella se lo dijo... y luego se fue. Por lo menos eso es lo que tía Pony me dijo que había pasado. Según tu madre, esa noche papá llegó a casa terriblemente borracho y ella... ella... vio su oportunidad. Lo desnudó en la oscuridad de su recamara y sin decir una palabra, lo sedujo."

Lágrimas dolorosas comenzaron a nublar la visión de Annie nuevamente. "¿Cómo? ¿Quieres decir que yo soy la indeseable consecuencia de una borrachera?"

"¡No Annie!" le aseguró Candy con firmeza. "Tu madre amaba a papá y deseaba más que nada en este mundo formar una familia a su lado. Papá… creo que no se había recuperado del trauma de perder a su primogénito y por eso no quería tener más hijos. Pero tu madre… tu madre te deseaba más que nada en esta vida y por eso creo que hizo lo que hizo. No la culpes, por favor, porque si lo haces estarías infravalorando tus orígenes."

"Pero, entonces, ¿cómo fue que papá pudo tener una aventura con tu madre sabiendo que su propia esposa estaba embarazada?"

Suavizando su semblante, Candy miró a su hermana con pena. "Porque no lo sabía, Annie. Cuando el médico de tu madre pudo confirmar un embarazo de doce semanas, ella le dijo a papá que iría a visitar a sus abuelos en Florida por un periodo indefinido de tiempo. Solamente le dijo que ambos necesitaban cierto tiempo separados para reevaluar su relación ya que se habían convertido en compañeros de piso y no en un matrimonio. Papá pensó que eso significaba que efectivamente habían terminado y fue esa creencia lo que lo llevó a buscar a mi madre."

"¡¿M-mamá a abandonó a papá sabiendo que estaba embarazada?!"

"Me dijo que lo hizo porque no quería someterlo a más dolor si el embarazo no daba fruto, Annie. Creo que si te hubiera perdido jamás hubiera regresado," reconoció la rubia con pesar. "Papá usó su influencia para encontrar la compañía de catering que empleaba a mi madre, y así fue como comenzó su cortejo. Siempre aparecía en las fiestas donde mi madre estaba trabajando, o en los cafetines que ella usualmente frecuentaba después de sus clases. Al principio, según mi tía Pony, mi madre lo miraba con recelo, ya que pensaba que era nada más que otro tipo rico buscando a una jovencita muerta de hambre con la cual satisfacer sus fantasías por un momento y ella no quería ser un cliché. Sin embargo, al ver que sus continuos desplantes no hacían el menor efecto en él, se dio por vencida, finalmente aceptando una cita. Fueron a ver un partido de béisbol, y entre cervezas baratas y perritos calientes cubiertos de mostaza, mi madre quedó perdidamente enamorada del hombre que escondía un tierno corazón de oro bajo una fachada de fría seriedad. Su romance duró cuatro meses, y a pesar de que ella conocía toda su historia, nunca dudó que él le pediría a su esposa el divorcio: estarían juntos y podrían planificar un futuro. Un día, papá fue a visitarla a su apartamento como siempre, casi reventando de alegría. Le dijo que su esposa volvería a Chicago esa tarde y quería hablar con él acerca de algo importante. Percibiendo que su divorcio era inminente, él le prometió volver esa misma noche después de la reunión con su esposa en un restaurante local, y mi madre llamó a tía Pony, diciéndole que, si todo salía bien, al final de la velada estaría celebrando un compromiso con el hombre de sus sueños."

Candy notó sus manos húmedas mientras retorcía la servilleta que sostenía en ellas, esperando tener la fortaleza necesaria para contarle a su hermana toda la historia hasta el amargo final. "Creo que de mi madre he heredado mis dotes culinarios ya que, para celebrar la ocasión, dice tía Pony que Arabela había preparado una cena especial para ellos: sándwiches de atún acompañados por una botella de Dom Perignon, un lujo que ella se había permitido tras meses de ahorros. Sin embargo, cuando él llego a su apartamento esa noche, todo cambió rápidamente."

Ambas hermanas tenían ya lagrimas rodando libremente por sus mejillas, reviviendo memorias ajenas que habían afectado el curso de sus vidas de una manera irrevocable.

"Le bastó con un solo vistazo al rostro desencajado de papá para saber exactamente lo que había sucedido. Pero claro, no todo era como ella creía… fue mucho peor. Papá ni siquiera pudo levantar su mirada cuando tomó asiento en la orilla del pequeño sofá. Con las manos entrelazadas sobre su regazo le dijo 'Janet está embarazada. Tiene siete meses de embarazo... y el bebé es mío.' Según tía Pony, mi madre no dijo nada. Simplemente lo abrazó y le dijo que tenía que volver con su esposa porque su hijo necesitaría su apoyo. El siguiente día, mi madre empacó sus pocas pertenencias, habló brevemente con su hermana por teléfono y desapareció. Es probable que ese fue el momento en el que decidió omitir su propia noticia. Ella también estaba embarazada pero después de lo que sucedió con nuestro padre… no pudo decírselo a nadie, ni siquiera a él."

"Pero ¡cómo pudo hacer tal cosa! ¿Cómo pudo irse sin decirle que llevaba a su hijo en su vientre?" Annie estalló sollozando, tratando de entender los innumerables giros del destino que habían extinguido la llama de la felicidad en los corazones de las personas involucradas en esa saga.

"Mi madre no le dijo a nadie que estaba embarazada, Annie. Ni siquiera mi tía Pony lo sabía," dijo la rubia ofreciéndole a su hermana otra servilleta para secar sus lágrimas. "Ella decidió marcharse para que papá y tu madre tuvieran la oportunidad de ser felices, y tal vez porque sabía cuán doloroso sería para papá enfrentarse a ese tipo de dilema y tener que elegir entre dos familias. Según las investigaciones que hizo nuestro padre después de mi nacimiento, mi madre terminó trabajando como artista de maquillaje en Los Ángeles, haciendo nuevos amigos que no sabían nada sobre su pasado. Sin embargo, su salud no fue de lo mejor, y el embarazo hizo mella en su cuerpo. Se puso de parto prematuramente, y antes de su muerte por eclampsia, hizo arreglos para que el hospital se pusiera en contacto con papá. Cuando papá recibió la llamada, inmediatamente tomó un vuelo a Los Ángeles, sólo para descubrir que mi madre había muerto mientras se encontraba en tránsito. Todo pasó tan rápido... y no sabía qué hacer conmigo. No conocía a la familia White, por lo que me llevó de vuelta a Chicago y de alguna manera le confesó todo a tu madre, convenciéndola de adoptarme como hija. Después de la muerte de mi madre, papá tuvo una vasectomía sin consultar a tu madre, algo que ella nunca pudo perdonar ya que lo vio como una traición. Así que ahora ya sabes toda la verdad y todo lo que tu madre ha dicho es cierto: a la raíz de su infelicidad estaban las circunstancias de mi nacimiento... y el infarto de nuestro padre fue mi culpa."

Súbitamente todo tenía sentido.

El amor desmesurado de su padre para ambas y las miradas severas de su madre cuando la cabeza dorada de su hermana aparecía; la facilidad con la que Candy parecía hacer amigos por doquier, mientras que ella siempre se había escondido tras las faldas sobreprotectoras de su madre. Todas las memorias de una niñez compartida… fue como si estuviera viendo el vínculo que la unía a su hermana por primera vez.

"Estás equivocada, Candy. Hay tantas cosas de las que eres responsable, pero la infelicidad de mis padres en su matrimonio no es una de ellas. Podría hacerte responsable por guardarte este horrible secreto durante tanto tiempo," dijo ella a través de sus lágrimas, levantando un dedo para acallar a su hermana quien estaba a punto de interrumpirla. "Pero no lo haré porque te comprendo," añadió con un suspiro. "Mi madre y mi padre fueron responsables por el estado de su matrimonio, y por no ser honestos el uno con el otro desde el principio. Pero tú, Candy, todos estos años has sido una bendición en mi vida. Y, si realmente piensas las cosas detenidamente, si nuestro padre no hubiera llegado borracho aquella noche después de conocer a Arabela, quizá yo no hubiera sido concebida."

Ahora fue el turno de Candy para perder su compostura, sollozando incontrolablemente a pocos centímetros de su hermana. "Quise decírtelo tan pronto como mamá me lo confesó, Annie, pero no podía hacerlo en ese entonces. No sabía cómo decírtelo. Temía tanto que me culparas porque… porque ¡no quería perder tu cariño! Y luego… luego no pude hablar contigo porque tuve que salir de Chicago a toda prisa."

"Si. Lo sé. Y acerca de eso, ya que estamos aquí revelando verdades, ¿estas preparada para decirme exactamente qué fue lo que paso entre tú y Albert?"

"Si," respondió hipeando y enjuagando sus lágrimas con su servilleta.

Candy jamás se imaginó que estaría teniendo esa conversación con su hermana, así que, respirando profundamente, intentó recuperar la calma necesaria para proseguir. Después de ese día ya no habría más secretos entre ambas. Como punto de partida comenzó a relatar los acontecimientos de la noche anterior y los detalles de su conversación con Albert, escuchando los jadeos de indignación de ella.

"¿C-casarse? ¿Él quería casarse contigo y fue por eso que Elroy te envió las malditas fotos?" gimió Annie, furiosa por el tratamiento de Candy a manos de Elroy Ardley. "Espero que esa vieja bruja este pasándola mal en el infierno. ¿Cómo se atrevió a hacerte semejante cosa?"

"La verdad es que, bajo circunstancias diferentes, yo habría esperado el regreso de Albert para pedirle una explicación. Pero la vieja chupasangre calculó su estrategia perfectamente, enviándome el sobre la mañana del entierro de papá," admitió con pena en su corazón. "Estaba tan angustiada después de la conversación con nuestra madre, me sentía sola y…y... y…"

De repente la joven sintió que no podía seguir, ya que el peso de su secreto era tal que cada palabra parecía atascarse en su garganta como una piedra. "¿Qué pasa, Candy?" su hermana preguntó suavemente, esperando que Candy pudiera librarse finalmente de su carga. "Dímelo. Sea lo que sea… por favor, hermanita."

Con nuevas lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos, la mirada de Candy encontró los ojos comprensivos de su hermana. "Esa mañana, antes de que un mensajero me entregara el maldito sobre, había hecho una prueba de embarazo casera... y era positiva."

"Dios mío," susurró Annie, perdiendo todo el color en su rostro. "Candy… no… ¿Cómo es posible que tantas cosas sucedieran al mismo tiempo?"

"No lo sé, Annie" sollozó Candy, recordando la desolación de esa mañana. "La muerte de papá, luego la revelación de mamá... estaba lidiando ya con tantas cosas. Yo tomaba píldoras anticonceptivas, pero tenía días de no sentirme bien. Esa mañana decidí salir de dudas y el resultado fue positivo. Me pareció que, en medio de la tormenta, a pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido, el universo me enviaba un pequeño aliciente. Un hijo. El hijo de Albert. Siempre quise ser madre, pero cuando vi las fotos, todas mis ilusiones se fueron al diablo. Me pregunté si sería capaz de estar con un hombre luchando con tantas sombras y demonios en su alma. ¿Podría casarme con Albert siendo ambos tan diferentes, solamente para luego odiarnos como tu mamá y papá con el paso de los años?"

"¡Pero no había comparación, Candy!" refutó Annie, sorprendiéndose a sí misma al descubrirse defendiendo a Albert. "Albert te amaba, de eso no había duda alguna. Hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por ti."

"Talvez al principio les hubiera dado la espalda a las drogas y al alcohol, Annie, pero ¿por cuánto tiempo? Sus vicios eran una amante con la que yo no quería ni podía competir, y no podía obligar a mi hijo a vivir en esa incertidumbre. Había encontrado la dirección de mi tía Pony la noche anterior, así que después de mi discusión con Albert, me marché llevándome solo la ropa que llevaba puesta. Ni siquiera me tomé la molestia de llevarme el teléfono celular. La verdad es que mi intención era solamente conocerla, pero algo sucedió en el camino y después de eso no quise regresar a Chicago."

Repentinamente Annie abrió los ojos hasta que alcanzaron el tamaño de platos, necesitando una respuesta a una simple pregunta agobiando su corazón. "Candy, ¿qué pasó con tu bebé exactamente?"

"Cuando salí de mi apartamento después de mi discusión con Albert, estaba completamente destrozada," comenzó a decir Candy, sintiendo que con cada palabra iba desprendiéndose de años de ira y dolor acumulados. "Nos dijimos cosas terribles, ya que todas las esperanzas que mi embarazo habían traído a mi vida esa mañana se esfumaron el momento en que vi esas fotos. Y Albert trató de explicarme lo que había pasado, pero estaba tan dolida que no lo quise escuchar. Claro, yo ya había visto situaciones como esa antes, en las clínicas donde solía trabajar como voluntaria Annie. 'El drogadicto siempre es un adicto,' decían los médicos, 'y los vicios lo son todo en su vida.' No podía quedarme a compartir una vida con alguien que todavía tenía muchas batallas que superar, no cuando había un niño de por medio que necesitaría toda mi energía y atención. Así que tomé las llaves de mi coche y conduje a Lakewood tan rápido como pude, llorando todo el camino. Entonces comenzó a llover y la carretera se tornó resbaladiza. Perdí el control del coche, estrellándome contra un poste a un par de kilómetros de distancia de esta granja. El accidente fue muy grave y las enfermeras en la sala de emergencia encontraron la dirección de tía Pony en mi bolsillo, y la llamaron. Ella fue a encontrarme en el hospital. Tenía un pulmón perforado y una hemorragia interna, y el bebé no sobrevivió el trauma del accidente. Con la muerte de mi bebé, algo murió dentro de mí, Annie, y ahora nunca volveré a ser la misma Candy. Ni siquiera he vuelto a conducir un coche desde ese día."

Con la garganta seca, Annie por fin comprendió todo el dolor que su pobre hermana había soportado por si sola. "¿Es esa la razón por la cual te has negado a hablar a Albert durante todos estos años? ¿Porque lo culpas por el accidente?"

"Si. En cierto modo, si," reconoció Candy, con sus hombros temblando de arriba abajo por la fuerza de su triste llanto. "Lo culpé por ser débil frente al poder seductor de sus vicios, odié su falta de control. Culpé a Dios por mi miserable vida y todo mi dolor. Y también me culpé a mí misma, por ser tan estúpida y descuidada, y por dañar una vida inocente que no merecía pagar por los pecados de sus padres. Ahora, cuando veo Albert sólo puedo imaginarme al hijo que perdimos, y me pregunto a quién se hubiera parecido, o si él o ella habría proporcionado el incentivo que Albert necesitaba para cambiar su vida. No sé, Annie. Simplemente no sé si alguna vez podré perdonarlo, o a mí misma, por esa pérdida."

"Candy... yo no tenía ni idea. No sé qué decir," murmuró Annie. El dolor de su hermana era vasto, proyectando una sombra oscura sobre su existencia que talvez fuera demasiado grande para superar de un día a otro. "Ahora entiendo muchas cosas. No puedo empezar a imaginarme cómo han sido estos años para ti. He estado tan ocupada formando mi propia familia que yo ni siquiera…" La voz de Annie se quebró al ver el rostro surcado de lágrimas de Candy. "Lo siento. Debería haber sido una mejor hermana para ti todo este tiempo. Perdóname."

Cuatro años de dolor arraigado se esfumaron como neblina matutina en el corazón de la rubia, y Annie, abandonando súbitamente su silla, llegó al lado de su hermana para acogerla en un ferviente abrazo. "De ahora en adelante jamás tendrás que hacerle frente a la vida sin mí a tu lado," Annie declaró con entusiasmo mientras abrazaba a su hermana. "¿Me entiendes? Estaré siempre a tu lado, aunque tú no lo desees. Ahora no te vas a deshacer de mi tan fácilmente, señorita White-Britter. Siempre estaré aquí para protegerte."

A través de sus lágrimas, Candy fue capaz de esbozar una trémula sonrisa. "Que Dios me socorra… ahora serás peor que el perfume barato de un hippy: no podré deshacerme de ti, aunque quiera hacerlo."

"No lo dudes, Candy," sonrió Annie como respuesta. "No lo dudes. Desde este momento vamos a hacerle frente al futuro como lo que somos: las hermanas Britter. Unidas para siempre."

0o0o0o0

 _«Stear, necesito hablar contigo urgentemente tan pronto como regreses a Lakewood – Albert»_

 _«Albert, estaré en casa a la hora de la cena. Los chicos están exhaustos así que tan pronto como termine de meterlos en sus camas, iré a verte a la cabaña - Stear»_

 _«Y dime, sobrinito, ¿cómo conseguiste agotar a esos granujas?»_

 _«Tuve mucha suerte. Fueron a visitar a la abuela Marta con los padres de Patty… nos vemos esta noche tío abuelo William»_

 _«De acuerdo, Cuatro Ojos Cornwell»_

0o0o0o0

Mientras hacía el familiar camino hacia la cabaña, Stear apenas podía contener su curiosidad. Albert lo había convocado urgentemente, para variar, y al vislumbrar el suave resplandor de las luces en la cabaña brillando a través de ventanas abiertas, se preguntó qué demonios podría ser tan importante para hacer que su tío concordara una cita a esas horas de la noche en lugar de la mañana siguiente.

No podía recordar una ocasión en los últimos cuatro años en la cual Albert había solicitado una conversación a solas. Normalmente era él quien servía de aguafiestas para las 'actividades' de Albert, llamándole en los momentos más inoportunos. Fuera lo que fuese lo que tenía que decir, de una cosa podía estar seguro: tenía que tratarse de un asunto de suma seriedad para su tío.

Al entrar en la cabaña, la música estridente de Black Sabath se podía escuchar a todo volumen por los altavoces. En la pequeña sala, Albert se paseaba de un lado a otro jadeando, luciendo tal como una pantera enjaulada; vistiendo solo una camiseta y un par de boxers de seda a pesar del frío en la habitación. Cada músculo en su cuerpo estaba tenso y cubierto por una leve capa de sudor, dándole la apariencia de una fiera salvaje a punto de abalanzarse sobre su presa después de la caza.

Al verlo así, Stear estuvo tentado a echarse a correr de regreso a la mansión. "¿Albert? ¿Qué sucede? Me parece que no te encuentras bien."

"Siéntate por favor," espetó abruptamente sin dejar de pasearse, bajando el volumen del sistema de sonido con el mano a distancia. "No tengo mucho tiempo y necesito explicarte algunas cosas."

Stear hizo lo que su tío le pidió, sentándose en el sillón más cercano. "Albert, me asustas. ¿Qué te pasa?"

El rubio miró a su sobrino furtivamente antes de responder. "Stear. Justo esta mañana he decidido comenzar el proceso de desintoxicación. Soy un adicto a la medicación recetada, y lo he sido durante la mayor parte de mi vida adulta."

La ultima confesión no sorprendió a Stear en lo más mínimo, pero la sinceridad repentina de Albert lo pilló desprevenido. "¿Un adicto? ¿Desde cuándo?"

"Desde los trece años. Mi padre también era un adicto, Stear, así que quizá tan sólo estoy maldito con la misma aflicción," explicó con ojos vidriosos, rogando a todos los cielos poder mantener su compostura hasta que terminara de decirle a su sobrino toda la verdad. "Él era un alcohólico y más tarde, después de la muerte de mi madre, su sentimiento de culpa lo llevó a convertirse en un adicto a la cocaína. Verás, mi padre estaba ebrio detrás del volante cuando el coche donde él y mi madre viajaban se deslizó en la carretera, estrellándose contra un árbol. Ella murió instantáneamente, pero mi tía, ansiosa de 'proteger' el nombre de la familia para que no fuese opacado por un escándalo, utilizó toda su influencia para ocultar esta pieza de información crucial de la policía. Mi padre caminó de vuelta a casa en una bruma etílica, y cuando la policía encontró el vehículo y vino a entrevistar a mi padre, ya era demasiado tarde como para hacerle una prueba de alcohol. La historia que se circuló fue que mi padre perdió control del vehículo al tratar de evitar golpear un ciervo que de repente saltó delante del coche. Después, supuestamente caminó casi veinte kilómetros en la oscuridad, buscando ayuda para su esposa malherida hasta que llegó de vuelta a esta casa. Naturalmente, debido a sus lesiones, perdió el conocimiento al llegar al jardín y no fue encontrado hasta el siguiente día por el jardinero. La policía se tragó la versión que mi tía ofreció de los acontecimientos de esa noche, pero en privado, ella se deleitaba en decirle a mi padre constantemente que él era una vergüenza para el nombre de los Ardley."

El jadeo ahogado de Stear casi lo dejó sin palabras. "¿Tío Henry era adicto a la cocaína? Albert... eso…eso…eso suena casi ridículo!"

"Bueno, por más ridículo que pueda parecer, es la verdad," afirmó rápidamente, limpiando el sudor de su frente con el dorso de su mano temblorosa. "Tía Elroy ha estado a cargo de las finanzas familiares mucho antes de la muerte de mi padre a causa de una sobredosis de cocaína cuando yo tenía diez años… otro detalle que ella ocultó hábilmente para que los 'defectos' de la familia nunca se hicieran públicos. Por supuesto, a solas, ella nunca dejó de recordarme que yo era tan 'defectuoso' como mi padre, y que sólo a ella podría confiarse el legado de los Ardley."

Aturdido, Stear miró a Albert por unos instantes en silencio, demasiado conmocionado como para articular palabra. "No sé qué decir, Albert. Yo no tenía idea de que la tía Elroy tuviera esto colgando sobre tu cabeza durante todos estos años. Siempre he asumido que simplemente tu no estabas interesado en el dinero o en el lado comercial de las cosas. Disculpa, hermano. Yo no tenía ni idea de que ella te hiciera sentir tan inadecuado."

"No sólo me hizo sentir inadecuado Stear. Ella me hizo sentir roto, como que algo estaba fundamentalmente mal dentro de mi desde que nací, simplemente por el hecho de ser el hijo de mi padre," Albert añadió, sintiendo espasmos recorriendo su cuerpo a la vez que se sentaba en el sofá delante de Stear. "Desde que me convertí en un adolescente, creí que sería inútil intentar luchar contra mi propia genética, así que, a la primera oportunidad, cedí ante la seductora vaguedad que el alcohol y las drogas me proporcionaron. Me perdí en sus brazos muchas veces, existiendo en una niebla casi perpetua hasta que conocí a Candy... y ella me hizo pensar que talvez yo podría llegar a ser alguien más."

"Entonces, ¿por qué no estás con ella, Albert? Es evidente que todavía hay algo entre ustedes dos. ¿Qué te hizo separarte de ella en primer lugar y abandonarlo todo nuevamente?"

Brevemente, Albert le relató a Stear lo que había sucedido con su tía y cómo las fotos que ella había enviado a Candy influyeron en su separación. El joven fue sincero, incluso diciéndole a su sobrino la mayoría de los detalles de la dichosa cena la noche anterior.

"¿Dónde está Candy ahora?" Stear preguntó finalmente, pasándose un mano por su cabello. "Annie estará furiosa si llega a creer que te has aprovechado de su hermana."

Las piernas de Albert comenzaron a sacudirse ligeramente sin control. "No te preocupes por Annie. Ya lo sabe y tuvo la oportunidad de desatar su ira en mi a la hora del desayuno. No sé dónde está Candy, Stear, y para ser sincero, me sentí muy agradecido de tener esta mañana a solas mientras recapacitaba sobre todo lo que necesito hacer. Y por eso es que te llamé. Quiero tener otra oportunidad con ella, pero no puedo pedirle que tome el riesgo de estar conmigo si todavía soy un adicto. Necesito al menos tres días para desintoxicarme, y quiero que prorrogues todo tipo de decisión que necesite mi aprobación hasta después de que haya finalizado el proceso. Voy a ser la clase de hombre que ella necesita, Stear, porque Candy se merece un hombre de verdad, no alguien que se esconde en las tinieblas, detrás de una botella."

Stear miró a su tío con incredulidad, como se dio cuenta de los temblores sacudiendo el cuerpo del joven. "Pero Albert, ¿estás seguro de esto?" preguntó vacilante. "¿No sería mejor ir a una clínica y que un médico supervise el proceso de desintoxicación? ¿No es muy arriesgado? ¿Doloroso, incluso?"

Albert emitió una risa desganada. "Sí, es doloroso, Stear," dijo, retorciéndose las manos hasta que los nudillos se volvieron blancos. "Pero de hecho ya he pasado por esto en dos ocasiones previamente. Sé qué esperar y cuánto tiempo esta locura me torturará. Créeme, estar en una clínica no significa que sería menos incómodo."

"Además," añadió mientras se ponía de pie nerviosamente, comenzando a pasearse otra vez por la habitación. "Todo lo que necesito es que me dejen en paz y que tu guardes bajo llave todo tipo de medicina y el alcohol disponible en la casa principal. Ciérralo todo con llave, tíralo a la basura… no me importa. Simplemente tienes que deshacerte de todo hasta que yo pueda recobrar el control. Y no le digas nada a nadie sobre esto, por favor. No quiero que Candy sepa lo que estoy haciendo. Yo… yo…no quiero que me vea de esta manera."

"Pero Albert, por el amor de Dios. Tienes que ser razonable," suplicó Stear, mirando a su tío con una mezcla de pena y admiración. "¡Ella es la única persona en este hogar que sabría cómo ayudarte durante este período crítico! ¿Cómo puedes pedirme que la mantenga al margen de un asunto tan grave como este?"

De repente, Stear notó los ojos de Albert brillados con lágrimas a punto de ser derramadas, dolorosas, desesperadas. "¿Te gustaría que tu esposa, la mujer que amas más que nada en esta vida, viera cómo te retuerces en la cama como una cuerda porque el dolor que sientes en el estómago es tan insoportable que deseas morir? ¿Quieres que ella limpie tu vómito mientras la maldices porque no te da lo que tu cuerpo ansía? Amo a Candy, Stear... y… y no podría hacerle eso. No después de todo lo que ya he hecho y lo que ha tenido que soportar por mi culpa."

"Pero Albert, yo creo que…"

"¡Stear! ¡Deja de ser tan terco y lárgate!" gritó el joven con su voz quebrantada, un hombre al borde de su límite. "Por favor… vete. No puedo… no puedo seguir discutiendo contigo. No he tomado nada desde anoche. Por favor, hermano," suplicó en un susurro apagado. "Regresa a casa y vuelve en tres días."

Stear estaba a punto de debatir la decisión de Albert mas el dolor reflejado en el rostro de su tío lo hizo recapacitar. "Está bien, Albert," accedió finalmente a regañadientes. "Haré lo que tú quieres salvo dejarte completamente solo. Yo vendré todas las noches a darte un vistazo. Tienes que aceptar que no estás solo en esto. Archie y yo somos tu familia, y siempre estaremos velando por tu bienestar. No tienes que preocuparte ya por la tía abuela y su influencia, hermano. Estaré aquí a tu lado pase lo que pase."

"Gracias, Stear," respondió Albert con un gemido ahogado. "Ahora vete, por favor. Ya no puedo contenerme un minuto más."

Con un gesto de su cabeza, Stear giró sobre sus talones sin decir otra palabra, rápidamente saliendo de la cabaña y haciendo su camino de vuelta a la mansión envuelto en la fría bruma nocturna.

No había caminado demasiado lejos cuando de repente escuchó un grito aterrador rompiendo la tranquilidad de la gélida noche. "Albert," pensó contrariado, apurando sus pasos y luchando contra el deseo de dar la vuelta y obligar a Albert a regresar con él a la mansión. "Mi pobre hermano… si tan solo permitieras que te ayudáramos en este momento."

0o0o0o0

Continuará…

Chicas,

Gracias por su paciencia. Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado

Como siempre, agradezco todos sus comentarios.

Especialmente a:

Sabrina Weasley

Stormaw

Paulayjoaqui

Saray Gazel

Liovana

Tania Lizbeth

Gina Riquelme O

Nina

Litzy

Glenda

Angdl

Bety P.P

Y a todas las bellas chicas que leen y disfrutan en silencio.

¡Muchas gracias por su apoyo!


	7. Dia 6

Los personajes de Mizuki e Irigashi no me pertenecen.

Esta historia ha sido escrita y publicada sin fin de Lucro

 **"** **Horóscopos para veintiún días"**

Por Candy Fann

 **Dedicado con todo cariño a Chiquita Andrew – mi manis querida**

Día 6 - Donde hubo fuego, siempre quedan brazas

 ** _Cáncer: a veces por querer ayudar a todo mundo dejas cuestiones pendientes tuyas. Pon atención a tu vida antes de querer resolverle la vida a todo mundo, te enfocas mucho en cuestiones que no deberían de ser de tu importancia al punto de descuidar las cosas que en realidad deberían de ser tu centro de atención. – Nana Calistar_**

"¿Vamos a ver a mi mamá en el hospital, tía Candy?" preguntó Patrick como Candy intentaba cepillar los mechones rebeldes y azabaches de Drew. "Quiero mostrarle mi nuevo libro".

"¡Quiero mostrarle mi rasguño!" dijo Drew, mostrando a Candy un pequeño rasguño en su codo cubierto con una tirita. "Subí hasta la casa de árbol de la abuela Martha y luego me caí. Ya no duele, pero quiero mostrarle a mamá mi curita".

Los labios de Candy esbozaron una sonrisa genuina. "Tu papá los llevará a ver a tu madre esta mañana y luego, esta tarde tía Annie y tío Archie los llevarán al supermercado por lo tanto ustedes les pueden ayudar a comprar un poco de comida. Tal vez tú le podrías mostrarle a Annie que tipo de alimentos comen por lo general, Patrick. Y Drew, puedes pedirle a tu queridísimo tío Archie que te lleve en sus hombros como tío Albert lo hace."

"¿Como el tío Albert? ¡Yay! El tío Albert es el mejor," gritó Drew emocionado, sacudiendo sus manitas mientras daba brincos. "¡Es muy divertido! ¿Puede venir al supermercado también?"

"¡Permanece quieto por favor! ¡Deja de saltar por un momento, Drew! No he terminado de cepillar tu cabello."

Patrick puso los ojos en blanco, claramente acostumbrado a presenciar el entusiasmo desenfrenado de su hermano. "Ahora no va a parar, tía Candy. No te preocupes de su pelo. Mamá lo estropeará cuando nos abrace de todos modos".

Colocando el cepillo a un lado, Candy rápidamente intentó alisar un último mechón rebelde antes de darse por vencida. "Está bien. Eres libre de ir a la cocina y disfrutar de tu desayuno. No sé si tío Albert estará disponible para unirse a tu pequeña expedición, pero estoy segura que tío Archie estará encantado de saber que tú lo llevarás de compras, Drew."

"Sabes que tío Archie solamente va a gemir, tía Candy," añadió Patrick seriamente, siguiendo a su hermano fuera de la habitación. "Va a estar muy enfadado si Drew babea en una de sus camisas de lino o limpia sus manos en su chaqueta de piel."

Con una sonrisa astuta en su rostro, Candy lentamente siguió a los niños que corrieron hacia las escaleras. "No te preocupes por tío Archie, cariño," pensó para sus adentros. "Disfruta de tu desayuno y deja que tía Annie se encargue de él."

Drew entró en la cocina como un tornado, con los pasos más cuidadosos de Patrick siguiéndole de cerca. "Buenos días, Pat," saludó Stear, como Drew rápidamente corrió hacia él, plantando un beso mojado en la mejilla de su padre. "Buenos días mi pequeño mono. ¿Dormiste bien?"

"¡Soñé que era un pirata!" respondió Drew, rápidamente sentándose en el regazo de su padre, mientras que Pat se sentó en la silla al lado de Stear. "Y encontré un tesoro en el patio trasero. ¿Dónde está tía Elroy? ¿Vamos a ver a mamita ahora?"

La cháchara impredecible de su hijo casi lo pilló desprevenido. "Ah, sí. Vamos a ver a mamá tan pronto como termines tu desayuno. Y tía Elroy... hablamos de ella, ¿recuerdas? Ya no está con nosotros."

"¿Se ha ido de viaje?" preguntó a Drew, descuidadamente tomando una mordida del pan tostado de su padre y dejando caer un diluvio de migajas mantecosas sobre los pantalones de Stear.

"Está muerta, Drew, ¿recuerdas?" interpuso Patrick antes de beber un sorbo del zumo frente a él. "Nunca volverá porque ahora está muerta y la tenemos que sepultar en el cementerio como enterramos a nuestro conejo Velvet después de su pelea con el gato del señor Porter."

"¿Volverá como un fantasma entonces?" dijo Drew, con una tenue luz de esperanza en sus ojos. Después de todo, el tesoro de un pirata necesitaba de un fantasma para protegerlo…

Stear despejó su garganta, tratando de no reírse a carcajadas. "Los fantasmas no existen, Drew. Y Patrick, en el futuro por favor quiero que seas más cuidadoso sobre lo que dices frente a tu hermano. Estamos lidiando una situación muy grave y ustedes talvez han visto o escuchado muchas cosas que no son asunto suyo. No tienes que repetir todo lo que ven o lo que oyen en esta casa, ¿entendido?"

"Pero ¿por qué, papá?"

"Porque no quiero que tu madre se preocupe innecesariamente, Patrick. Y la imaginación de tu hermano no necesita más estímulo." Stear limpió la barbilla de Drew, notando a Annie y Archie entrando en la cocina. "Buenos días chicos. Los niños y yo estaremos fuera de aquí tan pronto como sea posible. Estaremos de vuelta al mediodía y luego tengo que presidir sobre un par de conferencias de Skype. Archie, voy a llamar a todos los criados y les pediré que regresen a trabajar mañana. Con Rosemary y su esposo a punto de llegar para el funeral, creo que mis habilidades culinarias han llegado a su límite. Además, la casa tiene que estar lista para todos los invitados que vendrán a la ceremonia y al refrigerio."

"¿A cuánta gente esperas, Stear?" preguntó Annie vertiendo café en una taza. "He hecho un estimado de doscientas personas para la ceremonia religiosa. Pero no sé cuántos planean quedarse aquí en la mansión, excepto Rosemary y George. Ellos ya se han puesto en contacto conmigo y he asignado un cuarto para ellos."

"Creo que la mayor parte de los invitados vendrán por un sentido de obligación, más bien que un cariño genuino por tía Elroy," comentó Archie, tomando la taza de café que su esposa le ofreció. "La mayor parte de ellos son muy curiosos y probablemente sólo quieren ver si la tía Elroy resucita o si Albert aparece en el entierro completamente ebrio."

"Dejaremos a Albert fuera de esto por el momento, Archie," dijo Stear fulminando a su hermano con una mirada significativa y moviendo los ojos furtivamente hacia los niños dándole a entender a Archie que escogiera sus palabras con más cuidado. "Él estará de regreso y listo para tomar las riendas en un par de días. No se siente muy bien y he hecho algunos arreglos para que nadie lo moleste en los próximos días."

"¡Pero quiero que tío Albert vaya de compras con nosotros!" gritó Drew, sujetando la corbata de seda de su padre con los dedos cubiertos de mantequilla de maní. "Él es mucho más divertido que tío Archie!" Drew miró a Archie con sus ojos entrecerrados, mostrándole la lengua.

"¡Drew, pórtate bien!" ordenó Stear severamente, levantando al niño fuera de su regazo y poniéndolo de pie en el suelo. "Tío Albert tiene que descansar por el momento. Pero estoy seguro de que puedes jugar con tío Archie y él será igual de divertido".

Sin amedrentarse por la orden de su padre, el chiquillo volvió su atención al tío que acababa de despreciar con sus gestos. "¿Podemos cavar en el jardín para buscar un tesoro, tío Archie?"

"¡Definitivamente no!" respondió Candy sonriendo antes que Archie tuviera la oportunidad de responder. "Tío Archie no tiene la ropa adecuada para cavar en el jardín, Drew."

"Buenos dias, Candy," saludó Stear al verla entrar en la cocina, conscientemente tratando de evitar mirarla directamente a los ojos.

"¡Tío Albert está enfermo!" espetó Drew antes de que su padre pudiera cubrirle la boca con una mano, acercándose a Candy con una sonrisa descarada. "Quizás tu podrías ser su enfermera, tía Candy, y así estará bien muy pronto y podrá jugar a ser piratas conmigo mañana."

"¿Qué quieres decir, Drew? ¿Acaso le ha pasado algo a Albert, Stear?" preguntó la rubia concentrando su atención en su amigo. La intensidad penetrante de su mirada esmeralda parecía clavar a Stear en su lugar.

Ante la deslumbrante intensidad de esa mirada, Stear no pudo hacer más que mascullar y tartamudear, desesperadamente tratando de pensar en una excusa viable. Odiaba las confrontaciones con Candy, y era totalmente inútil en cuanto se trataba de decir una mentira: con un simple vistazo ella lo podía leer como una novela barata. "Y-yo… quiero decir … bueno … es que … ah … es que… en estos momentos… ah... y-yo que quiero decir, q-que no puedo … no puedo… explicar… ah…"

"¡Por Dios, Stear!" chilló Annie frustrada. "¡Eres peor que un tartamudo tratando de decir un trabalenguas! ¡Fuera con ello! Sólo dinos ¿qué pasa con Albert? Y ¿se trata de algo contagioso?"

"¿Es algo venéreo?" jadeó Archie con una mueca de dolor.

"¿Bien, Stear? ¿Qué pasa con Albert?" Candy preguntó otra vez, levantando su preocupada voz un par de octavos.

"¿Qué es venéreo, papá?" preguntó Drew, con su boca abierta mostrando un trozo de pan tostado masticado a medias.

"¡Patrick! ¡Lleva a tu hermano fuera por un momento, por favor!" gritó Stear en medio de ese coro de voces.

"¡Pero Papá! ¡Hace mucho frio y yo no he comido nada todavía!"

Stear cerró los ojos, sobándose la cabeza palpitante con sus dedos. "Busca los abrigos y botas, hijo. Tomaremos el desayuno con tu madre en el hospital. Necesito un momento a solas para hablar con tu tío y tías."

"¡Venéreo! ¡Venéreo!" gritó Drew mientras su hermano lo perseguía fuera de la cocina.

Una vez que los niños se fueron y los ecos de sus risas desaparecieron en los pasillos, Stear levantó sus ojos, encontrando la mirada acerada de Candy. "No está enfermo, Candy. Se recupera. No creo que tenga que explicarte de qué se está recuperando así que por favor no me presiones para que te lo diga porque me dijo expresamente que no quiere que tú lo sepas."

"¿Yo? ¿Y puedo saber por qué?"

"Creo que no quiere que lo mires como a otro de tus pacientes," admitió reacio con un suspiro, finalmente comprendiendo la posición de su tío. "Es un hombre orgulloso, Candy… y no quiere perder su dignidad frente a ti."

"Pero Candy le puede ayudar," Archie se atrevió a decir, mirando fijamente a su hermano. "Si él no nos permite ayudarle, al menos Candy puede hacer lo que nosotros no podemos."

Stear frotó sus sienes nuevamente con dedos cansados, esperando que su dolor de cabeza se esfumara tan rápidamente como había aparecido. "Lo sé, Archie. Pero también comprendo por qué él no quiere que Candy lo vea tan vulnerable. Por lo que entiendo, no es un proceso particularmente agradable y me rogó que lo dejara solo y que no les dijera lo que está haciendo en la cabaña."

"¿En la cabaña? ¿Solo? ¿Estás loco, Stear? ¡Él puede morir!"

"¡Traté de convencerlo de ir a una clínica, Candy, pero no quiso escucharme!" espetó defensivamente a través de dientes apretados. "Me aseguró que lo ha hecho antes y piensa que puede hacerlo sin ayuda."

El rostro escarlata de Candy se tornó un color casi púrpura como su creciente frustración era escasamente contenida por su profesionalismo. "¡Me importa un comino lo que él piensa, Stear! ¡Albert no es un doctor o un enfermero! El hecho es que tiene que hacer eso bajo supervisión médica porque su cuerpo podría fácilmente entrar en shock o tener una convulsión. ¿Quieres ser responsable por su muerte? ¡No lo creo, y tampoco yo! Iba ir a verlo hoy de todas maneras, porque necesitaba... bueno... necesito recuperar mi estúpido vestido. Puedo usar eso como excusa para comprobar su progreso y ver cómo va todo para no meterte en problemas. Pero si él está en peligro necesito que sepas que voy a llamar una ambulancia y lo llevaré al hospital más cercano. Cuidar de él en este momento es mi deber como enfermera... y mi privilegio como su amiga."

0o0o0o0

"Esto es una locura..." Albert tarareó suavemente, tumbado en su cama con lágrimas corriendo libremente por sus mejillas. La canción de Muse sonado una y otra vez en el equipo de sonido hizo poco para calmar sus nervios encrespados mientras luchaba por controlar los espasmos sacudiendo su cuerpo incontrolablemente.

Había dormido muy poco durante la noche, tal vez un par de horas aquí y allá y estaba exhausto. Sin embargo, ahora se encontraba demasiado cansado para estar despierto y demasiado enfermo para dormirse. Intentó beber un poco de agua, pero su cuerpo pronto la rechazó, vomitando el líquido con violentas arcadas.

"Esto es lo que ella necesita," murmuró como una letanía bajo su aliento cuando sus dientes comenzaron castañear. "Ella me necesita entero y no en pedazos. No puede rescatarme... esta vez yo tengo que ser fuerte."

Con su corazón latiendo desbocado, sintió un frío entumecimiento descendiendo lentamente sobre su cuerpo, a la vez que su visión se hacía cada vez más borrosa. Sus pensamientos se desviaron rápidamente hacia Candy, como sintió su mente cediendo ante la oscuridad que invadía su cuerpo. "Traté de dejarte ir, Candy. Pero esta locura que llamo 'amor' es una aflicción para la cual no he encontrado remedio. Toda la lujuria en el mundo no pudo satisfacer este vacío dentro de mi… y ahora sé por qué: de todas las mujeres en esta tierra sólo soy capaz de amarte a ti. Quiero ser fuerte, porque quiero tener la posibilidad de amarte otra vez como un hombre y no como un niño roto."

Exhausto, finalmente cerró sus ojos y, flotando a la deriva en la oscuridad, aceptó su destino.

"Albert …"

Eones más tarde un suave sonido irrumpió la espesa bruma que lo envolvía. La suave voz acarició su alma en medio de la oscuridad más absoluta, y él se obligó a sí mismo a aferrarse al pequeño consuelo que escuchar esa voz le brindaba.

"Albert… vuelve a mi…"

Calidez.

Podía sentir un tenue calor filtrándose a través de cada fibra de su ser. Primero sus manos, luego sus brazos… como si fueran acariciados por una luz dorada; sintió que su cuerpo comenzaba a relajarse de una manera placentera, su respiración cada vez más rítmica y menos laboriosa.

La voz comenzó a sonar más fuerte, más clara. Y sonaba muy parecida a la de Candy White Britter, enfermera profesional. "Albert, estás congelado y en peligro de entrar en shock. He puesto una manta eléctrica sobre ti. Necesitamos llevar su temperatura corporal de vuelta a la normalidad. Mantente despierto si puedes, por favor, Albert."

"¿Candy? ¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó apenas coherente.

"Vine a buscar mi vestido, tonto," ella respondió con una suave risa cantarina. "No todos los días un hombre adinerado me da un caro vestido de diseñador como un regalo. Llamé a la puerta, pero no contestaste. Por suerte vine, tengo que añadir. Estabas a punto de entrar en shock, señor Ardley. Una hora más y le hubieras hecho compañía a tu tía por toda la eternidad en el mausoleo."

"No deberías haber venido," protestó en un murmullo, incapaz de abrir sus ojos. "He hecho esto antes. No necesito a nadie para 'cuidarme' a través de este proceso."

"No estoy de acuerdo, Albert," dijo ella, mirando su reloj de pulsera y agarrando la muñeca del joven para tomar su pulso. "Lo hiciste antes en un centro de rehabilitación agradable con aire acondicionado y un gotero para fluidos intravenosos. El invierno casi ha llegado y esta cabaña es tan fría como el hielo sin un fuego ardiendo en la chimenea. No tenías que haber hecho esto aquí y a solas. O por lo menos, deberías haberme llamado para que pudiera controlar tu progreso."

"No necesito una enfermera," rezongó frunciendo la nariz. "Necesito dormir… y dejar que mi cuerpo se deshaga de todo el veneno que contiene."

"Pues estarías durmiendo por toda la eternidad si te hubiera dejado a solas," refutó la joven, acariciando su frente con el dorso de una mano para comprobar su temperatura. "Además, vine por mi vestido, no por ti específicamente."

"Tu vestido está secándose en el cuarto de baño. Tómalo y vete."

"Lo siento. Es demasiado tarde para hacer eso," respondió Candy inmutable. "Como enfermera profesional no puedo dejar a alguien que claramente necesita atención medica desamparado."

El gruñido de Albert sonó mas como un gemido ahogado que una protesta. "Te alivio de tu obligación, enfermera Britter. No soy tu paciente. Vete."

Haciendo caso omiso a sus protestas, Candy tomó asiento al borde de la cama. "Lo siento. Puedes pedirme que me marche si no deseas mi ayuda profesional, pero como tu amiga no puedo abandonarte. Tu sabes… es el tácito código de lealtad o algo así."

A pesar de su malestar físico, Albert no puedo evitar reír suavemente. "¿Tácito código de lealtad? ¿Amigos? ¿Desde cuándo somos amigos, Candy?"

"Desde que limpiaste el vómito de mi vestido sin aprovecharte de las circunstancias, por supuesto," declaró con un suspiro. "Si tú me viste en ese estado sin sentir asco, eso te hace un amigo fiel y verdadero."

"Al contrario de la creencia popular, no soy una especie de monstruo depravado, Candy," Albert respondió jadeando levemente. "En realidad tengo estándares. Pueden ser más bajos que los estándares de la mayor parte de gente, pero los tengo, sin embargo. Necesitabas ayuda, y yo simplemente tuve la oportunidad de proporcionarte lo que necesitabas."

Notando el cambio en su respiración, Candy acarició con delicadeza su pálido rostro. "Háblame, Albert. ¿Dónde sientes el dolor en este momento?"

"Mi estómago," gimió en un susurro. "Siento que cada vez que respiro mis entrañas son apuñaladas. Creo que estoy a punto de desmayarme. Candy…no…"

Un espasmo recorrió su cuerpo y Albert no pudo evitar gritar en agonía.

Haciendo acopio de toda su experiencia, Candy rápidamente cambió de tácticas. "Escúchame, Albert. Este dolor es temporal y tú lo sabes. Concéntrate en mi voz y mis palabras. Respira poco a poco. Las primeras cuarenta y ocho horas son las más duras y yo estaré aquí todo el tiempo que sea necesario. Pronto este dolor solo será un recuerdo."

"¿Y los chicos? ¿Qué hará Stear con Drew y Patrick hoy?"

Candy sonrió en sus adentros: los pequeños Cornwell se habían ganado el cariño de Albert, aunque él tratara de negarlo. "Irán a visitar a Patty y después Annie y Archie los llevarán al supermercado. No sabemos exactamente lo que comen como veganos así que Annie pensó que sería más sencillo llevarlos de compras. Drew declaró que deberías acompañarlos, pero le dije que tío Archie podía llevarlo sobre sus hombros como tú lo hiciste cuando fuimos a patinar sobre hielo."

Albert se rió entre dientes, claramente divertido como la visión de su sobrino tratando de lidiar con Drew en un supermercado lleno de gente entró en su mente. "Tienes una veta malévola, Candice. Quisiera poder ver la cara de Archie cuando Drew le ponga diez dedos pegajosos en una de sus preciadas camisas."

Frunciendo el cejo, Candy estudió sus pálidos rasgos detenidamente. "¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Ya ha pasado lo peor?"

"La idea de Archie sufriendo ciertamente me ha ayudado muchísimo, Candy. Te lo agradezco mucho. Sigue hablando, por favor. Tu voz me reconforta." Albert suspiró más tranquilo, enfocando su atención en la melodiosa voz de la joven a su lado.

"¿Qué quieres que te diga?"

"No lo sé… talvez quieras saber algo de más de mí. Creo en estos momentos podrías preguntarme cualquier cosa y no podría negarte una respuesta."

Sus ojos brillaron divertidos como esmeraldas resplandecientes y, esbozando una sonrisa ladeada se atrevió a formular su primera pregunta. "¿Por qué tienes esa canción en el estéreo una y otra vez?"

"Esa canción fue la música de fondo la última vez que tú y yo hicimos el amor," declaró Albert, sorprendiendo a Candy con su honestidad. "Recuerdo que salimos a cenar a un restaurante local, y luego regresamos al apartamento. Era la noche antes de mi viaje a Escocia, y fue una despedida muy intensa para ambos. Tenías lágrimas en tus ojos cuando hicimos el amor casi toda la noche, y en la madrugada tomé un taxi hacia el aeropuerto deseando tenerte a mi lado durante el trayecto. Estabas dormida la última vez que besé tus labios… y esta canción me recuerda a una época donde las cosas estaban bien entre nosotros. Un tiempo cuando aún estábamos juntos y locamente enamorados."

"William Albert Andrew… después de casi siete años de conocerte ahora me doy cuenta que tienes el alma de un poeta," susurró Candy, tratando de disimular el impacto de esas palabras en su corazón.

"Siete años y tres meses, para ser exacto, Candy."

El corazón de Candy dio un vuelco.

¡Él lo sabía! A pesar de los años que se han distanciado, Albert sabía cuánto tiempo llevaban con sus vidas entrelazadas.

Tratando de ignorar el significado de esa declaración, rápidamente buscó la manera de desviar la conversación a otro tema. "¿Cuándo fue tu primera vez, Albert?"

"¿Realmente quieres saber cuándo perdí mi virginidad, Candice?" suspiró con una sonrisa en sus pálidos labios, tratando de abrir sus párpados pesados.

"No, tonto," dijo ella con un intenso rubor coloreando sus mejillas. La idea de Albert en medio del éxtasis del acto sexual le causó una extraña sensación en el estómago. "Quiero decir ¿cuándo fue la primera vez que consumiste una droga?"

Albert abrió los ojos con dificultad, enfocando su mirada en el rostro de la chica a su lado. "Coincidentemente, la primera vez que tomé una droga fue cuando perdí mi virginidad a los trece años."

"¿Trece años? Dios Santo, Albert… ¿qué demonios estabas pensando?"

"No estaba exactamente pensando con claridad a esa edad, Candy," respondió tristemente al recordar el periodo más complicado y solitario de su vida. "Creo que mis hormonas tenían completo control de mi cuerpo. Eso y una típica angustia de adolescente exacerbada por la decisión de mi tía para mandarme a un internado muy 'exclusivo' en Londres. En esa época era un chico solitario y taciturno, más feliz en la compañía de animales que mis compañeros."

"¿Extrañabas a tu familia?"

Albert hizo una breve pausa, considerando cuidadosamente su respuesta. "Extrañaba la familiaridad del único hogar que había conocido desde mi niñez. Quería volver a Lakewood pero tampoco deseaba permanecer al lado de mi tía y escuchar todos sus reproches. Poco a poco, me adapté a mi nueva vida e incluso logré hacer un par de amistades."

"Estas recuperando tu color, Albert. ¿Quieres intentar tomar un poco de agua? Tienes que estar hidratado," le explicó la rubia mientras le acercaba un vaso de agua a los labios. "Disculpa, no quise interrumpirte, pero es necesario que esté monitoreando cada cambio en tu semblante."

"El dolor ya no es tan intenso, Candy. Gracias," dijo tomando un par de sorbos lentamente.

Satisfecha con el esfuerzo del joven, Candy sonrió, súbitamente curiosa por saber el final de la historia. "En todo caso, ¿cómo lograste escaparte de un internado exclusivo para tener sexo con alguien?"

"Dado que mi familia no vivía en Inglaterra, mi tía organizó un permiso especial para que yo pudiera pasar un fin de semana al mes con uno de mis amigos en su casa." Albert se reclinó sobre sus almohadas, fijando su atención nuevamente en el rostro expectativo de Candy. "Spencer Carrington-Steel probablemente fue mi mejor amigo durante mi primer año en el colegio San Pablo," continuó diciendo, respirando con más facilidad. "Su familia tenía una gran casa de campo en Essex. Durante una de esas visitas, su hermana Catherine llegó a casa de la universidad, donde estaba estudiando Historia o algo así. De todos modos, los padres de Spencer fueron a una boda en Gales, y dejaron a Catherine a cargo de nosotros por dos días. Al principio, no me fijé en ella ya que, a los diecinueve años, la consideraba mucho mayor que yo. Sin embargo, yo ya tenía mi altura actual, por lo que creo que Cath estaba bajo la impresión de que de alguna manera yo era mayor que su hermano."

"Si ella se hubiera tomado la molestia de conversar contigo, habría averiguado tu edad en cinco minutos," Candy se rió suavemente, tratando de imaginar a Albert como un chiquillo con el cuerpo de un hombre, aun vulnerable y ansiando cariño. "De hecho, tú y Drew tienen mucho en común."

"Drew me fascina," reconoció Albert con una sonrisa ladeada. "Supongo que mi indiferencia representó un reto para Cath, ya que estaba acostumbrada a tener docenas de admiradores babeando a sus pies. Ella organizó una fiesta para sus amistades, y Spencer y yo decidimos encerrarnos en su habitación y divertirnos con juegos en su computadora. No recuerdo bien, pero supongo que fue en las primeras horas de la mañana cuando Cath entró en el dormitorio, trastabillando y riéndose. Spencer estaba profundamente dormido, y ella me pidió que le ayudara a sacar un par de bolsas de basura, ya que deseaba evitar que sus padres supieran que había tenido una fiesta en su ausencia. La seguí a la cocina a regañadientes, y cuando terminé, ella me ofreció una cerveza. Yo nunca había probado una cerveza en mi vida, así que tomé un sorbo. Cath rió cuando hice una mueca de asco, y yo me reí con ella. Empezamos a hablar sobre películas y la fiesta, y luego... ella notó cómo mis manos temblaban levemente. Yo nunca había conversado con una chica por más de cinco minutos, por lo que cuanto más hablamos, más cohibido me sentía. Hurgando en su bolsillo, me entregó una píldora. Dijo que me ayudaría a relajarme, para que dejara de sentirme nervioso. Me la tragué sin pensarlo dos veces, y tras unos sorbos de mi cerveza, comencé a sentirme extrañamente cómodo en su presencia. Tan cómodo que de hecho ni siquiera parpadeé cuando me dio mi primer beso... y cuando ella me arrastró hacia el piso de la cocina y me quitó el pantalón, no me importó nada más que el hambre desconocida bullendo en mi interior."

La indignación de Candy fue evidente en su gemido. "Oh Albert... eras sólo un niño cuando esa muchacha se aprovechó de ti. ¡No puedo ni comenzar a imaginarme lo confuso que esa experiencia sería para ti!"

Albert bajó los párpados, incapaz de mirar el rostro de Candy mientras exponía sus demonios más oscuros. "Al día siguiente, en vez de sentirme eufórico porque había perdido mi virginidad con una chica sexy, me sentí... me sentí sucio. No se cómo explicarlo exactamente, pero sentí que ella tomó algo más que mi virginidad."

"Fue tu inocencia, Albert," susurró Candy. "Ella tomó tu inocencia. Era una mujer adulta y se aprovechó de un niño... un muchacho vulnerable y solo."

"Nunca volví a la casa de Spencer después de eso y procuré olvidar todo lo que sucedió, pero no podía." Súbitamente una lagrima solitaria se resbaló por la tersa mejilla de Albert, pero su mano la enjuagó con rapidez. "Así que comencé a robar los medicamentos de mis compañeros de clase, los chicos que yo sabía que padecían de ansiedad. Solía asaltar sus posesiones cada vez que todos los alumnos estaban la capilla. Y también me escabullía a la oficina de la Hermana Gray. Ella escondía una botella de ginebra enorme dentro de su escritorio, y yo a menudo sustituía la mitad de su contenido con agua después de beber la otra mitad."

"¿Hiciste todo eso y nunca te pillaron?"

Albert rió entre dientes. "Mi tía nunca lo admitiría, pero para su gran vergüenza, fui expulsado cuando la Hermana Gray me vio saliendo de su oficina, trastrabillando."

"Es evidente que esa experiencia te marcó de una manera muy profunda, Albert. ¿Alguna vez has hablado con alguien acerca de ello?" Candy comprendió demasiado tarde la estupidez de su pregunta.

La furia reflejada la mirada de Albert fue evidente tan pronto como sus ojos encontraron la mirada compungida de la chica. "Yo no soy su paciente, Candice," espetó furioso, tratando de mantener su cordura. "No necesito que me analices, así que, por favor, para ya. ¡Sé que estoy jodido! Sé que Cath es la razón por la que no volví a tener relaciones sexuales hasta que cumplí dieciocho años. Y sé que ella es también la razón por la que no puedo tener sexo con alguien a menos que esté completamente borracho o bajo la influencia de algún tipo de droga. Esa fue mi realidad... hasta que te conocí."

Sorprendida, Candy abrió su boca, cerrándola nuevamente y volviéndola a abrir. "¿Q-que? ¿Qué quieres decir, Albert?"

"Tú fuiste la persona que cambió mi existencia, Candy." Con esa simple frase, Albert finalmente pudo abrir su corazón, y el peso de sus pecados dejó de abrumarlo por un momento efímero. "Eres la persona más genuina que he conocido en toda mi vida. Tu generosidad y tu amor no tienen limite. Me diste todo sin pedir nada a cambio, ya que tu alma no está corrompida por la sociedad en la que yo he vivido desde que nací. Fuiste mi ángel en el desierto… mi única esperanza cuando creía que estaba destinado a la perdición, maldito eternamente por la sangre de mi padre."

La mirada de Candy comenzó a nublarse, como lagrimas ardientes quemaban sus ojos. Lágrimas de alegría, lágrimas de pesar. "Albert… yo no sabía que tu pensabas de esa manera. Yo… siento mucho lo que sucedió entre nosotros. Te abandoné cuando más me necesitabas."

"Pero ahora estas aquí, cuando no deberías estarlo," dijo en un susurro, sintiendo otra puñalada de dolor naciendo en sus entrañas. "Debería de echarte de aquí… pero no puedo. Candy, mi estómago… no puedo…"

El grito desgarrador de Albert perturbó a Candy en lo más profundo de su ser.

El hombre retorciéndose en esa cama podría haberle roto el corazón en el pasado, pero ahora, viendo su dolor, no podía abandonarlo nuevamente sabiendo cuanto su amor había significado para él.

Limpiando sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano, Candy White Britter, la enfermera profesional, entró en acción.

"Estoy aquí, Albert… respira. Todo pasará pronto. Respira."

0o0o0o0

Continuará…

Mil Gracias por sus comentarios chicas:

Katnnis

Stormaw

Paulayjoaqui

Sabrina Weasley

Blackcat2010

Tania Lizbeth

Liovana

Nina

Mercedes

Saray Gazel

Litzy

Nina

Angdl

Glenda


	8. Dia 7

**Los personajes de Mizuki e Irigashi no me pertenecen.**

 **Esta historia ha sido escrita y publicada sin fin de Lucro**

 **"** **Horóscopos Para Veintiún Días"**

Por CandyFann

 **Capítulo 7**

 _Día 7 – Un camino de cien millas comienza con el primer paso_

 ** _Cáncer: amores del pasado comenzarán a afectar tu presente pues empezarás a sanar dichas heridas. A medida que pasen los días te sentirás un poco deprimido por ciertas cuestiones familiares y sentimentales que no han resultado como quisieras – Nana Calistar_**

Albert sintió su presencia serena incluso antes de abrir los ojos, algo parecido a la reconfortante cálida sensación de un rayo de sol acariciando su rostro en primavera. El insoportable dolor que había retorcido su cuerpo la noche anterior había desaparecido y ahora sólo una letárgica pesadez permanecía, haciendo cada uno de sus movimientos lentos y deliberados.

Cuidadosamente, abrió sus ojos, permitiendo que estos se adaptasen a la tenue luz del amanecer. Las cortinas en las ventanas estaban cerradas, pero aún así algo de luz se las arregló para filtrarse a través de la gruesa tela. Albert parpadeó varias veces, notando fascinado cómo pequeñas partículas de polvo parecían flotar en el aire, bailando entre los tenues rayos de luz que descansaban sobre la cabeza durmiente de Candy como el halo de un ángel. Ella había tirado de una silla, poniéndola cerca de la cama la noche anterior. Seguramente se había quedado dormida en algún momento durante la noche, medio sentada, medio acostada en la cama, sus brazos cruzados acunando su dorada cabellera casi al mismo nivel que los pies de Albert.

Albert sonrió.

Sólo Candy era capaz de dormir en las más incómodas posiciones. Una vez incluso se había dormido en el asiento trasero de su Maserati, plegada como un acordeón después de haber consumido demasiado vodka en una fiesta de Halloween.

Conmovido por esa tierna memoria, sonrió de nuevo, deseando que ella siguiera durmiendo un poco más, solo para continuar contemplando su plácido rostro y recordar los buenos tiempos que alguna vez habían compartido.

Candy se agitó dormida, riéndose suavemente en un sueño que sólo ella conocía.

En ese momento Albert deseó poder levantarse de la cama sin molestarla, para prepararle el desayuno, tal como acostumbraba hacerlo cuando vivían en su pequeño apartamento en Chicago. Ella solía amar sus tortillas de huevos, usualmente recompensando sus esfuerzos con un beso apasionado en medio de las sábanas de algodón.

Habían pasado años desde que había preparado un desayuno para alguien. En verdad, solo aprendió a cocinar después de conocer a Candy ya que juntos hubieran muerto de inanición, y ella había sido la única beneficiaria de sus habilidades culinarias. Desde el día de su separación nunca había cocinado para otra mujer, ya que no podía permitir que el recuerdo de ese vínculo tan especial que había compartido con la rubia fuese mancillado por cualquiera.

De repente Candy abrió los ojos, mirándolo tímidamente con sus esmeraldas aun brillantes por el sueño.

"Buenos días," dijo Albert suavemente.

Bostezando, Candy se estiró como un gatito y se enderezó en la silla. "Buenos días. ¿Cómo te sientes esta mañana? ¿Llevas mucho tiempo despierto?"

"No," mintió con una sonrisa ladeada. "Me acabo de despertar. Y siento me mejor, gracias Candy. Ahora sólo estoy muy cansado, y muy aturdido todavía."

Ella se levantó lentamente, sacando la banda elástica que sujetaba su cabello en una cola de caballo en su lugar. La cascada de rizos dorados fue liberada con un firme movimiento, y Albert contuvo la respiración durante un segundo. Había pasado un mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había visto esa gloriosa melena dispersa sobre una almohada, y luchó contra la erección que creció casi instantáneamente bajo sus sábanas.

Candy se amarró el cabello de nuevo en un moño flojo, ajena al efecto que ese simple acto tuvo en el hombre tumbado en la cama. Tranquilamente, se acercó a su lado, tomando su muñeca para comprobar su pulso con una mano mientras colocaba la otra sobre su frente para tantear su temperatura.

"Sin duda tu temperatura es mejor esta mañana," afirmó mirando su reloj seriamente por un minuto. "Y tienes el pulso fuerte y estable. Supongo que casi estas fuera de la peor etapa, Albert. Ahora solo tienes que comer algo y mantener tus fluidos a un nivel adecuado."

Albert sofocó un gemido. Sus pequeñas manos eran cálidas contra su piel... tan suaves y delicadas. Recodaba claramente cómo se sentían acariciando su espalda mientras él se movía sin descanso dentro y fuera de su cuerpo, embistiendo sin piedad la sedosa humedad entre sus piernas. Trató en vano de ignorar el efecto de esa imagen en su cuerpo por lo que la tensión en su ingle aumentó.

"¿Y tú? No recuerdo haberte visto comer ayer. Debes estar casi muriendo de hambre. ¿Irás a la casa principal para comer algo de desayuno?"

Rodando los ojos, el sarcasmo en las palabras de la chica y su sonrisa fue evidente. "Aunque no lo creas, no considero tostadas quemadas con mantequilla de maní un desayuno adecuado. Stear es un cocinero terrible, y no hay nada más que frutas, verduras y leche de almendra en el refrigerador. Podría hacer algo si tuviera un par de huevos, pero, por supuesto, estaría cometiendo un pecado mortal si lo hiciera."

"Bueno, si quieres pecar, te invito a hacerlo en mi cocina. Tengo huevos, tocino y algunas otras cosas en el refrigerador. Si tiene hambre, y te atreves, puedes preparar algo de comer."

"En realidad, si es el caso, estoy muriéndome de hambre y me gustaría hacerte el desayuno," dijo frotándose las manos con una sonrisa.

La mirada de escepticismo en el rostro de Albert fue inequívoca. "¿Ahora resulta que puedes cocinar? ¿Estás segura? Todavía estoy en recuperación, Candy."

"¡Ja! Veo que por lo menos has recuperado tu sentido de humor," refutó divertida sacando su lengua. "Hay muchas cosas sobre mí que aún no sabes. Como el hecho de que ahora puedo cocinar," mintió con bravuconería, resollando con fingida indignación.

"Si tú puedes cocinar un desayuno decente para mí, Candice Britter, te daré lo que quieras a cambio sin rechistar."

La chica sonrió con astucia. "¿Es una apuesta, Albert Ardley? Porque si es así, acepto tu reto."

"Para mí está bien," respondió el joven con sonrisa ladeada. En su mente, él ya había triunfado: si perdía la apuesta y comía un desayuno decente, o si ganaba y terminaba con indigestión, el resultado sería el mismo – mantendría Candy a su lado un poco más de tiempo, y eso era todo lo que importaba.

Candy salió de la habitación dándole un rápido guiño y con una sonrisa autosuficiente adornando sus labios, y por la próxima media hora, Albert se rió silenciosamente en su habitación al escuchar los diversos ruidos, así como un repertorio de maldiciones, proviniendo de la pequeña cocina. Al menos no podía oler humo, se dijo a si mismo.

A pesar de la enorme curiosidad que sentía por saber qué tipo de 'deleites culinarios' Candy estaría preparando como desayuno, todavía era incapaz de dejar su cama para colarse sigilosamente en la cocina y observarla en la acción. Gimiendo, sólo pudo reunir la fuerza suficiente como ir al cuarto de baño y completar sus 'rituales matutinos', quedando tan exhausto que sintió que podría dormir el día entero.

Luchando contra su cansancio, se las arregló para mantener abiertos los ojos lo suficiente como para ver a Candy entrando en la habitación acarreando una bandeja cargada de comida. "Tras un pequeño problema con la parrilla, aquí tienes tu desayuno. Espero que te guste."

La joven colocó la bandeja en su regazo cuidadosamente, y lo que Albert vio en los platos lo dejó sin palabras.

Había un par de huevos perfectamente escalfados rociados por tocino dorado a la perfección y cortado en trocitos, una salsa fresca de tomate y albahaca como acompañamiento, queso Cipriano a la plancha, dos rebanadas de pan tostado, café y zumo de naranja. Todo se veía perfectamente comestible, y el estómago de Albert gruñó de hambre.

El joven no pudo ocultar la sorpresa en el tono de su voz. Incrédulo, tomó el tenedor y rompió la yema de un huevo, viendo asombrado como rezumaba delicadamente sobre el plato. "¿Tu hiciste esto, Candy? ¿Cómo es posible? ¡Tú ni siquiera podías hervir agua hace cinco años!"

"Pues ahora puedo hervir agua para hacer huevos escalfados, Albert," ella declaró triunfante como se sentó en la cama junto a Albert con su propio plato de comida. "Tuve que aprender a cocinar por mi propia cuenta, de lo contrario me hubiera muerto de hambre."

"¿Y tus novios? ¿Acaso ninguno sabe cómo cocinar?" La pregunta hecha de una manera jovial no pudo enmascarar el matiz de celos detrás de ella.

"No tengo tiempo para salir con hombres, así que solo tengo sexo casual," mintió descaradamente mientras le daba un mordisco a su tostada. "Estoy demasiado ocupada con mi trabajo para tener citas. Además, es ampliamente sabido que el horario de una enfermera es veneno para su vida amorosa y social."

Sin inmutarse por su obvia mentira, Albert continuó indagando y comiendo. "Entonces, ¿qué diablos haces en tu tiempo libre?"

Candy se encogió de hombros. "Dormir, por supuesto. Y cada vez que puedo, practico cómo cocinar. Hasta ahora mi especialidad es la comida del desayuno, pero espero pronto aprender a hacer algo más sustancial que un sándwich para la cena."

"Me suena como una existencia muy solitaria," comentó Albert, tomando otro bocado de comida.

"No más que la tuya, Albert Ardley," ella refutó con su voz destilando sarcasmo. "Tú estás rodeado de gente cada día y creo que eres el hombre más solitario que conozco. Puede que haya alguien en tu cama cada noche, pero todavía te sientes solo, ¿me equivoco? Es por eso que bebes y tomas drogas… para llenar el vacío de esa soledad."

Por un momento Albert pareció estar a punto de oponerse a la evaluación de la rubia, pero entonces simplemente suspiró y, sonriendo, tomó otro bocado de su comida. "Parece que ambos tenemos mucho trabajo por delante," respondió con calma a la vez que tomaba un sorbo de su café. "Mientras tanto, voy a aceptar mi derrota y declararte la ganadora de nuestra apuesta. El desayuno no sólo es comestible: es delicioso. Ahora, ¿qué te gustaría a cambio? Pide lo que quieras… tus deseos serán mis órdenes."

Candy masticó su comida cuidadosamente, como si estuviera reflexionando sobre su solicitud. Después de unos minutos en silencio compartido, rompió el suspenso con una sonrisa pícara extendiéndose en su rostro. "Quiero que me digas algo, y quiero la verdad, ¿de acuerdo?"

Arqueando una ceja masculina, Albert la miró sospechosamente. "¿Acaso voy a lamentar esta apuesta, Candice?"

"Usted dictó los términos del trato, señor Ardley. Ahora simplemente estoy cobrando mi apuesta."

Terminando su zumo de naranja, Albert puso la bandeja vacía encima de su mesita de noche con un suspiro. "Esta bien. Puedes hacer tu pregunta. Pero si no te gusta la respuesta, ese no es mi problema, ¿de acuerdo?"

Haciendo caso omiso de su advertencia, ella preguntó lo único que había querido saber desde su regreso a Lakewood. "¿Exactamente cómo te lastimaste el trasero? ¿Acaso un novio celoso te pilló en la cama de su chica y te apuñaló con las llaves de su coche?"

La expresión en el rostro del joven hubiera sido digna de un retrato.

Atónito, Albert soltó una carcajada y el sonido de esta retumbando en la habitación tomó a Candy por sorpresa. Al principio ella intentó mantenerse seria, pero la risa de Albert era tan contagiosa que muy pronto sus labios comenzaron a temblar y su risita nerviosa se convirtió en una carcajada, desinhibida y libre.

Limpiando un par de lágrimas de risa escapando sus ojos, la carcajada de Albert pasó a ser una suave risita después de varios minutos. ¡Candy realmente todavía carecía por completo de discreción! "¡Jamás me hubiera imaginado que eso es lo que más deseabas saber! No sé lo que has oído acerca de mí, Candy, pero acostarme con la novia de otro hombre sin su consentimiento o su conocimiento no forma parte de mi repertorio."

"Vaya, vaya, señor Ardley," dijo la rubia recuperando su aliento después que el ataque de risa le causara hasta dolor en su costado. "Parece ser que en efecto tienes estándares. Quizás sean poco ortodoxos, pero realmente los tienes."

Albert se rió entre dientes, acariciando suavemente la aterciopelada mejilla de la chica con un dedo mientras observaba su boca. "No me jacto de ser un santo, Candy, pero tampoco soy un depravado completo. Y acerca de tu pregunta, mi herida no es el resultado de algo sórdido. Fue un estúpido accidente. Estaba borracho y desnudo cuando me deslicé del sofá y caí al suelo de nalgas, aterrizando justamente encima de una botella rota de whisky. De hecho, creo que debería tener las puntadas fuera mañana."

Como era su costumbre en cuanto estaba en la presencia magnética de Albert, Candy, tartamudeando, abrió la boca antes de pensar en lo que estaba a punto de decir. "Y-yo... yo te las podría quitar si quieres. Es decir… n-no es como que no hubiera visto tu trasero desnudo antes… y tengo todo lo que necesito para hacerlo en la casa principal. Claro, si tú n-no quieres no importa y puedes ir a ver a tu doctor. Pero pensé que estando yo aquí… p-pues podría ahorrarte el viaje… y bueno, no importa. Puedes hacer lo que quieras."

Los ojos de Albert, tan hipnóticos como los de una serpiente hechizando a su presa, se clavaron en los de ella y por un momento efímero, ambos olvidaron todo lo que no fuera la magia de ese instante. "Candy, estas parloteando otra vez," él susurró suavemente, deslizando su dedo para acariciar con ternura el contorno de su labio inferior.

La sensación fue eléctrica.

Sin proponérselo, los años de separación y dolor se desvanecieron como vaho para ambos, y nuevamente eran solo un hombre y una mujer… Albert Ardley y Candice Britter… charlando al amanecer como solían hacerlo en el pasado.

Albert y Candy… compartiendo sonrisas y el calor de una cama; juntos nuevamente.

Lenta, muy lentamente, Albert se inclinó sobre su rostro, su cálido aliento acariciando los tersos labios color rosa, entreabiertos y expectantes, y cuando estuvo a punto de rozarlos, el hechizo, como una burbuja, se rompió.

Candy, recuperando la cordura y abriendo los ojos de par en par, se apartó bruscamente.

"Lo siento, debo irme," dijo poniéndose de pie súbitamente y colocando su plato en la bandeja con un estrépito seco.

"Candy… espera."

Con manos temblorosas, la joven tomó la bandeja rápidamente, ignorando la decepción vibrando en la voz grave y aterciopelada de Albert. "Esta mañana tengo que llevar a los chicos a ver a Patty, Albert. Pensé que lo había mencionado ayer. Discúlpame. Regresaré esta tarde y traeré a los chicos a visitarte si no te molesta. Adiós."

Con un suspiro agotado, Albert cerró los ojos y se hundió lentamente en sus almohadas. "Está bien. Te veré esta tarde. Siento mucho si mi comportamiento te ha resultado incomodo, Candy. Perdóname."

Pero solamente las paredes escucharon sus disculpas porque Candy ya no se encontraba ahí.

0o0o0o0

 ** _Tauro - La vida te pondrá en el camino correcto, solo escucha más a tu corazón. No te alejes tanto del amor, algunas veces dedicas mucho tiempo a otras cuestiones y pierdes terreno valioso – Nana Calistar_**

"¿Cuándo regresarás a casa, mamita?" preguntó Drew, dándole un beso pegajoso a Patty y sentándose en su regazo con la delicadeza de un torbellino. "Te extraño mucho, y papi no puede cocinar."

"Ayer fuimos al supermercado con tía Annie y tío Archie, pero luego nos tuvimos que ir de prisa porque Drew se estrelló contra una torre de huevos. No sabía que los huevos podrían romperse tan fácilmente, mamá," dijo Patrick, subiendo a la cama y sentándose al lado de su madre con un libro abierto. "Tío Archie tuvo que pagar mucho dinero y se lo contó todo a papá al regresar a casa. Papá estaba furioso y nos tuvimos que acostar temprano como castigo porque yo perseguí a Drew en el supermercado en primer lugar. Pero yo sólo estaba tratando de agarrarlo mami, porque tío Archie dijo que no podía alcanzarlo y tía Annie no sabía dónde se había metido y estaba muy preocupada."

"Me gustaría ir a casa ahora mismo, mis preciosos niños," declaró Patty dándole a su hijo mayor un tierno beso en su frente mientras reprimía una sonrisa. "El doctor dijo que sería capaz de asistir al funeral, por lo que estaré en casa dentro de tres días. Hasta entonces, ustedes dos deben prometerme que se comportarán mejor y que van a hacer lo que papá y sus tíos y tías dicen. Querida Candy," se volteó, fijando su atención en su amiga. "Muchas gracias a ti y a Albert por ayudar a Stear con los niños. Sé lo abrumador pueden ser, así que estoy realmente agradecida."

Haciendo a un lado lo ocurrido en la cabaña horas antes, la sonrisa de Candy fue completamente sincera y relajada. "De nada, Patty. Ha sido un placer tener la oportunidad de conocer a los chicos mejor. Todo el mundo ha ayudado y nos alegrará verte regresar a la mansión lo más pronto posible. Stear no es tan divertido sin ti a su lado. ¿Es generalmente tan malhumorado por las mañanas?"

"Él ha estado bajo mucha presión desde la muerte de tía Elroy," Patty explicó tranquilamente con una leve sonrisa, apoyando su cabeza en las almohadas mientras acariciaba la sedosa cabellera de Drew que descansaba en su pecho. "Stear ha tenido que supervisar muchos cambios en la estructura de negocios de la Corporación de Ardley. Tu sabes que es una de las más grandes empresas privadas, y Elroy Ardley controlaba todo con mano de hierro. Ahora que Albert estará a cargo, espero que Stear sea más razonable en su nivel de participación. Con la tía a cargo, él solía trabajar casi 80 horas por semana, Candy, si no más. Pero ahora, con la llegada de los trillizos, sus prioridades tendrán que cambiar. Drásticamente."

Candy suspiró, sentándose en una silla junto a la cama de Patty y sacando un Ipad de su bolso. "¡Oye Drew! ¿Quieres ver una película sobre piratas? Se llama 'El Planeta del tesoro' y estoy segura de que te va a encantar. Traje conmigo un par de auriculares, un par para ti y otro para Patrick, así que ambos pueden verla si tú quieres."

Los chiquillos vitorearon con entusiasmo al mismo tiempo, como Candy sincronizaba el Ipad y los auriculares para que se sentaran más o menos silenciosamente en la cama al lado de su madre mientras ella charlaba con su amiga.

"Un día serás una madre excelente, Candy," dijo Patty al ver a sus hijos absortos en la pequeña pantalla, acariciando con ternura su ligeramente abultado vientre. "Sólo ruego que pueda lidiar con tres bebés al mismo tiempo. De alguna manera, creo que no vamos a ser capaces de hacerle frente a nuestra situación como lo hemos hecho anteriormente con los chicos. Mis padres me han llamado tan pronto como Stear les dio la noticia y han dicho que estarán con nosotros durante un período de doce meses, y Stear me ha prometido que va a permanecer en casa durante siete meses después del nacimiento. Pero no sé, Candy… ¡todavía estoy aterrorizada!"

Ignorando la punzada de dolor que sintió en su corazón al escuchar el amable elogio de su amiga, Candy respondió suavemente. "Stear está decidido a hacer lo que sea necesario para asegurarse de que tú no tengas nada de qué preocuparse. Él está buscando emplear a una niñera que les ayude con los niños, así como un chef vegano a tiempo completo. Tu esposo reconoce que este va a ser un gran cambio para ti como para toda la familia, así que creo que está tratando de asegurarse de que no se vean abrumados cuando llegue el momento."

Con un torrente de hormonas flotando en su cuerpo, Patty era más susceptible que nunca a las lágrimas, así que la pobre comenzó a llorar suavemente, asegurándose de que sus hijos no pudieran verla. "Yo me siento abrumada ya, Candy," ella gimió en un murmullo, disimuladamente limpiando un par lágrimas con el dorso de su mano. "Me temo que tres bebés creciendo dentro de mí tendrán cada gramo de fuerza en mi cuerpo y no me dejarán nada para los chicos o mi marido. Y otra cosa, ¿cómo afectará esto nuestras relaciones íntimas? ¡No me puedo imaginar como una mujer deseable y sensual cuando llegue a alcanzar el tamaño de una barcaza! Y Stear es tan…tan apasionado. Aparte de cuando los niños nacieron, no creo que hemos pasado una semana en siete años de matrimonio sin hacer el amor. ¿Cómo se adaptará cuando yo esté tan grande como un elefante y no me puede mover con tanta facilidad?"

Fingiendo asco, Candy se cubrió los oídos y frunció el ceño. "Ay, Patty, por favor: ¡demasiada información! ¡Para ya!"

Patty se echó a reír a pesar de sus lágrimas. "¡Estoy hablando en serio Candy! ¿Qué pasa si mi marido no me encuentra atractiva después de varios meses de abstinencia?"

"¡Entonces no tendrás que preocuparte por quedar embarazada nunca más!" Candy respondió con una carcajada, y Patty sacó su lengua como respuesta. "Vamos Patty. Stear en realidad te adora. En todo caso, creo que un poco de tiempo sin probar los deleites de tu lecho lo hará un mejor esposo. Además, si de hecho se queda en casa para ayudarte con los niños tal como te lo ha prometido, él estará tan cansado como tú. Puedo asegurarte que Drew ha sido buena práctica para lo que está por venir."

Recuperando su serenidad, los labios de Patty se curvaron en una traviesa sonrisa. "Lo sé. Y por lo que he escuchado, mi pequeño ángel también ha proporcionado una buena práctica para su queridísimo 'tío Albert'. Drew ha estado hablando de lo divertido que es tío Albert, y cómo tú y él han estado jugando con ellos. Es obvio que a Albert le gustan los niños."

"Drew y Albert han sintonizado como el fuego y la leña," admitió Candy con una sonrisa pesarosa. "Creo que es porque tienen más o menos la misma edad mental."

"Pues a mí me pareció ya mayorcito," respondió Patty guiñando un ojo. "Stear mencionó que habían salido a cenar. Me imagino que tenían mucho de qué hablar. O talvez no hablaron y mejor hicieron otras cosas…"

El rojo carmesí que se extendió a través del rostro de Candy dijo mucho más que sus palabras. "Patty… no comiences a especular, por favor."

"¡No insinúo nada!" Patty se rió ligeramente fingiendo inocencia. "Simplemente es una observación. Él es soltero, tu eres soltera… y sin duda es guapo de remate. Mientras es verdad que en el pasado ha sido un libertino y, quizás hasta un degenerado en un par de ocasiones, sé que te amó y quedó totalmente devastado cuando desapareciste de Chicago. También sé que intentó hacer cualquier cosa para olvidarte, cosas ridículas … pero nunca volvió a ser feliz. Y ahora, a pesar del caos en la mansión y la Corporación, parece más feliz de lo que ha sido en años."

Candy se movió incómodamente en su silla, todavía incapaz de pensar acerca de lo que había sucedido esa mañana en la cabaña con Albert sin sentir un extraño hormigueo por todo el cuerpo. "Creo que es demasiado tarde para una reconciliación. Soy una mujer diferente y él también ha cambiado. No creo que podríamos estar juntos nuevamente. Ahora vivimos en mundos diferentes, incluso países diferentes, Patty."

"Sí, por supuesto. Y cosas como los aviones o Skype no existen..."

"Yo sólo estoy siendo realista, Patty," ella protestó, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho defensivamente. "De todos modos, Albert ya no es el tipo de hombre que me interesa.

"¿No? Y dime entonces, ¿qué clase de hombre te interesa ahora?"

Candy no tuvo que pensarlo dos veces para responder. "Alguien sin complicaciones que me puede aceptar tal como soy: mis excentricidades, mi trabajo, mi familia complicada..."

"Sí, ese es Albert," bromeó Patty con una risita.

Sin inmutarse, Candy simplemente frunció el ceño ante la interrupción de su amiga. "Necesito a alguien cuyo trabajo sea flexible para que mi horario de trabajo no sea un problema."

"Sí. Definitivamente estás describiendo a Albert otra vez."

Candy fulminó a Patty con la mirada, esperando que su amiga tomara la indirecta y dejara de interponer su opinión. "Alguien que tenga mucha confianza en sí mismo, que sea independiente, divertido y con un aire aventurero. También debe ser amable, tierno y humilde."

Patty hizo rodar sus ojos humorísticamente. "Y allí vas otra vez. Aparte de la etiqueta de 'humilde', Albert Ardley es más o menos el candidato perfecto que cumple con todos tus requisitos."

Con un suspiro cansado, Candy miró a su amiga intensamente. "¿Vas a parar, Patty? Simplemente no puedo estar con él ya, ¿vale? Hay demasiada historia detrás de nosotros y no puedo olvidar todo lo que ha sucedido de un día a otro. Ahora sólo quiero una relación fácil… y Albert es demasiado complicado."

Envalentonada por el conocimiento que la rubia nunca podría guardarle rencor a una mujer embarazada de trillizos, Patty respondió. "En primer lugar, no hay tal cosa como una 'relación fácil'. Es un mito, porque todas las relaciones tienen sus complicaciones. En segundo lugar, tú quieres una fácil relación de la misma manera que yo quiero dar a luz sin anestesia, Candy. Has tenido casi cinco años para salir con alguien y no lo has hecho. Cada hombre que te ha pedido una cita ha sido demasiado bajo o demasiado aburrido, demasiado rígido o demasiado irresponsable. El doctor Doran, un hombre guapísimo y supuestamente 'normal', ha estado prácticamente mendigando a tus pies por una cita y solo le has dado la espalda. ¿Por qué crees que es así, Candy? Admítelo, no has olvidado a Albert. Es más, no quieres olvidarlo… esa es la verdad, ¿no es así?"

Acorralada, esta vez Candy tuvo que, por fin, admitir la verdad. "Sinceramente no lo sé, Patty. El revoloteo en mi estómago sigue ahí cada vez que lo veo. Y puedo confesar que cada fibra de mi ser desea probar sus labios nuevamente y perderme en el calor de su mirada… pero hacerlo sería un error monumental. No puedo lidiar con Albert y sus complicaciones por el momento. No puedo. Hacerlo sería demasiado para mí."

¡Por fin – la verdad!

Alentada por la respuesta de la rubia y decidida a llegar al fondo de la situación de una vez por todas, Patty indagó un poco más. "¿A qué le tienes tanto miedo, Candy? ¿Por qué albergas tanto temor en tu corazón?"

"Porque yo…yo no puedo permitir perderme dentro de su vida nuevamente, Patty. No puedo." El tono de su voz era de implosión, casi doloroso. "Tengo una vida, un trabajo, familia… no quiero estar tan consumida por los problemas y obligaciones de Albert que me olvide de la vida que he forjado para mí estos últimos años. Sé que todos ustedes piensan que es una existencia patética, una vida casi insignificante, pero es mía, y es estable… y Albert necesitará alguien con mucha fuerza que pueda darle el apoyo necesario para asumir la función de jefe de la corporación. Yo no puedo ser ya esa persona. No quiero que su vida consuma la mía. Necesito vivir mi vida y él necesita vivir la suya."

Los ojos desafiantes de Patty se clavaron en el rostro sonrosado de Candy. "Puedes creer que has estado viviendo tu vida, Candy, pero en realidad has estado escondiéndote de ella," dijo la chica sin rodeos. "Todos estos años ni una tan sola vez he visto a la chica alegre y divertida que solía aprovechar cada oportunidad que la vida le otorgaba y disfrutaba un desafío de vez en cuando. Hasta ahora, lo único que he visto es alguien que tiene miedo de amar porque teme ser lastimada otra vez. Estás sola porque crees que es más fácil vivir una soledad hermética que arriesgarte a tener a alguien en tu vida. El amor es una tarea ardua y sin garantías, Candy, pero una que vale la pena cuando tienes a la persona adecuada a tu lado, pero no la encontrarás si continúas escondiéndote en tu trabajo o en tu casa. No estoy diciendo que deberías buscar una relación con Albert a toda costa. Todo lo que quiero decirte es que es tiempo de dejar atrás tus miedos y ver donde te lleva la vida. Albert no es perfecto, y tú tampoco lo eres. Ambos se hicieron mucho daño en el pasado… pero eso sucede a veces en el transcurso de una relación. Si francamente no sientes nada por él, entonces, por supuesto, tienes que ser clara con él y déjalo en paz. No pretendas ser su amiga porque él jamás podrá verte como tal y tú lo sabes. Si tienes que hablar sin pelos en la lengua, entonces sé brutalmente franca, pero tienes que ser honesta contigo misma. Sin embargo, si realmente sientes algo por él, deja de ser una cobarde y decide de una vez por todas si vas a explorar esa emoción o si solamente vivirás con el remordimiento de nunca haberlo averiguado."

Las palabras de Patty, como flechas dolorosas, dieron en la diana y Candy no pudo evitar que un par de lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos.

"Y no pienso que tu vida sea patética, Candy," añadió Patty con un suspiro. "Es estéril… y es una pena ver que te conformas a vivir de esa manera cuando tu mereces mucho más que eso."

Con su orgullo herido, Candy alzó la barbilla desafiante. "Con todo respeto, tú no sabes todo por lo yo he pasado, Patty, así que por favor no me juzgues."

La sonrisa apacible de Patty suavizó la gélida mirada de su amiga. "Tienes razón, Candy. No sé todo por lo que has pasado. Pero sí sé esto: el pasado en el pasado está, y no lo puedes cambiar. Tu no temes que la vida de Albert te consuma… tu miedo es que el pasado consuma tu vida. Ahora tienes que tomar una decisión. Tu eres la única persona que puede decidir vivir en el presente, en vez de seguir viviendo siempre mirando hacia atrás. Piénsalo."

0o0o0o0

Continuará[MP1] …

Muchísimas gracias por todos sus comentarios, mensajes y apoyo.

Sus palabras de aliento y buenos deseos son la razón por la cual sigo con esta historia.

Gracias a todos por leer, especialmente a:

Katnnis

Sabrina Weasley

Paulayjoaqui

Blackcat2010

Tania Lizbeth

Mercedes

Stormaw

Liovana

Nina

Litzy

Carolina Macias

Chiquita Andrew (tons que mami…)

Glenda

Chidamami

Guest

Lukyta

Josie

Guest


	9. Dia 8

**Los personajes de Mizuki e Irigashi no me pertenecen.**

 **Esta historia ha sido escrita y publicada sin fin de Lucro**

"Horóscopos Para Veintiún Días"

Por CandyFann

 **DEDICADO CON INFINITO AMOR A LAS CHICAS EN LA LEGION ANDREW – CELEBRANDO ORGULLOSAS NUESTRO SEGUNDO ANIVERSARIO EN CANDYMUNDO**

Capítulo 8

 ** _Día 8 – Un mal sueño no es siempre una pesadilla_**

 _Ella me miró con ese par de ojos verdes soñadores mientras nos bronceábamos perezosamente encima de un montón de grandes cojines en la azotea de su pequeño apartamento, deslumbrándome con una de sus bellas sonrisas._

 _"_ _¿Te gustaría más sangría?" me preguntó, rodando su cuerpo para agarrar la jarra descansando a un lado de nosotros, ofreciéndome una vista excelente de su perfecto trasero apenas cubierto por un pequeño bikini rojo mientras sus cremosos pechos desnudos se bamboleaban, moviéndose de un lado a otro sin ninguna restricción._

 _"_ _Me gustaría otra cosa," ronroneé, poniendo un brazo alrededor de su cintura y enterrando la punta de mi nariz en la curva de su cuello. ¡Cómo adoraba inhalar su exótico aroma a pétalos de rosas salpicados con un pizque de vainilla!_

 _Carcajeándose, le propinó a mi brazo un manotazo juguetón. "Eres incorregible," me reprendió en broma, soltando la jarra y girando su cuerpo para encararme. "Hemos pasado toda la mañana haciendo el amor cuando bien sabes que tengo que estudiar para un examen muy importante dentro de dos días."_

 _"_ _Es domingo," rebatí con descaro, acariciando la comisura de sus labios con la punta de mi lengua mientras acomodaba mi cuerpo hambriento sobre ella. "Si no me dejas llevarte conmigo a algún lugar exótico a pasar un fin de semana romántico, tengo que aprovechar el poco tiempo libre que tienes a tu disposición. ¿Aun te niegas a acompañarme al concierto en Nueva York la próxima semana?"_

 _Candy arrugó su nariz, logrando que sus pecas resaltaran más que de costumbre. "Albert ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetir que estoy en periodo de exámenes? ¿Acaso no fuiste a la universidad? Yo no tengo tanto tiempo libre como tú, señor Ardley. Si no quieres inmiscuirte en los negocios de la corporación, te sugiero que busques algún pasatiempo y no solo pasar los días tumbado tomando el sol y bebiendo como un pez."_

 _Acaricié la calidez y sedosidad de sus pechos con mis manos, deseando poseer cada pulgada de su cuerpo. "Me encanta cuando me llamas 'señor Ardley'. Me hace sentir… no sé… PERVERSO."_

 _"_ _Eres perverso," declaró ella con una sonrisa ladeada, arqueando su espalda en respuesta a mis caricias. "Vamos, Albert. ¿Qué clase de pasatiempo te gustaría tener?"_

 _"_ _Tú eres mi pasatiempo favorito," me reí recorriendo su torso desnudo con mis labios, mordisqueando uno y otro pezón color rosa hasta que sentí su cuerpo vibrando ardiente en mis brazos. "¿Qué sugieres que haga? ¿Fundar orfanatos en Asia? ¿Alimentar a los niños malnutridos en África?"_

 _Entonces fue ella quien rió divertida. "Creo que la tal Angelina Jolie te tomó la delantera en esa área, cariño. Y ahora que esta con Brad, has perdido la oportunidad por completo. Tendrás que conformarte con algo más simple. ¿Qué tal invertir tu tiempo y dinero en algo que realmente te interese?"_

 _"_ _Solo me interesas tú, y hacer el amor contigo. No creo que haya muchas oportunidades para inversionistas en esa área. De hecho, me gustaría ser el único inversionista en… tu cuerpo," añadí, presionando mi erección contra la húmeda entrada, aun cubierta por un trozo de licra, de su sexo. "Dime la verdadera razón por la que no te quedas conmigo en la mansión Ardley. Vamos Candy, dímelo. Necesito saber lo que te impide despertar en mis brazos por las mañanas." Mi miembro se irguió aún más ávido, casi dolorosamente rígido. Jamás había sentido esa pasión por otra mujer… pero claro, Candy simplemente no era cualquier mujer._

 _Ella era mi mujer._

 _El gemido gutural de placer que escapó de sus labios solo sirvió para avivar más el fuego consumiendo mis entrañas. "Aunque te niegues a aceptarlo, ya te lo he explicado varias veces, tonto. La mansión Ardley queda demasiado lejos de la universidad, Albert," murmuró en un susurro erótico, rodeando mi cuerpo con sus piernas y frotando sus caderas contra mi pelvis. "Además, no creo que a tu tía le hiciera mucha gracia que yo estuviera ahí, 'fornicando' contigo bajo sus propias narices. No soy una idiota, amor. Sé que me detesta, mucho más que a mi pobre hermana."_

 _Apartando su bikini con una mano, con la otra deslicé mis pantalones cortos más allá de mis caderas, así logrando liberar mi prominente erección._

 _Su húmeda calidez envolvió la punta de mi glande casi de inmediato, y tensé mi mandíbula. La delicada piel de sus pliegues sensibles era como estar envuelto en seda líquida, y deseé enterrarme en ella hasta los testículos… e inundarla, como un salvaje, con mi semen caliente._

 _Empujé mis caderas hacia delante, entrando de lleno en su sexo con un movimiento rápido y sin preámbulos, y ella, como siempre, me acogió en su cuerpo con un gemido ahogado y sensual._

 _"_ _Aquí es donde yo quiero estar," susurré en su oído, comenzando a moverme con deliberada lentitud, dentro y fuera de su cuerpo, mi pelvis rozando su clítoris con cada profunda embestida. "Y quiero hacer esto cada mañana. Quiero ver el amanecer moviéndome entre tus piernas, y cada atardecer sintiendo cómo vibras alrededor de mi polla. No me niegues este dulce placer, Candy. Sabes muy bien que no puedo soportar pasar una noche lejos de ti sabiendo que estamos en la misma ciudad."_

 _"_ _En ese caso, puedo prever sólo una solución para su agonía, señor Ardley: afíliate a las filas de nosotros, los simples plebeyos, y ven a vivir aquí conmigo en este pequeño apartamento de mierda," propuso suavemente, mordiendo mi labio inferior a la vez que sus caderas se mecían con el vaivén de mis movimientos. "Yo también te extraño mucho, Albert. Desesperadamente. Sé que hemos sido una pareja durante sólo un año, pero estoy lista para tomar el siguiente paso en nuestra relación y compartir este humilde apartamento contigo… si es crees que puedes darle la espalda al lujo de tu mansión para vivir en pobreza relativa."_

 _Una felicidad que nunca había experimentado antes surgió en mi corazón, inundando cada célula de mi cuerpo. Mi miembro ya erecto, se endurecido aún más de lo que yo hubiera creído humanamente posible. Comencé a empujar más profundamente, con más fuerza… deseando poder expresar con mi cuerpo mi infinito amor por ella._

 _Porque esa era la verdad: amaba a esa mujer más que a mi propia vida._

 _Gruñí, casi perdido en la pasión de nuestro íntimo abrazo, como una sensación familiar comenzó a nacer en la base de mis testículos, instándome a derramarme en su interior y marcarla como 'mía' una vez más._ _"_ _Me importa un bledo si vives en una choza, ya que mientras yo esté a tu lado, ahí radica mi felicidad, Candice. Nunca olvides eso..."_

 ** _0o0o0o0_**

 ** _Tauro: No tengas miedo a cambiar tu rutina pues será la clave para que logres muchos de tus propósitos y sueños. Te viene una notica sobre una persona que te interesaba mucho en el pasado, sin embargo, la información que llegará a ti no será lo que quieres. – Nana Calista._**

"¿Adónde vamos, tía Candy?" preguntó Patrick, intentando, en vano, de sujetar la mano pegajosa de su hermano.

"¡Vamos a ir en búsqueda de un tesoro! ¿No es así, tía Candy?" exclamó Drew, sus ojos brillando de emoción, liberándose de las manos de su hermano para adelantarse un poco por el sendero. "¡Este bosque es mágico y vamos a encontrar un cofre enorme!"

Candy se rió con ganas.

Después de su conversación con Patty, la chica había decidido tratar de seguir el consejo de su amiga y disfrutar al máximo cada día de vida que le fuera otorgado. El pasado, en el pasado esta, le había dicho la joven madre, y ella, Candice White Britter, no quería seguir viviendo siempre mirando atrás.

"Vamos a ver a tío Albert en su cabaña, ya que él me envió un mensaje esta mañana diciendo que cuando lleguemos tendrá una sorpresa lista para nosotros," dijo sonriendo.

Drew arrugó su naricita, luciendo un tanto escéptico. "¿Qué clase de sorpresa? ¿Será un tesoro?"

Patrick puso los ojos en blanco como respuesta. "Ya te lo dije mil veces, Drew. Estamos demasiado lejos de la orilla del mar para encontrar el tesoro perdido de un pirata. Tal vez tío Albert solo quiere mostrarnos unas fotos de cuando él y papá eran pequeños."

"Que aburrido..." resopló Drew, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho como un duendecillo furioso.

Consciente del rápido cambio de ánimo en Drew, Candy aplaudió un par de veces, tratando de distraer al chiquillo. "¡Vamos, chicos! Desde aquí puedo ver la cabaña del tío Albert al final del sendero. ¡Los reto a una carrera! ¿Listos? ¡Vamos!"

Sin más aviso, los tres irrumpieron en carrera, y Drew, tan rápido como el viento, pisó el pórtico de Albert con una sonrisa triunfante mucho antes que su hermano o su tía.

"¡Gané! ¡Gané!" gritó el chiquillo dando brincos de alegría, mirando a su hermano acercándose a la cabaña con el ceño fruncido.

"¡Hiciste trampa!" Patrick espetó furioso. "¡Tuviste la delantera antes de que comenzáramos la carrera, así que tu triunfo no cuenta!"

"¡No soy un tramposo! ¡Tú eres demasiado lento y torpe," contestó el pequeño igualmente enfadado, haciendo puños con sus manitas. "Siempre gano porque soy más rápido y mejor que tú."

"¡No lo eres!" exclamó Patrick, listo para abalanzarse sobre su molesto hermano menor.

De repente, la puerta de la cabaña se abrió de par en par y Albert caminó fuera con una mirada irónica en su semblante. "Pensé que había escuchado a dos cuervos peleando fuera de mi pórtico y parece ser que tenía razón. Muchachos, buenos días. ¿Alguien quiere explicarme lo que pasa?"

Candy fue la última en unirse al trío, y curiosa de ver cómo Albert resolvería el conflicto entre los chicos, caminó en silencio hacia el pórtico, simplemente observando el intercambio con ávido interés.

Con un bufido de indignación, Drew fue el primero en responder. "Hemos tenido una carrera, y yo gané, tío Albert. Y Patrick ahora está enojado, diciendo que soy un tramposo."

"Eres un tramposo porque ya estabas delante de nosotros cuando tía Candy nos pidió la carrera. Para que la carrera fuera justa, todos tendríamos que haber empezado desde el mismo sitio," replicó Patrick, poco dispuesto a ceder en ese punto.

El rostro impertérrito de Albert reveló nada de su diversión, excepto un pequeño tirón en la comisura de su boca que sólo Candy fue capaz de percibir. "Ya veo. En efecto, esto es una cuestión muy seria. Y, estando familiarizado con este tipo de asuntos, les diré algo que mi hermana me dijo una vez, hace mucho tiempo atrás, cuando tuve una discusión muy similar con ella."

"¿Te llamó un tramposo también, tío Albert?" preguntó Drew abriendo los ojos de par en par.

"No. Yo fui quien llamé a tu padre Stear un tramposo," admitió con una sonrisa ladeada, escuchando los jadeos sorprendidos de los chicos.

"¿Papá te ganó en una carrera, tío Albert?" preguntó Patrick dudoso, con un deje de orgullo marcando su voz infantil.

Albert sonrió ampliamente al recordar el incidente. "Lo hizo, Pat. Como recuerdo, estábamos caminando por el sendero a través del bosque para visitar esta misma cabaña con mi hermana Rosemary, cuando de repente ella solicitó una carrera. Stear estaba a unos cuantos metros delante de nosotros y, por casualidad, cuando comenzamos a correr, me resbalé y caí a mitad del camino. Así que tu padre llegó a este pórtico y dio brincos, justo como tú lo has hecho, Drew, y yo lo llamé un tramposo."

Los ojos de Patrick se clavaron en su tío, mientras escuchaba, fascinado, una historia de la infancia de su padre. "¿Qué pasó entonces? ¿Te metiste en problemas?"

Albert suavemente revolvió la melena castaña del chico con su mano. "No. Mi hermana dijo que tendríamos que correr otra vez. Sin embargo, estipuló que para que todo fuera realmente justo, yo tendría que ser de la misma edad que tu padre, ya que de otra manera estaría compitiendo injustamente contra un adversario mucho más joven que yo. En ese entonces yo tenía siete años y tu padre sólo tres. Yo respondí, refunfuñando, que eso era imposible así que Rosemary sugirió darle a Stear la ventaja de un metro por cada año de edad menos que la mía. Ahora, yo no era un genio matemático como tú, Pat, pero aun siendo así, pude deducir que Stear tendría una mayor ventaja que en nuestra primera carrera. Aunque no lo creas, yo era un chiquillo muy obstinado, Drew," reconoció con una sonrisa, guiñando un ojo y mirando directamente a su sobrino menor. "A regañadientes, acepté los términos de mi hermana. Al final, tu padre ganó otra vez y desde ese entonces rechacé tomar parte en otra carrera. Tal como tu hermano Pat, no me gustaba perder, pero en secreto siempre eché de menos la diversión de esas carreras."

Tan perspicaz como siempre, después de pensárselo por un momento, Patrick finalmente sonrió. "Entonces, ¿quieres decir que lo importante es divertirse sin preocuparnos por ganar?"

Albert se carcajeó, inmensamente orgulloso de la sapiencia infantil de su sobrino. "¡Exactamente, Pat! ¿Ves, Candy? Estos muchachos realmente son más inteligentes que yo."

"Por supuesto que lo son," ella accedió con una sonrisa traviesa. "De seguro deben de haber heredado su inteligencia de su madre."

"¡Ja! Muy graciosa, Enfermera Britter. Buenos días Candy, ¿cómo estás?" Sin proponérselo, su voz seductora tocó una fibra sensible en el corazón de la rubia, algo que ella encontraba más y más difícil de ignorar cada vez que lo veía.

La chica se acercó un poco más, tomando la mano pegajosa de Drew. "Bien gracias ¿y tú? Siento mucho no poder haber venido a verte ayer por la tarde para quitarte los puntos de sutura, pero Patty se sentía un poco mejor, así que los niños disfrutaron de una larga visita con su madre. Stear mencionó a la hora del desayuno que anoche lucías un poco mejor."

"Si. Todavía estoy un poco cansado… aparte de eso, me encuentro bien," respondió Albert, sintiéndose súbitamente un tanto cohibido al recordar su vulnerabilidad frente a ella durante su recuperación. "Por eso quería hacer algo especial esta mañana para celebrar mi retorno a la vida real. Eso de los puntos pueden esperar hasta mañana."

"¿Tenías una enfermedad venérea, tío Albert?" preguntó Drew de repente con una curiosidad inusitada en un niño tan pequeño.

Ya fuera por vergüenza o ira, el rostro de Albert se tornó rojo escarlata en menos de un segundo, a la vez que Candy reprimía una risita. "¡¿Cómo?! ¿Quién te dijo que yo tenía una enfermedad venérea?"

"Tío Archie," respondió Patrick con una amplia sonrisa. "Aunque tía Annie dice que estabas enfermo porque eres un libertino. ¿Exactamente qué hace un libertino, tío Albert?"

"Niños," interpuso Candy finalmente, ahogando una carcajada al ver la expresión de desconcierto reflejada en el rostro carmesí de Albert. "No olviden que tío Albert aún no ha dicho que tipo de sorpresa ha organizado para nosotros. ¿No les gustaría saber de qué se trata?"

"¡Si!" gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo, dando saltitos de emoción y olvidándose del resto de sus preguntas.

Gruñendo algo ininteligible bajo su aliento, Albert entró en la cabaña, saliendo minutos después, ya recompuesto, acarreando una cesta enorme y una manta gruesa a cuadros. "Esta mañana he organizado un safari por la propiedad," declaró ante la mirada estupefacta de los dos chiquillos. "En esta canasta tengo todo lo que necesitamos: una lista, mapas, cámaras y provisiones. El primero en fotografiar todos los animales y plantas en mi lista, se ganará como premio las pistas para descubrir una bolsa de patatas fritas y una barra de chocolate escondidas dentro de mi cabaña."

La emoción de Drew fue evidente en su sonrisa, de oreja a oreja. "¿En serio? Será como buscar un tesoro, ¿no es así, tía Candy?"

"Sí, tienes razón Drew," Candy respondió en un susurro, casi muda de la emoción y conmovida en lo más profundo de su ser por cada detalle de Albert para los niños. Él había recordado la obsesión del chiquillo con los piratas y sus intentos en vano de encontrar un tesoro perdido; un gesto tierno y amable para un niño tan imaginativo como Drew Cornwell.

La mirada de Albert encontró los ojos de Candy, y entonces él sonrió. Recordó cada detalle del sueño que había tenido esa misma mañana, el del día que ella le había pedido que se mudara a su apartamento y cómo sintió en ese momento perfecto, dentro de su corazón, que su felicidad era completa. Todavía podía sentir vivo en su alma el revoloteo de emoción que ese sueño evocó.

Carraspeando un poco nervioso, Albert abrió la tapa de la cesta para que ellos pudieran inspeccionar su contenido. "Hice sándwiches de ensalada y también he horneado bollos de pan rellenos con bayas. Para nosotros, Candy, he hecho algunos pasteles rellenos con jamón, queso y espinaca. Si mal no recuerdo, eran tus favoritos. También tengo un termo lleno de café y unas cajas de jugo para los chicos. ¿Qué les parece?"

La sonrisa de Candy podría haber eclipsado al mismísimo sol. "¡Me parece fabuloso, Albert! ¡Su tío es el mejor, chicos!" les dijo a los niños, aplaudiendo mientras ellos seguían saltando con entusiasmo en el pórtico.

La alegría reflejada en el rostro de la joven era toda la recompensa que Albert quería por sus esfuerzos, y la risa infecciosa de los niños de alguna manera le hizo pensar en cuanto deseaba esa clase de amor inocente en su vida: el amor puro e incondicional que una familia con alguien como Candy podría otorgar.

No podía recordar si alguna vez se había planteado seriamente tener hijos en el pasado, pero ahora, esa noción había surgido en su mente con la firmeza de una roca.

¡Por todos los cielos! ¡Hasta ese momento no había sabido cuanto deseaba tener un hijo!

¡Se había tardado cuatro años y tres meses en darse cuenta que deseaba tener hijos!

Siguiendo esa epifanía, súbitamente mil ideas cruzaron su mente.

¿A quién se parecerían?

¿Tendrían pecas?

¿Qué color serían sus ojos, verde esmeralda o azul cobalto?

Perdido en sus reflexiones, el joven cerró la puerta de la cabaña, listo para emprender la caminata a lado de su familia.

Los cuatro caminaron hacia el lago, con el viento mordaz que auguraba un frío invierno haciendo su primera aparición de la temporada. Albert silenciosamente observó a Candy correteando detrás de los niños como una chiquilla. Sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas por el beso del viento, y su nariz, ya roja, había comenzado a gotear… pero a Albert, la rubia le pareció encantadora, una criatura de incomparable belleza en todos los sentidos.

El anhelo que creyó haber olvidado mucho tiempo atrás resurgió con mayor fuerza, y un sentimiento de orgullo y protección inundó su pecho, llenando el vacío de sus años pasados en un exilio autoimpuesto.

Finalmente tuvo que admitirse a sí mismo algo que hasta ese instante no se había atrevido a aceptar.

Candy seguía siendo su mujer.

Ella era la única mujer que había amado y a la que, a pesar del paso del tiempo y del interminable desfile de mujeres a lo largo de cuatro años, estaría dispuesto a entregarle nuevamente su corazón.

Y esta vez lucharía para que fuese para siempre.

"¡Albert!" ella lo llamó de lejos, agitando los brazos sobre su cabeza. "Voy a adelantarme con los niños. ¡Nos vemos en el embarcadero!" Y diciendo esto, emprendió carrera sin esperar una respuesta mientras la fría briza acarreaba el sonido de su risa irreprimible por el bosque.

"Sin duda, algún día serás una madre maravillosa, Candy" musitó en sus adentros, caminando lentamente mientras se permitía el pequeño lujo de disfrutar de la alegría efervescente burbujeando en su corazón y agradecido por la oportunidad tener a Candy otra vez en su vida. "Ahora solo tengo que convencerte que yo no sería todo un desastre como padre. He cambiado, mi amor. Por Dios, gracias a ti ahora he cambiado."

 **0o0o0o0**

Incapaz de conciliar el sueño, Candy dio vueltas en su cama otra vez diseccionando los eventos del día, analizando cuidadosamente cada palabra y cada acción para obtener pistas que le proporcionarían un poco de claridad a la confusión afectando su estado de ánimo.

El comportamiento solícito de Albert hacia ella y los niños había sido algo maravilloso, y, con una punzada de dolor, tuvo que confesar que no había tenido que esforzarse mucho para imaginarlo como un padre cariñoso… cuidando de sus hijos con paciencia y alegría. Había jugado con ellos, correteado y ayudando a los chiquillos a buscar todos los artículos en sus listas.

Patrick, con su eficacia habitual, había encontrado la mayor parte de las plantas citadas en menos de dos horas, pero Drew, con sus ojos rápidos y reflejos como relámpagos, había logrado encontrar todos los animales en solo una. Al final, ambos muchachos decidieron combinar sus hallazgos y compartir el botín.

Durante toda la mañana, Albert pacientemente caminó por el bosque tomando la mano de Drew, ayudando al pequeño a cruzar con un lápiz cada elemento que encontraba. Ella nunca supo que él fuese capaz de demostrar tal ternura hacia un niño... y Candy tuvo que admitir que se sintió muy atraída por esa nueva faceta de su personalidad. Al final de la expedición, esa realización la desconcertó completamente, poniéndola furiosa.

Enterrando su rostro en la almohada de plumas, la chica gimió.

"Esto no puede estar pasando," masculló bajo su aliento. "No puedo permitir enamorarme otra vez de él. No puedo. No cuando todavía lo culpo por la muerte de nuestro hijo."

Pronto lágrimas rabiosas comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas. A pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos, después tantos años, la pérdida de su hijo era una herida profunda que aún no había superado.

Por todos los infiernos… ¡se suponía que ella aún seguía enojada con Albert, con Dios y todo el maldito universo y ahora se encontraba suspirando en secreto por ese idiota!

¿Por qué murió su hijo? ¿Por qué ella tuvo que enamorarse de un adicto en primer lugar?

Esta vez la oscuridad en su habitación falló en brindarle el consuelo que usualmente el fin de otro día le brindaba, y Candy agarró su teléfono celular para ver la hora.

"Apenas son las nueve," gimió en su mente, limpiando sus lágrimas con el dorso de una mano. "No debería haberme acostado tan temprano. Pero no podía cenar con todos fingiendo que estoy bien. Disto mucho de estar bien. Me siento confundida… mis sentimientos están en conflicto y mi cólera me sorprende. Esta noche no sé cómo deshacerme de ella."

En ese momento pensó otra vez en su conversación con Patty.

Era muy consciente de que la razón por la cual no salía con nadie era porque aún no podía dejar de pensar en su hijo y todo el daño que Albert supuestamente le había causado. En su mente, había resuelto nunca verse en una posición vulnerable con alguien otra vez, ya que el dolor de todo lo que había perdido en el pasado, tanto lo físico como lo emocional, a veces le resultaba casi insoportable.

Después de terminar su relación con Albert, Candy se marchó sin mirar atrás, enfrascándose en sus estudios y después en su trabajo, cualquier cosa para mantener su mente ocupada y poder seguir viviendo. Pero por las noches… todos esos años, en la privacidad de su habitación y perdida en sus pensamientos, ella a menudo permitía que esos recuerdos emergieran en la oscuridad mientras su soledad y resentimiento crecían.

Candy soltó su teléfono con un suspiro.

Finalmente había llegado a la conclusión que no tenía ningún sentido aferrarse a su pasado. No podía cambiar nada… aunque quisiera. No tenía una varita mágica para retroceder en el tiempo y salvar a su hijo. Y aun, si la tuviera, ¿quién podría decirle con certeza que todo terminaría bien?

La parte lógica en los rincones más profundos de su mente le dijo que, incluso si así lo hiciera, nunca habían garantías de éxito en un embarazo.

Siempre podían surgir complicaciones, como la eclampsia que le había robado la vida a su propia madre. También podría haberse resbalado en las escaleras de su apartamento, o tropezado en alguna acera por las calles; un simple accidente fácilmente podría haber puesto un fin a su embarazo en cualquier momento.

Y Albert… esa mañana él le había demostrado que era capaz de amar con ternura y paciencia a un niño. ¿Podría haber sido un padre responsable después de todo?

Candy bufo aún más frustrada.

¿Por qué se tomaba la molestia de imaginarse a Albert como un buen padre si realmente no estaba dispuesta a perdonarlo?

Solo el hecho de pensar en él teniendo hijos con otra mujer la hizo sentir incómoda si no nauseabunda.

"Pero si supuestamente no estoy interesada en él, ¿por qué me debería preocupar con quién demonios decida tener hijos? ¿Por qué solo al pensar en ello me siento… rara, como si estuviera traicionando los recuerdos de lo que compartimos, todo el amor que tuvimos cuando estábamos juntos?" gimió, molesta por la intensidad y confusión de sus emociones.

"Tengo que parar," susurró suavemente entre sollozos. "No puedo cambiar lo que pasó, y todo lo que he hecho es culparme y a Albert por algo que no se puede revertir. Ambos cometimos errores; mutuamente nos hicimos mucho daño. Ya no quiero albergar más resentimiento…estoy tan cansada de hacerlo. Quiero recordar cómo siente ser feliz de verdad y nuevamente tener esperanza en el futuro."

De repente, su teléfono comenzó a zumbar y con un vistazo rápido vio el nombre la persona que llamaba destellando en la pantalla. Limpiando sus lágrimas rápidamente, la chica sorbió su nariz antes de tomar la llamada.

"Hola Doctor Doran, ¿qué puedo hacer por usted?" contestó ella, fingiendo una alegría que no sentía.

"Hola Candy," respondió una agradable voz masculina, rompiendo la solitud y oscuridad de su habitación. "Y por favor, ya te he pedido anteriormente que me llames Michael."

Candy carraspeó incomoda un par de veces. "Ejem. Bueno, supongo que puedo hacerlo en privado, pero cuando estemos en la clínica lo tengo que llamar doctor Doran, ¿de acuerdo? Espero que entienda mi posición... Michael."

El sonido de la risa de Michael en el otro lado de la línea fue clara y divertida. "Por supuesto, Candy. Sé que realizas tu papel como enfermera con sumo profesionalismo y eficacia. Por lo tanto, esta noche espero apelar también a tu sentido del deber."

"Por supuesto, doctor… quiero decir, Michael," se corrigió con rapidez. "Dígame, ¿cómo le puedo ayudar?"

"Me ha sido delegada la más envidiable tarea de preguntarte si te gustaría pasar la Navidad con los 'huérfanos' de la clínica," él respondió con obvio entusiasmo. "Supuestamente Margaret debería haberte preguntado antes de que te marcharas, pero tu partida nos pilló a todos por sorpresa."

Los llamados 'huérfanos' eran un grupo de enfermeras y médicos que no tenía familia en Toronto, por lo tanto, cada año, organizaban una cena de Navidad entre ellos y regalos para cada uno. Normalmente era una velada relajada: un pavo cocinado por Margaret, la supervisora de la clínica, e ingentes cantidades de vino traído por todos los invitados.

"¿Y por qué se supone que es mi deber asistir?" preguntó la joven con escepticismo, deseando concluir la extraña conversación con su superior.

"Bueno, como el más afable miembro de nuestro personal, es tu deber animar a los camaradas menos entusiasta por celebrar esa ocasión," explicó suavemente, con la misma voz calmada y persuasiva que a menudo utilizaba en sus pacientes. "Es imperativo para nuestra propia salud mental, que una persona tan alegre como tú se una a nosotros esta Navidad. Por favor, Candy… di que vas a venir. Este año, yo seré el anfitrión… y será todo un honor mostrarte mi humilde apartamento."

"Doctor Doran, yo…"

"Michael, ¿recuerdas?" interpuso rápidamente, tratando de no sonar descorazonado por la manera en que Candy volvió a llamarlo por su título profesional.

"Michael. Lo siento, pero no puedo saber con certeza si voy a estar en Toronto esta Navidad," ella contestó, renuente a ofrecer más detalles. "Mi familia me necesita y, aunque estaré de vuelta en la clínica al final de mis vacaciones, no puedo garantizar que no estaré de vuelta en Chicago esta Navidad."

"Candy," suspiró, su decepción evidente en el tono de su voz melodiosa. "Yo… lo entiendo. Y aunque quizás esta noche no es el momento oportuno para hacerlo, algo me dice que, si no lo hago ahora, quizá nunca tenga la oportunidad. Así que aquí voy… ¿te gustaría tener una cita conmigo cuando regreses a la clínica?"

La declaración a quemarropa del joven doctor tomó a la chica por sorpresa. "Michael… no sé qué decir," ella susurró con voz ahogada.

"Sólo di 'sí, Michael'," respondió en tono de broma, indudablemente sabiendo de antemano la respuesta de la joven por el sonido trémulo de su voz.

Candy suspiró, encendiendo la pequeña lámpara en su mesita de noche. "Pero no puedo, Michael. Trabajamos juntos. No puedo tener una relación con alguien con quien trabajo y veo diariamente. Sería demasiado incomodo si las cosas no funcionan entre nosotros."

"Ya veo".

Ninguno de ellos dijo una palabra y el silencio en la línea telefónica creció de segundos a minutos. Finalmente, respirando profundamente, Michael tuvo el valor de hacerle la única pregunta que jamás se había atrevido a preguntarle anteriormente. "Dime Candy, y por favor, se honesta. ¿Tengo alguna posibilidad contigo? ¿Habrá algún día en el que talvez considerarías tener una cita conmigo?"

Otra vez, el silencio de Candy llenó el ambiente como energía estática, cargando el momento con una miríada de emociones.

Sin que Michael lo supiera, su pregunta inconscientemente había desatado un torrente de sentimientos en el corazón de la muchacha aferrándose a su teléfono con tal fuerza que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos.

De repente, en ese preciso momento, Candy tuvo que enfrentarse con valor a su dilema: ¿realmente estaba lista para seguir adelante con su vida y darse una oportunidad para amar saliendo con alguien tan maravilloso como el doctor Doran o sería capaz de amar a Albert nuevamente, corriendo el riesgo de seguir atada a un pasado que no podría olvidar, o peor, salir herida de muerte otra vez y permanecer infeliz y sin amor por el resto de su vida?

"No lo sé…" respondió después de lo que al doctor le pareció una eternidad. "Sinceramente no lo sé, doctor Doran."

"Michael…" susurró él suavemente, dispuesto a no darse por vencido tan fácilmente. "Y por el momento tomaré tu respuesta como un firme 'no' a la cena navideña y un 'tal vez' a una cita, ¿qué te parece?"

Candy rió desganada, de repente presa a un cansancio abrumador. "Buenas noches, Michael," se despidió sin responder directamente al comentario del joven doctor.

"Buenas noches, enfermera Britter."

Volviendo a colocar el teléfono sobre su mesita de noche, la joven suspiró exhausta, dirigiendo sus pensamientos por última vez a la pequeña cabaña escondida en el bosque. "Buenas noches… Albert…" murmuró suavemente, quedando dormida tan pronto como su cabeza tocó la almohada.

0o0o0o0

Continuará…

¡!Chicas! ¡!¡Gracias mil por sus mensajes privados, comentarios y porras!

¡Su apoyo es lo que me anima a seguir escribiendo hasta terminar este fic!

Aprecio a las que leen en silencio y saludo cariñosamente a las que se animan a dejar un comentario, como siempre, trataré de responder individualmente si es posible:

Paulayjoaqui

Josie

Reeka21

Nina

Katnnis

Sabrina Weasley

Lukyta

Tania Lizbeth

Litzy

Mercedes

Stormaw

ROSSANA

Glenda

Blackcat (manis… espero estar a la altura con el poquitín de golosinas… jejeje)

Liovana

Carol MacLand

Chiquita Andrew (tons que mami… jejejeje. No los dejare a medias por mucho tiempo – no te preocupes)

Silvia gc (¡gracias por todos los mensajes!)

Locadeamor

¡Hasta la próxima chicas!


	10. Dia 9

Los personajes de Mizuki e Irigashi no me pertenecen.

Esta historia ha sido escrita y publicada sin fin de Lucro

"Horóscopos Para Veintiún Días"

Por CandyFann

Capítulo 9

 ** _Día 9 – Donde hay un muerto, los buitres y los cuervos no tardan en llegar._**

 ** _Cáncer: Visitas inesperadas te pondrán a prueba – tienes que manejar la situación con delicadeza y diplomacia. Sin embargo, recuerda, las visitas son como el pescado, después de tres días, hieden._**

 ** _-Nana Calistar -_**

"Quiero que sepas lo mucho que aprecio lo que estás haciendo por mí, Candy" declaró Albert tumbado sobre el sofá, boca abajo y solo con una toalla cubriendo la desnudez de su trasero. Acababa de salir de su ducha esa mañana cuando Candy apareció de repente en la cabaña con su botiquín de emergencia, lista para quitarle los puntos.

La joven sonrió un tanto nerviosa mientras se ponía un par de guantes quirúrgicos desechables. "No es molestia alguna, Albert. Estoy segura que la herida ya está casi completamente curada por lo que quitarte los puntos de sutura es muy importante antes de que terminen incrustados en tu piel. Aunque pienso que sería divertido, no creo que quieras que tu trasero luzca permanentemente como la frente del monstruo de Frankenstein."

Destapando la zona afectada, Candy se alegró de que Albert no pudiera ver su rostro sonrosado, ya que le sería imposible ocultar las finas gotas de sudor perlando su labio superior y frente mientras contemplaba con admiración la visión de ese par de glúteos perfectos y musculares una vez más. Mordiéndose el labio inferior, cuidadosamente abrió un paquete conteniendo un par de tijeras estériles y, con un suspiro, emprendió su labor.

Candy comenzó a hablar a la vez que expertamente quitaba con facilidad la primera puntada de una docena.

"Albert…"

"¿Sí?"

La joven carraspeó incómoda, poniendo su desasosiego en evidencia. "Tengo que confesarte algo."

Intuyendo su aprensión Albert se rió con típico descaro, tratando deliberadamente de aligerar el ambiente con una broma y así ayudarla a sentirse más confortable. "Está bien, Candice. Pero creo que ya sé lo que vas a decir: mi trasero todavía te hace alucinar, ¿no es verdad?"

"Nunca vas a dejar de ser un idiota vanidoso," murmuró ella riendo suavemente.

"Supongo que no," admitió Albert con una sonrisa amplia que mostraba su perfecta dentadura. "Mi segunda suposición es que ibas a decirme que después de todo no eres una enfermera real y simplemente estás tratando de aprovecharte de la situación para verme desnudo otra vez."

"Bueno, veo que has decidido añadir 'payaso' a tu larga lista de aficiones," se rió ya claramente divertida por las ocurrencias de su 'paciente', sonando un poco más relajada que antes. "Es obvio que te olvidas de que, como enfermera profesional, lo he visto casi todo en la clínica, así que no tienes nada fuera de lo normal. Además, ya te he visto desnudo muchas veces en el pasado; incluso sé a qué lado de los calzoncillos te cuelga la polla."

Albert entonces se tiró una sonora carcajada, haciendo que sus nalgas rebotaran de arriba abajo. "¡Quédate quieto!" ella lo reprendió bruscamente, tratando de reprimir las enormes ganas de darle un pellizco por comportase como un chiquillo travieso. "No creo que desees que pierda una puntada y te corte un nuevo agujero en el culo, ¿verdad?"

"No, por supuesto que no. Prometo que voy a comportarme." Aclarando su garganta, Albert enterró el rostro en un cojín, rápidamente sofocando otra carcajada.

Frunciendo los labios, Candy sacó otro pedazo del diminuto hilo, poniéndolo a un lado. "He estado pensando y quería pedirte disculpas por haberme ido sin antes hablar contigo cuatro años atrás." La chica tomó una bocanada de aire, de repente insegura de cómo proceder y Albert se tensó anticipando sus palabras. "Yo no creo que sea justo permitir que sigas pensando que el final de nuestra relación fue el único factor que me mantuvo alejada de mi hermana durante todo ese tiempo. Por eso quiero explicarte lo que sucedió en mi familia cuando mi padre murió."

Por un momento, Albert no supo qué decir. Una extraña sensación de alivio se apoderó de él, y al suspirar, le sorprendió descubrir que había estado conteniendo su aliento sin proponérselo. "Aceptaré tu disculpa si eso te ayuda a sentirte mejor, Candy. Pero ambos hicimos cosas increíblemente estúpidas, ya sea por ignorancia, temor o egoísmo. Yo, por mi parte, creo que no puedo disculparme lo suficiente por todo el dolor que te causé. Sin embargo, escucharte decir que otros factores influyeron en tu alejamiento me brinda un poco de alivio, ya que ahora entiendo que no todo fue solamente culpa mía."

"No… no todo fue tu culpa, Albert" admitió con un suspiro mientras cortaba el hilo de otra puntada. "Días después de la muerte de mi padre, mi madre adoptiva reveló que soy el producto de una aventura… entre mi padre adoptivo y una joven llamada Arabela White. Ella no sobrevivió el parto, así que el hospital se puso en contacto con mi padre, quien convenció a su esposa de aceptarme en su hogar como su hija adoptiva."

Albert giró su cabeza rápidamente para mirarla por encima del hombro. "¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué dices?"

"¡Prometiste quedarte quieto!" bufó ella, deteniéndose abruptamente con las tijeras al aire.

"¡Vale, lo siento!" respondió Albert dándose vuelta otra vez. "Pero es que me has tomado por sorpresa, mi…" la palabra 'amor' le quedó colgando en la punta de la lengua, y se la tragó tan rápidamente como pudo. "M-mi querida Candy," añadió recuperándose con torpeza. "No me puedo imaginar un momento tan difícil como la muerte de tu padre y la revelación de esas noticias al mismo tiempo. Dios mío…" gimió con voz ahogada al darse cuenta de las enormes dificultades que Candy enfrentó sola, hundiendo su rostro avergonzado nuevamente en el cojín como el peso de sus actos le fue claro. "Y luego te llegaron las malditas fotos mientras yo estaba en Escocia. Candy… ahora te comprendo. Lo siento mucho."

Candy sonrió con tristeza. "¿Ves? No todo fue tu culpa, Albert. Pero, a pesar de las circunstancias, estoy feliz de haber sabido la verdad. La hermana de Arabela, tía Pony, vive aquí en Lakewood y por ella es que he llegado a conocer a la familia de mi madre biológica. Es verdad que perdí mucho cuatro años atrás, pero también he ganado bastante."

"¿Cómo fue que lo descubriste?"

Mientras terminaba de quitarle los puntos, Candy le relató a Albert todo lo que había sucedido con su madre adoptiva y la historia de sus padres, omitiendo adrede los detalles de cómo fue que había llegado a conocer a su tía Pony exactamente. Al terminar su relato, la joven recogió sus utensilios y se deshizo de las suturas en la basura.

"Ya terminé," dijo al volver de la cocina.

"Espera un momento mientras me pongo algo de ropa," respondió Albert, levantándose cuidadosamente del sofá para que la toalla no se deslizara de su trasero.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Candy cerró su botiquín mientras Albert iba a vestirse en el dormitorio. Sentada en el sofá que él acababa de desocupar, la chica tuvo que admitir que en todos sus años de exilio autoimpuesto nunca se imaginó llegar a tener la oportunidad de hablar con su ex-novio como lo acababa de hacer.

Habían tantas cosas de Albert que aún extrañaba, como por ejemplo su amistad, su sentido de humor y su risa infecciosa. De alguna manera él siempre supo cómo hacerle reír, y eso era una cualidad que extrañaba en su vida privada: poder reír libremente como una chiquilla. También echaba de menos la intimidad que compartieron como pareja; la manera en que sus palabras de amor la acariciaban por noches enteras y despertar cada mañana acunada entre sus brazos. En su cama había descubierto la lujuria y el sexo, mas en la calidez de esos brazos fuertes su corazón creyó encontrar un hogar seguro.

Candy no pudo evitar emitir un suave suspiro al recordar tantas cosas que se había obligado a olvidar.

Su romance fue idílico en intensidad y pasión, pero en retrospectiva, ella también tenía que admitir que no podía haber durado toda una vida. En los tres años que estuvieron juntos, nunca tuvieron que lidiar con algo más grave que una discusión por quien iba a ser el responsable de pagar una multa de tráfico, y, aunque sus sentimientos siempre fueron sinceros, su relación carecía de un nivel de profundidad más maduro. Durante su noviazgo ella nunca había, ni siquiera una vez, intentado cuestionar su uso de drogas o alcohol, eligiendo aceptar sus vicios como parte de su personalidad siempre y cuando estos no tomaran el control de su vida; como almas perdidas, juntos vivieron en una burbuja de felicidad en la cual ninguno de los dos deseaba perturbar la paz del _estatus quo._

También tenía que admitir lo extraño que le resultaba que, en los últimos días desde su regreso, Albert había compartido con ella más acerca de sus propios demonios y de su pasado que en toda su relación...

Por supuesto, ambos habían sido niños heridos pretendiendo ser adultos cuando se conocieron y ahora …

Candy gimió.

¡Demonios! ¡No podía pensar en ' _ahora_ '!

 _Ahora_ era cuando sabían casi todo el uno sobre el otro.

 _Ahora_ era donde habían expuesto sus vulnerabilidades y malentendidos.

¿Qué más harían _ahora_?

¿Aceptar lo que pasó y seguir viajando por senderos diferentes?

¿Abrir sus mentes a la posibilidad de intentarlo otra vez?

Candy sacudió su cabeza ligeramente. "No podemos cambiar el pasado," murmuró bajo su aliento. "Y ya no somos las mismas personas. De alguna manera tengo que dejar atrás el recuerdo de nuestra relación y de nuestro hijo de una vez por todas."

Tan pronto como ella terminó de reprocharse mentalmente, el causante de sus cavilaciones internas apareció en la sala vestido con un par de pantalones vaqueros y una camisa negra de mangas largas, luciendo más guapo que nunca... si es que eso fuera posible.

El aire de la habitación se volvió más pesado y Candy tragó con dificultad.

Maldita sea, ¡recordaba esa camisa!

O para ser exacta, se acordó de haberle quitado esa camisa con los dientes hace mucho tiempo atrás, durante las celebraciones de un Año nuevo en Nueva York, cuando a la primera campanada anunciado la medianoche, se escabulleron de la fiesta en el ático de un conocido y, encontrando un cuarto vacío, hicieron el amor frenéticamente mientras todos vitoreaban dándole la bienvenida al año nuevo.

Si Albert se hubiera puesto esa camisa intencionadamente, no podría haber causado un ansia más grande en el corazón de la rubia por un beso de ese par de labios seductores.

Inconsciente de la zozobra en la mente de la chica, Albert se sentó al lado de ella en el sofá. "Gracias de nuevo, Candy," dijo con esa voz de barítono que a ella la derretía por dentro, tomando una delicada mano en la suya. "No sólo por lo de las puntadas, pero también por explicar tantas cosas que yo no sabía. Siento que, aunque haya sido doloroso y frustrante a veces, en estos días que hemos pasado juntos hemos llegado a conocernos a un nivel más profundo más… más… íntimo. Eres mucho más que solo una cara bonita con un corazón generoso. Tú has demostrado ser una mujer fuerte, una sobreviviente, y me alegro de que me hayas dado la oportunidad que conocer ese lado tan bello de ti."

Candy, incapaz de hablar, intentó mascullar una respuesta adecuada. "A-Albert, Y-yo... y-yo…"

"Shhh... no tienes que decir nada Candy," susurró suavemente con su voz cargada de emoción, acariciando una de las mejillas levemente sonrosadas con su pulgar. "Te amé en el pasado por tu belleza y tu naturaleza generosa. Te amé porque tú nunca me pediste nada a pesar que yo te hubiera dado todo lo que desearas... y me aceptaste desde el principio tal como era. Te amé porque nunca intentaste domarme, y a pesar de esa libertad dentro de nuestra relación, nunca permitiste que yo te contaminara con mis muchos demonios. Y, sin embargo, después de todo este tiempo y lo mucho que compartimos, siento que apenas llegué a conocerte. En estos días que hemos pasado juntos he llegado a conocer a esa mujer fuerte y valiente dentro de ti, y yo ahora sólo lamento no haber tenido la oportunidad de conocerla cuatro años y tres meses atrás."

Albert recorrió su pulgar tembloroso a lo largo de esa mejilla de porcelana, acariciándola con una ternura demasiado familiar.

"Tú has cambiado mucho, Albert," murmuró ella suavemente, mordiéndose el labio inferior - un pequeño gesto subconsciente que centró la atención del joven en su boca, haciéndole temblar aún más por el placer de recordar caricias pasadas. "Yo sé que aún sigues siendo, en cierto modo, superficial y vanidoso," declaró con una pícara sonrisa, viendo cómo él entrecerraba los ojos con recelo y fruncía los labios. "Pero," añadió rápidamente ante el gesto levemente adusto del joven rubio. "Y sí Albert, existe un gran 'pero'… también he visto que eres capaz de indescriptible ternura y paciencia cuando estás jugando con los niños. Además, tu nunca fuiste un hombre cruel o malo, aunque cuando estábamos juntos jamás saliste de tu camino para ayudar a alguien. Y ahora… ahora estás utilizando tu riqueza y reputación para ayudar a combatir el SIDA. Eso es algo que el Albert de antaño nunca habría estado lo suficientemente sobrio para lograr. Todo lo que has logrado en cuatro años es… es increíble."

Albert, elevando su mentón, cogió el rostro pecoso de la chica entre sus manos. "Mi inspiración siempre has sido tú. Todo este tiempo me escondí detrás de una fachada frívola y depravada, pero en lo más profundo de mis ser estaba cansado de vivir esa mentira, ya que lo que realmente deseaba ser era una mejor versión del hombre que conociste años atrás. Un hombre… un hombre talvez digno de tener a alguien como tú en su vida."

Lenta, muy lentamente, la coraza protectora alrededor de su alma comenzó a derretirse, y sin poder resistir la ternura de esa caricia tan íntima, Candy cerró los ojos deseando perderse por un instante en la magia de ese momento sin importarle nada más. Notando eso, Albert se inclinó un poco más a ella, acercando su rostro a los labios entreabiertos y sonrojados que parecían estar esperándole. Deslizando suavemente un pulgar sobre ese par de labios aterciopelados, Albert se detuvo con respiración entrecortada, dudando por un momento… antes de rendirse derrotado y cerrar sus ojos.

Ahogando un gemido, Candy pudo sentir el cálido aliento de la boca masculina acercándose a ella, acariciando la piel sensible de sus labios, y temblando como una hoja, acalló sus temores para luego deslizar sus pequeñas manos trémulas sobre el musculoso pecho varonil que había acunado su cabeza infinidad de veces, lista para caer en sus brazos una vez más...

Súbitamente la puerta de la pequeña cabaña se abrió de par en par, y ambos rubios, sobresaltados, se apartaron rápidamente en el sofá, girando sus rostros cetrinos hacia el intruso inoportuno. "Buenos días Albert," saludó Stear alegremente, inconsciente de su interrupción hasta que sus ojos se cruzaron con la mirada arrebolada de la rubia. "Oh… ¡Candy! Lo siento, no sabía que estarías aquí tan temprano," dijo tragando incómodo al dirigir su mirada nuevamente hacia el rostro ya iracundo de Albert.

Candy se levantó del sofá con un respingo. "Buenos días Stear," contestó rápidamente tomando el botiquín descansando a su lado. "Ya he terminado aquí así que no te preocupes. Nos veremos más tarde Albert, ¿de acuerdo?"

Sorprendido, Albert se puso de pie a su lado. "Candy, espera," le rogó con su mirada, no deseando olvidar lo que casi había sucedido entre ellos minutos atrás. "Iré a buscarte más tarde, talvez podríamos salir a comer juntos y continuar nuestra conversación."

"Tal vez en otra ocasión, Albert," respondió ella con una tensa sonrisa y aferrándose con ambas manos a su botiquín. "Esta tarde tenemos que hacer muchos preparativos para mañana. No olvides que es el funeral de tu tía después de todo. Aun no tengo que marcharme, así que no te preocupes – tenemos mucho de qué hablar y el tiempo suficiente para hacerlo. Adiós Albert."

Sintiéndose intimidado e incómodo bajo la mirada intensa de Albert, Stear se sentó en un sillón orejero al lado de la chimenea tan pronto como Candy se marchó.

"¿Qué demonios hace aquí, Stear?" espetó Albert entre dientes, volteándose para encarar a su sobrino y tratando en vano de sofocar su cólera creciente.

"Tu hermana y su marido están aquí ya," explicó Stear con voz trémula, esperando aplacar la furia de su tío con noticias agradables. "Llegaron antes de lo esperado y ella me preguntó si es posible verte tan pronto como sea conveniente. Rosemary ha expresado lo mucho que te ha extrañado todos estos años y cuanto ansía poder abrazarte nuevamente."

Albert resolló malhumorado, pellizcando el puente de su nariz entre un pulgar y dedo índice. "Esto es algo que podrías habérmelo dicho a través de un mensaje de texto, Stear, no era necesario que vinieras hasta aquí para decírmelo. Está bien. Iré a la casa principal tan pronto como termine de comer algo de desayuno."

Notando como Stear se removió incomodo en el sillón, Albert, oscureciendo su mirada, se sentó lentamente otra vez en el sofá con los brazos cruzados. "¿Qué te pasa, Stear? ¿Acaso hay algo más que debo saber?"

Stear, aclarando su garganta, retorció sus manos nerviosamente sobre su regazo. "S-sí…sí. Tu y yo tenemos que hablar sobre el funeral."

"Soy todo oídos," repuso el joven rubio, tensando la mandíbula inconscientemente.

"T-tras la muerte de tía Elroy, te has convertido en… en el último descendiente directo de la familia Ardley," comenzó a explicar Stear a trompicones, sintiendo el peso de la ira de Albert a través de su mirada. "Y-y ahora también eres el jefe del imperio financiero que ella administró por décadas con mano de hierro así que eso te hace la única persona adecuada para hablar acerca de su legado durante la ceremonia. Verás, Albert, mañana… mañana tienes que hacer un pequeño discurso… en honor a ella."

La mirada de Albert se oscureció aún más y Stear cerró la boca de golpe. "¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Estás loco?!" bramó iracundo con su rostro casi purpura de rabia. "¿Qué diablos quieres que diga acerca de ella?"

"N-no lo sé…" gimió Stear, dispuesto a salir corriendo si su tío se abalanzaba sobre él. "Le pregunté a un par de personas si deseaban desempeñar ese papel y tuvieron casi la misma reacción que tú. Lo siento, hermano, nadie más quiso hacerlo… y, como el patriarca oficial de la familia, tú eres el único que puede."

Albert se levantó de golpe, paseándose por la sala como una fiera enjaulada. Frustrado e irascible, sintió el viejo impulso familiar hormigueando en sus dedos, ese deseo de tener en sus manos el consuelo de la fría suavidad de un vaso de cristal lleno de whisky. Consiente de su debilidad, apretó sus puños hasta que sus nudillos crujieron, y furioso, se acercó a la pared más cercana, golpeando el yeso con toda su fuerza y rompiendo un agujero a través de la pared.

"¿Qué demonios se supone que voy a decir, Stear?" gritó enfurecido, apartándose de la pared con sus nudillos ensangrentados para enfrentarse a su sobrino. "¿Acaso quieres que describa cómo arruinó mi relación con Candice o como jodió mi vida en formas que aún no puedo ni comenzar a explicar?"

Stear nunca había visto a Albert de esa manera - tan fuera de sí mismo - mirándolo completamente asustado por la intensidad de su ira. "A-Albert. Y-yo…"

"¡Cállate!" rugió como una fiera herida de muerte, sentándose otra vez y enterrando su rostro entre sus manos. "No es tu culpa… lo siento, Stear… sé que no es tu culpa."

La tensión parecía chisporrotear en la habitación, tal como esa sensación inquieta flotando en el aire tras una erupción volcánica, cuando la lava comienza a fluir quemando todo a lo largo de su trayectoria.

Albert se sentó en silencio por lo que a Stear le pareció una incómoda eternidad, mientras recordaba rencorosamente muchas memorias dolorosas de su infancia que se había esforzado por sepultar en una cripta en el rincón oscuro de su mente. Su tía siempre había sido una persona fría y distante; por más que lo intentaba no podía recordar haber recibido un abrazo o un beso de ella en toda su vida. Durante su adolescencia, las escaramuzas verbales entre ellos se hicieron más acaloradas y desagradables, y la solución de su tía simplemente fue despacharlo a un internado exclusivo en Londres cuando se cansó de sus 'berrinches', lejos de otros miembros de la familia y su pequeño círculo de amistades.

Y ahí fue donde todos sus problemas comenzaron.

Aislado y solo, especialmente después de su traumática experiencia con Cath, fue sólo una cuestión de tiempo antes de que encontrara un refugio en el alcohol y las drogas. Al graduarse de la escuela secundaria, ya había pasado por no solo uno, sino dos programas de rehabilitación, todos en vano. Su graduación de la universidad fue realmente un milagro… o quizás fue solo un pequeño 'favor' del decano de la institución para su tía Elroy después de una donación sumamente generosa.

Su descenso continuo hacia la perdición sólo fue impedido por la Providencia, cuando milagrosamente Candice White Britter apareció en su vida. Y a partir de ese momento, su vida, por un momento, le pareció casi idílicamente perfecta… hasta que los tentáculos de su tía frustraron sus planes cuando ella giró su diabólica atención hacia Candy, una chica tan pura y dulce que nunca pudo sospechar las malas intenciones de alguien como Elroy Ardley. Con un manojo de fotos, su tía Elroy destruyó eficazmente sus sueños… derrotando a la única persona en la que él había llegado a confiar implícitamente.

Y una vez que las semillas de la maldad de su tía fueron sembradas, la mujer a quien había amado con todo su corazón… SU mujer, lo abandonó dejándolo solo nuevamente.

"Albert… hermano… ¿estás bien?"

Frotándose los ojos con cansancio, Albert apartó el rostro de sus manos, levantando el mentón para encontrar la mirada asustada de su sobrino. "No Stear, no estoy bien. Me siento como si tía Elroy ha tenido la última risa desde la tumba y no hay nada que yo pueda hacer al respecto. Por favor, dame un momento para… para digerir todo lo que tengo que hacer. Voy a salir a dar un paseo para despejar mi cabeza, así que te veré más tarde en la casa principal. Ahora, por favor, discúlpame." Y levantándose de repente, Albert salió de la cabaña sin mirar atrás.

0o0o0o0

"¡Tía Candy! ¡Esta vez voy a encontrarte!" gritó Drew al escuchar la risa de Candy flotando en el jardín, ahora ya medio congelado.

El pequeño demonio de cabello negro rápidamente encontró a su hermano Patrick detrás de una estatua de piedra, por lo que ahora ambos chiquillos estaban decididos a encontrar a su tía, quien parecía haberse vuelto invisible ya que, pese a todos sus esfuerzos, aun no encontraban rastro de ella.

"Drew, ella tiene que estar escondida en algún lugar cercano," Pat le susurró a su hermano. "Candy nunca se escondería demasiado lejos de la casa y todavía podemos escuchar su risa."

"Ella es demasiado buena en este juego Pat," respondió Drew con un ceño que arrugaba su preciosa carita. "Si no nos apresuramos estaremos aquí hasta la hora del almuerzo y tengo hambre. ¿Crees que podemos rendirnos y volver dentro? Apuesto a que nos podemos colar otra vez en la cocina sin que nadie lo note."

"¡Acabamos de terminar el desayuno Drew!"

El chiquillo protestó casi berreando. "¡Pero todavía tengo hambre Pat! ¡Vamos a la cocina!"

"Si haces eso, ambos tendrán serios problemas," dijo una voz por encima de sus cabezas y, con una sonrisa, los chicos dirigieron sus miradas hacia arriba para ver a Candy colgada de cabeza en la rama de un pino.

"¿Cómo llegaste allí?" jadeó Pat boquiabierto, impresionado por las habilidades ocultas de su tía. El entusiasmo de Drew fue evidente de inmediato, ya que empezó a dar brincos como un canguro olvidándose de su estómago. "¡Tía Candy! ¿Puedo subir contigo? ¡Por favor, di que sí! ¡Voy a ser muy cuidadoso, te lo prometo!"

Con la destreza de un mono, Candy se balanceó de rama en rama, hasta que aterrizó en el suelo con un salto grácil. "Puedo mostrarles cómo hacerlo," ella sonrió con un guiño travieso. "Pero tienen que escuchar todo lo que diga y hacer exactamente las cosas como les explique, ¿está claro?"

"¡Sí!" los chicos respondieron en unísono con entusiasmo como se amontonaron alrededor del árbol y empezaron a subir bajo dirección experta de Candy.

No muy lejos del árbol, medio oculto por una hilera de arbustos, se encontraba Albert, silenciosamente observando el trío feliz. La frustración que había resurgido durante su conversación con Stear estaba comenzando a disiparse lentamente mientras miraba cómo Candy, vestida con un par de vaqueros y una chaqueta gruesa, demostraba a los niños la mejor manera de alcanzar las ramas más fuertes y usar sus pies para empujarse hacia arriba.

Parecían tan felices... como un retrato de familia, y algo dentro de su alma revoloteó nuevamente, instándole a unirse al juego, mientras otra parte de su corazón sólo deseaba observarlos en silencio y soñar con una vida que tal vez aún podría ser suya.

¡Si tan solo hubiese tocado sus labios! Si Stear no los hubiera interrumpido talvez hubiera tenido la oportunidad de probar otro beso de su boca…y en ese caso movería cielo y tierra para que su amor pudiera florecer una vez más hasta llegar a compartir la vida que él había anhelado años atrás, como marido y mujer.

Maldito Stear. Tenía un desagradable don para siempre aparecer en los momentos más inoportunos…

"Sé de hecho que tu podías subir a ese árbol más rápido que una ardilla cuando tenías la misma edad que Drew," una melódica voz dijo a sus espaldas, sorprendiéndole fuera de sus pensamientos.

"¡Rosemary!" exclamó, volviéndose rápidamente para a ver a su hermana parada frente él.

"Hola pequeño Bert," ella respondió, luchando por controlar el tono trémulo de su voz. "Me alegra verte en persona y no sólo a través de la pantalla de un IPad. ¡Dios mío! Eres más alto de lo que me había imaginado, tal vez incluso eres más alto que papá."

Ella no tuvo tiempo de decir nada más ya que de repente Albert corrió a su lado, y tomándola fácilmente en sus brazos, la hizo girar como a una niña hasta hacerla patalear. "¡Para ya, Bert!" ella se rió con lágrimas alegres brillando en sus ojos cuando su hermano la puso de nuevo en tierra firme.

Sonriendo, los ojos de Albert también brillaron con lágrimas de alegría. "¡Oh Rosemary! ¡Es increíble verte otra vez después de tantos años! ¿Dónde está George? ¿Cómo esta Anthony?"

Rosemary tocó suavemente la mejilla de Albert, y este recordó esa caricia familiar de sus días de infancia. "George está en el estudio hablando con Archie acerca de algunas estrategias para el desarrollo de negocios en Australia, y Anthony por el momento está entrenando en Sydney para otro Campeonato de surf. Él te envía muchos saludos y espera conocerte muy pronto."

Albert sonrió de oreja a oreja, disfrutando claramente de la presencia de su hermana. "Y yo espero ir a surfear con él muy pronto también. ¿Cómo fue tu vuelo? ¡Debes estar agotadísima!"

"¡Me encuentro estupendamente bien! Siempre fuiste un niño tan amable," dijo ella divertida por el interés de su hermano en su bienestar. "A menudo viajamos con Anthony, por lo que estamos acostumbrados a largos vuelos, hermanito. Afortunadamente, no tuvimos ningún retraso con nuestro vuelo por lo que fue un viaje bastante placentero. George y yo probablemente estaremos despiertos todo el día para evitar el jet-lag, así que esta noche vamos a dormir profundamente. Pero dime, Bert, ¿por qué te escondes aquí en los arbustos en vez de trepar los árboles con esa rubia atractiva y tus sobrinos? Sé que te pican las manos por subirte a ese árbol y deslumbrarlos con tus habilidades... por lo menos a ella."

Impresionado por la carencia de sutileza de su hermana, Albert se rió entre dientes. "Es más complicado de lo que parece. Verás … esa atractiva rubia que mencionas es Candice, la exnovia de quien ya te he hablado en el pasado."

Rosemary jadeó sorprendida. "¿La que desapareció de la faz de la tierra?"

Con una sonrisa sardónica, Albert suspiró con pesar. "La misma. Ella es la dueña de mi corazón… pero aún no estoy seguro que ella esté lista para saberlo."

"Puedo ver tu dilema," ella respondió con una sonrisa ladeada. "Es una muchacha preciosa y tú un romántico empedernido como nuestra madre, Bert. Es evidente incluso para mí que aún sigues enamorado de ella, pero también creo que tienes demasiado miedo de decírselo por si acaso ella no siente lo mismo por ti y rechace tus sentimientos, ¿no es así?"

El silencio de Albert dijo volúmenes y Rosemary suspiró sin poderlo evitar. "¿Qué sucede hermanito? ¿Acaso piensas que la pobre chica ya está inmune a todos tus encantos?"

Esbozando una sonrisa autosuficiente que mostró su dentadura perfecta, Albert respondió. "No. Sé que todavía se siente atraída a mí, pero no estoy seguro si esa atracción es suficiente como para reestablecer una relación después de todo el dolor que le he causado. Sé que ambos hemos cambiado, Rosemary. Por mi parte, me siento aliviado de haber sobrevivido mi propia estupidez y ahora que estoy sobrio, tengo la oportunidad de llegar ser un hombre mejor. Pero mi Candy… ella ha cambiado de una forma diferente. Siempre ha sido seria y cautelosa, pero ahora, no sé exactamente cómo explicarlo… parece agotada, y hay una tristeza detrás de su sonrisa que antes no estaba ahí y me temo que yo soy la causa de ello."

Rosemary miró los ojos de su hermano con una mirada cargada de intenciones. "Ah Bert… cómo te he echado de menos. La última vez que hablamos cuatro años atrás estabas destrozado. Habías estado buscando desesperadamente a Candy durante meses y quedaste decepcionado cuando no pudiste encontrar su paradero. Recuerdo que colgaste el teléfono cuando te sugerí darle un poco de espacio y dejarla en la paz".

"Llevaba seis meses sin saber nada de ella directamente y todo lo que su hermana me pudo decir es que Candice estaba bien," dijo mirando a Candy y niños trepando el árbol en la distancia. "Si alguien sabía con certeza donde se encontraba, nadie me lo reveló. Estaba enojado y frustrado en partes iguales, y tú me dijiste que la olvidara, por lo tanto, busqué refugio otra vez en mis viejos vicios, obligándome a olvidarla de la única manera que conocía y, en el proceso, acabé perdiéndome en la bruma nuevamente."

Rosemary alcanzó su mano, dándole un apretón y estremeciéndose al notar los nudillos ensangrentados. "Rogué por ti todos los días, Bert. Sabía que tus fuerzas estaban flaqueando y que querrías olvidarla del único modo que conocías. Pero… pero también estaba segura de que algún día estarías harto de la oscuridad y buscarías la luz cuando estuvieras listo."

"Gracias por tus oraciones, Rosie," dijo en un susurro, dándole un abrazo. "Lamento mucho haberme comportado como un gilipolla y no ponerme en contacto durante todos estos años. No quería que vieras la clase de patán en la que me había convertido y desperdicié mucho tiempo. Ha tomado una muerte en la familia para que finalmente volviéramos a encontrarnos. Te prometo que nunca permitiré que eso vuelva a suceder. Eres mi única hermana, y nosotros debemos ser unidos, no destrozados, por las dificultades que enfrentamos en nuestras vidas."

"Creo que tienes razón, Bert. En efecto has cambiado," ella respondió, apartándose un poco y alzando el rostro para encontrar la mirada de su hermano. "No pareces la misma persona que me llamó hace seis años atrás sólo para decirme que ibas a arrebatar el control de la empresa fuera de las garras de tía Elroy. En ese entonces eras demasiado joven, muy arrogante… e ingenuo al creer que podrías ser más astuto que ella. Ahora eres un hombre que reconoce que la avaricia no tiene límites y que no puedes infravalorar a gente como Elroy que harían cualquier cosa para mantenerse en poder."

Albert suavemente plantó un beso en la frente de su hermana. "Siento mucho no haber tenido éxito a pesar de mis mejores esfuerzos, Rosie. Lo intenté… pero nuestra tía se vengó de la forma más despreciable. Ella destruyó mi relación con Candice, y yo nunca podré perdonarla. Después de ese incidente, simplemente decidí comenzar de cero y construir algo que nadie podría arrebatar de mis manos."

"Albert, hemos hablado sobre esto. El final de tu relación fue en parte tu culpa porque decidiste ocultar la verdad a Candy en primer lugar." Rosemary giró para observar a la rubia y los dos pequeños sentados sobre las ramas más altas del árbol. "Mi consejo para ti fue, y todavía es lo mismo: acepta tu parte en ese fracaso y trata de superarlo. No dejes que la ira y resentimiento hacia nuestra tía te ciegue a la lección que tuviste que aprender."

Resollando, Albert corrió sus dedos por su sedoso cabello. "Lo estoy intentando, Rosie. Realmente lo estoy intentando… pero no sé cómo hacerle entender que he cambiado, que podemos funcionar muy bien juntos como pareja."

Rosemary sonrió. "Entonces no hables, ¡demuéstraselo! El amor es un verbo, mi querido Bert. Acciones. Las palabras no valen nada, pero las acciones hablan volúmenes acerca de la clase de personas que somos. Demuéstrale que eres un hombre que no busca refugio en una botella a la primera señal de problemas. Demuéstrale que puede confiar en ti implícitamente, que puedes brindarle consuelo y apoyo siempre que lo necesite. Se su amigo primero y luego, más adelante, dile lo que realmente sientes por ella. Ahora por favor," dijo ella tomándolo del brazo, "déjame caminar hacia ese trío tan divertido y por fin preséntame a la encantadora señorita que te tiene totalmente obnubilado."

"Yo no estoy obnubilado," él protestó sonriendo. "Sólo soy un hombre enamorado."

La risa gutural de su hermana fue sincera. "¿Acaso existe alguna diferencia?"

0o0o0o0

"¿Quién es esa mujer con tío Albert?" preguntó Pat al ver a Albert y a su hermana caminando hacia ellos. "¿La conoces tía Candy?"

Tan pronto como vio la cabellera dorada y la forma en que la mujer se aferró al brazo de Albert, Candy sintió una inesperada punzada de celos golpeando su estómago. "No, no sé quién es Pat," dijo aireadamente, poniéndose de pie en la rama de árbol. "¡Vamos chicos! Creo que es tiempo que tío Albert nos presente a su nueva amiguita."

"¡Quizá podemos pedirles que se unan a nosotros aquí en el árbol!" sugirió Drew con una sonrisa esperanzada.

"No creo que mujeres como esa sepan cómo trepar un árbol Drew," murmuró Candy con sarna al notar el elegante abrigo de la mujer, rápidamente balanceándose hacia una rama inferior. "¿Listos? El último en pisar el suelo será un huevo podrido durante el resto del día."

Tan rápido como un relámpago Drew comenzó a hacer su descenso, seguido de cerca por su hermano y Candy, quien contuvo su ritmo para darles a los niños la oportunidad de derrotarla. Las risas del trio flotó en el aire, y cuando los pies de Drew tocaron el suelo, los tres aclamaron con entusiasmo. "¡Bien hecho Drew!" exclamó Candy a la vez que Pat saltaba de la última rama. "¡Y tú también Pat! Has hecho un excelente trabajo. Ustedes dos han hecho muy difícil para mí el alcanzarlos." Ella saltó con la elegancia de un gato, aterrizando justo al lado de los dos chicos. "La próxima vez definitivamente tenemos que pedirle a tío Albert que se una a nosotros."

"Los escuché mencionar mi nombre, por lo que seguramente ustedes tres deben estar confabulando contra mí," dijo Albert esbozando una sonrisa y deteniéndose justo frente a ellos. "Buenos días niños. Veo que su tía Candy les ha enseñado el arte ancestral de trepar árboles."

"¡Ella fue la última en tocar el suelo así que será un huevo podrido por el resto del día!" declaró Drew con una sonrisa traviesa. "¿Quién es tu amiga tío Albert? Candy dijo que mujeres como ella no sabrían cómo trepar a un árbol."

El rostro de Candy sólo tardo un par de segundos en tornarse rojo carmesí. "¡Drew! ¡No dije tal cosa!" ella chilló avergonzada, cubriendo rápidamente la boca del niño con su mano mientras Albert rugió de risa. "Lo siento mucho, señorita. Drew es un niño maravilloso, pero a menudo su boca es más rápida que su cerebro. Mi nombre es Candice Britter, y soy la cuñada de Archie." Entrecerrando los ojos, Candy miró a Albert mientras él continuaba carcajeándose abiertamente.

Los labios de Rosemary comenzaron a temblar casi fuera de control mientras trataba desesperadamente de ahogar un ataque de risa al sentir el aroma inconfundible a celos emanando de la chica. "Albert me ha contado tanto acerca de ti que siento como que si ya te conociera. Yo soy Rosemary Johnson, la hermana mayor de Bert."

La sorpresa, y alivio, en el rostro de Candy fue inmediatamente obvio para Rosemary.

"¿Bert?"

"Es como yo solía llamarlo cuando era pequeño," explicó Rosemary, ofreciendo una sonrisa sincera y su mano a Candy. "Es un placer conocerte por fin Candice."

La joven correspondió la sonrisa de la elegante mujer. "Candy, por favor. Mis amigos me llaman sólo Candy. Y es un placer conocerte Rosemary."

Tomando a Drew en sus brazos y poniéndolo de cabeza, Albert comenzó a caminar hacia la casa con el chiquillo estallando en carcajadas y retorciéndose como una lagartija. "Regresemos dentro de la casa. Estoy hambriento y todo lo que he encontrado para comer en este jardín es un par de chicos flacos que no hacen nada más que reír y retorcerse cuando les hago cosquillas."

Asintiendo, Candy tomó a Patrick de la mano. "Deben haber llegado cuando me encontraba en la cabaña con Albert," le comentó a Rosemary caminando a su lado. "¿Tuvieron un buen viaje?"

"Fue muy agradable, gracias Candy," Rosemary respondió, observando a su hermano mientras él caminaba un par metros delante de ellas. "Creo que Bert disfruta plenamente de la compañía de sus sobrinitos, ¿no es verdad? Cuando era pequeño, no tenía muchos niños alrededor para jugar por lo que me imagino que le hizo falta tener un poco de compañía."

Candy miró mano de Patrick, y sonriendo, concurrió. "Sí. Es muy bueno con los niños y ellos adoran pasar el tiempo que pueden con él. Creo...creo que algún día será un padre excelente."

De repente la conversación tomó un giro inesperado. "¿Te gusta los niños, Candy?" preguntó Rosemary inocentemente y los hombros de Candy se tensaron de inmediato.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de abrir la boca y decir algo que esperaba no sonara tan estúpido, Pat le dio un apretón a su mano, captando su atención. "Hay un Ferrari rojo con ventanas oscurecidas estacionado fuera de la puerta principal," exclamó Pat arrugando el ceño. "Es un coche terrible para conducir en las montañas si comienza a nevar."

"¡Pat! ¡No seas grosero!" Candy reprendió al niño suavemente. "Estoy segura de que tía Rosemary sabe perfectamente cómo conducir su coche por estas carreteras."

"Ese no es mi coche Candy," respondió Rosemary un poco confundida, sorprendida también por el ostentoso vehículo. "Nosotros llegamos en taxi esta mañana."

Ambas notaron cómo Albert se paró de repente a un par de metros de distancia del coche para poner a Drew en el suelo, y, acelerando el paso, las dos estuvieron pronto al lado de él. "¿Qué sucede Bert? ¿Acaso conoces al dueño de ese vehículo tan ridículo?" Rosemary le preguntó a su hermano en un susurro.

Albert tensó su mandíbula a tal grado que Candy podría haber jurado que escuchó el rechinar de sus dientes. "Sí. Sé de quién es ese estúpido coche. Lo que no sé es qué demonios hace esa persona aquí."

En ese momento, el invitado indeseable abrió la puerta del vehículo mientras cuatro pares de ojos observaban anonadados. Del vehículo emergió una pierna larga y perfectamente torneada, cubierta por una media de ceda negra y calzando un zapato rojo imposiblemente alto. Pronto, el cuerpo igualmente impresionante de una pelirroja vestida con un diminuto vestido negro del Licra le siguió.

"¿Esa es… no es esa Elisa Legan?" jadeó Rosemary cerca del oído de su hermano.

"La única," él respondió secamente, volteando su rostro para buscar la mirada atónita de Candy. "Lo siento mucho, Candy. Juro que no tenía ni idea de que ella iba a aparecer por aquí, mucho menos asistir al funeral de tía Elroy."

"La mujer de las fotos…" dijo Candy con gemido apagado. "Está bien Albert. Me has explicado ya todo lo que pasó así que la presencia de esa mujer no me afecta. Sólo espero que haya aprendido a guardar las garras, ya que no estoy de buen humor como para soportar jueguitos tontos."

"Esa chica va a coger un resfriado," declaró Drew, apretando la mano de su tío. "Llevaba puesta ropa de verano y ahora es invierno. Dentro de poco realmente tendrá frío, tío Albert."

"No te preocupes pequeño. Ella estará bien," respondió Albert tomando al chiquillo en sus brazos y levantándolo para colocarlo sobre sus hombros. "Las serpientes son animales de sangre fría."

"¡Albert!" lo reprendieron Candy y Rosemary en unísono.

La voz chillona de Elisa no tardó en llegar a sus oídos. "¡Hola William, cariño! Es un gusto ver que vienes personalmente a saludarme. ¿Quiénes son todas estas personas? Diles a los sirvientes que ocuparé la habitación de siempre, la del ala oeste. Creo que está cerca de tus aposentos, ¿no? Mi equipaje está en la cajuela."

Albert la miró con desprecio poco velado. "No sé quién te invitó, Elisa, pero no puedes quedarte en una casa en la cual no eres bienvenida. Por lo tanto, sugiero que vuelvas a meterte dentro de ese ridículo coche y te vayas antes de que comience a nevar."

Arrugando la nariz, Elisa cruzó los brazos sobre su generoso pecho, haciendo que el valle entres sus senos fuese más evidente. "Si todavía estuviera con vida, tía Elroy estaría mortificada de escucharte hablar de una manera tan descortés a una dama."

"Tienes mucha razón, Elisa," interpuso apresuradamente Rosemary con el semblante adusto. "Tía Elroy estaría mortificada si hubiera escuchado a mi hermano dirigirse de tal forma a una dama. Pero en este caso, no creo que su indignación tendría sentido ya que ambas sabemos que distas mucho de ser una."

La reacción de Elisa fue instantánea. "¡William! ¿Quién es esta zorra?" chilló cuadrando los hombros huesudos y poniendo sus brazos en jarras.

"Ten cuidado, Elisa," siseó Albert entre dientes, claramente conteniendo su furia por el bien de los niños. "Esta mujer a quien te diriges es mi hermana Rosemary, y estos chicos son los hijos de Stear: Patrick y Drew Cornwell. Y esta chica," dijo tomando la mano de Candy, "es Candice Britter."

La boca de Elisa, por un momento, formó una 'O' perfecta. "¿C-Candice? ¿Esta mocosa paliducha fue tu 'gran amor'? Por favor, no me hagas reír."

Candy dio un paso hacia Elisa, lista para propinarle un puñetazo en medio de su estúpido y plástico rostro. Sin embargo, el agarre de Albert en su mano se hizo más fuerte, impidiéndole avanzar y así evitar una escena desagradable delante de los niños.

Al sentir eso, la joven cuestionó a Albert con la mirada, y vislumbró algo detrás de ese par de ojos que solamente ella podía interpretar. Con un pequeño gesto, como tantas veces en el pasado, Albert acalló sus dudas en un lenguaje secreto que sólo ellos habían compartido; él simplemente le guiñó un ojo… y luego sonrió. En este instante Candy supo que no tenía nada que temer ya que Albert estaba dispuesto a defenderla del ataque vitriólico de Elisa.

"Rosemary y Candy, por favor lleven a los niños dentro de la casa," dijo Albert bajando cuidadosamente a Drew de sus hombros y poniendo al chiquillo en el suelo. "Vayan a la cocina y preparen un bocado para ellos mientras hablo con Elisa durante unos momentos. Estaré ahí dentro de poco."

"¡Espero que pilles un resfriado!" le lanzó Drew furioso a la pelirroja, enseñándole la lengua al mismo tiempo que Rosemary y Candy lo llevaron casi a rastras hacia la puerta principal seguidas rápidamente por Patrick.

"¡Que mocoso tan impertinente!" bufó Elisa, acercándose seductoramente más a Albert. "Ahora dime, ¿Por qué no quieres que me quede en la mansión? ¿Acaso temes que Candice descubra lo 'nuestro'?

A pesar de una provocación tan descarada, Albert no respondió del modo que Elisa había previsto. En su lugar, el joven estalló en carcajadas, doblándose sobre sí mismo y desconcertando en el proceso a la pelirroja con su risa.

"¿Y qué demonios te parece tan gracioso?" ella siseó confundida, frunciendo los labios en un horrible puchero.

"Todavía no he decidido si eres demasiado estúpida o demasiado ingenua para darte cuenta de que Elroy Ardley tiene siempre la última palabra," declaró mientras continuaba riéndose. "Las fotos con las que intentaste chantajear a mi tía, ella ya las utilizo para destrozar mi vida pues decidió enviárselas a Candice hace muchos años atrás. Por lo tanto, no creo que tenga que explicarte que ya no hay secretos entre Candy y yo y nunca más los habrá en el futuro. Nuevamente te sugiero que te marches y te ahorres la vergüenza de verte escoltada fuera de mi propiedad por la policía. En realidad, Elisa, está invadiendo una propiedad privada y te doy cinco minutos para irte sin causar un alboroto."

La sonrisa felina de Elisa se ensanchó, dándole el aspecto de un gato a punto de tragarse a un ratón. "Te equivocas, mi querido William. Es verdad que tú no me has invitado… pero Elroy ciertamente lo hizo. Tuve una llamada de su abogado ayer, y como están las cosas, resulta que soy una de los beneficiarios en su testamento. Según sus instrucciones, debo estar presente durante la lectura de su testamento en unos cuantos días, así que tengo que quedarme aquí en la mansión hasta tal tiempo. Si no estás de acuerdo, puedes hablar con mi abogado personal, tengo su número a la mano."

Elisa le extendió una pequeña tarjeta blanca de negocios engalanada con los colores brillantes de un bufete de abogados muy respetable en Chicago. Tomándola, Albert examinó el nombre cuidadosamente. "Justin Pearce… lo conozco. Es un abogado muy bueno en efecto," expresó de una manera tajante.

"Él es el mejor," repuso ella temblando de frío cuando una repentina ráfaga de viento comenzó a soplar. "Así que se un buen chico y vete a llamar a los sirvientes. Mis maletas están todavía en la cajuela del coche."

"Ya sabes dónde encontrar a Morris, así que vete a llamarlo por tu cuenta," contestó secamente poniendo la tarjeta en su bolsillo. "Y también sugiero que te pongas algo más adecuado para este tipo de clima," añadió girando sobre sus talones. "Drew tiene razón, puedes pillar un resfriado si sigues merodeando medio desnuda. Es una vergüenza que un niño de tres años de edad todavía tenga más sentido común que tú, Elisa Legan".

Y dejando a Elisa muda e hirviendo de rabia, Albert se alejó sin decir otra palabra, caminando rápidamente hasta desaparecer detrás de la puerta principal.

0o0o0o0

-Continuará –

Chicas: gracias a toda por sus comentarios!

En el próximo capítulo las mencionare a todas, ya que ahorita no me alcanza el tiempo y creo que prefieren leer…

Besos y Abrazos!


	11. Dia 10

Los personajes de Mizuki e Irigashi no me pertenecen.

Esta historia ha sido escrita y publicada sin fin de Lucro

"Horóscopos Para Veintiún Días"

Por CandyFann

Capítulo 11

 **Día 10 - "En retrospectiva, todo siempre parece más claro."**

 _La noche falló nuevamente en brindarme consuelo en medio mi tristeza, y la luz de otro día lleno de incertidumbre, me llena de temor._

 _Es el día del funeral de mi padre, y mi madre me detesta porque soy la hija bastarda de su difunto marido y una mujer a quien ella llama "puta"._

 _Mi padre, un hombre al que yo adoraba desesperadamente está muerto porque, sin darme cuenta, yo lo empujé al borde del límite de su cuerpo._

 _Y mi hermana… mi querida hermana Annie. ¿Cómo podré mirarla a los ojos cuando le diga toda la sucia verdad acerca de mi nacimiento y la parte que jugué en la muerte de nuestro padre?_

 _Sólo hay un pequeño rayo de esperanza en medio de la oscuridad que me rodea… y lo estoy observando ahora mismo en mi cuarto de baño_.

 _'_ _Resultados claros y exactos, fácil de usar' estipulan las instrucciones en la caja, así que me siento y espero con paciencia durante los dos minutos requeridos para saber qué rumbo mi destino está a punto de tomar._

 _Un bebé. El bebé de Albert. ¿Podría ser posible que entre toda esta infelicidad voy a recibir el regalo que es una nueva vida?_

 _Mi corazón late acelerado y las palmas de mis manos sudan mientras mis dedos tamborean nerviosamente sobre una esquina del lavamanos._

 _Albert._

 _Todavía debe estar en tránsito. Me llamó ayer desde el aeropuerto en Edimburgo para decirme que había encontrado un vuelo que lo podría tener de vuelta en casa hoy, y, con un poco de suerte, podremos ir al entierro de mi padre juntos esta tarde._

 _Con él a mi lado, no creo que mi madre se atreva decir nada acerca de mis orígenes... pero si lo hace, no me importa ya. Él es mi roca, mi amigo y amante... y, si la prueba de embarazo es positiva, el hombre con quien voy a tener un hijo._

 _Dos minutos pasan y miro tentativamente la ventanilla en el palillo de plástico._

 _Dos delgadas líneas de color rosa son claramente visibles... lo que significa que el resultado es positivo._

 _Positivo._

 _Respiro profundamente sonriendo, y pongo una mano sobre mi vientre._

 _Esta vez mis sospechas son correctas. Voy a ser madre, y con esa realización siento una felicidad creciendo en mi corazón que jamás he sentido._

 _Albert y yo vamos a tener un bebé y nuestras vidas están a punto de cambiar de manera irrevocable._ _Cuando llegue a casa, voy a tener que decirle ciertas cosas en mi tono más severo: no más drogas, no más beber cada vez que le apetezca y adiós a los desvelos sin sentido._

 _Nuestra casa será un oasis de tranquilidad para nuestra pequeña familia, y nuestro bebé tendrá dos padres responsables y saludables para cuidar de sus necesidades._

 _Envuelvo la prueba y caja en periódicos viejos, empujando el paquete hasta el fondo del cubo de la basura, ya que no quiero que Albert sospeche algo antes de tener la oportunidad de darle la buena noticia._

 _Los primeros síntomas de embarazo, náuseas y mareos, están comenzando a afectarme, por lo que voy a la cocina a hacerme una taza de té de menta cuando oigo a alguien llamando a mi puerta._

 _Con un suspiro, arrastro mis pies hacia la entrada del apartamento y abro la puerta cautelosamente, donde me encuentro cara a cara con una diminuta mujer algo mayor que lleva unas gafas enormes y un poco torcidas sobre su nariz afilada, luciendo al verme tal como un cervatillo asustado._

 _"Buenos días, ¿puedo ayudarle?" pregunto suavemente tratando de no asustarla ya que su aspecto tan extraño me ha dejado perpleja. Su cabello está apartado de su rostro en un moño severo, y lleva puesto un sobrio vestido negro de cuello alto y mangas largas cuya enorme falda le llega casi hasta los tobillos. Sinceramente no parece un mensajero, pero puedo ver que sostiene un gran sobre amarillo en sus manos esqueléticas._

 _Cuando finalmente habla, su voz es chillona y sin aliento. "Tengo que entregarle este sobre a la señorita Candice Britter, señora. ¿Es usted ella?"_

 _"_ _Yo soy Candice Britter. ¿Puedo preguntarle cuál es su nombre? ¿Quién me ha enviado un paquete a esta hora?"_

 _La mujer contesta apresuradamente, como si alguien fuera del edificio estuviera esperando su regreso. "No lo sé, señorita. Me dijeron que tenía que entregarle este sobre a usted a esta hora, eso es todo lo que sé. Aquí tiene, por favor tómelo." La extraña mujer casi me tira el sobre al pecho, y luego desaparece por las viejas escaleras de madera tan rápido como el vuelo de su horrible vestido le permite._

 _Confundida por esa visita tan peculiar, cierro la puerta e inspecciono más de cerca la letra del sobre._

 _No hay ninguna dirección de remitente, sólo mi nombre escrito en una elegante, por no decir anticuada caligrafía._

 _Curiosa, rasgo el sobre con cuidado, derramando su contenido en la mesa de mi cocina._

 _Hay por lo menos cincuenta fotografías…todas polaroids y cuando examino una de ellas en detalle, mi corazón deja de latir por un segundo._

 _Es Albert._

 _Mi Albert… con los ojos cerrados como en un momento de éxtasis, en su cama con otra mujer._

 _La voluptuosa pelirroja está completamente desnuda, tanto como él… sentada a horcajadas encima de mi novio y claramente en medio de un encuentro sexual._

 _Hay más fotos, algunas más escandalosas que otras, pero la que más dolor me causa es una de esa chica descansando sobre el pecho desnudo de Albert… el lugar exacto donde una pequeña cicatriz es visible. Una cicatriz que yo causé accidentalmente hace años, cuando decidí, por un capricho y tras un par de vodkas, afeitarle el pecho para ver cómo lucía sin la fina capa de vello ensortijado que normalmente lo cubre._

 _Estoy sentada en una silla cuando la tetera comienza silbar, pero en realidad no escucho nada._

 _Mi corazón está roto porque me doy cuenta de que mi roca es un espejismo._

 _Mi felicidad y la vida que yo pensé que podríamos compartir juntos hace unos minutos atrás, ya no es nada más que bruma matutina desapareciendo frente a mis propios ojos._

 _No oigo la puerta al abrirse, y sólo me doy cuenta de la presencia de Albert cuando entra en la cocina aun cargando su maleta para quitar la tetera silbando de la estufa._

 _"_ _Candy, cielo, ¿estás bien? El agua en la tetera casi se evaporó del todo. ¿Qué sucede, mi amor?"_

 _Albert gira su cuerpo, alejándose de la estufa, y cuando finalmente me ve cara a cara su mirada viaja de mis lágrimas a la pila de fotos dispersas sobre la mesa._

 _Es evidente por la expresión en su rostro que sabe exactamente lo que estoy viendo._

 _"Oh Dios… Candy. Por favor mi amor, déjame explicar…"_

 _"_ _Cállate" le digo en una voz que no reconozco como la mía. "Toma tu maleta y vete, Albert."_

 _Sus ojos me piden perdón, pero mi corazón está sangrando y mis oídos se cierran a sus súplicas. "Candy... por favor, sé que estás molesta, pero te ruego que por favor no deseches todo lo que tenemos sin darme la oportunidad de explicarte lo que realmente sucedió."_

 _Furiosa, tomo una de las fotos, lanzándosela en la cara. "Sí... por supuesto. Déjame adivinar lo que sucedió: bebiste demasiado o ingeriste algo que no deberías tomar y una cosa llevó a otra, y terminaste desnudo entre las piernas de esta zorra sin saber cómo llegaste ahí. Una imagen no miente Albert y es evidente que, cuando se trata de tus vicios, yo no significo nada. ¿Sabes? No puedo seguir siendo tu conciencia. Me doy por vencida... no puedo seguir así. ¿Te das cuenta de que no puedo salvarte de ti mismo? Tienes que preguntarte la razón por la cual eres incapaz de cambiar y renunciar totalmente a las drogas y luego decide lo que quieres hacer con tu vida, pero esta vez sin mí. De ahora en adelante yo ya no puedo ser parte de ella."_

 _Noto por la contracción sutil en su mandíbula que está luchando por mantener la calma, y él sabe a la vez, por la expresión altiva en mi semblante, que he tomado una decisión que será definitiva. "¡Pero eso no es lo que sucedió!" gime desesperado, recorriendo los dedos por su sedosa cabellera._

 _Entonces un aullido de dolor teñido de ira se escapa de mi garganta. "¡VETE ALBERT!"_

 _Mi vida… el hombre a quien yo le entregué todo mi amor me ve con ojos heridos, mas yo ya no veo a esa persona que tanto adoré. "Mi amor ¿por qué es que súbitamente te niegas a escucharme, Candy? ¿Por qué quieres renunciar a nuestra vida juntos y destruir nuestro amor y todo lo que compartimos?"_

 _"_ _¿Y qué piensas que compartimos?" grito, incapaz ya de detener el flujo de mis lágrimas y mi ira. "Vives en tu propio mundo Albert, un mundo de droga y fantasía mientras yo vivo en el mundo real, donde la mayoría del tiempo estoy estudiando, trabajo parte del tiempo y luego cuido de ti el resto del tiempo que me queda libre. No puedo continuar siendo la persona responsable en esta relación. Tú no has cambiado gran cosa desde el día en que te conocí y ahora me es obvio que siempre serás seducido por tus demonios. Yo ya no tengo la fuerza necesaria para ayudarte a mantenerlos a la raya… no puedo continuar siendo tu niñera, ¡entiéndelo!"_

 _Albert da un paso hacia mí, pero yo retrocedo al instante, dejándole abundantemente claro que quiero poner tanta distancia como sea posible entre nosotros. El hombre frente a mi deja caer sus hombros, talvez decepcionado por mi actitud pero la verdad es que su dolor ya no me importa; ahora solo puedo sentir los trozos rotos de mi propio corazón en mi pecho. "¿En serio? ¿Realmente eso es lo que piensas? ¿Quieres decir que una estúpida fotografía es lo único que se necesita para destruir nuestra relación? ¿Acaso mi amor y todo lo que he hecho por ti no significa algo? Escúchame bien, Candy. Estoy cansado. Abandoné todo mis tramites en Escocia y corrí desde el otro lado del mundo tan pronto como me llamaste para poder estar a tu lado, porque te amo. Sé que estas sufriendo en estos momentos y tuve que mover cielo y tierra para poder estar junto a ti lo más pronto posible. Quería estar aquí y ofrecerte mi apoyo cuando más lo necesitas, pero al parecer eso no es prueba suficiente de mi amor y prefieres aceptar la supuesta 'evidencia' de una traición por mi parte. Estas fotos no significan lo que tú crees mas si no quieres escucharme, no hay nada que yo pueda hacer al respecto. Y todo este discurso acerca de 'cambios'… ¡proviniendo de ti, me resulta casi hipócrita! Déjame decirte algo Candice, ahora entiendo por qué nunca me has pedido que cambie, y no tiene nada que ver conmigo. Te necesito Candy, pero no tanto como tú me necesitas a mí."_

 _Me limpio lágrimas de rabia con el dorso de una mano, y cuadrando los hombros, me enfrento a él con mi espíritu inquebrantable, refrenando el deseo irreprimible que tengo de propinarle un puñetazo en su hermoso rostro. "¿De veras? ¡Explícame eso por favor antes de echarme a reír!"_

 _Como lo predije, Albert finalmente explota mas su queja en si es acerca de algo que yo no esperaba. "¡Tú nunca me has pedido que cambie porque te conviene que siga siendo un hombre roto! Mientras yo sea un drogadicto o un alcohólico, tú puedes continuar siendo la voz dominante en nuestra relación. Seguirás siendo 'la dulce enfermera Candy' y yo tu 'proyecto incompleto', un accesorio que sacas a relucir frente a tus amigos en fiestas para que vean tu eficacia como enfermera y mi 'progreso'; un 'paciente' ejemplar con quien posar en tus fotos. Ante tus ojos, jamás tendré la oportunidad de demostrarte que tengo la capacidad necesaria para cambiar, porque siempre seguirás viéndome como nada más que un adicto…un ser ahora inocuo, pero inútil, al fin y al cabo. Estoy aquí, suplicándote para que me escuches y todo lo que puedes decir es que mis vicios han ganado la partida y te das por vencida. ¡Yo también formo parte de esta relación, joder, pero me tratas como si mi opinión no importara! Tú me necesitas para justificar tu vida, tu carrera_ _y tus decisiones, Candice, tienes que ser lo suficientemente honesta para reconocerlo."_

 _Sus palabras tocan una fibra muy sensible dentro de mí y, furiosa, marcho hacia la puerta. Cuando agarro de un tirón mis llaves colgando del pequeño gancho en la pared, arranco pedazos de yeso al mismo tiempo. "No te necesito, Albert. Y déjame decirte algo, no te debo absolutamente nada y prefiero dormir en la calle o estar muerta de hambre antes de pedirte algo._ _Ya no quiero escuchar tu mierda así que voy a darme una vuelta en mi coche para calmarme, porque si me quedo, tendrás que esconder todos los cuchillos en la cocina y andar con los ojos bien abiertos. Así que te pido, por tu propio bien, que saques todas tus cosas de mi apartamento antes de que vuelva y dejes las llaves sobre la mesa._ _Nunca quiero verte o hablar contigo otra vez. Lo que dejes aquí, lo tiraré por la ventana y no te atrevas a pedirle a tu zorrita que te ayude a recogerlo porque no creo que pueda refrenar el deseo de tirarle un balde de agua hirviendo si la veo merodeando por la acera."_

 _Albert cruza los brazos sobre su pecho musculoso con un gesto desafiante y su mirada glacial podría haber congelado lava – a pesar de mi ira no puedo evitar girar mi rostro para mirarlo detenidamente por última vez. Se ve tan guapo que quisiera tomarle un retrato y usar la imagen en las clínicas para una campaña contra las drogas titulada_ ** _«Con Albert, di_** ** _no_** ** _a las drogas»_** _…_ _apuesto que sería la campaña más exitosa que se ha lanzado y yo, como su creadora, me convertiría en una mujer rica. "Este es mi apartamento también, Candice y esperaré a que regreses para que podamos hablar como gente civilizada ya que tenemos que discutir muchas cosas."_

 _"_ _¡No te tenemos nada más que hablar y este es MI apartamento, idiota!" le grito saliendo de mi estúpido ensueño al abrir la puerta. "Jamás firmaste el contrato de arrendamiento, así que legalmente estarías cometiendo un delito si te quedas. Eso es lo que pasa cuando uno vive con la cabeza en las nubes, imbécil. Así que ¡FUERA!"_ _Y saliendo de mi apartamento dando un portazo,_ _corro hacia la planta baja tan rápido como mis piernas temblorosas me pueden acarrear._

0o0o0o0

Un suave golpe en la puerta sacó a Candy de su pesadilla, haciendo que abriera los ojos en medio de un grito mudo.

Aún aturdida por todos los recuerdos auspiciados por su sueño, con las manos temblorosas alisó su cabello enmarañado un poco y se sentó en la cama.

Respirando profundamente, trató de controlar el latido frenético de su corazón golpeando su caja torácica como un tambor militar. "Fue sólo un estúpido sueño. Nada más que un estúpido sueño," murmuró para sus adentros una y otra vez. A pesar de la frialdad en la habitación, notó que estaba empapada de sudor y que las sábanas las tenía enredadas alrededor de sus pies.

Otro par de golpes en su puerta de repente la hicieron estremecer, ya que los terribles recuerdos de su sueño aún flotaban dentro de su cabeza. Tomando el albornoz al lado de su cama, caminó hasta la puerta, abriéndola con reparo.

En vez del fantasma cadavérico de su pesadilla, Candy se encontró frente a frente con la serena mirada azul cobalto de Albert.

"Buenos días Candy," saludó con una sonrisa devastadora. "¿Puedo entrar? No es mi intensión causarte molestias a esta hora, pero necesito tu ayuda."

Estaba ya listo para el funeral, vestido con un impecable traje negro de tres piezas hecho a la medida, una corbata gris con rayas blancas y negras y un pañuelo de seda a juego. A su lado, Candy estaba segura que con su cabello enmarañado y vieja pijama de franela, ella se vería tal como un gato callejero tendido a los pies de un ángel vestido de Armani. Desconcertada por la visión tan arrebatadora de su exnovio frente a ella, Candy, tratando de no tartamudear como una idiota, finalmente reaccionó tras unos minutos de contemplación silenciosa. "¡Albert! Sí, por supuesto que no es molestia. Entra. ¿Cómo te puedo ayudar?"

Albert entró en la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y Candy, tragando en seco, comenzó a jugar nerviosamente con el nudo del cinturón cerrando su albornoz.

La sonrisa de Albert pasó de ser devastadora para las neuronas de una mujer a un gesto tímido y casi inseguro, y la chica se preguntó cómo era posible que su exnovio tuviera la sonrisa perfecta para toda ocasión. "Me gustaría que leas el discurso que he escrito para el entierro de la tía Elroy antes de bajar a la cocina para el desayuno esta mañana. Yo… yo… es decir, esto es algo muy personal y no hay ninguna otra persona en esta casa cuya opinión aprecio más que la tuya, Candice. Significaría mucho para mí si lo pudieras leer y decirme lo que piensas."

"Albert, me siento halagada," respondió ella, observando cómo Albert sacaba un par de páginas dobladas del bolsillo interior de su traje. "Soy una oradora terrible, pero recuerdo perfectamente tu elocuencia y la facilidad con la que hablas en público. Estoy segura de que lo que has escrito es perfecto."

"Muchas gracias por el voto de confianza, Candy," repuso él mientras la comisura de su boca se curvaba lentamente al entregarle los papeles. "Estaré esperándote en la cocina cuando termines. Nos iremos en aproximadamente dos horas así que puedes tomarte tu tiempo. Stear y los chicos se irán más temprano ya que todavía deben ir al hospital a recoger a Patty en su camino hacia la iglesia. Espero que no te moleste… pero le dije Archie que viajarías conmigo."

Sintiendo una debilidad demasiado familiar en las rodillas, Candy se preguntó en silencio cómo sería capaz de resistir a la visión de Albert conduciendo el bendito Maserati a la iglesia … un coche elegantísimo que fácilmente complementaba los rasgos masculinos del rubio conductor quien por cierto ya exuda demasiada sensualidad fuera del vehículo. Sólo esperaba que no la partiera un rayo tan pronto como sus pies pisaran tierra consagrada como castigo por la letanía de pensamientos lujuriosos que seguramente tendría durante el trayecto.

Tragando en seco nuevamente, Candy apretó más sus muslos en un vano intento de apagar el fuego que sus pensamientos habían avivado. "N-no, no me molesta ir contigo, Albert," declaró con voz sospechosamente trémula. "Estaré lista en veinte minutos, así que te veré en la cocina dentro de poco."

"De acuerdo. Hasta pronto, Candy."

Una mano masculina viajó hacia la mejilla suave y aterciopelada de la rubia, acariciándola con ternura antes de alejarse.

Por un instante, Candy cerró los ojos deseando poder olvidarse de todo su pasado y volver a enterrar la nariz en ese pecho fuerte y musculoso frente a ella, aspirando una vez más el aroma varonil que había nublado todos sus sentidos, tal como si jamás se hubieran separado.

Albert observó los labios color rosa separarse levemente, y haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad, ahogó un gemido. _"_ _Dios…"_ masculló bajo su aliento, y con un suspiro, lentamente soltó la mano de la rubia. Girando sobre sus talones, salió de la habitación dejando a Candy a solas con sus recuerdos y cavilaciones.

0o0o0o0

"El cuello de esta camisa me pica y es muy tieso, papi," se quejó Drew, quien se encontraba sentado al lado de su padre a la hora del desayuno con el resto de la familia. "Y esta corbata me está estrangulando. Por favor, ¿me la puedo quitar ya?"

"¡Pero luces tan guapo, Drew!" declaró Annie con entusiasmo, tomando una mordida de su croissant con mermelada.

Pat, sentado al lado de su hermano y comiendo un poco de fruta, puso los ojos en blanco en muestra de su clara exasperación. "Tenemos que dejarnos puestas las chaquetas y corbatas hasta el final del entierro Drew. Papá dice que tenemos que lucir presentables para la tía Elroy, aunque ya está muerta y no nos puede ver ni gritar más."

Stear tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para no echarse a reír al escuchar el cometario de su primogénito. "Drew, tu hermano tiene razón. Hoy tenemos que lucir más presentables que de costumbre, no sólo en honor a la tía Elroy, sino porque también tendremos a varios miembros de nuestra familia de visita aquí en casa para despedirse de la tía abuela. ¿Acaso no quieres que tus abuelos vean lo bien que luces con tu cabello peinado y vestido de traje?"

"No," espetó el chiquillo de mal humor, cruzando sus bracitos sobre su pecho. "La abuela Martha dice que no se puede subir a los árboles cuando se lleva puesta ropa apretada y zapatos."

"Bueno, hoy no es un buen día para trepar árboles, jovencito," sentenció Stear con un gesto adusto mientras Archie comenzó a reírse suavemente en su asiento. "Tu madre regresará a casa del hospital y no necesita el estrés adicional de preocuparse por ustedes dos y sus juegos salvajes. Puedes jugar dentro de la casa con tu hermano y tus primos, pero ustedes dos no tienen permiso de poner un pie en el jardín, ¿está claro?"

"Odio las reuniones familiares," murmuró el pequeño bajo su aliento, mientras su hermano le dedicaba una mirada significativa.

Inclinándose hacia su hermano menor, Pat susurró en su oído tan suavemente como pudo. "Podemos pasar el día fastidiando a Elisa," sugirió con picardía. "Y luego podemos escondernos en su habitación cuando todos estén en el salón y enterrar algunas de sus cosas en el patio como tesoro de piratas."

La sonrisa de Drew lentamente se extendió de oreja a oreja, y Stear tuvo la incómoda sensación, un cosquilleo en la base de la nuca que lo puso inmediatamente en guardia y con los pelos de punta, de que sus queridos hijos definitivamente estaban planeando una fechoría. Estaba a punto advertirles que no causaran ningún tipo de problema cuando Elisa entró en la cocina, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos de golpe.

La pelirroja llevaba puesto un mini vestido confeccionado a base de franjas sólidas de tela negra alternadas con franjas negras de encaje transparente que dejaban poco a la imaginación. Las anchas franjas de tela estaban colocadas estratégicamente para cubrir sólo lo más básico: su generoso pecho y la zona pélvica, dejando el resto de su cuerpo a la vista, algo que obviamente le impidió usar ropa interior debajo de su atuendo.

La mandíbula de Archie golpeó su pecho, y Annie, furiosa, le propinó a su marido una patada rápida debajo de la mesa mientras Stear intentaba cubrir los ojos de Pat con una mano y los de Drew con la otra.

"¿Y que ha preparado el cocinero para mi desayuno esta mañana? Espero que haya tenido la delicadeza de tomar en cuenta mis requisitos dietéticos," refunfuñó la chica viendo con una mirada agria a la familia ya reunida en la mesa e ignorando por completo sus miradas escandalizadas. Resoplando, Elisa ocupó la silla vacante al lado de Stear, casi ahogándolo con la nube empalagosa de su perfume. "Realmente tienes que conseguir mejores criados, Stear. Ayer Morris se tardó más de veinte minutos para sacar el equipaje de mi coche y creo que ha dañado la tapicería."

Después de casi atragantarse con su croissant, fue Annie quien, con su carácter típicamente abrasivo, decidió afrontar a Elisa sobre la elección de un vestido tan inadecuado como atuendo para un entierro. "¿Qué demonios piensas que llevas puesto, Elisa? ¿Acaso no tienes vergüenza? ¡Vamos a la iglesia para despedirnos de la tía Elroy, no para asistir al funeral de una prostituta en un club de striptease!"

Elisa volvió su rostro enfurruñado hacia Annie, sacudiendo su flamante cabellera con desdén y golpeando al pobre Stear directamente en la cara con su melena. "¿Y a quien llamas prostituta, perra ignorante? Te haré saber que este vestido viene directamente de las pasarelas de París. En cambio, puedo ver que tú continúas utilizando la misma ropa sosa de tu madre de hace tres temporadas."

Annie, lejos de sentirse intimidada por la voluptuosa pelirroja, simplemente se rió, arqueando una perfecta ceja negra mientras se ponía de pie para alisar con aplomo la falda de su traje Chanel negro. "Se llama 'estilo clásico', Elisa, algo que no espero que tú conozcas."

La tensión entre las dos mujeres se volvió palpablemente eléctrica, y Archie tragó en seco. Sabía perfectamente de lo que era capaz su querida esposa cuando perdía los estribos, y si Elisa quería salir indemne de esa situación, tendría que dejar de hablar y cerrar la boca.

"Elisa, vamos a un funeral," interrumpió Stear en su tono más conciliador, tratando de evitar una pelea de gatas frente a sus hijos. Posando sus ojos lo más lejos posible del amplio pecho de la joven, el pobre hombre trató de razonar con una mujer claramente más loca que una cabra. "Talvez sería mejor si te cambias el vestido por uno que sea un poquito más recatado. Después de todo, la iglesia es un lugar sagrado, Elisa...y... y... no podemos ofender a otros miembros más conservadores de la familia. Además, tampoco queremos que alguien caiga en tentación, ¿cierto?"

"Tienes razón, Stear, no hay nada más vulgar que un sacerdote con una erección," interceptó Albert al entrar en la cocina y cuatro rostros inmediatamente se giraron en su dirección; tres de ellos silenciosamente clamando auxilio.

"¡Tío Albert!" gritó Drew, escapándose de las manos de su padre para saltar en los brazos abiertos de su tío favorito. "Papá dice que tenemos que llevar puestas nuestras corbatas para lucir presentables, pero Elisa ni siquiera se ha puesto bragas. Si ella puede ir así a la iglesia, ¿puedo quitarme la corbata?"

La sonora carcajada de Albert retumbó por la habitación a la vez que el rostro de Elisa se tornaba púrpura de rabia contra el chiquillo en sus brazos. Abrazando efusivamente a Drew, Albert le susurró al oído. "Si te dejas puesta la corbata todo el día te prometo que mañana la izaremos como bandera en la punta de tu árbol favorito junto a la mía." Drew esbozó una sonrisa complicita, dándole un beso pegajoso en la mejilla recién afeitada.

Tomando la silla al lado de Pat, Albert puso a Drew en su regazo, al parecer sin importarle el diluvio de migajas que seguramente el pequeño dejaría caer sobre su traje. "Buenos días Pat. Por lo que veo tu lección de anatomía y reproducción ha llegado con seis años de adelanto."

"Mis padres son hippies veganos, tío Albert. He visto cosas peores in mi propia casa," declaró el niño con seriedad inusitada y fingiendo un escalofrío, lo que resultó en otra carcajada en Albert y los Cornwell, una mueca de asco en Elisa y un súbito ataque de tos en Stear.

"Chicos," dijo Annie con una sonrisa, dirigiéndose a los niños. "Vamos arriba y dejemos a los adultos con sus conversaciones aburridas. Creo que podemos jugar con los bloques de Pat antes de que se marchen al hospital para recoger a su madre."

Gritando con entusiasmo, los chicos saltaron de sus asientos, corriendo fuera de la cocina con Annie pisándoles los talones.

Una vez que los niños se fueron, Albert dirigió toda su atención hacia Elisa, pero desafortunadamente no de la manera que ella esperaba. "No sé qué demonios estas planeando, Elisa Leagan, pero no te permitiré asistir a una reunión en familia vestida como una furcia." La frialdad de su voz no dejó en duda la seriedad de sus palabras, pero estúpidamente, Elisa pensó que ella simplemente podría manipularlo.

"El vestido es negro, ¿no? Además, estoy aquí como la invitada de Elroy," ella se mofó con un aire de superioridad. "Y puedo ir al estúpido entierro vestida como me plazca. De hecho, si quisiera ir totalmente desnuda, estoy en mi derecho de hacerlo y no hay nada que tú o tus sobrinos puedan hacer al respecto, William Ardley."

Albert se reclinó en su silla, y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, clavó su gélida en Elisa. "Creo que te olvidas de que no estás por encima de la ley, Elisa, y siempre puedo contactar a la oficina local del sheriff y poner una denuncia contra ti por «indecencia pública y exhibicionismo». Si bien es cierto que la ley no es aplicable en una propiedad privada, el momento en que pongas un pie fuera de esta casa, haré que te detengan. Es una vergüenza que los niños de esta familia sean expuestos a tu desnudez e insultos, porque tampoco creas que pasaré por alto que llamaste 'perra' a la esposa de mi sobrino. Y he comprobado algo más con tu abogado: es cierto que la tía Elroy especifica en su testamento que tienes que permanecer aquí hasta que se lea el documento. Sin embargo, ella también especificó que **_todos_** los mencionados en su testamento tienen que alojarse aquí, así que te lo advierto: si no te comportas como se debe, tendrás que lidiar con las consecuencias. Te dejaré como albergue una choza al fondo del jardín y permanecerás allí hasta que la reunión con el abogado de la tía Elroy se lleve a cabo. Estarás en la propiedad, pero no te alojarás bajo este techo. No confundas mi generosidad con debilidad, Elisa. Esta es mi casa, y no eres bienvenida. Tan pronto como consigas sea lo que sea que Elroy deseó heredarte, te irás de este lugar y nunca regresarás, ¿está claro? Ahora, sugiero que subas a tu recamara y te pongas otro vestido más adecuado, así que elige cuidadosamente."

Con su rostro ahora pálido de rabia, Elisa se puso de pie rápidamente, lanzando dardos por los ojos a todos los ahí presentes. "¡Esto no se quedará así, William!" espetó furiosa, marchándose fuera de la cocina tan rápidamente como sus tacones de aguja se lo permitieron.

"Dios mío, Albert, ¡pensé que te iba a arrancar los ojos con sus garras!" Archie profirió un largo suspiro de alivio, viendo a Elisa desaparecer por el pasillo antes de tomar un sorbo de zumo de naranja para aplacar la resequedad de sus labios. "¡Estuviste sensacional, Tío Abuelo!"

Dándole a su tío un par de palmadas en la espalda, Stear secundó las alabanzas de su hermano. "Albert, te has convertido nuevamente en mi héroe personal. Esa víbora no tiene un ápice de decencia ni sentido común."

Albert vertió un poco de zumo de naranja en un vaso y tomó un sorbo. "Esa mujer es sumamente peligrosa, chicos. No cometan el error de infravalorarla. Dentro de un par de días Scott Green estará aquí para leer el testamento de tía Elroy y nosotros podremos retomar nuestras vidas. Mientras tanto, vigilen a Elisa y mantengan a sus esposas lejos de ella, especialmente a Annie. Vi un destello en sus ojos que me ha dejado claro que tu esposa podría defenderse fácilmente en una pelea callejera, Archie."

El pecho de Archie se ensanchó orgulloso al hablar de su 'dulce' esposa. "Le gusta practicar artes marciales, Albert, y en realidad le encanta pasar una mañana tirada en el suelo atizando golpes a su entrenador personal. El tipo es un ex militar, y Annie le ha hecho sangrar de la nariz en dos ocasiones. Si Elisa la provoca, estoy seguro que mi esposa podrá aducir 'enajenación mental transitoria' después de romperle la nariz."

"Desgraciadamente el abogado que Elisa tiene es muy bueno y a eso lo llamaría 'premeditación, alevosía y ventaja,' Archie," repuso Albert con una risita traviesa.

"Así que ahora ya sabemos quién lleva los pantalones en tu casa, ¿eh Archie?" se burló Stear poniéndose de pie con una sonrisa perversa de oreja a oreja.

Archie contraatacó rápidamente, ganándose una mirada de muerte de su hermano. "¿Ya sabe Patty que comes carne a escondidas, Stear?"

Aturdido, Stear se quitó las gafas, limpiándolas nerviosamente con un pañuelo mientras parpadeaba irritado. "Eres un gillipollas, Archivald Cornwell," espetó antes de girar sobre sus talones, casi chocando con Candy en su camino fuera de la cocina. "Buenos días, Candy. Disculpa, pero tengo que irme. Mi hermano está insoportable y mis hijos quieren ver a su madre. Nos veremos en la iglesia."

Candy fijó su mirada curiosa en Albert. "¿Qué le pasa a Stear?"

"Nada fuera de lo normal," expresó Archie enigmáticamente, poniéndose de pie. "Los dejo a solas chicos. Necesito llamar a mis padres y saber a qué hora estarán aquí con las gemelas. Nos vemos en la iglesia."

Guiñándole un ojo a Candy, Archie sonrió con suficiencia y salió de la concina.

"¿Y ahora qué le pasa a Archie?" preguntó la rubia con perspicacia.

Albert respondió, poniéndose de pie al mismo tiempo. "Obviamente está encantado de tener una esposa que podría darle una paliza a su cuñado con un brazo atado a su espalda."

Candy emitió una risita divertida. "Si, por supuesto. Annie y sus artes marciales. ¿Sabías que tiene un cinturón negro en karate?"

"No… no lo sabía. Lo tendré en cuenta de ahora en adelante," repuso Albert con una sonrisa ladeada, tirando de una silla que Candy rehusó con un gesto de su cabeza.

"Terminé de leer tu discurso," comenzó a decir, alzando su rostro para encontrar la cálida mirada de Albert. "En verdad en este momento no puedo expresar el impacto de tus palabras en mí. Es… eres increíble. No podría haberlo dicho mejor."

Albert tomó las suaves manos de la rubia en las suyas, acariciando levemente sus nudillos. "Gracias Candy. Fue realmente muy difícil comenzar a escribir, pero después de un par de párrafos las palabras comenzaron a fluir por si solas. Siento que finalmente puedo abandonar todo el rencor que sentía por mi tía. Su comportamiento no tuvo excusa, no te equivoques, pero su muerte me ha ayudado a reflexionar sobre la clase de hombre que quiero ser."

Ambos se fundieron en una mirada cargada de intenciones, y nuevamente el tiempo dejó de transcurrir para ellos. A pesar de no estar dispuestos a admitirlo, podían sentir algo especial creciendo en sus corazones, un sentimiento tan delicado y frágil como las alas de una mariposa; algo que podría desaparecer como un espejismo si fuese reconocido antes de tiempo.

Ahora todo parecía cobrar un nuevo sentido. Cada palabra entre ellos era una promesa tácita... cada suspiro la prueba de su anhelo secreto.

"Albert…"

"¿Si, Candy?"

"¿Te…te gustaría ir al pueblo conmigo a tomar un café antes de llegar a la iglesia?"

Albert elevó la mano de Candy hacia su boca, posando sus labios cálidos y carnosos sobre sus nudillos para dejar ahí un beso. "Me encantaría."

0o0o0o0

"Lo siento. Es mi culpa que perdimos la noción del tiempo," se disculpó Candy llena de remordimiento cuando al fin llegaron a la iglesia. "Supuestamente teníamos que estar aquí hace media hora y me temo que todos los invitados ya estarán sentados."

La pequeña iglesia de estilo gótico parecía estar atestada de gente, y Albert tuvo dificultad para encontrar un aparcamiento cerca del edificio. "No hemos llegado tarde, así que por favor no te preocupes," respondió suavemente, poniendo su mano sobre la de ella y dándole un pequeño apretón. "Tenemos por lo menos veinte minutos antes de que comience la ceremonia. En verdad disfruté de tu compañía esta mañana, Candice. Era exactamente lo que necesitaba antes de ponerme de pie enfrente de doscientas personas."

Candy sonrió tímidamente, apretando su mano como respuesta. "Yo también disfruté mucho de tu compañía, Albert. Es bueno poder tener una conversación contigo sin la constante amenaza de ser interrumpidos por algo o alguien. No me malinterpretes: me encanta ser parte de una gran familia. Pero también echo de menos la intimidad de mi propio espacio... y, por supuesto, ¡el silencio!"

Albert, riendo entre dientes, le dio la razón. "Sí. Debo confesar que yo también estoy acostumbrado a vivir solo y no rodeado por toda una tribu. Pero ha sido un buen cambio. Me ha encantado poder jugar con los niños y llegar a conocerlos mejor."

"Y ellos te quieren a ti. Especialmente Drew... piensa que eres lo más cercano a un Ser Omnipotente," añadió ella con una sonrisa. Jamás podría decirle que también ella lo veía como la rencarnación de Thor sin sentirse como una tonta adolescente enamorada, pero el pensamiento la hizo sonreír nuevamente.

Aparcaron el coche a un par de calles del edificio y luego caminaron rápidamente a la iglesia.

Dentro de la iglesia la mayoría de los invitados estaban ya sentados, y los rubios caminaron hacia sus asientos en la parte delantera de la iglesia con doscientos pares de ojos posados en ellos.

Candy siguió a Albert sin levantar la vista del suelo, pero por el rabillo de sus ojos, vislumbró a una persona que nunca esperaba ver sentada en la congregación. Sorprendida, trastabilló un par de pasos, y si no hubiera estado sujetando el brazo de Albert, seguramente hubiera caído de bruces. Notando el traspié, Albert volteó su rostro hacia ella, cuestionándola silenciosamente con su mirada. "Estoy bien," susurró ella, sintiendo un extraño escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda.

Con un gesto protector, Albert puso una mano alrededor de su cintura, tomando a la vez la mano gélida y temblorosa de la chica. "No te ves bien, Candy," respondió en un susurro, ayudándola a tomar asiento. Al sentarse junto a ella, se inclinó disimuladamente para murmurar a su oído. "Luces como si hubieras visto un fantasma."

"Hay una mujer vestida como una monja de clausura sentada detrás de los padres Archie. La he visto antes, pero no la conozco. ¿Sabes quién es?"

Girándose discretamente, Albert escaneó con su mirada las filas de gente antes de encontrar al matrimonio Cornwell. Observando a la mujer detrás de ellos, se volvió nuevamente hacia Candy. "La conozco. Es Maree, la criada personal de tía Elroy. Maree ha estado trabajando con mi tía por casi cuarenta años. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? Un momento… ¿dónde la has visto exactamente?"

"Ella fue 'el mensajero' que me dio aquellas fotos años atrás," fue su escueta respuesta, frunciendo los labios.

Albert suspiró, ajustándose el chaleco de su traje. "Pobre Maree. Ha sido la marioneta de mi tía por muchos años. Ella soportó su pésimo humor y duras palabras mejor que cualquier otra de sus sirvientas. Maree nunca se casó y dedicó toda su vida a estar al lado de mi tía. No puedo recordar haber visto una sonrisa de Maree en toda mi niñez y, aunque nunca fue grosera o desagradable, tampoco me prestó mucha atención. Creo que siempre estuvo aterrorizada de mi tía… incluso tuvo demasiado miedo de buscar otro trabajo."

Candy miró a Albert con reparo y luego a la mujer con un ceño frunciendo su rostro. "Sí, claro... sólo estaba cumpliendo órdenes igual que Himmler con Hitler. Lo sé, ¿vale? Pero eso no significa que me tiene que caer bien."

"No tienes que llegar a ser su amiga íntima, pero si es necesario que encuentres la manera de convivir con ella por unos días," Albert declaró suavemente, tomando la mano de Candy y dándole un apretón ya muy familiar. "Su nombre se ha mencionado en el testamento de mi tía, así que tendrá que quedarse en Lakewood como todos nosotros. Dudo que veamos mucho de ella, ya que prefiere permanecer en el ala de los criados en lugar de socializarse con la familia."

"Genial…" ella murmuró bajo su aliento con una mueca.

En un impulso, Albert rápidamente se llevó la mano que sostenía a los labios, dando un beso furtivo a sus pálidos nudillos. "Relájate, pequeña. Prometo que este circo se acabará pronto."

Pronto se inició el servicio, y el sacerdote presentó a Albert a la congregación, invitándole para que dijera unas palabras en honor a su tía. "Buena suerte," susurró Candy con una sonrisa tímida cuando Albert se puso de pie, caminando con pasos firmes hacia un atril frente al altar.

Carraspeando un par de veces, Albert sacó las paginas fuera de su bolsillo, y con la habilidad de un orador consumado, se preparó mentalmente para dar su discurso.

Mirando el ostentoso ataúd plateado que contenía los restos de su tía, Albert inhaló profundamente antes de saludar a la congregación. "Buenos días y gracias a todos por venir," comenzó a decir, con su voz clara y profunda flotando en el interior de la iglesia.

"Muchos conocieron a Elroy Ardley a través de su asociación comercial con la corporación Ardley, otros, como yo, somos miembros de su familia. Sin embargo, hoy estamos todos aquí para despedirnos de alguien que, aunque polarizó a muchos de nosotros, logró influenciar a todos los aquí presentes de una manera u otra.

No tengo que decirles nada acerca de la brillante mujer de negocios que por sí sola quintuplicó la vasta fortuna de su padre en un tiempo cuando la única expectativa para una mujer era ser una buena esposa y madre, y no la directora ejecutiva de un corporativo a nivel mundial.

No.

Creo que ustedes conocen esa historia demasiado bien.

Estoy aquí para compartir lo que aprendí personalmente de la mujer que me crió tras la muerte de mi padre cuando yo tenía ocho años de edad."

El silencio que se apoderó de la congregación dijo volúmenes, con todos los ojos y oídos fijos en la impresionante figura de Albert. Incluso los niños, quienes por lo general se removían inquietos en los regazos de sus padres como gusanitos, permanecieron callados sin quejarse.

Relajándose un poco más, Albert prosiguió su discurso.

"Con su muerte, mi tía me ha enseñado más acerca la vida real que con su ejemplo en vida, ya que al fin me doy cuenta de que lo que realmente es importante en este mundo. La riqueza es un bien que pocos disfrutan y que la mayoría codician, pero al final de nuestras vidas no salvaguarda a nadie de la cruda realidad que es la muerte.

¿Y cuál es la realidad de la muerte? Talvez les gustaría hacerse esa pregunta en este momento.

La realidad puede ser tanto un cliché como una verdad universal: todos dejamos esta tierra tal como nacimos – con las manos vacías.

La verdadera riqueza son los recuerdos que dejamos atrás en las vidas de nuestros seres queridos, las cosas simples que nunca podrían ser cuantificadas por un estado de cuestas o negociadas en el mercado bursátil. Una empresa es una pésima compañera en el ocaso de una vida cuando alguien la elije por encima de las personas que le rodean. Y lógicamente eso tiene sentido, ya que una empresa no es un ser humano.

No nos consuela cuando estamos tristes.

No dice 'te quiero' simplemente porque en su corazón nacen esas palabras.

Esto me lleva nuevamente a las lecciones que el fallecimiento de mi tía ha propiciado; algo que aprendí mientras trataba de encontrar alguien que no fuera yo y que la conociera lo suficientemente bien como para dar este discurso, sólo para darme cuenta de que a pesar de haber estado rodeada de gente toda su vida nadie realmente la conocía.

Incluso yo, a pesar vivir por muchos años bajo el mismo techo, no la conocía.

Elroy Ardley dedicó toda su vida a una corporación que no puede lamentar su pérdida ni mostrar gratitud por su contribución a su crecimiento y desarrollo.

Hoy me doy cuenta que su destino no es algo que yo quisiera emular. Gracias a ella ahora puedo ver claramente que no deseo morir solo o alejado de mis seres queridos. Ella me ha mostrado la importancia de tener una familia al final de nuestras vidas, a aprender a valorar a las personas que nos rodean a pesar de los muchos desafíos que pueden surgir con el paso de los años.

Tía Elroy me ha enseñado que es nuestra humanidad lo que proporciona la única oportunidad de alcanzar la inmortalidad, ya que a través de la memoria de las personas que nos aman y dejamos atrás es que logramos vivir para siempre. Nuestros descendientes, no sólo nuestros hijos e hijas, se convierten en una parte integral de nuestro legado, y su amor y los recuerdos de una vida, es lo que nos proporciona consuelo cuando damos el paso final hacia el umbral de lo desconocido."

Albert concluyó su discurso con un suspiro, doblando los documentos cuidadosamente para volverlos a poner de nuevo en su bolsillo. Al levantar su rostro, sus ojos no percibieron las doscientas personas con lágrimas en los ojos y rodando por sus mejillas.

No.

Albert sólo vio a una… y ella lo vio verdaderamente libre por primera vez.

0o0o0o0

Continuará…

¡Mil gracias por su paciencia y comentarios chicas!

Responderé a sus comentarios personalmente siempre que sea posible.


	12. Dia 11

"Horóscopos Para Veintiún Días"

Por CandyFann

Capítulo 12

 **Día 11 - "En la vida siempre hay personas que se merecen una bofetada con un ladrillo."**

 ** _"_** ** _Tauro: Deja que el tiempo se encargue de todo, si has pasado por un mal momento la vida te va a dejar un aprendizaje y no volverás a ser la misma. Vienen días de mucha reflexión en los cuales deberás aprender a quererte un poco más y darte cuenta que nadie en tu vida es indispensable y todos somos reemplazables." – Nana Calistar_**

Poco después de medianoche, Elisa caminó cautelosamente de puntillas protegida por el manto de una oscuridad casi absoluta, ya que la tenue luz de la luna apenas se filtraba a través de las nubes para iluminar su camino.

Se había pasado todo el día sonriendo a los invitados con displicencia mientras por dentro ira bullía en silencio cual olla de presión. Su cólera comenzó a aflorar el momento en que William se atrevió a avergonzarla a la hora del desayuno frente a los hermanos Cornwell y encontrar la manera de hacerle pagar por ese desplante fue su único aliciente durante el odioso funeral. Sin embargo, tramar un plan de venganza contra alguien tan poderoso y rico como William Ardley nunca suponía una tarea fácil, pero si algo Elisa Leagan sabía cómo hacer a la perfección era fastidiar a la gente al punto de la locura.

Elisa era, pese a opinión popular, una chica sumamente lista. Poseía un buen ojo para observar a sus víctimas con el mismo interés que un científico examina un espécimen, y, bajo el escrutinio de su mirada, no le tomaba mucho tiempo descubrir cualquier tipo de debilidad en una persona. Su imagen como una muñeca cabeza hueca era un espejismo que usaba a su ventaja, ya que la mayoría de gente tendía a subestimar su intelecto, prefiriendo asumir que ella no era nada más que un bicho inofensiva. Pero las personas que cometían ese error garrafal pronto descubrían su verdadero ingenio, ya que Elisa sonsacaba información para manipular o herir con pasmosa habilidad hasta que sus oponentes estuviesen fuera de acción.

Fue así como el comportamiento solícito de William hacia Candice White no pasó desapercibido por la pelirroja, así como la manera que él le había besado la mano en la iglesia… un gesto galante en cualquier otro hombre, mas conociendo la historia de la pareja, un gesto intensamente íntimo entre ellos. Los labios de William habían rozado levemente los nudillos de la rubia, atreviéndose a detenerse por un instante como si estuviera intentando prolongar el contacto con su piel.

Ese beso no fue solo un gesto cariñoso. A través de ese inocente beso William, sin proponérselo, expresó todo el anhelo que obviamente aun sentía por su ex novia. Y el rubor en las mejillas de Candice dejó claro que ella no era indiferente a las atenciones del joven rubio.

Sin embargo, por cual quiera que fuesen sus motivos, ambos se negaban a aceptar esa mutua atracción que existía entre ellos, haciendo todo lo posible por ignorar las pequeñas señales que delataban sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Como si tapar el sol con un dedo alguna vez había logrado engañar a alguien…

Así que, para efectuar su venganza, había decidido hacer algo en lo que sobresalía sin esfuerzo: crearía duda en la mente de la chica y caos total en la vida sentimental del rubio. Cuando terminara su estadía con la familia Ardley, Candice White jamás confiaría otra vez en las palabras de William.

Con eso en mente, se abrió paso lentamente y con confianza a través de la fría oscuridad que la rodeada con su cuerpo envuelto de pie a cabeza en un abrigo de visón negro Gucci que había sido un regalo de su último amante; un acaudalado príncipe saudí que por fin se había cansado de sus berrinches y caprichos extravagantes. Acostarse con un hombre tan viejo y panzón como Ahmed había sido un suplicio para la chica, pero sus exquisitos regalos le proporcionaron un poco de consuelo por su 'inmenso sacrificio'.

Un escalofrío de placer atravesó de su cuerpo, como el suave forro de seda del abrigo acariciaba cada pulgada de su cuerpo desnudo al rozarlo con cada paso, y la chica sonrió. En uno de sus bolsillos escondía un frasco pequeño de cristal conteniendo un par de gramos de cocaína, algo que le ofrecería a William, o simplemente dejaría en su habitación como evidencia de su mal comportamiento… todavía no lo había decidido. Claro, con la fama que él tenía, no sería difícil inculparlo con posesión de drogas. Al solo imaginarse la mirada decepcionada de Candice al descubrir la existencia de ese frasco, los labios de Elisa se curvaron en una sonrisa maquiavélica.

En cualquier caso, Elisa sabía que la visita inesperada a su habitación en medio de la noche sería suficiente para crear duda en la mente de la rubia, y complicaría la vida doméstica de William inmensamente. "Si arrojas suficiente barro, algo se pega", ella había escuchado Elroy decir en más de una ocasión, y la afrenta abierta de William en la mesa del desayuno ameritaba una camionada de mierda.

Una vez que llegó a su destino, buscó la manija de la puerta a tientas, lentamente girándola para abrir la puerta lo suficiente como para entrar sin hacer ruido. Con las cortinas cerradas la penumbra dentro de la habitación no le permitía ver mucho, pero a medida que sus ojos se ajustaron a la oscuridad, finalmente pudo distinguir la forma de la enorme cama y un bulto cubierto con un edredón grueso que subía y bajaba rítmicamente con cada respiración.

La chica se quitó los zapatos, caminando descalza de puntillas hacia la cama mientras se quitaba su carísimo abrigo, dejándolo tirado en el suelo.

Silenciosamente levantó una esquina del edredón, deslizándose bajo las mantas igual que una serpiente venenosa para buscar el calor del cuerpo del hombre profundamente dormido en el lecho. Elisa sintió cómo el cuerpo se removió ligeramente, por lo tanto se apresuró a presionar su cuerpo desnudo contra el ocupante de la cama. "No te preocupes guapo, soy sólo yo," jadeó seductivamente, presionando sus pechos desnudos contra la espalda cubierta de su presa. "Vine para hacerte compañía por si acaso te sientes solo esta noche."

De repente la persona en la cama se sentó como si fuese impulsada por un resorte, casi empujando a Elisa fuera de la cama con una patada. "¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces aquí, Elisa?!" gritó Candy mientras encendía la lámpara en su mesita de noche. "Dios mío… ¿ESTAS COMPLETAMENTE DESNUDA?"

Elisa cayó al suelo de culo, sus ojos abiertos de par en par. "¡¿Y QUE DEMONIOS HACES TU AQUI?!" rechinó a la pelirroja, jalando el edredón de la cama contra su cuerpo mientras buscaba el abrigo que había desechado en el suelo. "¡Este es el dormitorio de William! ¡No tienes derecho a estar aquí!"

Candy se apresuró a ponerse su albornoz encima de su vieja pijama de franela. "Este es el dormitorio que Annie me asignó cuando llegué, Elisa," la rubia respondió sin amedrentarse, viendo divertida la torpeza de la chica al intentar lidiar con el edredón y el pesado abrigo de piel al mismo tiempo. "Si supieras algo sobre Albert, te hubieras dado cuenta que él no ha ocupado un dormitorio en esta mansión desde que tenía dieciocho años. Prefiere quedarse en la cabaña del bosque y, excluyendo la hora del desayuno, rara vez viene aquí."

Con un tirón furioso, Elisa por fin consiguió cerrar el abrigo alrededor de su cuerpo, mirando a Candy con obvio desdén al ponerse de pie. "¿Y crees que yo no conozco a William tan íntimamente como tú? ¿Acaso piensas que eres alguien especial porque decidió vivir contigo en un barrio de mala fama por un par de años? ¡No me hagas reír!"

"No, ahí sí que tienes razón. No soy una persona especial y ya no lo conozco tan bien como solía hacerlo," refutó la rubia con astucia, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho "Pero tú tampoco lo conoces Elisa, y eso te está matando, porque a estas alturas él definitivamente prefiere besar a un leproso que acercarse a ti. Después de lo que hiciste, tienes mucha suerte de que Albert no te puso de patitas en la calle tan pronto como llegaste en ese ridículo coche que conduces."

Elisa, enfurecida al ver que su plan estaba ya completamente patas arriba, decidió cambiar de tácticas, buscando abrir viejas heridas con un comentario mordaz. Componiendo su rostro en una máscara de desprecio, miró a Candy como alguien podría ver a un gusano aplastado bajo su talón. "Entiendo tu animadversión hacia mí, Candice," siseó con sarna, esbozando una sonrisa lobuna. "Pero seamos sinceras por un momento. Alguien como tú nunca podría haber mantenido una relación con William Ardley a largo plazo. Al final de cuentas, se habría cansado de tu patético estilo de vida. Eres una simple enfermera seguramente ganando sueldo mínimo; una huérfana adoptada por una familia de advenedizos. Pronto la gente en el círculo social de William habría comenzado a hacer preguntas sobre tu pasado, ¿y qué ibas a decir entonces? Nada… absolutamente nada. Porque sabes perfectamente bien que tú eres nada."

Candy enderezó la espalda y bajando los brazos, hizo puños con sus manos mirando a Elisa de pie a cabeza sin pestañear. "Es demasiado tarde para comenzar a discutir contigo, Elisa. Pero sí te diré algo: tú no sabes nada acerca de mí, así que por favor sal de este dormitorio si no quieres arrepentirte de tus palabras."

La estridente risa de la pelirroja llenó la habitación repentinamente. Elisa, doblándose sobre si misma en un aparente ataque de risa, apenas pudo articular palabra. Sacudiéndose como una hiena huesuda, gesticuló con las manos hasta que pudo hablar. "¿Tú harás que me arrepienta de mis palabras?" hipeó riéndose, usando la manga de su abrigo para limpiarse un par de lágrimas de risa. "Por Dios, Candice, ¡eras aún más patética de lo que yo podría haber imaginado!"

Candy sintió una oleada de ira comenzando a burbujear el fondo de su estómago, como un volcán durmiente que empieza a rugir al despertar después de un largo letargo. La joven tomó una bocanada de aire en un vano intento de apaciguar su exasperación. "Puedes quedarte aquí si quieres, pero no pienso escuchar tu mierda por un minuto más," Candy espetó con firmeza, pasando al lado de Elisa para salir de la habitación.

"¡Tú no vas a ninguna parte, huérfana de mierda!" gruñó Elisa perdiendo finalmente su compostura y apresurándose a sujetar a Candy por la muñeca.

"¡Suéltame!" gritó Candy al sentir las uñas de Elisa clavándose en su piel. Candy torció el brazo tratando de aflojar el agarre de la pelirroja, pero la chica sólo la estrujó con más fuerza.

Furiosa, Elisa entonces le agarró el cabello con la mano libre, tirando sin piedad de los bucles dorados a la vez que escupía su veneno. "Entenderás de una vez por todas que tú no eres nada más que una rubia tonta que fue abandonada por sus propios padres. ¡Mírate! ¡Eres tan patética que ni tu propia madre te quiso criar!"

A partir de ese momento, el tiempo dejó de correr como normalmente lo hace y todo lo que sucedió a continuación pasó como en cámara lenta. Enderezando la espalda, Candy flexionó su brazo libre a nivel del hombro y entonces, con sorprendente precisión, dirigió un puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas directamente en medio del rostro estúpido de Elisa, quien lo recibió justo cuando sus labios formaron una 'o' perfecta. Candy sintió el momento en que su puño hizo contacto directo con la nariz de chica, oyendo el sonido del cartílago al romperse y luego crujiendo al desencajar fuera de su lugar. Elisa abrió la mano de golpe, soltando el cabello de Candy. Propulsada por el golpe, la chica cayó hacia atrás a la vez que un manantial de sangre comenzó a manar de su nariz.

"¿QUE HAS HECHO? ¡MALDITA FURCIA!" chilló la agredida, y el volumen y frecuencia de sus alaridos pronto despertaron a la familia entera. "¡ME HAS ROTO LA NARIZ, ZORRA DEL DEMONIO!"

De repente el sonido del murmullo de voces y pasos acercándose al pasillo fuera de la habitación de Candy fue aumentando, hasta que un pequeño batallón de gente, con Annie de cabecilla, irrumpió en la habitación.

"¿¡QUE DIABLOS ESTA PASANDO!?" gritó la joven al ver a su hermana, aún con su mano en un puño, de pie y casi encima de una Elisa sangrante, luciendo como un campeón de boxeo justo después de derrotar a su contrincante. "¡Candy! ¿Qué te hizo esa bruja?"

"¿A quién llamas bruja, imbécil? ¡Esta bestia a quien tú llamas hermana me ha atacado y creo que me ha roto la nariz!" berreó la chica, sosteniéndose la nariz para frenar un poco el flujo de sangre.

Rosemary se abrió paso entre todos, posando una mano sobre el hombro de Candy y dejando claro con ese gesto a quien estaba dispuesta a darle su apoyo incondicional. "¿Si? Y dime Elisa, ¿qué motivo puede tener Candy para agredirte? ¿Acaso te invitó a su habitación con la intención de darte una paliza a medianoche?"

Resollando y con el corazón aun latiendo como el de un potrillo desbocado, Candy fue la primera en responder. "No Rosemary. Yo estaba profundamente dormida cuando sentí a alguien a mi lado en la cama. Espantada, al encender la luz me di cuenta que se trataba de Elisa. Le dije que se fuera y ella se negó a hacerlo. Cuando comenzó a discutir yo intenté salir de la habitación, pero Elisa me detuvo agarrándome por la muñeca y luego tiró de mi cabello, por lo que me encontré en una posición donde tuve que defenderme... y lo hice."

"¿Y cómo diablos iba yo a saber que una harapienta como tú estaría alojándose aquí? ¡Creía que este todavía era el dormitorio de William!" Elisa espetó hecha una furia, dedicándole a Candy una mirada llena de odio. "Pero supongo que desde que esta mansión fue invadida por un par de advenedizos oportunistas, nada es como debería ser."

"¡Si las cosas fueran como deberían ser, tú estarías en un manicomio!" replicó Annie tomando la indirecta y poniendo un brazo protector alrededor de su hermana. "Entraste en esta habitación sin ser invitada y mi hermana te rompió la nariz por comportarte como una zorra violenta. Además, yo no creo que Albert haya hecho algo para alentar algún tipo de acercamiento ya que todo este tiempo te ha evitado como a una plaga. Lo que tú buscabas era crear problemas en esta casa y causar un escándalo. En vista de todo lo sucedido, creo que recibiste exactamente lo que te mereces, Elisa Leagan."

Furiosa, Elisa se levantó del suelo con sus rodillas aun temblando de shock. "¡No te he pedido tu opinión, zorra metiche! ¡Además, es tu hermana quien es una puta violenta, no yo!"

"¡Ya basta, Elisa!" dijo Rosemary, poniéndose frente a Candy para protegerla de algún arrebato de la pelirroja o impedir un ataque inesperado por parte de Annie hacia la chica Leagan que acabaría por empeorar la situación. "Tú no tenías un buen motivo para entrar en lo que pensabas era el dormitorio de mi hermano en medio de la noche. Como de costumbre, atacaste a una espectadora inocente y esta vez subestimaste su fuerza y habilidad. Si no hubieras asumido tantas cosas, habrías entendido que William nunca duerme en esta casa y que Candy fue la compañera de entrenamiento de su hermana cuando Annie practicaba karate. Así que considérate sumamente afortunada. Candy podría fácilmente haberte roto mucho más que tu nariz o tu ego."

Archie, Stear y Patty, el otro matrimonio Cornwell así como George permanecieron tan quietos como estatuas y el ambiente de la habitación se tornó tenso y pesado. Los niños seguían dormidos bajo el cuidado de sus niñeras, gracias a Dios, pero después de presenciar ese encuentro tan explosivo, probablemente ningún adulto en la mansión sería capaz de volver a dormir.

La señora Cornwell se acercó a la chica herida con cautela. "Ven conmigo Elisa," sugirió Elizabeth Cornwall, la madre de Archie y Stear, intentando poner un fin al incidente para que al menos el resto de la familia pudiera descansar un poco. "Matthew y yo te llevaremos al hospital para que un médico pueda enderezar tu nariz."

"Aún no hemos terminado, Candice," escupió la pelirroja cuando Elizabeth la tomó por el brazo y la condujo fuera de la habitación. "Has decidido iniciar una guerra con la mujer equivocada."

"Te recomiendo que pases a tu habitación para ponerte algo de ropa, Elisa," replicó Candy esbozando una sonrisa ladeada. "Estoy segura de que los médicos en el hospital no necesitan saber cuán corriente eres si apareces en la sala de emergencias completamente desnuda como una stripper bajo ese abrigo de piel."

Todos los hombres en la habitación hicieron una mueca de asco y aprensión al pasar Elisa a su lado.

"Tú vienes conmigo a la cocina," le susurró Rosemary a Candy. "Voy a sacar un poco de hielo para tus nudillos. Al juzgar por el rostro de Elisa, seguramente te has lastimado un poco." Candy sonrió tímidamente, dejándose guiar por Rosemary hacia la cocina.

Stear, presintiendo las consecuencias de ese enfrentamiento, se acercó al lado de su esposa. "No debes estar despierta, mi amor," le dijo a Patty al oído, depositando un tierno beso en la curva de su cuello. "Regresa a la cama y yo estaré ahí en cinco minutos, ¿está bien?" Patricia asintió aun somnolienta y, arrastrando los pies, se dirigió a su dormitorio acariciando su vientre.

Al salir Candy, Annie y George también la siguieron, pero Stear, tan precavido como siempre, se llevó a su hermano a un lado. "Archie, es mejor que acompañes a mamá y papá al hospital. Asegúrate de que Elisa no tenga el repentino deseo de llamar a la policía y presentar cargos contra Candy. Este es un asunto de familia y voy hablar con Albert acerca de este incidente antes del desayuno, ¿está claro?"

Sintiéndose de repente cansado, Archie suspiró. Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, Stear tenía razón. Elisa era tan imprevisible como una cobra hambrienta y sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para crear caos con el fin de dañar a Albert y su familia. "Prometo que no me aparataré de ella," afirmó sombríamente. "Pero por si acaso las cosas no salen como esperamos, pídele a Albert el nombre de su abogado. Presiento que esta vez el dinero no comprará el silencio de Elisa."

"Me temo lo mismo," admitió Stear. "Perjudicar a Candy sería la manera más fácil de hacerle daño a Albert y creo que Elisa ahora es consciente de eso."

0o0o0o0

Después de apresurarse para terminar su desayuno y ponerse los gruesos abrigos de invierno, Drew y Pat salieron corriendo a jugar en el jardín cubierto por un grueso manto de nieve, deseosos por discutir entre sí los dramáticos acontecimientos de la noche anterior.

"Oí un grito horripilante anoche," Drew comenzó a decir, recogiendo un palo y agitándolo en el aire como la espada de un pirata. "Pero esta mañana Rosanna, la niñera de las gemelas, me dijo que debe haber sido el viento o un búho."

"Un búho no chilla como Elisa Leagan," respondió Pat, recogiendo otro palo. Con una sonrisa y un guiño travieso, el chiquillo retó a su hermano menor a una lucha épica de espadas, y pronto ambos chicos estaban saltando sobre los bancos de piedra y estatuas como piratas feroces en medio de un combate mortal.

"Escuché a Rosanna hablando con el señor Morris esta mañana," dijo Pat, blandiendo la espada contra su hermano en una estocada magistral. "Nuestros abuelos llevaron a Elisa al hospital anoche porque tía Candy le dio una paliza. El señor Morris le dijo a la niñera que Elisa nunca tendrá el mismo aspecto de nuevo."

"¿En serio?" preguntó Drew completamente sorprendido, deteniendo su ataque en el aire y soltando su palo de golpe. "¿Tía Candy se deshizo de la bruja?"

Pat sonrió, levemente empujando la punta de su espada en la pancita de su hermano. "No del todo. Por lo que estuve escuchando, Elisa tiene que regresar del hospital y puede ser que llame a la policía para que tía Candy tenga problemas. Papá conoce a muchos abogados, pero no sé si podrán evitar que Candy vaya a parar a la cárcel. Tú sabes lo que la abuela Martha siempre dice: si vas golpear a alguien asegúrate de no dejar evidencia."

"Eso es cierto," acordó Drew, frotando su mentón pensativamente igual que su padre. "Tendremos que defenderla si alguien viene a buscarla, Patrick."

El rostro de Pat se iluminó de repente cuando un pensamiento entró en su mente. "¡Podemos ser sus paladines, Drew!"

"¡Sí!" vociferó el chiquillo con entusiasmo, y ambos hermanos comenzaron a correr alrededor del jardín persiguiéndose entre risas y gritos.

Cuando agotaron todas sus fuerzas, los hermanos se desplomaron sobre el manto de nieve fresca, carcajeándose y bromeando entre ellos como los niños suelen hacer a esa edad. Pero su algarabío fue súbitamente interrumpido por el sonido de un coche abriéndose camino por el sendero cubierto de nieve hacia la entrada principal de la mansión.

"¡Pat! ¡Es el coche del sheriff!" Drew le susurró, como si de alguna manera el sheriff podría escuchar sus palabras a través de las ventanas cerradas del vehículo.

"Actúa normal," gruñó Pat entre dientes, poniendo los ojos en blanco al ver a su hermano menor parándose tan recto como un soldado en miniatura.

Leo Ashford, el sheriff en Lakewood durante más de veinte años, era conocido por todo el pueblo como un hombre inteligente y de buen criterio. Al salir de su vehículo, el sheriff esbozó una sonrisa amable al ver a los niños Cornwell de pie frente a la entrada principal como dos esfinges. "Muchachos. Buenos días," saludó en un tono oficial con el que escondía su diversión. "Me pregunto si sería posible tener un par de palabras con su padre esta mañana."

"Buenos días Sheriff Ashford," respondió Pat educadamente, enderezando la espalda y cuadrando sus hombros con el fin de aparentar más edad de la que tenía. "Me temo que eso será imposible, señor. Nuestro padre abandonó ayer a nuestra madre porque ella está embarazada de trillizos. No sabemos dónde está ni si alguna vez regresará a casa."

"Trillizos significa tres bebés," interrumpió Drew, sosteniendo tres deditos hacia el rostro impertérrito del sheriff.

El sheriff Ashford tuvo que sofocar una carcajada al enfocar su mirada en los chiquillos con lo que él esperaba fuese una expresión neutra en su rostro. "Está bien... eso sí que es una pena. ¿Entonces quién es el adulto responsable por ustedes dos?"

"Nuestra madre," respondió Pat con prontitud. "Pero ella no puede levantarse de la cama a causa de los trillizos."

"¡Porque ella va a tener tres bebés!" repitió Drew con gravedad, sosteniendo nuevamente sus tres dedos hacia el rostro inexpresivo del sheriff.

La enorme puerta a sus espaldas se abrió de repente y la cabeza de Archie se asomó detrás de ella. "Niños, ¿qué están haciendo? Su padre los ha estado buscando por todas partes."

"Parece ser que su padre al fin ha decidido volver, muchachos," bromeó el sheriff, guiñando un ojo a los dos chicos cuyos rostros adquirieron el color de remolachas. "Buenos días, Archivald. Les estaba preguntando a los chicos si sería posible hablar con tu hermano o contigo en privado. En caso de que te preguntes el motivo de esta visita, se trata del incidente que ocurrió aquí ayer por la noche..."

"¡Sheriff Ashford! Por favor entre," respondió Archie de inmediato, abriendo la puerta de par en par. "Sólo estamos esperando a que Albert se una a nosotros para comenzar a desayunar, pero ya estamos reunidos en la cocina. Por favor, sígame."

Cuando el sheriff entró en la mansión, Archie fulminó a los chicos con una mirada de advertencia. "Voy a lidiar con ustedes dos, par de rufianes, más tarde," espetó con la mandíbula tensa, observando cómo los chiquillos se miraron el uno al otro antes de estallar en sonoras carcajadas para luego desaparecer en el jardín congelado.

Con la excepción de Elizabeth y Matthew Cornwell que aún estaban descansando después de pasar la noche en el hospital, toda la familia estaba ya sentada en la mesa del desayuno cuando Archie entró en la habitación seguido por el sheriff.

"Buenos días a todos," saludó al sheriff, quitándose el sombrero y sosteniéndolo contra su pecho. "Lamento venir tan temprano e interrumpir su comida, pero hay una cuestión muy seria que necesito discutir contigo, Stear."

Antes de que Stear tuviera la oportunidad de responder, Albert se puso de pie, ofreciendo respetuosamente su mano al sheriff. "Soy William Ardley, el jefe de esta familia," declaró estrechando la mano del oficial. "Si hay algo que discutir, soy la persona con la que debe hablar."

"Es un placer verle otra vez, señor Ardley. Yo era un buen amigo de su padre Henry y, talvez no lo recuerde, pero nos conocimos cuando usted era un niño. Su padre y yo solíamos pescar juntos... era un hombre muy bueno."

Albert relajó un poco su gesto adusto. "En ese caso, únase a nosotros para tomar una taza de café y llámeme solo Albert por favor," sugirió cortésmente.

Candy, quien estaba sentada en una silla junto a él, inmediatamente perdió su apetito. "Si se trata de Elisa Leagan, es conmigo con quien necesita hablar, sheriff," señaló ella, dejando su cuchillo y tenedor a un lado de su plato.

"Te agradezco la oferta Albert, pero prefiero ir al grano si no te importa. Supongo que usted es la señorita Candice White, ¿no es así?" indagó dirigiendo su atención hacia la rubia. Candy asintió levemente. "Estoy aquí porque la señorita Elisa Leagan quiere presentar cargos en su contra debido a un altercado que tuvo lugar aquí por la noche en el que ella fue lesionada físicamente. ¿Hay algún lugar en el que podemos hablar en privado, señorita Candy?"

"Ella no necesita ir a ningún lado," declaró Stear, tomando la mano de su esposa para tranquilizarla y dejarle saber que todo estaba bajo control. "Fuimos todos testigos de lo ocurrido ayer por la noche y Candy no hizo nada más que defenderse".

"Stear está en lo correcto," agregó Albert, girando el rostro para ver el pálido semblante de Candy. Sentándose otra vez, le ofreció una silla al sheriff con un gesto de su mano. "Esta mañana mi primo me contó lo sucedido y, en mi opinión, Candy no hizo nada más que defenderse cuando fue atacada por Elisa en su habitación."

Sherriff Ashford tomó la silla que le había sido ofrecida con un suspiro cansado. "Sea como sea, Albert, la señorita Leagan fue gravemente herida a raíz de ese altercado y está en su derecho legal de presentar cargos si ella así lo desea. En mi trabajo, tengo que lidiar con personas como ella todo el tiempo... y aunque tú y yo podríamos argumentar que obtuvo exactamente lo que se merecía, la ley está de su lado en este caso."

"¡Pensé que dijiste que estuviste a su lado todo el tiempo!" Annie escupió furiosa a su marido, taladrándolo con sus ojos azul zafiro. "¿Qué demonios pasó, Archivald Cornwell?"

"¡No la dejé sola ni por un segundo!" se defendió Archie cuando los ojos de todos los ahí presentes cayeron sobre su persona. "¡Ella debe haberse llevado el teléfono con ella cuando fue al baño, porque estuvo allí durante mucho tiempo! Al ver que no salía, pensé que talvez tenía un poco de estreñimiento... ¡Nunca me imaginé que estaría ocupada haciendo una llamada a la oficina del sheriff!"

Annie puso los ojos en blanco, demasiado enojada para seguir hablando con su marido. Archie, por su parte, pudo hacer poco más que tragar incómodo, ya que sabía que en la intimidad de su dormitorio su esposa iba a hacerlo trizas.

"Si no es molestia, sheriff Ashford, me gustaría tener a mi familia presente cuando hablemos," contestó la chica, sintiendo cómo Albert tomaba su mano, ofreciéndole con ese simple gesto su apoyo.

"Me temo que tendrá que acompañarme a mi oficina ahora mismo, señorita Candice," explicó el sheriff, mirándola con ojos preocupados. "Debo tomar su declaración y luego discutir los cargos que la señorita Leagan ha levantado contra usted. Si lo desea, puede traer a alguien con usted, pero tendrá que venir en un vehículo separado ya que usted tendrá que viajar en mi coche."

"¡Usted no puede estar pensando en ponerle esposas a mi hermana!" gritó Annie, repentinamente dejando su silla como si hubiera sido impulsada por un resorte. "¡Albert! ¡Tienes que hacer algo!," chilló frustrada, girándose para encarar al joven rubio.

"Cálmate mi amor," le sugirió Archie a su esposa, levantándose y poniendo un brazo alrededor de sus hombros por si acaso ella decidía tratar de abalanzarse sobre el sheriff para impedir que se llevara a su hermana. "Candy no es una criminal y el sheriff Ashford es un hombre razonable capaz de reconocer eso."

"Candy no irá a ninguna parte sola," declaró Albert, suavemente apretando la mano fría de Candy. "Dondequiera que vaya, yo iré con ella. Sheriff, usted conoce a mi familia y fue un amigo personal de mi padre … ¿le podría pedir que haga una excepción esta vez y yo llevaré a Candy a su oficina en mi coche? Juro que conduciremos detrás de su vehículo. No quiero que Candy tenga que sufrir la indignidad de viajar a su oficina en el asiento de trasero de su coche patrullero como si fuese una criminal. El pueblo entero estará chismorreando durante meses si alguien vislumbra a la señorita White llegando a la comisaría de esa manera."

El sheriff pareció pensárselo durante unos momentos antes de pararse, poniéndose nuevamente su sombrero de piel. "Muy bien, Albert," finalmente acordó con una sonrisa tensa. "Talvez le gustaría llevarse un buen abrigo y su bolso, señorita White. Trataré de terminar con el proceso tan pronto como sea posible, pero aun así podría tomar un poco de tiempo. Sé que no tengo que decir esto, pero si tiene un abogado, le recomendaría que lo llame cuanto antes."

"Yo no tengo…" comenzó a decir antes de que Albert interpusiera repentinamente. "Me he puesto en contacto con mi abogado esta mañana y estará aquí en treinta minutos," declaró el joven, levantándose y extendiendo su mano al sheriff. "Le llamaré de mi coche para pedirle que se dirija directamente a su oficina y nos encuentre ahí, sheriff Ashford."

El sheriff estrechó la mano de Albert con genuina admiración por el hijo de su difunto amigo. "Bueno, supongo que está decidido. No es necesario que me sigas a la estación, Albert, pero confío en que la señorita Candice estará allí no más tarde que dentro de una hora. Les pido disculpas nuevamente por interrumpir su mañana con este asunto. Decidí venir personalmente en lugar de enviar a uno de mis diputados por respeto a tu padre y a la familia Ardley... y puedo honestamente decir que tu padre habría estado orgulloso de llamarte hijo. Gracias por tu tiempo. Ahora, si me disculpan, no se preocupen por acompañarme a la puerta, ya conozco el camino de regreso a mi vehículo."

Tan pronto como el sheriff se marchó, Annie y Archie se dejaron caer en sus sillas y todo el mundo dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio colectivo. "¡Oh Candy, esto es terrible!" gimió Patty, todavía sosteniendo la mano de su marido. "¡No puedo creer que esa bruja haya tenido la audacia de presentar cargos contra ti!"

"Será mejor que Elisa no se atreva a volver a esta casa, Albert," exclamó Annie frunciendo el cejo y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. "Si mi hermana le rompió solo la nariz, yo le romperé la mandíbula… las costillas… sus piernas …"

"¡Ya basta Annie!" espetó Candy a la vez que Albert se sentaba nuevamente a su lado. "Me dejé llevar por la ira y ahora, como consecuencia, esa bruja tiene la ley a su favor. Albert," la rubio dirigió su atención hacia él, "¿Cuál es el resultado más probable en este tipo de situación?"

Todos los ahí reunidos contuvieron el aliento, posando sus miradas expectativas sobre Albert, esperando una respuesta. "Definitivamente pedirá un interdicto," contestó él sin emoción, sus hermosos ojos azul cobalto clavados en el rostro de la rubia y buscando algún indicio de lágrimas. ""No hay ningún testigo del incidente en sí, por lo que una alegación de defensa legítima por parte de Candy será difícil de comprobar... más aún si Elisa decide revelar la historia detrás de su animosidad."

"Tengo los arañazos que me hizo en la muñeca," afirmó Candy, mostrando a Albert las marcas rojas en su brazo. "Sé que probablemente debería haber usado otro método de defensa propia menos agresivo… pero ahora me doy cuenta de que ella me empujó buscando ese tipo de reacción. Supongo que Elisa nunca esperaba que yo le rompiera la nariz."

Rosemary, quien había permanecido en silencio durante la visita del sheriff, por fin habló. "Nunca conocerás a una persona más pérfida que Elisa Leagan, Candy. Todo lo que hace es un medio para lograr un fin. Mi corazonada es que ella quería hacer tu estadía en esta casa tan incómoda como fuera posible, de manera que tendrías que decidir marcharte por tu propia voluntad. Sin embargo, has demostrado que no eres fácilmente intimidada, así que ella tuvo que buscar la forma de elevar su plan de ataque y, desafortunadamente, eso la llevó a ser físicamente agresiva. Me alegro de que le rompieras la nariz… ahora talvez ella se lo piense dos veces antes de querer intimidar a otra persona en esta casa. Pero por supuesto, ese conocimiento sirve de poco consuelo cuando ella ha tenido la audacia de ponerse en contacto con las autoridades y asumir el papel de víctima."

"Albert, ¿hay algo que podamos hacer para ayudar a Candy?" preguntó George, consciente del enorme estrés que la situación podría estar causando a su joven cuñado.

Albert miró a George con agradecimiento grabado en sus ojos. "Gracias, George. Necesito que me ayudes a organizar la instalación de una cabaña desmontable para Elisa al final del jardín. No estaba bromeando cuando le advertí que no le permitiría alojarse en esta casa si ella causaba algún problema y si ahora piensa que ha ganado la batalla, lamento que estará profundamente decepcionada. La cabaña debe ser funcional, George, no lujosa. El espacio suficiente para una cama y un cuarto de baño… nada más. Me niego a verme forzado a entrar en el juego de esa mujer. Candy, ¿puedes llamar a tu tía Pony y preguntarle si es posible quedarte con ella hasta que todo este lío esté solucionado? No quiero que te marches de esta casa pero, hasta que averigüe la manera de cómo manejar a Elisa y sus locuras, necesito mantenerte a salvo y muy lejos de ella."

El silencio que descendió sobre aquellos fue aplastante y todos jugaron desganados con los restos de comida en sus platos hasta Annie, como era de esperarse, protestó vehementemente desde su asiento. "Esto no es justo, Albert. Mi hermana no hizo nada malo. No puedo creer que a esa zorra le será permitido permanecer en esta casa mientras mi hermana se ve obligada a permanecer lejos de mí y de sus sobrinas y sobrinos."

"A nadie le gusta esa perspectiva más que a ti, Annie, pero por favor trata de entender que las manos de mi hermano están atadas por el testamento de tía Elroy," explicó Rosemary con suavidad, disfrutando la rara oportunidad de defender a su hermano menor. "Ninguno de nosotros quiere ver a Candy salir de esta casa, Annie, pero mi hermano tiene razón. Elisa es … imprevisible y esto la hace muy peligrosa para controlar. Sus ataques contra Candy llegarán a empeorarse si comparten el mismo espacio. Hasta que toda esta farsa con el testamento se termine, creo que Candy estaría más segura si se queda con su tía."

Albert abandonó su asiento, ayudando a la rubia a hacer lo mismo. "Gracias por todo su apoyo," ella dijo a todos, mas mirando directamente a Albert a los ojos. "Creo que ya es hora de irnos, Albert. No quiero hacer esperar al sheriff."

0o0o0o0

Continuará después de la Guerra Florida 2017

Chicas, lamento mucho no poder actualizar con más frecuencia, pero como muchas saben, eso de ser la Mujer Maravilla es difícil después de trabajar y estar al tanto de 5 hijos…

Siento mucho si alguien se siente defraudada por mi tardía en subir cada capítulo, pero tampoco quiero escribir algo que no sea digno de su lectura.

Si tuviera más tiempo (o me ganara la lotería) definitivamente podría dedicarme a este pasatiempo con más frecuencia.

Sus amables palabras de apoyo siguen siendo mi mayor fuente de ánimo e inspiración.

Como siempre, agradezco a las chicas que leen en silencio, y aún más a las que dejan un comentario:

HaniR

Sabrina Weasley

Katnnis

Stormaw

Elitagv

Gina Riquelme

Tania Lizbeth

Glenda

Liovana

Nina

Carolina Macias

Paulayjoaqui

Guest

ROSSANA

Mary silenciosa

Candy777

Angdl

Chiquita Andrew

Silvia gc

Saray Gazel

Mercedes

Fandcya

Bertgirl


	13. Dia 12

Los personajes de Mizuki e Irigashi no me pertenecen.

Esta historia ha sido escrita y publicada sin fin de Lucro

"Horóscopos Para Veintiún Días"

Por CandyFann

Capítulo 13

 **Dedicado con cariño a Chiquita Andrew – Feliz cumpleaños**

 **Día 12 – "Dos es compañía, tres es un problema"**

 ** _"_** ** _Cáncer:_** **_Tienes una vida por delante así que deja de discriminarte por los errores del pasado, vive el presente y prepárate para el futuro porque se vienen grandes cosas. Date la oportunidad de disfrutar tu día como si fuera el último. En el amor se ve un terreno bien complicado ya que alguien entrará en territorio que tú has reclamado como tuyo. – Nana Calistar_**

El rugido de un elegante coche deportivo negro rompió el silencio del bosque rodeando la majestuosa mansión de piedra blanca en Lakewood, la paz sólo regresando cuando el estruendoso motor se apagó y el vehículo se detuvo frente a la entrada principal. Un hombre excesivamente apuesto de cabello largo y castaño, vistiendo un par de vaqueros y un grueso abrigo, surgió del vehículo ajustándose las gafas oscuras para que las sombras casi púrpuras bajo sus ojos no fueran tan obvias.

Terry Grandchester se encontraba fuera de la mansión admirando la arquitectura del edificio que su amigo Albert se negaba a llamar su hogar cuando de repente la puerta principal se abrió y un hombre con gafas y una corbata manchada con pequeñas huellas de manteca lo miró con curiosidad.

"¿Le puedo ayudar?" preguntó Stear, tratando de ajustarse la corbata y haciendo una mueca al notar las huellas digitales de Drew en ella.

"Busco a Albert," saludó Terry por una sonrisa deslumbrante, la misma que usaba en todas sus películas. "Soy Terry Grandchester, su amigo de sus días en la universidad."

Los ojos incrédulos de Stear se abrieron de par en par. "¿Terry Grandchester, el actor de Hollywood?"

"Veo que mi reputación me precede," se rió al entrar al vestíbulo de mármol italiano, quitándose el abrigo y lanzándolo con descuido hacia el rostro perplejo Stear. "Por favor, dile a tu jefe que he venido a visitarle por un par de días tal como se lo prometí."

"No soy el mayordomo," refunfuñó Stear indignado, quitándose el abrigo de la cara y lanzándolo a una silla cercana a la puerta. "Soy uno de sus sobrinos y la persona responsable de sus asuntos financieros. Stear Cornwell, a sus órdenes."

Terry sacó un estuche dorado su bolsillo, sacando un cigarrillo fuera de este y poniéndolo en sus labios mientras buscaba un encendedor en su otro bolsillo. "¡Ahora sé quién eres!" dijo de repente con una sonrisa ladeada. "Albert a menudo habla de ti. ¡Tú eres el sobrino 'aburrido'! Pero dime ¿dónde está Albert? No quiero interrumpir si es que está 'entreteniendo' compañía femenina en su dormitorio, aunque pensándolo mejor, tal vez logre entrar de puntillas en su habitación para unirme a la diversión" Antes de reírse de su propio chiste, el sonido de unos pasos acercándose a toda prisa le llamó la atención.

"Tío Bert no está divirtiéndose; él se ha ido a recoger a tía Candy porque Elisa tiene que dormir en una choza en el jardín cuando regrese del hospital," explicó Drew, apareciendo de repente en el vestíbulo. El chiquillo caminó hasta llegar al lado de su padre y pronto comenzó a tirar del borde del traje de Stear con manos pegajosas. "Papá, ¿Cuándo estará aquí tía Candy? Quiero ir a patinar sobre el hielo otra vez."

"No se permite fumar dentro de esta casa," añadió Patrick detrás de su hermano, observando el cigarrillo colgando de los labios de Terry con repugnancia.

"Estaba a punto hacerle saber al señor Grandchester las reglas de esta casa cuando ustedes dos interrumpieron nuestra conversación," señaló Stear, mirando cómo su hijo menor sujetaba una esquina de su chaqueta con diez dedos pegajosos. "Drew… ¡acabo de recoger esta chaqueta de la tintorería! Ahora voy a tener que subir a mi habitación y cambiarme otra vez. Pat, ¿por qué no acompañas al señor Grandchester hasta el salón principal y lo entretienes hasta que yo regrese? Tío Albert no tardará en regresar, pero estoy seguro de que te gustaría aprovechar la oportunidad de conocer a uno de sus más viejos amigos."

"Tendrá que deshacerse de su cigarrillo, señor Grandchester," dijo Pat, tomando la mano de su hermano mientras Stear se dirigía a toda prisa al dormitorio que compartía con Patty. "Mi tío Albert dice que los niños no deberían estar alrededor de personas que fuman porque los cigarrillos son venenosos."

"Debería hacerte saber que tu santo tío Albert en más de una ocasión ha fumado algo más fuerte que un cigarrillo," masculló Terry bajo su aliento, guardándose el cigarrillo en su estuche con una mueca y siguiendo a los dos chiquillos hasta una habitación enorme con un fuego crepitando en la chimenea de mármol en un extremo de esta y cómodos sillones y un sofá dispuestos estratégicamente para crear la ilusión de elegancia acogedora sin pasar a la ostentación.

Patrick y Drew se sentaron en el sofá más grande, obligando a Terry a ocupar un sillón más pequeño en frente de ellos. Los chiquillos taladraron descaradamente a Terry con sus miradas y el actor, quien siempre se había sentido seguro de si mismo frente a directores de cine de renombre, se revolvió incómodo en su asiento.

"Así que ¿quiénes son ustedes dos? ¿Son hermanos?"

"Soy Patrick Cornwell y éste es mi hermano Drew," respondió Pat, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho como un juez en una sala de tribunal. "Conoció a nuestro padre, Stear, en la puerta."

"¿Hay más niños en la casa?" preguntó Terry haciendo una mueca de disgusto mientras estudiaba la elegante habitación, quitándose por fin las gafas de sol.

"Tenemos dos primas," ofreció Drew como respuesta, imitando la pose de su hermano al cruzar los bracitos sobre su pecho. "Sus nombres son Bridget y Maggie, pero ellas son aburridas porque son chicas y todavía usan pañales, porque son bebés. Pero pronto nuestra madre tendrá trillizos, y espero que todos sean niños para que podamos formar un ejército o una banda de piratas."

"¿Trillizos? Qué horror…" se estremeció Terry, preguntándose si a esas alturas Albert habría enloquecido al tener que quedarse en esa casa llena de parientes aburridos y mocosos impertinentes.

"¿Por qué dice eso? ¿Acaso no le gustan los niños?" indagó Pat, entrecerrando los ojos y apretando los labios en una línea tensa.

"¿Por qué no le gustan los niños, señor Grandchester?" Drew hizo eco, otra vez imitando la expresión y postura de su hermano a la perfección.

"¡Y-yo no dije que no me gustan los niños!" refutó Terry con indignación, odiándose a sí mismo por sudar profusamente bajo la mirada impasible de dos mocosos. "Simplemente no tengo la oportunidad de socializarme con niños a menudo así que no estoy acostumbrado a hablar con chiquillos. Me hacen sentir incómodo, por lo que tiendo a no tener nada que ver con ellos."

Sonriendo con un perverso sentido de satisfacción inusitada en un niño de su edad, Pat continuó el interrogatorio y tortura mental del hombre frente a él. "Pero usted debe haber sido un niño alguna vez, señor Grandchester, así que seguramente puede recordar cómo un adulto habría intentado mantener una conversación con usted. No es que sea muy difícil eso de hablar con un niño si es que ha tenido alguna experiencia con ese tipo conversaciones. A menos que, por supuesto..." Pat dejó la frase sin terminar flotando en el ambiente, esperando la inevitable pregunta que le seguiría.

"¿A menos qué?" Terry preguntó antes de poder evitarlo.

"A menos que nadie se tomara la molestia de hablar con usted, señor Grandchester," terminó Pat con una sonrisa que no estaría fuera de lugar en los labios de Lucifer. "¿Por qué ningún adulto se tomó la molestia de conversar con usted? ¿Acaso fue un niño demasiado mustio o mentalmente lento? ¿No lo amaron sus padres?"

"¿Por qué nadie lo quiso, señor Grandchester?" preguntó Drew con una sonrisa similar a la de su hermano.

"¡Mocosos del demonio!" espetó Terry furioso, saltando de su asiento como si hubiera sido propulsado por una fuerza invisible y tratando, sin éxito, de atrapar a uno de los chicos, quienes, estallando en carcajadas, corrieron y saltaron encima de los muebles en la habitación riéndose del actor como un par de hienas salvajes.

0o0o0o0

"Gracias por venir a recogerme esta mañana," dijo Candy cuando el coche de Albert se detuvo al lado de un Jaguar deportivo aparcado frente a la entrada principal de la mansión Ardley. "Y se me olvidó darte las gracias ayer por el abogado y toda tu ayuda en la oficina del sheriff. No sé lo que habría hecho si tú no me hubieras acompañado a lidiar con los cargos presentados por Elisa."

"Es lo menos que puedo hacer, Candy," Albert respondió tomándole una mano para darle un rápido beso. "No quiero verte sufrir otra injusticia a manos de sanguijuelas asociadas con las maldades de mi tía."

Sonriendo, y sintiéndose súbitamente tímida, Candy ignoró la electricidad que sintió en la mano cuando los labios de Albert tocaron su piel. "Sin embargo hiciste más de lo debido, y estoy segura de que los honorarios del abogado serán astronómicos. Prometo pagarte tan pronto como regrese a mi trabajo en Toronto."

"No quiero escuchar nada de eso," respondió Albert dedicándole una mirada cargada de intenciones. "Prefiero que me invites a cenar en tu apartamento en lugar de pagarme por algo que en realidad es mi obligación como anfitrión. Aún no conozco Toronto y estoy seguro de que tú podrías dedicarme un par de días, hacer de 'guía' y mostrarme la ciudad."

"Podría hacer algo así," aceptó ella sonriendo al salir del coche. Notando el carísimo vehículo, Candy interrogó a Albert con su mirada. "¿De quién es este coche, Albert? ¿Acaso esperas una visita?"

"No tengo ni idea," contestó Albert frunciendo el ceño. De repente los gritos de los chicos dentro de la mansión se hicieron más fuertes a medida que los rubios se acercaron a la puerta; y luego unas carcajadas infantiles seguidas por un estrépito ensordecedor.

"¡Niños!" gritó Candy desde el vestíbulo al abrir la puerta, caminando rápidamente hacia la sala principal con Albert siguiendo sus pasos.

La escena que les dio la bienvenida fue de caos total. Había cojines esparcidos por toda la habitación, y sillones volcados patas arriba en el suelo de mármol, donde un gran charco de agua se extendía poco a poco al pie de una mesita de madera pulida. Un florero de cristal forjado a mano estaba hecho añicos en el suelo y las flores que habían estado segundos atrás dentro de este estaban en las manos de un hombre apuesto con una expresión estupefacta en su rostro y la boca semi-abierta, mirando horrorizado a la pareja ingresando en la habitación. Desde su escondite detrás del sofá, los ojos traviesos de Pat y Drew bailaron al ver a sus tíos favoritos presenciando el gran catástrofe causado por el señor Grandchester.

"¡¿Qué ha pasado aquí?!" gritó Candy, mirando severamente a los chicos y luego al hombre sujetando las flores.

"¡Albert! ¡Has regresado!" exclamó Terry con obvio alivio, mirando las flores que sujetaba como que si su vida dependiera de ello y poniéndolas encima la mesita, justo en el lugar que el precioso jarrón había ocupado. "¡Te juro que todo esto no fue mi culpa! ¡Estos mocosos son un par de engendros del demonio!"

Candy alzó una ceja rubia con altivez. "Le suplico que modere el tono de su voz y su lenguaje… señor…"

"Terry Grandchester," exclamó Albert sorprendido. "¿Qué haces aquí, Terry?"

"Vine a visitarte, por supuesto," respondió Terry, pasándose una mano por su sedosa cabellera y ajustándose la camisa. "Tu sobrino Stear tuvo que subir a cambiarse la chaqueta y estos dos simios decidieron atacarme."

"Pat y Drew. Salgan de ahí inmediatamente," ordenó la rubia, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. Los chiquillos salieron de su escondite cabizbajos mas sonrientes, y Albert prontamente tuvo que desviar la mirada y sofocar una carcajada al ver a sus dos granujas enfrentándose a su tía con tan poco remordimiento.

"¿Sí, tía Candy?" Drew dijo esbozando una sonrisa angelical y mirando a su tía con suficiencia.

Candy entrecerró los ojos, mirando a los dos chiquillos con perspicacia. "Conozco muy bien sus métodos de tortura, por lo tanto hablaré con su padre más tarde acerca de esto, ¿de acuerdo? Ahora tú y Pat deben ir a buscar a Morris y decirle que necesitamos algo para recoger todo este cristal roto. Así que escabúllanse rápido… antes de que se me ocurra un castigo severo y perverso."

Los niños salieron corriendo de la habitación lo más pronto posible, teniendo cuidado de no estallar en carcajadas hasta que llegaron al vestíbulo. Albert sacudió la cabeza, acercándose a Terry con la mano extendida. "Siento mucho lo de los chicos," se disculpó estrechando la mano de su amigo "Son unos niños maravillosos, un poco traviesos pero de buen corazón. ¡No esperaba verte por aquí! ¿Acaso me llamaste para avisarme que vendrías de visita y yo no te contesté?"

"Antes de responder a tus preguntas, tendrás que presentarme a esta encantadora mujer," Terry declaró, concentrando su atención en el gesto adusto de Candy y recorriendo su cuerpo con la mirada.

Albert, observando el cambio en el semblante de su amigo, de repente se tornó más serio. "Ella es Candice White Britter, la cuñada de uno de mis sobrinos y una amiga muy querida. Candice, te presento a Terruce Grandchester, un amigo de la Universidad y actor mediocre y a medio tiempo de Hollywood."

Terry inclinó la cabeza de forma teátrica, tomando la mano de Candy para besarla con gran aplomo. "No prestes atención a la pequeña broma de mi amigo. Siempre es un placer conocer a una bella mujer a pesar de encontrarme en entornos tan inhóspitos."

Desconcertada por el gesto del actor, Candy apartó su mano rápidamente del agarre de Terry. "Umm … el placer es el mío," dijo bruscamente al recordar sus modales, mirando a Albert con reparo.

Terry contempló a la rubia sin disimulo, apreciando cada curva que parecía desnudar con el recorrido de sus ojos. "Así que tú eres la cuñada de Stear…"

"No. Soy la cuñada de Archie," contestó Candy, sintiéndose un tanto incómoda por la atención indeseada del actor.

"¡Ah! ¡Archie! Ese es tu sobrino, el afeminado ¿no es así Albert?"

"¿Afeminado?" chilló Candy entre dientres, frunciendo los labios.

Albert cerró los ojos con un gemido, temiendo que la lengua de su amigo llegara a meterlo en problemas mayores con su chica. "Cariño, ¿puedes pedirle a Annie que organice una habitación para el Señor Grandchester? Terry y yo tenemos mucho de qué hablar."

"Por supuesto," respondió la rubia rígidamente. "Los dejo a solas. De todas maneras necesito ver qué diablos están haciendo los chicos. Sólo Dios sabe qué tipo de travesuras tratarían de infligirle al pobre Morris."

"Muchas gracias Candy," dijo Albert, inclinando su cuerpo para poder darle un rápido beso en la mejilla. "Rosemary quiere llevar a los chicos y a ti a ver una película esta mañana. Tal vez podríamos encontrarnos en el pueblo más tarde para almorzar juntos."

Candy sonrió con un deje de reticencia. "Está bien. A los chicos les parecerá una idea excelente. Ahora, por favor, discúlpenme caballeros. Nos veremos más tarde."

"¡Wow! ¿Dónde la encontraste?" Terry dijo con un silbido apreciativo cuando Candy salió de la habitación, frotándose la barbilla pensativamente. "¡Es bellísima! No es de extrañar no haber tenido noticias de ti en estas dos semanas que han pasado. Has estado muy ocupado con la rubia, ¿eh?"

Albert comenzó a levantar sillones y cojines para colocarlos en su lugar. "Su nombre es Candy y es más que solo una vieja amiga," declaró con firmeza, sintiéndose ligeramente enfadado por el comentario lascivo de su amigo. "No estamos saliendo juntos pero eso no significa que ella sea libre, ¿entendido?"

Terry se rió entre dientes, tomando asiento en el sofá y sintiendo diversión en vez de molestia por la reacción de su amigo. "¿Acaso tienes planes específicos para ella? Que yo sepa, nunca te ha importado eso de la exclusividad con una chica."

Sin saber muy bien por qué, a Albert la risa socarrona de su amigo le puso los pelos de punta. "Candy y yo tenemos un pasado que compartimos," explicó mientras sus ojos parecían clavar a Terry en su asiento como advertencia. "Ella fue… ella fue mi novia durante tres años, y espero poder reanudar nuestra relación."

En la mirada de Terry hubo un brillo demasiado familiar que no pasó totalmente desapercibido por el joven rubio. "Ah…ya veo. Así que ella aún no ha decidido darte otra oportunidad. Tus bolas deben estar ya realmente púrpuras, amigo," el actor se rió otra vez, removiéndose incómodamente en el sofá ya que sus dedos le hormigueaban por el deseo de sostener un cigarrillo entre ellos.

Albert recogió el ultimo cojín, devolviéndole la sonrisa a su amigo antes de sentarse en un sillón, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. "Te equivocas, Terry. Estoy disfrutando conocer a Candy nuevamente y pronto, si ella lo quiere, tendré la oportunidad de mostrarle lo mucho que todavía significa para mí."

0o0o0o0

"¿Podemos tener algunas monedas para la máquina de Pinball, tía Candy?" preguntó Pat después de limpiarse la boca con una servilleta de papel. "¡No creo que pueda comer otro bocado más! ¡Estoy lleno!"

"¡Yo también!" secundó Drew, sobándose la barriga con una sonrisa y bebiendo los restos de su batido con una pajita hasta que oyó el sonido de sus sorbos en el vaso al terminar de vaciarlo.

Los labios de Rosemary se curvaron en una tierna sonrisa, extrayendo un puñado de monedas de su monedero y dándoselas al mayor de los niños Cornwell. "Aquí tienes. Ustedes dos se comportaron excepcionalmente bien en el cine y se han comido todo su almuerzo. Vayan y diviértanse mientras me siento aquí a charlar con su tía Candy."

"¡Gracias!" los chiquillos agradecieron en unisón, corriendo hacia la máquina situada contra la pared más lejana del pequeño restaurante.

"Gracias, Rosemary," dijo Candy, bebiendo a sorbos un poco de su té. "Los chicos fueron un poco traviesos esta mañana con el amigo de Albert, pero tengo que confesar se comportaron muy bien en el cine."

Rosemary sonrió masticando una patata frita. "No te preocupes. Son unos chiquillos maravillosos y es divertido salir de la casa a dar un paseo por el pueblo. De hecho, siento que soy yo quien tiene que agradecerte haberme dado la excusa perfecta para comer hotdogs y patatas fritas. ¿Cómo es que encontraste este lugar?" dijo mirando su entorno, fascinada. "Es fantástico."

El pequeño restaurante parecía salido de una revista de los años cincuenta. Había pequeñas cabinas forradas de cuero rojo, así como mesas resplandecientes de metal con sillas a juego de tapicería roja. Varios carteles de la época habían sido enmarcados y adornaban todas las paredes. El mostrador tenía un gabinete de cristal donde diferentes clases de postres decadentes eran visibles: un pastel de manzana dorado y crujiente, una tarta del plátano con crema batida, pastel de chocolate y muchos más. Hasta las batidoras de leche eran una réplica exacta de las usadas en los años cincuenta, y las camareras llevaban cofias y delantales blancos encima de vestidos de raya blancas y rojas. Un tocadiscos y una máquina de Pinball completaban la atmósfera Retro y el delicioso aroma de hamburguesas con queso y hotdogs impregnaba el aire.

"Albert nos trajo aquí una semana y media atrás,", Candy respondió, sonriendo automáticamente al recordar el divertido paseo a la pista de patinaje sobre hielo. "Le dijimos a Stear que habíamos llevado a los chicos a comer a un restaurante vegano para no tener problemas. A los niños les encantó la comida y obligaron a Albert a darles todas sus monedas para la máquina de Pinball y el tocadiscos. La comida es excelente… pueda ser que el menú sea un poco pasado de moda para los gustos de la nueva generación, pero todo es preparado a la perfección."

Sintiéndose cómoda en la compañía de la joven, Rosemary no pudo evitar hacer un comentario no muy sutil. "He observado que cada vez que mencionas el nombre de mi hermano se te iluminan los ojos… es muy divertido. ¿Hay algo que te gustaría decirme, Candy?" Al notar el rubor coloreando las mejillas de la chica, Rosemary sonrió.

"¡Y-yo… y-yo… y-yo no sé de qué hablas!" murmuró Candy tartamudeando, inmediatamente sepultando su rostro en la taza de té.

La risita ronca y suave de Rosemary flotó en el aire. "¡Y yo estoy segura de que sí lo sabes! Aunque he estado en Lakewood sólo un par de días, tendría que estar ciega para no notar que existe una atracción obvia entre ustedes. Por eso es que me pregunto cuándo admitirás tus sentimientos por mi hermano."

"Es complicado," respondió Candy bajando la taza y sosteniéndola con cuidado entre sus manos. "Probablemente sabes gran parte de nuestra historia juntos, pero no todo. Hay factores… cosas que sucedieron entre nosotros de las que prefiero no hablar y que no puedo pasar por alto. Yo realmente siento algo por Albert, pero ¿será ese sentimiento lo suficiente como para reavivar una relación? ¿Podremos superar los problemas que nos separaron en primer lugar? Francamente, no lo sé, Rosemary. No sé si Albert alguna vez logrará refrenar sus impulsos autodestructivos por completo… y esa incertidumbre es lo que me impide dar otro paso."

Rosemary guardó silencio durante unos momentos mirando a la rubia frente a ella con reparo, como si estuviera sopesando la sabiduría de interferir en la vida sentimental de su hermano. Finalmente, tomó un sorbo de su café con lentitud deliberada antes de atreverse a hablar. "Escucha Candy, realmente me gustas, pero no sé si te debería decir algo acerca de mi hermano ya que no quiero inmiscuirme en sus asuntos. Sin embargo, también me temo que si no lo hago, ustedes estarán dando vueltas uno alrededor del otro y nunca lograrán hacer progreso." Poniendo la taza delicadamente sobre el platillo, los ojos de Rosemary se suavizaron. "Todavía te ama," declaró a quemarropa, observando la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de Candy. "Albert está buscando la oportunidad de confesarte sus sentimientos, pero por alguna razón desconocida para mí, aún no se atreve a abrir la boca para decírtelo. Si estás insegura de tus sentimientos, realmente lo entiendo… créeme. Lo que te pido es que seas honesta y si no sientes nada más que una atracción física por él o si crees que es demasiado tarde para comenzar otra vez, por favor díselo ya y no demores lo inevitable. Mi hermano se enamora de ti un poco más cada día que pasan juntos, y estoy segura que es sólo una cuestión de tiempo antes de que sienta la confianza que le hace falta para pedirte otra oportunidad."

"Como ya dije antes, realmente siento algo, Rosemary," reiteró Candy con más seguridad, rápidamente limpiando un par de lágrimas que se le escaparon de sus ojos. "Pero no sé si puedo ver Albert por quien es hoy sin pensar en las sombras del pasado que afectaron nuestras vidas. Él es diferente, lo sé, pero no sé si este cambio es permanente o algo temporal… algo que está haciendo solo para convencerme de darle otra oportunidad."

La sonrisa de Rosemary se le congeló en los labios. "¿Sinceramente crees que mi hermano pueda ser tan cruel, Candice Britter?"

Avergonzada por sus palabras, Candy colgó su cabeza, evitando así la mirada adusta de Rosemary. "No… no creo que Albert sea un hombre cruel, pero no sé si esté preparado para tener una relación seria. Reconozco que posee un buen corazón, pero él todavía tiene mucho camino que recorrer para convertirse en un hombre más estable."

Rosemary suavizó la mirada, y haciendo acopio de toda su diplomacia, le hizo saber a la chica exactamente lo que pensaba acerca de la situación. "Mira, realmente no te conozco muy bien, Candy, pero estoy segura de que tú tampoco eres tan 'perfecta' como mi hermano dice. No quiero que juzgues a Albert tan duramente cuando ambos tuvieron un papel que desempeñar en la ruptura de su relación. No le pidas que cambie todo lo que no te gusta de él si no estás preparada para juzgarte a ti misma con la misma severidad. Dejándole tal como lo hiciste… fue muy injusto y cruel. No sabes la angustia que Albert soportó en esos seis meses, cuando te buscaba con desesperación por todas partes. Nunca contempló la posibilidad de que tú hubieras viajado al extranjero, ya que sabía que no tenías un pasaporte. Y para empeorar las cosas, nadie le dijo nada acerca de ti salvo que no estabas muerta. Así que, si vas a juzgarlo por ser 'inestable', quizá deberías juzgarte a ti misma por huir de tus problemas en lugar de enfrentarte a ellos. Nadie tiene 'la vida perfecta', querida. Todos tenemos que aprender a vivir con lo que la vida nos da. Si esperas a que mi hermano se convierta en el 'hombre perfecto' de acuerdo a tus requisitos, será mejor que lo dejes en paz y te vayas lo más pronto posible."

Las duras palabras de Rosemary hicieron mella en el corazón de la joven rubia.

"Yo... yo no lo sabía," Candy murmuró suavemente, levantando el rostro con sus ojos colmados de lágrimas para encontrarse con la mirada triste de Rosemary. "Yo no quise lastimarlo. Sólo quería olvidarle."

Rosemary parpadeó varias veces, luchando por contener sus propias lágrimas de frustración. "Lloró amargas lágrimas por ti porque él te amaba y todavía te ama, Candy. Y sufrió mucho al perderte. Albert ha pasado por muchas tragedias en su vida y merece ser feliz, así que por favor no me culpes por querer proteger a mi único hermano. Me vi obligada a alejarme de él por muchos años, pero ahora que estoy de nuevo en su vida no me voy a quedar con los brazos cruzados mientras la mujer que ama le aplasta el corazón como si nada. Así que te suplico que seas buena con él, pero sobre todo, se honesta. Es lo mínimo que mi hermano se merece."

De repente, la puerta del restaurante se abrió y un par de hombres guapísimos entraron sonriendo. Al ver el rostro familiar de su hermana, Albert la saludó con la mano antes de dirigirse al mostrador a ver los postres, con Terry siguiéndole de cerca.

"No menciones nada a Albert acerca de nuestra conversación por favor, Rosemary," susurró Candy, limpiándose las lágrimas con disimulo. "Prometo que seguiré tus consejos y hablaré con él a solas tan pronto como sea posible. No quiero hacerle ningún tipo de promesa, pero… pero tampoco quiero desanimarlo del todo."

Sorbiéndose la nariz, los labios de Rosemary se extendieron en una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. "No te preocupes. Soy una tumba."

0o0o0o0

Continuará…

Gracias de todo corazón a las chicas siguiendo este fic, a las que leen en silencio mas especialmente a las que dejan sus comentarios, especialmente a:

Liovana

Paulayjoaqui

Louna

Delhia Diaz

Gina Riquelme

Carolina Macias

Sabrina Cornwell

Guest

Tania Lizbeth

Candy777

Stormaw

HaniR

Silviagc

Glenda

Mercedes

Mary silenciosa

Azukrita

Josie

ROSSANA

Elizabethpadillapazm

Chiquita Andrew

lluvia uballe

elenharket2

alexas90

Ros

mabolla15


	14. Dia 13

`Los personajes de Mizuki e Irigashi no me pertenecen.

Esta historia ha sido escrita y publicada sin fin de Lucro

"Horóscopos Para Veintiún Días"

Por CandyFann

Capítulo 14

 **Día 13 – La felicidad no radica en la ausencia de problemas…**

 **Tauro: Ya es tiempo que dejes de andar con la cabeza en las nubes. Pon los pies sobre la tierra y toma una decisión de una vez por todas. Tu mayor miedo es perder una oportunidad, pero a veces eres una persona muy terca y si algo no es perfecto, lo abandonas y no haces nada. Si sigues así nunca lograrás lo que tanto deseas, así que tienes que practicar eso de la paciencia. Cuidado con lobos vestidos en piel de oveja.**

 _Estoy en mi habitación, a punto de dar un paso en mi vida del cual después ya no habrá vuelta atrás. Podría sentir ansiedad... miedo incluso, pero honestamente hablando, todo lo que puedo sentir es alegría – una alegría embriagadora porque estoy a punto de hacer el amor con el hombre de mis sueños._

 _He estado planeando este momento durante semanas, y ahora, tras seis meses de noviazgo, he encontrado el momento perfecto para consumar nuestro amor._

 _Le he enviado un mensaje de texto, pidiéndole que venga a mi casa a cenar, y ahora estoy aquí semi desnuda, esperando su llegada. La semana anterior le di la llave de mi apartamento y hoy, cuando abra la puerta, encontrará un camino de confeti y pétalos de rosa que conduce hacia mi dormitorio, donde la puerta está entreabierta. Estoy en mi cama y llevo puesta una de sus camisas, una que le robé del maletín que lleva al gimnasio, y nada más..._

 _Debería estar nerviosa... pero todo lo que puedo hacer es sonreír._

 _El hombre imperfecto que está a punto de caminar a través de mi puerta es el hombre a quien amo con toda mi alma._

 _Es a él a quien quiero recordar como el primero... y tal vez incluso llegue a ser el único._

 _Mi corazón comienza a latir desbocado cuando escucho el sonido de la llave siendo insertada en la puerta y, sonriendo, contengo el aliento anticipando su entrada... esperando en silencio._

 _"_ _Candy," me llama desde la sala con esa voz de barítono profunda que hace que mis piernas se transformen en gelatina al nivel de mis rodillas. "¿Dónde estás? En tu mensaje de texto dijiste que estabas cocinando una cena íntima para ambos... pero si mi memoria no me engaña, recuerdo claramente que en nuestra primera cita dijiste que no podías cocinar para nada."_

 _Me rio suavemente al notar el tono de diversión en su voz. Es increíble la facilidad con la que hace eso… hacerme reír como si ser feliz fuera la cosa más natural del mundo._

 _Con pasos firmes que hacen eco sobre el piso de madera pulida se acerca más a la puerta de mi dormitorio, y cuando la abre suavemente, puedo ver que está sonriendo de oreja a oreja._

 _"_ _Pensé que ibas a cocinar una cena," dice al cerrar la puerta, apoyando su cuerpo contra esta._

 _"_ _Corrección. Te dije que iba a 'preparar una cena,' no dije que iba a cocinar," respondo con picardía, sintiendo cómo la suave tela de su camisa frota mis pezones que están ya irguiéndose bajo el calor de su mirada. "Lo que no especifiqué es que yo soy tu cena... y tú serás la mía."_

 _Albert camina hacia mi cama como un león al acecho, y en sus ojos puedo ver crecer, como la llamarada de una hoguera, un hambre voraz ... el tipo de hambre que sólo podrá saciar con mi cuerpo._

 _"_ _Esa es mi camisa," declara mientras se quita la camiseta que lleva puesta, revelando un torso con músculos perfectamente esculpidos. "Exijo que me devuelvas lo que es mío, pequeña tramposa."_

 _Esta es la primera vez que lo veo sin camisa y me encuentro casi incapaz de respirar ante la perfecta imagen dorada frente a mí. Cuando mi respuesta por fin sale de mis labios, esta suena más como un jadeo sensual que una frase coherente. "Entonces ven a quitármela..."_

0o0o0o0o0

A pesar del frío en su habitación, Candy despertó de golpe empapada de sudor y con su cuerpo enredado en las gruesas sábanas cubriendo su cama.

"Dios Santo… Dios Santo, solo fue un sueño," murmuró con la boca reseca, dándole un vistazo al reloj sobre la mesa de noche. "Solo un estúpido recuerdo," suspiró tratando de enfocar los ojos. Levantándose lentamente, la joven se sentó al borde de su cama a esperar a que los latidos acelerados de su corazón volvieran a la normalidad.

A pesar del lento paso de los años, los recuerdos de la noche en la que había perdido su virginidad seguían ahí en sus sueños, tan vívidamente claros como si aquello hubiera sucedido la noche anterior. Aun podía recordar el aroma del cuerpo desnudo de Albert… las risitas y el cosquilleo que le causó aquella rubia barba incipiente al besar sus níveos muslos entreabiertos; las íntimas caricias de un par de manos grandes y rugosas abarcando sus senos, labios carnosos deslizándose lentamente hasta llegar a la fuente de su placer…

De repente un par de golpes la sobresaltaron, sacándola de sus cavilaciones y devolviéndola a tierra firme.

"Candy… Candy… ¿estas despierta, cariño?" preguntó suavemente su tía Pony al otro lado de la puerta. "Hay un muchacho guapísimo fuera que desea verte. Dice que viene a llevarte a la casa de los Ardley."

El corazón Candy comenzó a latir nuevamente como el de un potrillo desbocado. "Albert ya está aquí…" jadeó con nerviosismo, poniéndose de pie rápidamente y corriendo hacia su baño privado. "¡Ya estoy despierta, tía Pony! ¡Por favor dile que estaré lista en diez minutos!"

La voz de tía Pony sonó divertida. "No te preocupes pequeña. Lo he invitado a tomar una taza de café y estará esperándote en la cocina. Yo tengo que ir al establo, así que no te demores demasiado."

"¡Gracias tía Pony!" gritó la chica emocionada antes de meterse a la ducha.

En lo que debió ser todo un récord para la joven, exactamente diez minutos después Candy salió de su habitación casi corriendo hacia la cocina, donde se detuvo antes de cruzar el umbral. Preparando su saludo habitual y una sonrisa deslumbrante en su rostro, la felicidad de la chica murió en sus labios cuando, al ingresar en la cocina, vio una larga cabellera castaña en vez de la rubia que tanto esperaba.

"S-señor Grandchester…" balbuceó aturdida, incapaz de decir algo más coherente en ese preciso momento.

"Buenos días, preciosa," respondió el susodicho, recorriendo el cuerpo de la chica con la mirada. Las mejillas de Candy estaban aun sonrosadas después de una rápida ducha caliente, dándole un aspecto encantador y angelical a un rostro completamente desprovisto de maquillaje. Detalles como sus labios entreabiertos y su dorada cabellera recogida en una sencilla coleta alta complementaron esa aura de inocencia casi virginal que Terry jamás había visto en otra chica. La gruesa sudadera aportando el emblema de su antigua Universidad y un par de jeans que acentuaban la curva sensual de su trasero completó la fantasía de Terry a la perfección. Ella era una novicia... tan inocente ... y él estaba más que dispuesto a mostrarle su mundo de lujuria y pecado.

La mirada lasciva del joven actor hizo que Candy se sintiera incómoda casi de inmediato. "¿Dónde está Albert? Quedamos en que hoy vendría con los niños," fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar mientras buscaba la forma de evitar los ojos impertinentes de Terry. Sin esperar respuesta, Candy se apresuró a dirigirse hacia el mostrador donde la cafetera automática se encontraba ya llena.

"Cuando salí de la mansión Ardley esta mañana Albert estaba ayudando a su sobrino aburrido a controlar a dos demonios," dijo Terry admirando el contoneo del trasero de la rubia al caminar dentro de la cocina. "Decidí venir por ti ya que ayer me explicó que tú te encargas de cuidar de los mocosos a diario."

"No son mocosos ni demonios," respondió la rubia enfadada, vertiendo café en una taza que sacó de la alacena. "Son unos chiquillos encantadores y son sus sobrinos. Por muy extraño que le parezca, señor Grandchester, Albert les tiene mucho cariño a los niños y no le gustaría escuchar que usted se exprese de una manera tan despectiva de ellos."

Apurando otro sorbo de su café, Terry rio divertido al percatarse de la fría actitud de la rubia, erradamente tomando su velado desprecio como un reto. "Solo estoy bromeando, preciosa. Y por favor, llámame Terry. El señor Grandchester es mi padre y vive una vida demasiado aburrida como para estar haciendo comparaciones."

Sonriendo a medias y sosteniendo su taza de café, Candy se giró para encarar a Terry. "Está bien. Te llamaré Terry si tú dejas de llamarme 'preciosa'. Mi nombre es Candice… y no caeré babeando a tus pies como cualquier otra chiquilla deslumbrada por tu profesión. Los centros de rehabilitación para las drogas están repletos de actrices y actores tan arrogantes como tú."

"¿Existe alguna razón por la cual no pueda llamarte Candy?" preguntó el joven con lo que seguramente era la sonrisa más devastadora del mundo adornando su hermoso rostro.

Para su mayor pesar, la chica no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa ladeada en respuesta. "Está bien… puedes llamarme Candy. Ahora que ya aclaramos eso de los nombres, dime ¿qué haces aquí? Albert y yo teníamos planeado llevar a los chicos a montar a caballo alrededor de la granja, así que no era necesario venir por mí. Precisamente estaba a punto de ir a escoger un par de yeguas mansas para ensillarlas."

"No lo sabía," dijo Terry al terminar su café. "En realidad quería conocerte mejor y pensé que, si venía por ti, podríamos usar el tiempo del trayecto a la mansión para conversar, tomar el camino más largo y tal vez…"

Candy le miró con reparo, entrecerrando los ojos y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. "¿Tal vez que, Terry? ¿Tal vez yo caería rendida a tus pies? ¿Tal vez podrías pasar el rato conmigo antes de regresar a Hollywood? ¿Quieres que sea tu revolcón en un lapso que has tenido al entrar en las aguas turbias del mundo real por un par de días, un encuentro del que después te puedas jactar ante tus amigos?"

"¿C-cómo puedes decir eso?" refunfuñó el joven con indignación al sentirse descubierto, dejando su taza a un lado con un tenso gesto. "¿No te parece que estas siendo un tanto injusta al juzgarme sin conocerme realmente?"

La rubia puso su taza sobre la encimera, caminando lentamente hasta estar a pocos pasos de Terry. "Conozco a los hombres como tú, Terry Grandchester. Hombres carismáticos con el mundo a sus pies que creen que su estatus y poder los pone por encima de los valores morales que nuestra sociedad resguarda como ideales. Hombres que creen que sus mentiras son justificadas ... porque el resto de nuestra sociedad simplemente 'no entiende' cuánto más 'avanzada' es su manera de pensar y sus valores. En verdad, Terry, el carisma puede ser algo muy poderoso, pero sólo un hombre que no intenta justificar sus defectos puede, en mi opinión, ser un hombre poderoso. Tu carisma por ejemplo, por más arrebatador que creas que es, no tiene ningún poder sobre mí."

"Te equivocas, Candy. Yo no soy Albert," refutó Terry mostrando una dentadura perfecta, haciendo acopio de toda su experiencia en el mundo de la cinematografía para lograr aparentar sinceridad. El joven sostuvo la mirada de la rubia sin pestañear, acercándose un poco más a ella. "Reconozco que soy un pecador y un libertino, pero así como estas dispuesta a creer en una nueva versión de Albert, tienes que admitir que al no darme la oportunidad de demostrarte que puedo ser un hombre sincero, me juzgas injustamente. No he sido yo quien te ha destruido el corazón… y sin embargo me tratas como tal."

Los labios de Candy formaron una tensa línea. "No es mi intención ser injusta, Terry. Simplemente estoy tratando de ser sincera y no darte esperanzas donde no hay posibilidad de una oportunidad. Tengo que admitir que aunque eres muy guapo, no te encuentro atractivo… para nada."

Incapaz de darse por vencido, Terry continuó su insistente asedio, dramáticamente apartándose de la rubia y caminando hacia el extremo opuesto de la habitación. "¿Y cómo lo puedes saber con tanta seguridad si en realidad no me conoces? La suposición de que conoces el tipo de hombre que soy, basando tu criterio en un par de impresiones superficiales, no es justa."

En ese momento, cuando Candy estaba a punto de decirle al arrogante actor que se fuera al infierno y echarlo fuera de la casa, Drew y Pat irrumpieron corriendo en la cocina. "¡Buenos días tía Candy!" gritaron en unisón, lanzando los brazos alrededor de la cintura de la chica para darle un fuerte abrazo. "¡Tío Bert dijo que vamos a salir a montar a caballo! ¡Yo quiero ir montando en su caballo!" dijo Drew con entusiasmo, saltando de arriba abajo como un canguro y sólo deteniéndose al ver a Terry de pie al otro extremo de la mesa del comedor. "¿Y qué está haciendo **_él_** aquí?" preguntó el chiquillo haciendo una mueca de disgusto en dirección al actor.

"A mí me gustaría saber lo mismo, Drew," secundó Albert secamente al entrar en la cocina. Conociendo lo que ese tono de voz significaba, Candy trató de rescatar la situación desviando la atención del rubio.

"¡Albert! Pensé que esperarías llegar aquí para que juntos pudiéramos sorprender a los chicos con la noticia de salir a montar a caballo."

Albert se acercó a Candy para saludarla con un beso fugaz en la comisura de los labios, una muestra de posesión no muy sutil que ejecutó para el beneficio de Terry. "Lo siento Candy. Tuve que decirle a los chicos lo de nuestros planes para salir a cabalgar esta mañana, sino a estas alturas todavía estuviéramos correteando como locos por la mansión. Pero dime, Terry," inquirió tornando su atención hacia su amigo, clavándolo al piso con una mirada gélida. "¿Qué es lo que haces aquí? ¿Cómo fue que encontraste la dirección de la señora Stevens?"

"Terry quiso ser útil," explicó Candy tratando de aparentar indiferencia, sabiendo instintivamente que tenía apenas unos minutos para disipar la ira tácita de Albert. "Pensó que ibas a tardarte por que estabas ayudando a Stear con los niños, así que vino a llevarme a la mansión. Estaba en el proceso de explicarle que habíamos hecho planes para pasar la mañana aquí en el Rancho cuando ustedes llegaron."

El tirón sutil en la mandíbula de Albert al hablar no pasó desapercibido por la rubia. "Eso no explica cómo fue que llegaste aquí…" Los ojos de Albert no abandonaron el rostro de Terry cuando este respondió.

"Fue más fácil de lo que esperaba," declaró el actor con orgullo, nerviosamente tamborileando los dedos sobre una esquina de la mesa de comedor. "Recordé que ayer recogiste a Candy en tu coche, así que fui al garaje y subí al interior de tu Maserati. Encendí el GPS para revisar tu último viaje y _voilà_ … encontré esta dirección."

El aire se volvió incómodo, e incluso los niños pudieron notar que algo estaba mal con los adultos. Al percatarse las miradas esquivas y nerviosas de los chiquillos, Candy intentó, otra vez, de romper la tensión.

"Terry estaba a punto de marcharse…"

El actor le devolvió la misma mirada acerada a Albert, observando... anticipando con un perverso sentido de placer la reacción de su amigo a sus siguientes palabras. "Técnicamente te equivocas, Candy. Tú me ibas a pedir que me marchara justo en el momento en que yo que estaba a punto de pedirte una cita. Estábamos discutiendo cuán injusto es que me juzgues sin conocerme cuando fuimos interrumpidos por un par de monos salvajes."

"Nosotros no somos monos y mi mamá dice que usted es un pervertido," dijo Drew taladrando a Terry con una mirada idéntica a la de su tío Bert.

"Además mi tía Candy seguramente a leído mucho acerca de usted en las revistas de cotilleo," añadió Pat con cizaña.

Escandalizada, Candy riñó a los dos chiquillos con severidad. "¡Les he dicho mil veces que no deben repetir ciertas palabras que escuchan a los adultos decir! Y tú, Drew," dijo la rubia bajando los ojos y tratando de no echarse a reír al encontrarse con la mirada descarada de su diablillo predilecto. "¿Dónde escuchaste esa palabra?"

"Pat y yo encontramos unas revistas de mamá y ahí decían que Terry Grandchester es un de… de.. de…"

"Degenerado," concluyó Pat por su hermano.

"¡Sí! Gracias Pat. Terry Grandchester es un degenerado y también un pervertido," señaló el chiquillo muy seguro de si mismo y terminando la frase con una sonrisa triunfante de oreja a oreja.

Amando a sus sobrinos un poco más, Albert tuvo que sofocar una carcajada. "Me temo que ese es el precio de la fama, Terry. Tu reputación te precede dondequiera que vayas."

El labio superior de Terry se curvó en un desagradable gesto burlón. "¿Lo dices en serio, San Albert? Y dime, ¿desde cuándo dejaste atrás tu reputación de depravado? Permíteme recordarte que hace casi dos semanas atrás tú y yo estábamos en una pent-house en Las Vegas compartiendo bebidas y un par de pelirrojas despampanantes."

El jadeo ahogado de Candy podría haberse escuchado hasta el establo, mas la joven, anticipando problemas entre los dos caballeros, recuperó la cordura y se apresuró a sacar a los niños de la línea de fuego. "Drew, Pat. Por favor vayan al establo. Tía Pony está ahí y les ayudará a escoger un par de caballos para ensillar."

Viendo a su tía de soslayo, los chiquillos caminaron cabizbajos lentamente hacia la puerta trasera de la cocina hasta que Candy les sonrió. Entonces los dos le devolvieron la sonrisa y salieron corriendo más tranquilos hacia el establo situado a un lado de la propiedad.

Cuando los niños estuvieron fuera de vista, Albert, furioso, tornó su atención hacia Terry otra vez, acercándose a su amigo lentamente. "¿Que demonios pretendes? Vienes a mi casa sin ser invitado, te recibo con los brazos abiertos a pesar de toda la mierda con la que estoy lidiando… ¿y todavía tienes la osadía de intentar avergonzarme frente a Candy y mis sobrinos?"

Percibiendo la única oportunidad para sacar sus agravios al aire, Terry no tuvo pelos en la lengua al responder. "El Albert que yo conozco no estaría viviendo una mentira… mi amigo no sería este hombre santulón y presumido que tengo frente a mí que finge a diario ser otra persona. Me parece ridículo el pensar que estás rodeado de gente y sin embargo nadie te conoce… excepto yo."

La risa sin humor de Albert tomó a Terry por sorpresa. "¿En verdad piensas que me conoces? Retomamos nuestra amistad solo después que mi relación con Candy terminó, un periodo oscuro en mi vida del cual apenas estoy empezando a recuperarme. Conociste solo una faceta de mí, Terry… de hecho, la peor faceta posible. Eso no significa que me conozcas tan íntimamente como crees."

Encrespado por las palabras de Albert, Terry, tensando los músculos, decidió propinarle un golpe bajo. "Está bien. Está bien... pero entonces si como tú dices realmente no te conozco, sería muy razonable de mi parte buscar descubrir un poco más de este 'nuevo tú' hablando con la persona que te conoce mejor que yo, ¿o es que ni siquiera me permitirías hablar con tu chica?

Aunque estaba sumamente enfadado, Albert no pudo evitar que un escalofrío de miedo le recorriera el cuerpo, sofocando un gemido mientras esperaba la reacción predecible de Candy.

"Escúchame, troglodita arrogante. Yo no soy 'la chica de Albert'," espetó furiosa y mirando al actor con ojos ardiendo de ira. "Soy una mujer educada e independiente que no necesita ni quiere un hombre en su vida. Me conoces por menos de veinticuatro horas, así que no sé por qué crees que tienes derecho a conjeturar acerca de mi persona. Soy Candice White Britter y no le pertenezco a nadie más que a mí misma. ¿Qué te ha dado la impresión de que soy 'la chica de Albert'?"

Detectando la inminente tormenta al sentir cómo la electricidad en el aire le ponían los vellos en su nuca de punta, Albert rápidamente trató de ofrecer una explicación. "Candy, yo ..." empezó a decir.

"Él me dijo que eres su chica, por supuesto," interpuso Terry señalando a Albert con una sonrisa traviesa mientras se acercaba a la rubia, adorando la oportunidad de causar una grieta en la brillante armadura del extraño que había reemplazado a su querido amigo de juerga. "Ayer me advirtió que no me acerque demasiado a ti porque eres su chica. Yo no le creí, por supuesto, ya que pienso que eres una mujer inteligente y capaz de decidir por ti misma qué clase de compañía deseas mantener."

Albert podría haber jurado que en ese momento oyó el crujido familiar de un trueno chisporroteando justo encima de su cabeza, pero solo resultó ser su imaginación... la forma en que su cerebro optó por procesar el diluvio de ira que estaba a punto de salir de la boca de Candy.

"¿Es verdad, Albert? ¿Crees que soy 'tu chica' y que nadie más que tú tiene derecho a acercarse a mí? ¿Quién diablos crees que eres?" Con sus ojos verdes resplandeciendo como si estuviera a punto de lanzar rayos y centellas, Candy luchó por controlar su cólera al girarse lentamente para encarar a Albert con los brazos puestos en jarras. "Déjame decirte algo, Albert Ardley. Nunca me has poseído, ¿comprendes? ¡Nunca! ¡No me poseíste cuando estábamos juntos y ciertamente no te pertenezco ahora que apenas somos amigos! ¡Cómo te atreves a hacer suposiciones sobre 'nuestro' futuro sin mi conocimiento!"

"Candy, yo… déjame explicar que…"

"¡Cállate!" rugió la rubia con su rostro púrpura de rabia. "¡Estábamos llevándonos tan bien, Albert, y tú con tus estúpidas suposiciones lograste estropearlo todo!"

Enojado y frustrado por la reacción tan fuera de proporción de ella, Albert no pudo evitar responder de una manera igualmente brutal. Ensanchando el pecho, el rubio le devolvió la misma mirada furiosa. "¿Y qué quieres que haga, Candy? ¿Esperarte por ahí como un idiota hasta que finalmente decidas que quieres darnos otra oportunidad? ¿Esperar a que cambies de opinión y que vengas a mí libre de dudas porque por fin te has dado cuenta de que es nuestro destino estar juntos? Ah no.… claro. Regresarás a Toronto en ocho días y quieres que me quede aquí, sentado como un eunuco con los brazos cruzados a esperar tu veredicto. ¡Todavía te amo, maldita sea, y por lo menos YO no tengo miedo de admitirlo!"

"No puedes obligarla a que te corresponda," sentenció Terry esbozando una sonrisa lobuna. "Además creo que Candy tiene derecho a explorar todo tipo de posibilidades."

"¡Cierra la boca Terry!" El puñetazo que siguió al ladrido de Albert hizo que el actor diera un par de pasos hacia atrás tambaleándose, mas este, recuperando el equilibrio con rapidez, arremetió su cuerpo contra el torso de su amigo, tumbándole al suelo con un golpe seco.

Todo sucedió con la rapidez de un rayo.

Sordo a los gritos despavoridos de Candy y el ruido de las sillas y mesa siendo empujadas por dos cuerpos luchando, Albert logró atrapar a Terry por el cuello, realizando con facilidad una maniobra clásica de artes marciales mixtas que invariablemente resultaba en el contrincante perdiendo el sentido tras unos segundos en esa posición.

"¡Albert! ¡Basta!" chilló Candy temblando de rabia y temor sin saber exactamente qué hacer, sus piernas aparentemente congeladas en el piso al ver a los dos hombres peleando en el suelo de la cocina como animales salvajes.

"Cuando estábamos en la Universidad, siempre fuiste un imbécil arrogante," escupió Albert con veneno al aplicar más presión al cuello de su amigo. "No te importaba nada ni nadie, follando a cualquier pobre chica que tuviera la desgracia de cruzar tu camino."

"Tú… hipócrita moralista," jadeó Terry con dificultad mientras su rostro se tornaba más rojo que una remolacha, tanteando rápidamente con una mano hasta que encontró un talón de Albert. El joven entonces apretó el tendón de Aquiles con fuerza y su destreza fue compensada cuando esa maniobra hizo que Albert emitiera un grito de dolor, aflojando el brazo que mantenía firmemente alrededor del cuello del actor. Escapando del agarre del rubio, Terry trató de ponerse de pie, pero Albert fue más rápido y con una patada a los tobillos, lo derribó de nuevo al suelo.

"¡Estúpido Gran-Bufón!" rugió Albert, apresurándose a sentarse a horcajadas encima del actor y golpeándole la cara repetidamente con sus puños mientras Terry trataba de bloquear los golpes para proteger su bello rostro.

Ese viejo apodo solo sirvió para enfadar a Terry aún más. "¡No me llames así, Cangrejito!" Sabiendo que Albert lo superaba en fuerza y resistencia, Terry tuvo que confiar en que su mejor opción sería usar agilidad. Levantando rápidamente sus caderas del piso, utilizó el empuje para crear un poco espacio y así llevar las rodillas hacia su pecho, empujando con fuerza contra el torso de Albert hasta que por fin fue capaz de enderezar sus piernas para enroscarlas alrededor del cuello del rubio.

"Vamos, Cangrejito. Trata de escaparte de esta," lo provocó Terry mientras apretaba el cuello de su amigo con muslos sorprendentemente fuertes.

"¡Terry! ¡Albert! Deténganse inmediatamente o llamaré a la policía," amenazó Candy con voz temblorosa, buscando febrilmente el teléfono móvil en el bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros.

Terry logró hacer rodar a Albert por el suelo con el rostro púrpura por la falta de aire, mas el rubio, negándose a darse por vencido, usó la ventaja de la longitud de sus brazos para alcanzar la muñeca de Terry, retorciéndola hasta que este gritó y relajó los muslos. Aprovechando la oportunidad, Albert giró su cuerpo para inmovilizar el torso de Terry con sus piernas, aferrándose a la muñeca del joven y tirando del brazo del actor al mismo tiempo para ejecutar sin piedad una llave dolorosa.

"¡Ríndete!" fue la demanda de Albert. "¡Ríndete o te romperé el brazo!"

A pesar del chorro de sangre manando de una ceja, Terry se echó a reír. "Candy, ¿sabes porqué lo llamaban Cangrejito en la Universidad?"

"¡Cállate!" bramó Albert jadeando, haciendo más presión en el brazo de su oponente.

Olvidándose del celular en su mano, Candy miró a Terry boquiabierta sin saber cómo responder.

"Le llamábamos Cangrejito porque la primera vez que tuvo sexo con alguien después de una de nuestras fiestas universitarias, se despertó con ladillas pululando en sus joyas más preciadas."

Escuchar el eco de las carcajadas de Terry en la cocina enfureció a Albert aún más. "¡Cállate!" le ordenó otra vez, acercándose peligrosamente al punto donde perdería el poco control que aún poseía para no romperle el brazo a su amigo en dos.

"¿Cangrejito?" balbuceó Candy con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

"¡La chica primero fue tu novia, Terry! ¿Cómo es posible que no supieras que estaba infestada de piojos púbicos? ¿¡Por qué no me lo dijiste!?"

Terry se rió más fuerte, escupiendo pequeñas gotitas de sangre sobre el suelo de azulejos blancos. "Oh, yo lo sabía ... por eso tuve que deshacerme de ella. No te lo dije porque quería ver tu rostro cuando encontraras al primer bicho en tu entrepierna. Recuerdo haberte visto tratando de rascarte discretamente después de clases antes de acudir a la enfermera. Fue divertidísimo."

Justo cuando Albert decidió hacer la presión necesaria para partir el hueso, tía Pony entró a toda prisa la cocina por la puerta trasera con una fusta en su mano, seguida de cerca por los niños Cornwell.

"¡Dios del Cielo! ¿¡Alguien quiere explicarme qué demonios está pasando aquí!?" demandó saber con voz de trueno al ver la escena de chaos frente a ella. "¡Candy, tus gritos se podrían escuchar hasta el siguiente pueblo! ¡Señor Ardley, ya es suficiente!"

"¡Dale un puñetazo en los huevos!" gritó Drew con entusiasmo al ver la mueca de dolor en el semblante de Terry y la ceja ensangrentada.

"¡DREW!" lo reprendieron Candy y Pony al mismo tiempo.

"El nombre correcto son 'testículos', Drew," lo corrigió su hermano mayor con una sonrisita perversa en los labios.

A pesar de encontrarse cara a cara con la mirada llena de reproche de la señora Stevens, fue la presencia de los dos chiquillos lo que obligó a Albert a recuperar la cordura, ya que se dio cuenta de que no quería exponerlos a esa clase de violencia. El rubio soltó el brazo de Terry con un suspiro, empujando el cuerpo herido de su amigo lejos de él. "Lo siento," jadeó tirado en el suelo por unos momentos mientras trataba de controlar su respiración, consciente de los latidos salvajes de su corazón. "Les pido disculpas por mi comportamiento. Esto no debería haber sucedido."

"Eres un idiota," gimió Terry, aferrándose al brazo herido y sintiendo un chorrito de sangre corriendo por su mejilla. "Sólo porque eres mi amigo no llamo la policía para hacer una demanda por el daño que le has hecho a mi rostro … ¡tengo otra película dentro de tres semanas!"

"Ya no somos amigos," contestó Albert secamente al ponerse de pie. "Daré órdenes para que los criados recojan tus pertenencias y las envíen al hotel que escojas. Desde este momento ya no eres bienvenido en mi casa".

Candy también tuvo la oportunidad de reponerse y recobrar sus sentidos, convirtiéndose nuevamente en la enfermera fría y disciplinada que todos conocían. "Tía Pony, ¿podrías llevar a los chicos al establo otra vez, por favor? Me temo que necesito hablar con estos caballeros a solas."

"¡Pero yo quiero ver quién gana!" gimió Drew mientras tía Pony los empujaba con mano firme fuera de la cocina.

"Tío Bert hizo sangrar a Terry primero, así que obviamente ganó," respondió Pat para el mayor deleite de su hermanito, quien continuó vitoreando durante el trayecto hacia el establo.

Terry finalmente se puso de pie con dificultad y, agarrando una silla, se sentó frente a la mesa de comedor. "Si no te importa, Candy, ¿podría tener un poco de hielo para mi ceja? Me ha comenzado a doler."

Frunciendo los labios, Candy fue a la nevera, sacando una bolsa de hielo para primeros auxilios. "Toma," dijo con frialdad al entregársela al joven actor. "Ahora, si no te importa Albert, creo que es mejor que te vayas. Le pediré a mi primo Tom que me lleve a mí y a los chicos de vuelta a la mansión esta noche. No creo que sea justo que los niños pierdan la oportunidad de un paseo a caballo sólo porque su tío fue incapaz de controlar su carácter."

"Como quieras," fue la respuesta igualmente fría de Albert mientras se acomodaba la ropa.

"Siéntate por favor."

Al terminar de meterse la camisa dentro de sus vaqueros, Albert cuadró los hombros con orgullo. "Prefiero permanecer de pie."

Consciente de la distancia creciendo en el tono de esa voz ronca y varonil, Candy decidió apresurarse a decir lo que tenía que decir. "Hay dos principios que cada paciente que ingresa a una de las clínicas del doctor Martin debe cumplir. El primer principio es que un paciente debe pedir ayuda si en algún momento está luchando por superar la tentación de usar drogas de nuevo… y el segundo principio es que un paciente no debe buscar establecer una relación romántica y esperar como mínimo doce meses después de haber completado su tratamiento. Yo no entendí ese último requisito… hasta hoy, ya que después de ser testigo a esa demostración de violencia extrema entre ustedes, por fin lo entiendo."

Albert se frotó los ojos con cansancio. "Si quieres llegar a un punto, por favor hazlo rápido, Candy. Ahora sólo quiero irme a casa y olvidarme de este maldito día."

"Y yo necesito ir a un hospital o hablar con mi cirujano plástico," coincidió Terry haciendo una mueca de dolor.

"¡Silencio!" replicó Candy con seriedad, y ambos hombres prontamente cerraron la boca. "Esto es exactamente a lo que me refiero," prosiguió con los ojos clavados en el par de irises azul cielo que la miraban con fastidio. "La razón por la cual un adicto no debe forjar una relación durante su recuperación es porque no ha tenido la oportunidad de establecer técnicas de adaptación saludables que usaría en vez de drogas en tiempos de dificultad y estrés. En el pasado, cuando estabas enojado o molesto, solías recurrir a las drogas ... y ahora que has decidido no volver a usarlas, estás recurriendo a la violencia para resolver tus problemas. Hasta que hayas encontrado mejores técnicas de afrontamiento, me temo que no puedo contemplar..."

Herido, Albert no quiso escuchar otra palabra. Rápidamente giró sobre sus talones para dirigirse a la puerta. "Comprendo. Tú no quieres estar conmigo."

"Albert, espera…" La agotada súplica de la joven enfermera cayó en oídos sordos ya que Albert se dirigió a paso raudo hacia la entrada principal, cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

Terry apartó el hielo de su rostro bufando divertido. "Uff… menudo lío."

"¡Imbécil! ¡Tú lo provocaste!" respondió Candy, fulminando al actor con la mirada.

"¡Y él me destrozó la cara!" fue la patética queja de Terry. Explorando su rostro cuidadosamente con las yemas de sus dedos, el joven hizo otra mueca de dolor. "Creo que después de ir al hospital, debería pasar por la comisaría a poner una demanda."

"Solo es un rasguño," replicó la rubia haciendo una mueca burlona. "Además, te agradecería que no lo hicieras, Terry. Tú no sabes todo el estrés al que Albert se ha enfrentado diariamente desde la muerte de su tía. Tu demanda solo serviría para agobiarlo innecesariamente."

Impasible, Terry cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. "Ese no es mi problema… aunque, si en verdad es tan importante para ti que no lo haga, estaría dispuesto a negociar contigo una solución a este dilema."

Candy puso los ojos en blanco. "Te advierto que si piensas pedirme que me acueste contigo estarás perdiendo el tiempo."

"Comprendo, ¿vale?" respondió el joven haciendo un gesto con su mano que demostró la poca importancia que le dio a la advertencia de la chica. "Tú y Albert son más aburridos que un par de monjes budistas."

"¿Entonces qué sugieres?"

Frotándose el mentón, Terry aparentó pensárselo por más tiempo de lo necesario. "Me olvidaré de la demanda si aceptas salir conmigo. ¡Nada insalubre!" añadió con rapidez al percatarse de la mirada escéptica de la rubia y anticipando un rechazo. "No tengo que regresar a Los Ángeles inmediatamente, así que tal vez podríamos ir a patinar sobre hielo… o ver una película. Vamos Candy, prometo que seré todo un caballero. Además, sería la manera perfecta de hacerle saber al cavernícola de Albert que en realidad no eres su propiedad…"

Candy no pudo negar que la actitud tan posesiva y controladora de Albert la había disgustado de sobremanera. A pesar de todo lo que compartieron en el pasado, era hora de demostrarle a Albert Ardley que él no tenía derecho a dictaminar nada en su vida. Después de cuatro años de aislamiento autoimpuesto, ahora regresaba al seno de su familia como una mujer fuerte… una mujer capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones y no una muñeca constantemente necesitando apoyo y protección masculina.

Tal vez Terry tenía razón y ahora Albert debería conocer a la nueva versión de Candy Britter.

"¿Prometes olvidarte de la demanda?" ella preguntó finalmente, mirando al joven con suspicacia.

Sonriendo de oreja a oreja, Terry alzó la mano del brazo que no estaba lastimado, poniéndola teátricamente sobre su pecho. "Lo juro."

0o0o0o0

Continuará…

Muchísimas gracias por continuar leyendo esta historia, especialmente a todas las chicas que se toman el tiempo para dejar un comentario:

Alexas 90

Ros

Mabolla 15

Sabrina Weasley

Stormaw

Keyag

Rore

Gina Riquelme O

Elen Harket

Loren Rios

Reeka 21

Paulayjoaqui

Saray Gazel

Liovana

Candyfan777

Pelusa 778

Glenda

Josie

Elico01

Guest

Chiquita Andrew

Mary Silenciosa

Pivoine3

Carolina Macias

Karina

Louna

Elitagv

Amuletodragon


	15. Capitulo 15

'Los personajes de Mizuki e Irigashi no me pertenecen.

Esta historia ha sido escrita y publicada sin fin de Lucro'

"Horóscopos Para Veintiún Días"

Por CandyFann

 **Dedicado con amor a Luna… bienvenida al mundo.**

Capítulo 15

 **Día 14 – En la guerra y el amor, todo se vale.**

 ** _Cáncer: La paciencia es la diferencia entre el fracaso y el triunfo. A veces sabes esperar pero refunfuñas todo el tiempo. Lo único que consigues con eso es sacar de sus casillas a quienes te quieren apoyar. Cierra el pico, ponte a hacer algo y espera sin desesperar. Recuerda que todo lo que vale la pena en esta vida cuesta…_**

Como una mujer a cargo de una misión de vida o muerte, Annie marchó valientemente a través del vasto bosque rodeando la mansión del Ardley, haciendo su camino hacia la pequeña cabaña situada en un rincón de la enorme propiedad. Su hermana Candy la había llamado por teléfono llorando como una Magdalena esa mañana, preocupada por Albert ya que a pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos no había podido ponerse en contacto con él. Lejos de la mansión, y con cada una de sus llamadas yendo a parar directamente al buzón de mensajes, la joven rubia temía lo peor y le rogó a su renuente hermana que fuera a investigar tan pronto como fuera posible.

A pesar de la gruesa manta de nieve amortiguando el sonido de sus pasos, Annie caminó con rapidez, rogando a Dios y a todos los ángeles que Albert se encontrara sano y salvo para poder volver pronto a la calidez de la sala de juegos y al lado de sus hijas. Por primera vez desde su matrimonio con Archie, la chica estaba disfrutando de su estancia en la preciosa mansión. Aunque la mayoría de las habitaciones parecían estar decoradas como exposiciones lúgubres de un museo de antigüedades, la sala de juegos para los niños de la familia Ardley era una estancia alegre y colorida.

En esa sala existía una colección impresionante de juguetes exóticos recopilados por varias generaciones; juguetes delicados como juegos de té de porcelana inglesa antiguos, soldaditos de plomo con uniformes de colores vibrantes, varias casas de muñecas y el juego de trenes más grande que Annie había visto en su vida.

Drew y Pat rara vez pasaban el tiempo en esa habitación, siempre prefiriendo llevar a cabo sus pequeñas fechorías al aire libre en el jardín semi congelado, pero a las gemelas les encantaba pasar los días en lo que sólo podría describirse como la fantasía navideña perfecta de un niño: una habitación repleta de juguetes con los que jugar.

El sonido de una ramita quebrándose bajo sus pies la hizo caminar más rápido, ya que de repente fue más consciente de la tétrica calma que la rodeaba aquella gélida mañana de invierno. Fue con un suspiro de alivio que finalmente divisó el techo de la cabaña asomándose a través de las copas de unos pinos cubiertos de nieve, y pronto la música de los Foo Fighters alcanzó sus oídos.

Frunciendo los labios en una tensa línea de reproche, Annie golpeó la puerta con fuerza, mas no recibió respuesta alguna. Preocupada y con su corazón latiendo violentamente dentro de su pecho, la chica puso una mano sobre la manija de la puerta, sintiendo un alivio inmediato al encontrarla sin pestillo.

Y de repente… de repente su cuerpo se congeló como un iceberg al pisar el umbral de la puerta.

Ahí estaba Albert, vivito y coleando… vestido sólo con un par de shorts de licra que dejaban poco a la imaginación y nada más. Con gotitas de sudor perlando su musculoso torso desnudo, Albert se encontraba en el suelo haciendo abdominales al ritmo acelerado de la música, respirando entre dientes con cada movimiento.

Al percatarse de la inesperada presencia de Annie, Albert tomó el mando a distancia y apagó la música, poniéndose de pie de manera abrupta para buscar la camiseta que había dejado sobre un sillón orejero a un lado de la pequeña sala. Tomando un trago de agua de una botella plástica antes de hablar, Albert miró a Annie con ojos irradiando irritación.

"Cierra la puerta Annie. Si te quedas ahí parada como una estatua permitirás que entre el viento," dijo secándose la cara con una toalla y poniéndose la camiseta blanca de algodón, consciente de los ojos de la chica descansando sobre la tela que cubría el prominente bulto en sus shorts.

Con el rostro aún arrebolado, Annie se apresuró a cerrar la puerta de golpe tragando en seco, tratando de esforzarse por recordar la razón de su visita.

"Y bien, ¿a que se debe el 'placer' de tu visita esta mañana?" le preguntó el rubio con sarcasmo cuando la chica continuó observándolo en silencio, alzando una ceja de manera inquisitiva a la vez que se dirigía a la pequeña cocina para sacar otra botella de agua fría de la nevera.

"M-mi hermana está preocupada por ti," logró decir en un hilillo de voz. Al percatarse del tono de su voz, Annie carraspeó incómoda un par de veces para aclarar su garganta, apresurándose a tomar asiento en el sofá más lejos de Albert. "Te ha llamado varias veces y todos sus mensajes han ido a parar directamente a tu buzón."

Albert puso la botella a un lado y levantó su móvil de la encimera, mostrándoselo a Annie con una mueca. "Creo que cuando un hombre requiere un poco de intimidad, tiene derecho a enclaustrarse lejos del mundo apagando su teléfono celular."

Levantando la vista nerviosamente para posar los ojos en un punto neutro en la pared, Annie evitó mirar directamente a Albert mientras hablaba, retorciendo sus manos en su regazo. "Candy está casi enferma de preocupación por ti y me rogó que viniera a verte por si acaso... por si acaso tú ..."

"Déjame adivinar… viniste aquí por si acaso yo había decidido hacer algo completamente estúpido, ¿no es así?" terminó de decir por ella con una sonrisa tensa. "¿Qué esperabas, Annie? ¿Creíste que me encontrarías roncando, desnudo y despatarrado en el sofá después de ahogar mis penas toda la noche con una botella de whiskey sólo porque Candy se niega a darme una oportunidad? Si quiero conquistar a tu hermana, no puedo volver a mis viejos vicios."

"Yo… yo realmente no supe qué pensar," dijo ella con rapidez y sonrojándose de pie a cabeza, tratando desesperadamente de no conjurar en su mente mil imágenes desnudas del guapísimo hombre en la cocina. "Mi hermana… tú sabes que puede ser un poco excesiva cuando se preocupa y no acepta un argumento lógico o un simple 'no' como respuesta."

"Al parecer tu hermana tampoco es capaz de pronunciar un firme 'no' a actores mediocres de Hollywood que le piden una cita," respondió Albert con cinismo.

Una sonrisa divertida se extendió sobre los labios de Annie, mirando al joven con asombro chispeando en sus ojos. "¡Albert Ardley! ¿Estas celoso de ese actorcito petulante?"

"¡Por supuesto que no! Terry es simplemente una lombriz… una peste. Dudo que Candy lo tolere más allá de una cena rápida."

Con un bufido despectivo, Albert abrió la nevera otra vez para sacar un par de huevos, leche y jamón que prontamente puso sobre la encimera. "Discúlpame Annie. No tengo tiempo para desayunar con el resto de la familia así que prepararé algo de comer si no te molesta."

Annie lo observó en silencio, fascinada por cómo Albert se movía en la cocina y comenzaba a calentar una cacerola mientras combinaba los ingredientes de una omelet de jamón, primero batiendo un par de huevos en un cuenco de cerámica y añadiendo leche poco a poco.

Sintiéndose menos intimidada por Albert y con su curiosidad ya despierta, Annie abandonó el sofá, acercándose a la cocina lentamente. "Candy mencionó que ayer tuviste un altercado con ese idiota, Terry Grandchester, en la casa de tía Pony."

"Fue una pelea, no un 'malentendido', y eso es todo lo que estoy dispuesto a decir al respecto," él replicó tajante mientras vertía la mezcla de huevos y leche en la cacerola caliente, rociando la tortilla con trocitos de jamón.

"¿Así que esperas que me trague la historia de que después de pelear con Terry y ser rechazado por mi hermana, simplemente regresaste aquí para escuchar música y hacer ejercicio?" preguntó la chica, disfrutando inmensamente del olor de la comida.

Frunciendo el ceño, Albert respondió sin levantar los ojos de la cacerola. "No me importa lo que creas, Annie, pero el hecho es que después de salir de la granja fui a Chicago para reunirme con mis abogados. Después aproveché mi visita para terminar unos pendientes en la oficina del Corporativo y regresé a la cabaña ya entrada la noche. Ahora que ya sabes lo que sucedió, puedes regresar a la mansión para decirle a tu hermana que su preocupación es superflua."

"¿Por qué no se lo dices en persona?" refutó ella sin pestañear, observando con una sonrisa traviesa la contracción casi invisible tensando la mandíbula de Albert. "Ella estará ahí dentro de una hora. Y por si acaso te interesa saberlo, anoche escuché su conversación con tu hermana. La llamó para pedirle que la llevara al pueblo, ya que planea llevar a los chicos a la pista de patinaje sobre hielo en el pueblo… y mencionó que probablemente Terry los acompañe."

Albert giró el rostro lo suficiente como para mirar a Annie directamente a los ojos. "¿Acaso quieres decir que la cita que Terry quería con Candy, se llevará a cabo esta mañana con dos diablillos Cornwell como chaperones?"

La sonrisa de Annie se extendió de oreja a oreja. "Sabía que estarías interesado en conocer ese pequeño detalle."

Por primera vez durante esa conversación, Albert relajó los hombros y le devolvió la sonrisa a la chica. Prontamente sacó dos platos de la alacena, poniéndolos con cuidado sobre la encimera. "¿Por casualidad tienes hambre? La omelet siempre ha sido mi especialidad."

0o0o0o0

"Creo que se están llevando demasiado bien," le dijo Pat a su hermano menor, mordiendo su perrito caliente con enfado. Drew giró en su silla, enfocando su atención lejos de sus patatas fritas para observar a la pareja patinando sobre el hielo.

Desde la mesa a la orilla de la pista de hielo, los dos chiquillos pudieron ver a Terry derrochando encanto y carisma mientras conversaba con Candy, probablemente divirtiéndola con historias descabelladas de su vida en Hollywood. Aunque los niños estaban demasiado lejos como para poder escuchar la conversación entre la pareja, sí vieron a Candy riendo varias veces... y Terry tratando de acercarse a ella, sin éxito, para tomarla de la mano.

"Odio a ese idiota," refunfuñó Drew, tomando un sorbo de su batido de leche. "Creo que tenemos que hacer algo para que tía Candy deje de patinar con ese hombre."

Pat hizo a un lado el plato con el resto de su comida. "¿Qué sugieres que hagamos, Drew? Me parece que podrían seguir patinando por el resto de la tarde y olvidarse de nosotros por completo. Hemos estado aquí por horas y me siento cansado."

"Pueda ser que tenga una idea," respondió Drew esbozando una sonrisa perversa y sacando un pequeño frasco del bolsillo de su chaqueta para mostrándoselo a su hermano. "Recuerdo a mamá dándole esto a papá cuando él no puede ir al baño... y luego va varias veces."

"¿De dónde sacaste esto?" exclamó Pat leyendo la viñeta del frasco cuidadosamente.

Drew sonrió con suficiencia. "Mamá olvidó cerrar su botiquín de medicinas con llave… y yo lo saqué cuando escuché a tía Candy decirle a tía Rosemary que Terry nos acompañaría en nuestro paseo."

"Realmente eres un demonio," afirmó Pat con orgullo devolviéndole el frasco a su hermano. "Si estás dispuesto a hacerlo, tienes que darte prisa antes de que regresen a la mesa. Las instrucciones dicen que un par de gotas es suficiente para obtener resultados rápido."

Drew comenzó a desenroscar la tapa del frasco, luchando con sus deditos ya que se le habían entumido por el frío.

"¡Date prisa!" siseó Pat, notando que Candy y su acompañante habían abandonado la pista y se encontraban caminando hacia ellos.

Con una mueca, Drew por fin le quitó la tapa y accidentalmente apretó el frasco un poco más de lo debido, haciendo que todo el contenido de la botellita plástica terminara dentro de la bebida de Terry.

Ahogando un gemido, Pat saludó a su tía a lo lejos con una mano, mascullando entre dientes a su hermano. "Ya vienen. Apresúrate a esconder el frasco, Drew…"

Fue entonces que Drew rápidamente metió sus manos y el frasco dentro de sus bolsillos con una sonrisa satisfecha.

"¿Han terminado de almorzar?" preguntó Candy animadamente, tomando asiento al lado de Drew. "Podemos irnos si están demasiado cansados como para seguir patinando."

"Yo estoy muy cansado, tía Candy," respondió Pat mirando cómo Terry tomaba asiento en la silla a su lado y bebía la soda que había dejado en la mesa, el chiquillo tratando de no echarse a reír a carcajadas al imaginarse el efecto del medicamento. "Ni siquiera puedo terminar el resto de mi comida."

"Mi panza está llena del batido de leche," añadió Drew frotándose su abultado estómago con satisfacción. "No creo que pueda patinar más, tía Candy."

"Ustedes dos se quejan como un par de ancianas en vez de comportarse como niños normales," replicó Terry cuando terminó de tragarse el ultimo sorbo de su bebida. "Cuando yo era un niño, mi madre solía llevarme a patinar en el lago congelado detrás del castillo de mi padre y recuerdo que nunca quería regresar a casa. El problema es que hoy en día los niños pasan demasiado tiempo frente a las pantallas de sus ordenadores en vez de jugar al aire libre."

"A los chicos les encanta jugar fuera, Terry," declaró Candy con una sonrisa tensa, tomando a Drew en brazos para luego sentarlo en su regazo. "Si están exhaustos es porque hemos estado aquí por tres horas y necesitan regresar a casa para descansar. Es mejor que llame a Rosemary y le pida que venga por nosotros inmediatamente."

Renuente a admitir que la supuesta 'cita' no se había dado tal como él lo deseaba, Terry resopló con arrogancia cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. "Tonterías. No hay necesidad de llamar a la hermana de Albert. He dejado mi coche en el hotel, que está cerca de aquí, y puedo llevarlos a casa. Estoy seguro de que ahora que hemos llegado a conocernos un poco mejor, puedes tener más confianza en mí, Candy."

Drew emitió un gemido audible, haciendo una mueca de dolor mientras se abrazaba la barriga. "Pero yo no puedo caminar, tía Candy. Me duele el estómago y está haciendo un ruido extraño."

"Tendrás que ir por el coche y regresar, Terry," propuso Candy al instante, preocupada de que toda la comida chatarra que les había dado a los niños durante cada paseo estuviera finalmente haciendo que sus cuerpecitos enfermaran en protesta. "Te esperaré aquí con los chicos."

"No seas tonta," refutó Terry, mirando al niño en su regazo con recelo. "Estoy seguro de que en cuanto me marche, cinco minutos más tarde este pequeño simio estará saltando como nuevo. Lo llevaré sobre mis hombros y de esa manera todos podemos caminar juntos al hotel."

"No creo que sea una buena idea," dijo Pat dedicándole una mirada escéptica al actor. "Drew nunca se enferma, pero cuando se siente mal, invariable se enferma de verdad."

Tomando al niño bruscamente fuera de los brazos de Candy, Terry rápidamente puso a Drew sobre sus hombros. "Gracias Mini Einstein, pero nadie te pidió tu opinión. Y ahora Drew, tú tienes que comportarte como un hombre. Vamos a casa y sin quejas, ¿está claro?"

Enfadada por la forma tan grosera en que el actor se dirigió a los niños, Candy, apretando los dientes, vociferó una protesta. "Terry, no es necesario que nos lleves a casa. Creo que prefiero llamar a Rosemary para que venga por nosotros."

Haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de la chica, Terry empezó a caminar rápidamente hacia su hotel, sin preocuparse en lo absoluto por cómo el sube y baja de cada paso podría afectar al niño en sus hombros.

"¡Espera Terry! ¡No camines tan rápido!" exclamó Candy mientras tiraba de la mano Pat, luchando por alcanzar los pasos del actor. "No creo que todo ese bamboleo sea bueno para Drew."

"¡Tonterías!" Terry proclamó de nuevo sin girarse.

"¡Tía Candy! ¡Me siento enfermo!" gimió Drew mirando hacia atrás y palideciendo súbitamente. "¡Quiero bajarme!"

"¡Terry, detente!" gritó Candy al notar cómo el rostro de Drew se tornaba un tono grisáceo. "¡Drew va a vomitar!"

"No lo hará… solo está tratando de llamar tu atención."

En ese momento la barriga de Drew ganó la disputa, y el chiquillo vomitó el contenido de su estómago sobre la larga cabellera castaña del petulante actor, logrando que Terry se detuviera de golpe. "¡Mierda!" rugió, tirando del chico y poniéndolo en el suelo con una mirada llena de asco. "¡Mocoso del demonio! ¡Lo hiciste a propósito!"

"¡Lo siento! ¡Yo no quería vomitar pero no pude parar!" lloró el niño mientras Candy rápidamente se arrodillaba a su lado. "Lo siento, tía Candy."

Sacando un pañuelo de su bolsillo, Candy comenzó a limpiar la boca y barbilla de su sobrino con ternura, hablándole suavemente para calmar su llanto. "No te preocupes, cariño… estas cosas pasan."

"¡No! ¡Esto jamás me ha pasado a mí!" bramó el actor con el rostro púrpura de rabia. "¡Mírame, Candy! ¡Este mocoso ha estropeado mi ropa!"

Los gritos de Terry solo lograron aumentar el llanto de Drew, enfureciendo más a Candy. "¡Cállate, imbécil! ¿Acaso no puedes tener un ápice de compasión por un niño claramente enfermo? Drew jamás vomitaría encima de una persona a propósito."

"Drew no mintió cuando dijo que estaba enfermo," añadió Pat fulminando al actor con su mirada.

"El problema es que estos mocosos no saben nada acerca del respeto hacia un adulto," declaró Terry a gritos mientras se quitaba trozos de patatas fritas sin digerir del cabello. "Sus padres han permitido que estos dos niños se comporten como animales y sean tan indisciplinados como un par de cabras salvajes. Si yo fuera su padre, a estas alturas estarían más familiarizados con mi cinturón y les quitaría todos sus juguetes después de cada travesura. Niños problemáticos como estos dos simios merecen estar en una jaula o en una escuela militar donde sean obligados a…" De repente el estómago de Terry rugió de manera inesperada, interrumpiendo el furioso discurso.

Petrificado por la extraña reacción de su cuerpo, el joven se vio obligado a detenerse por un momento, sintiendo otra vez un dolor desconocido en lo más profundo de su ser.

Haciendo una mueca que delató gran parte de su malestar, el actor trató de terminar la frase que había dejado incompleta. "Estos chicos…" dijo con labios trémulos, haciendo otra pausa al sentir un calambre doloroso retorciéndole las entrañas como un cuchillo afilado. Las manos del joven de repente se tornaron gélidas, y la punzada de dolor se transformó en una urgencia primordial que jamás había sentido en toda su vida con tanta potencia. Tragando en seco, Terry se apresuró a concluir el incómodo altercado verbal. "Estos chicos necesitan aprender disciplina y buenos modales. Ahora Candy, si me disculpas, me tengo que marchar."

Y tan pronto como terminó su súbita despedida, Terry se marchó corriendo con grandes zancadas a su hotel. En su afán de no defecar en la calle con los pantalones puestos, el joven dejó atrás a Candy, furiosa y boquiabierta, aun tratando de consolar a Drew quien seguía parado en la acera chorreando vómito, y a Pat tratando de sofocar un ataque de risa.

"Pat, saca el teléfono del bolsillo de mi chaqueta," le ordenó al chico mientras acogía a su hermano menor entre sus brazos. "Marca el número de tía Rosemary y pídele que venga por nosotros. Estamos a cuatro cuadras de distancia de la pista de patinaje, frente a la librería municipal. Y dile que traiga un par de toallas, por favor. Ven aquí," le dijo a Drew, cargándolo en sus brazos y tomando asiento en una banca cercana. "Tan pronto como estemos de regreso en casa, iremos directamente a tomar un baño caliente y te prepararé una taza de té, ¿de acuerdo?"

Enterrando su naricita en el cuello de la rubia para aspirar su relajante aroma a rosas, el chiquillo suspiró ya más tranquilo. "Solo quiero un baño y mis pijamas, no me gusta el té, tía Candy…"

"Como tú quieras, cariño," respondió ella acariciando la cabellera color azabache de su sobrino. "Haremos lo que tú quieras."

0o0o0o0

Poco después meter a Drew en su cama Candy regresó a la granja de su tía, y sólo entonces Albert se atrevió a caminar tranquilamente a través de los corredores vacíos para visitar la habitación de su joven sobrino.

Vistiendo aún el elegante traje hecho a la medida que había usado para presidir sobre otra fastidiosa reunión con el grupo de abogados de la empresa, el rubio se aflojó la corbata y desabrochó los botones superiores de su camisa, feliz de estar otra vez en casa en lugar de en la oficina.

En casa.

El hecho de pensar en ese simple concepto le hizo sonreír.

Un par de semanas atrás hubiera sido incapaz de pronunciar esa palabra sin hacer una mueca de repulsión, su mente evocando mil recuerdos de la fría mirada llena de reproche de tía Elroy para un niño de cabello rubio… un chiquillo solitario sintiéndose insignificante viviendo en un mundo lleno de adultos con rostros amargos.

Y ahora esa casa que tantas veces había considerado un mausoleo deprimente se había convertido en su hogar… un lugar lleno de niños, el sonido de sus risas y amenas discusiones en familia alrededor de la mesa.

La gruesa alfombra en la habitación donde Drew dormía amortiguó el eco de sus pasos, y notando que una pequeña lampara sobre la mesita de noche estaba encendida, Albert entró silenciosamente para no despertar al chiquillo. Al llegar a la cama, se sentó con cuidado en el borde de esta, acariciando con un dedo la cálida mejilla del niño dormido y notando con pensar un rastro de lágrimas manchando el pequeño rostro.

Sintiendo la presencia de su tío favorito, Drew se agitó en su lecho y, revoloteando sus parpados, abrió los ojos.

"¡Tío Albert! ¡Viniste a verme!" exclamó con voz soñolienta mientras se frotaba los ojos.

Alargando su mano, Albert desordenó con ternura los mechones del pequeño. "Hola mi pequeño pirata. Tu padre me dijo que no te sentiste bien esta tarde y tía Candy ha estado cuidando de ti."

"Fui un niño malo y vomité en la cabeza de Terry," murmuró Drew con tristeza, su boquita temblando al recordar los acontecimientos de esa tarde. "Le dije que lo sentía, pero él estaba muy enojado y me gritó."

¡Maldito Grandchester! ¿Cómo se atrevió a gritarle a un chiquillo tan inocente?

En la enorme cama y con el rastro de lágrimas aun fresco en sus mejillas, Drew le pareció más pequeño e indefenso… un niñito de tres años de edad. El corazón de Albert se le encogió y un tipo de rabia sin precedente rápidamente inundó su pecho. "¿Él te gritó? ¿Y qué hizo tía Candy?"

"Ella le gritó y me abrazó," Drew confesó con una sonrisa trémula. "Luego tía Candy le dijo que no era mi culpa y le pidió a Pat que llamara a tía Rosemary."

"¿Y qué hizo Terry entonces?"

Bajando la mirada, Drew trató de responder. "Él... él no pudo seguir gritando porque... porque ..."

Presintiendo que algo más serio estaba detrás de la vacilación de su sobrino, Albert suavemente trató de indagar un poco más. "Tú sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa, ¿verdad Drew?"

El chiquillo asintió con la cabeza sin mirar a su tío. "Sí, tío Albert."

"Y sabes que soy tu amigo y te quiero mucho. Cualquier cosa que tú me digas, prometo que no se lo diré a nadie." Albert suavizó la mirada, alzando la barbilla de Drew para obligar al chiquillo que lo viera a los ojos. "Drew ... sé que tienes un buen corazón y nunca le harías daño a nadie a propósito."

"Pero lo hice, tío Albert," gimió el chiquillo con sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas. "Hice algo malo y por eso me enfermé."

"Vamos ... ¿estás tratando de decirme que vomitaste en la cabeza de Terry a propósito?" le preguntó a su sobrino con una risita.

"No ... esa parte fue un accidente. Pero yo le dio esto," el niño confesó finalmente, sacando el frasco vacío de su escondite debajo de su almohada. "Lo puse en la bebida de Terry," explicó dándole la botella a Albert.

Tomando el frasco, Albert lo acercó a la luz de la lampara de noche, leyendo cuidadosamente la etiqueta. "Esto es ... esto es un laxante muy potente, Drew. ¿Cómo conseguiste poner tus manos pegajosas en algo como esto?" Con una mezcla de diversión y asombro reflejada en sus ojos, Albert posó su mirada sobre el chiquillo mortificado en la cama.

"Mami lo tiene en el botiquín de las medicinas para papi…" admitió el niño tirando de las sábanas hasta que sólo sus ojitos fueron visibles. "Y lo tomé porque no me gusta que Terry le sonría a tía Candy."

Con un tirón en la comisura de sus labios que amenazaba revelar en cualquier momento el verdadero alcance de su deleite, Albert luchó por aparentar calma y seriedad. "Sólo por curiosidad, ¿te importaría decirme cuánta cantidad de este laxante le pusiste a la bebida de Terry?"

"Toda la botella," fue la respuesta susurrada del pequeño Drew.

Sofocando la carcajada que estuvo a punto de emitir, Albert se mordió la lengua mientras formulaba con rapidez una respuesta apropiada a la chistosa confesión de su sobrino.

"Debo admitir que eres un niño muy inteligente y habilidoso. Sin embargo, el botiquín no es el lugar ideal para buscar inspiración para una venganza. Hay muchas medicinas allí con la que los niños no deben jugar porque pueden ser peligrosas," dijo haciendo una pausa al notar las lágrimas que comenzaron a rodar otra vez por las mejillas de Drew. "Esta medicina no es una de las peligrosas," le aseguró Albert alejando las sábanas del rostro del niño. "Es posible que Terry tenga diarrea por un par de días, pero no morirá, ¿de acuerdo? Mantendré mi promesa y no le diré a tus padres lo que has hecho, pero a cambio tú debes prometerme que nunca volverás a tocar nada del botiquín de tu madre, ¿está claro?"

Drew se sentó en la cama inmediatamente para rodear el cuello de su tío con sus brazos, y Albert correspondió al tierno abrazo estrechándolo contra su pecho, deleitándose por un instante en el cariño inocente del chiquillo. "Gracias tío Albert. Prometo comportarme mejor de ahora en adelante."

Albert se rio suevamente. "Bueno... no exageres. Creo que podemos encontrar la manera de divertirnos sin causar demasiado caos, ¿no crees? Por ahora descansa, mi pequeño Pirata. Mañana te sentirás mejor y prometo pasar el día a tu lado haciendo pequeñas fechorías, ¿de acuerdo?"

"De acuerdo, tío Albert," dijo el chiquillo con un bostezo. "Buenas noches."

"Buenas noches, pequeño mono," respondió Albert, dándole un beso en la frente antes de ponerse de pie.

Albert se marchó de la habitación tan silenciosamente como había entrado, y fue sólo cuando estuvo a una buena distancia de la mansión que se permitió el pequeño pecado de imaginarse el rostro de Terry en medio de un ataque de diarrea… desde ese momento el sonido de sus sonoras carcajadas lo acompañaron todo el camino hasta su cabaña.

0o0o0o0

Continuará…

Gracias por su pacientica y apoyo chicas.

Responderé como de costumbre a todos sus comentarios por PM – y a las GUEST en el próximo capítulo.


	16. Dia 15

'Los personajes de Mizuki e Irigashi no me pertenecen.

Esta historia ha sido escrita y publicada sin fin de Lucro'

"Horóscopos Para Veintiún Días"

Por CandyFann

Capítulo 16

 **Día 15 – En la tierra de los ciegos, el tuerto es el Rey**

 **Tauro:** Podrías sentir rencor por alguna persona que te rodea al ver la actitud que ha tenido contigo. Deja ya esas cuestiones, no te amargues por nadie y aprende a soltar, dejar ir y perdonar. Tienes muchas posibilidades de crecer en muchos ámbitos en las próximas fechas – **Nana Calistar**

Terry Grandchester comenzó un nuevo día con venganza en la mente.

Conectado como estaba a un gotero intravenoso, el actor no podía hacer nada más que trazar sus retorcidos planes con cada gota de fluido entrando en su cuerpo deshidratado.

El día anterior había intentado, sin éxito, de apresurarse para llegar al inodoro... pero por desgracia sus entrañas lo traicionaron y su colon explotó tan pronto como las puertas del ascensor en el hotel se cerraron detrás de él. Por lo menos estuvo a solas, casi llorando silenciosamente mientras el ascensor hacía su lento ascenso hasta el elegante ático que ocupaba en el duodécimo piso. Salió del ascensor gateando y se arrastró lentamente hasta el cuarto de baño más cercano, donde entró en la ducha completamente vestido y retorciéndose de dolor mientras su estómago seguía arremolinándose sin piedad.

En el trascurso de una larga noche de agonía, el actor también recordó que había visto algo en los ojos de Patrick justo antes de su huida... el destello de algo que él conocía demasiado bien y que le hizo tener la certeza de que su repentina ' enfermedad' fue el resultado de sabotaje infantil y no el producto de una salchicha podrida en el cafetín de la pista de patinaje.

Después de pasar una noche entera pegado al inodoro y temiendo una deshidratación severa, el joven actor pidió un taxi y se fue al hospital más cercano, donde ahora se estaba reponiendo tras su última batalla con los demonios Cornwell.

Terry se encontraba reposando en una habitación privada mirando su iPhone distraídamente, contestando un par de correos electrónicos sin importancia, cuando una voz conocida le hizo arrancar los ojos de la pantalla y alzar su rostro para encontrar la cara familiar de una visita muy deseada.

"Buenos días, guapo," saludó Vanessa Jean-Pierre, sus exóticos rasgos nórdicos asomándose detrás de un enorme ramo de rosas rojas. "Vine tan pronto como pude."

Poniendo el teléfono a un lado, Terry recibió a su visitante con verdadero placer. "¡Vanessa! ¡No sabes qué bueno es volverte a ver! ¡Pensé que moriría solo y olvidado en este maldito pueblo!"

"¿Solo y olvidado?" repitió la mujer, contoneando su trasero hasta llegar a la cama y agachándose para darle a Terry un beso en la boca que duró más de un par de segundos. "Este es el pueblo de William Ardley, Terry. Me cuesta trabajo creer que tu hospitalización no tenga nada que ver con el tipo de libertinaje al que ustedes están acostumbrados."

La voluptuosa pelirroja de ojos verdes puso cuidadosamente las flores dentro de la jarra de agua que una enfermera había quedado allí para que Terry bebiera, quitándose el grueso abrigo de piel para revelar vaqueros de diseñador y una blusa blanca de corte clásico que abrazada cada una de sus curvas como una segunda piel.

"Precisamente por eso te llamé, Vanessa. William ha perdido la cabeza. Ahora se hace llamar 'Albert' por todo mundo y está viviendo el equivalente a la vida de un monje budista en la propiedad de su familia. Ha dejado de beber, hacer drogas y fijarse en cualquier otra mujer cuyo nombre no sea Candice Britter."

Vanessa hizo una mueca de disgusto al escuchar el nombre de una nueva chica en la vida de su jefe. Ella era la asistente ejecutiva de William Ardley, su mano derecha… la mujer a quien a menudo él atribuía con todo el éxito de la difusión de su marca comercial. En el pasado, también fue una de sus muchas amantes ocasionales, una mujer discreta y siempre comprensiva de que un hombre como Will Ardley no estaba dispuesto a liarse con una sola chica o verse atrapado en las redes del matrimonio. Su plan era esperar con paciencia a que Will se quedara sin opciones… a que se sintiera tan desesperadamente solo y dependiente de su compañía que haría cualquier cosa para mantenerla a su lado. Con el paso del tiempo, a lo mejor William hasta llegaría a olvidarse por completo de su depravada vida de soltero...

"Está rodeado de niños," continuó explicando Terry, estremeciéndose mientras hablaba. "En esa casa hay una horda de niños salvajes que podría enloquecer a cualquier hombre normal en cuestión de días. Su vida ahora gira alrededor de paseos al aire libre, jugar en el jardín y cocinar ... ¡es como si el hombre que solía ser mi amigo nunca existió en el primer lugar!"

La mueca de horror en la cara de Terry casi hizo reír a Vanessa a carcajadas, pero, fingiendo el tipo de preocupación que apaciguaría el enorme ego del actor, la mujer se sentó en el borde de la cama, acariciando el rostro de su amigo con la punta de una uña larga y perfectamente manicurada.

"Pobrecito. Me parece que has pasado por un verdadero infierno," ronroneó en un susurro seductor, acercando sus labios al borde de la mandíbula masculina y permitiendo que el calor de su aliento acariciara lentamente la piel sensible. "Nunca le he oído hablar de alguien llamada Candice, pero no hay nada más infernal para un hombre con los apetitos de William que verse sometido a una vida de domesticidad mundana. Y tú, como su amigo, debes estar desesperado por ayudarle a recuperar la cordura y alejarlo esa chica, ¿no es cierto?"

"Sabía que de toda la gente en su vida, sólo tú entenderías mi desesperación," contestó Terry con alivio, moviendo la cabeza hacia un lado y buscando tentativamente la boca de la chica para morderle el labio inferior. Vanessa sonrió con satisfacción al sentir el mordisco erótico. "¿Recuerdas nuestra última orgía hace dos años atrás?" él murmuró jadeante a la vez que soltaba el labio carnoso con un suspiro. "Fuiste insaciable en mis brazos… y cuando te vi follar a tu jefe mientras me cogía a Susana, pensé que iba a estallar. Fuiste una verdadera fiera esa noche y debo confesar que he extrañado mucho esa clase de encuentros contigo…"

Los pezones de Vanessa se endurecieron de golpe bajo la blusa blanca, haciéndose visibles, y la mujer tuvo que apretar sus muslos un poco más como los recuerdos de ese último encuentro sexual con Will y su amigo le calentó la sangre en sus venas en cuestión de segundos. Las fiestas privadas en casa de Terry por lo general eran noches de sexo sin inhibiciones y abundantes cocteles entremezclados con un poco de cocaína… un encuentro lujurioso entre adultos que por desgracia no se había vuelto a repetir ya que su jefe poco a poco buscó crear cierta distancia entre ellos. Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que William le hizo el amor… una verdadera pena dada la habilidad sexual de ese hombre con el cuerpo de un dios griego.

"Siempre puedo confiar en ti para pintar una imagen perfecta," fue la respuesta de ella, arqueando su espalda y acariciando la tensión en la mandíbula de Terry con la punta de su lengua. "Jamás olvidaré la sensación eléctrica de dos hombres poseyendo mi cuerpo al mismo tiempo."

A pesar de su malestar, Terry no pudo evitar que su propio cuerpo comenzara a responder a las sensuales caricias de la pelirroja de perfectas dimensiones. "Y yo no puedo olvidar la sensación de tus pechos acariciando mi miembro… tu boca seductiva succionando con pericia mis partes más sensibles."

"Eres un chico malo," dijo Vanessa chasqueando la lengua, apartándose un poco para desabrochar los botones superiores de su blusa y así exponer mejor el comienzo del valle entre sus pechos. "Como sigas así, tendré que castigarte tal como te lo mereces."

Con los labios entreabiertos, Terry observó los pezones duros y oscurecidos claramente visibles a través de la tenue barrera de encaje negro que era su lencería. "Sea lo que sea, estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que tú quieras." Su miembro erecto debajo de las gruesas sábanas estaba a punto de estallar y no encontraría sosiego hasta que fuera acariciado por ese par de labios carnosos hechos para el pecado.

Esbozando una sonrisa lobuna, Vanessa se acercó a Terry otra vez, deslizando una mano lentamente y deteniéndose sobre la prominente erección del actor por encima de las sábanas. "¿En verdad estas dispuesto a hacer todo lo que yo quiera?" le preguntó acariciando la protuberancia de arriba abajo con movimientos deliberados. En cuestión de segundos, tal como lo había planeado desde el principio, el hombre frente a ella, cerrando los ojos, se abandonó a la merced de la lujuria una vez más.

 **0o0o0o0**

Candice llegó al hospital de Lakewood un tanto insegura en cuanto a lo que en realidad estaba haciendo allí. Recibió un mensaje de Terry esa mañana relatando vagamente detalles de una enfermedad repentina, pidiéndole una visita para poder tener una conversación cara a cara.

Ocupada como había estado cuidando de Drew, aparte de su rara despedida, la joven no podía recordar haber notado algo extraño en el comportamiento de Terry que indicara los indicios de una enfermedad grave. El aire gélido golpeando el rostro sonrosado de la chica al abrir la puerta la sacó súbitamente de sus pensamientos, y levantando el cuello de su grueso abrigo de lana le pagó la tarifa al taxista tan pronto como salió del vehículo. Respirando profundamente con cierto nivel de aprensión, Candy miró de un lado a otro y procedió a buscar la entrada principal del hospital.

La enfermera de turno en el área de recepción le dio instrucciones para llegar a la habitación de Terry, y su curiosidad comenzó a burbujear, como espuma de champán, con cada paso.

¿Acaso tendría una infección venérea grave, o sería que sufrió un accidente en la ducha, deslizándose sobre baldosas resbaladizas después de una borrachera?

Imaginándose un sinfín de posibilidades a cual más descabellada, Candy caminó lentamente hacia la habitación indicada por la enfermera, completamente perdida en sus pensamientos y ajena a las personas en derredor.

Al llegar a la puerta de la habitación con el número correcto, Candy dudó por un momento antes de decidirse a dar un par de golpecitos. "¿Y si se encuentra durmiendo? Si en realidad está tan enfermo como para venir a parar a un hospital, necesita descansar tanto como sea posible," pensó con el puño en el aire.

De repente la puerta se abrió y una chica de proporciones amazónicas saliendo apresuradamente de la habitación chocó de lleno con el cuerpo de Candy antes de que esta pudiera hacerse a un lado, el impacto impulsando a la rubia a caer de nalgas en el suelo sin ningún tipo de gracia.

"Uff… perdón," dijo la chica sin mostrar un ápice de arrepentimiento por sus acciones y mirando a la muchacha de hito a hito con desdén mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí. Sin levantar un dedo para ayudar a la joven rubia aun sentada en el suelo boquiabierta como una chiquilla, la despampanante amazona permitió que Candy la observara de pie a cabeza, consciente de cómo su apariencia física era a menudo todo lo que necesitaba para intimidar a otra mujer. "Es mejor que tengas cuidado y te fijes bien por dónde vas," ronroneó la pelirroja con una sonrisa felina, lamiéndose la esquina de su boca como si estuviera limpiándose un bigote de leche. "Adiós, nenita."

Candy observó embobada el contoneo lánguido y seductor de las caderas de la chica al alejarse, mirando en un estado de shock hasta que la mujer desapareció al doblar la esquina por donde ella misma había llegado.

"¿Qué demonios fue eso? ¿Quién era esa mujer y porqué salió de la habitación de Terry luciendo como el gato que se ha tragado la crema?" La rubia hizo una mueca de asco al pensar en lo que posiblemente había llevado a esa mujer a la habitación del actor y lo que juntos hicieron. Levantándose del suelo con un bufido, Candy se acomodó la ropa antes de llamar a la puerta.

"Adelante," fue la invitación perezosa de Terry, y Candy entró sólo para encontrarse cara a cara con el infame amigo de Albert esbozando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, recostado boca arriba aun en pijamas y con la cabeza descansando sobre sus brazos cruzados… dándole el aspecto relajado de un hombre que acababa de terminar de follarse a una pelirroja despampanante apenas cinco minutos antes de su llegada.

"Buenos días Terry," lo saludó la rubia arqueando una ceja y mirando al actor con recelo.

"Oh, buenos días Candy," respondió el susodicho, recorriendo el cuerpo de la chica con una mirada agradecida. "¿Sabes? Me parece que hoy luces especialmente deliciosa."

"Y yo creo que todavía estás bajo los efectos de lo que es conocido comúnmente como brillo postcoital," replicó ella entrecerrando los ojos.

Con su apetito temporalmente saciado, Terry respiró satisfecho y en su rostro relajado se extendió una sonrisa divertida. Sin duda alguna Candy se había topado con Vanessa en el pasillo y ahora la dulce enfermera sospechaba lo que había ocurrido entre él y su visitante. En vez de mentir, decidió seguir los consejos de Vanessa y decir la verdad.

"Vanessa y yo somos amantes casuales, nada más. La conocí a través de William, ya que lleva un par de años trabajando como su ayudanta ejecutiva."

La sorpresa reflejada en el rostro de Candy fue indiscutible, así como la tensión automática en su quijada. "¿Quieres decir que esa zorra es la ayudanta ejecutiva de Albert? ¿Y qué demonios hace? ¿Revisar sus condones personalmente?"

"No puedes juzgar a una mujer sólo por su aspecto," él la reprendió con diversión, disfrutando de lo lindo con la reacción inicial de la rubia a la antigua amante de Albert. "Vanessa fue graduada de Harvard con una maestría en finanzas. Albert a menudo atribuye el éxito de su marca a su brillante trabajo. El hecho de que también sea buena en la cama es sólo una coincidencia agradable."

"Si… su dedicación al trabajo debe ser admirable," refunfuñó Candy bajo su aliento, tomando asiento en una silla al lado de la cama de Terry. "De todas formas, ¿qué quieres? ¿Acaso tu invitación tiene que ver algo con la visita de esa mujer?"

Terry cambió de posición en la cama para rodar sobre uno de sus costados, apoyando la barbilla en una mano. "Vanessa no vino solo a verme. Le di la dirección de los Ardley ya que necesita reunirse con Albert urgentemente porque tiene ciertos... tiene que discutir ciertos asuntos de negocios. A ti te llamé porque hiciste trampa con eso de la cita, y exijo la oportunidad de salir a cenar contigo sin chaperones parvularios. Estaré en el hospital hasta mañana así que, si no te molesta, pasaré a recogerte a la granja por la noche como a eso de las ocho."

Los ojos de Candy inmediatamente brillaron con una mezcla de rabia y celos. "Disculpa, ¿dijiste que esa bruja tiene que hablar de negocios con Albert?"

"Si… y bueno, en el pasado también fueron muy 'amigables' así que no me extrañaría que, ya que ustedes no mantienen una relación sentimental, esa reunión dure un par de horas más de la cuenta."

Una ira con la intensidad de una bomba de protones estalló en el estómago de la rubia después de que Terry hiciera ese último comentario.

Esa mujer de proporciones amazónicas era el tipo de mujer que últimamente había visto al lado de Albert en las revistas de cotilleo: altas, de piernas imposiblemente largas, curvas peligrosas y ojos verdes… cada nueva mujer una versión más glamorosa que la anterior. Al lado de la tal Vanessa, ella, Candice White Britter tenía el encanto de una mustia codorniz caminando a la cola de un pavorreal.

Un hombre con la fama de Albert no se rehusaría tan fácilmente a acostarse con una mujer como Vanessa para pasar el rato y olvidar los malos recuerdos de su fallida relación…

 _¡Maldición!_

Un retorcijón que comenzaba a ser un malestar permanente en su vida cotidiana cada vez que pensaba en Albert estrujó sus entrañas. Durante su estadía en Lakewood, Albert nunca había mencionado a la tal Vanessa…

¿Acaso estaría escondiendo la existencia de su 'leal' ayudanta porque no deseaba estropear la nueva imagen del hombre contrito y dispuesto a abandonar su vida llena de vicios? ¿O seria, como ella temía, que en realidad él no deseaba cambiar su vida y se olvidaría de los momentos que habían pasado juntos tan pronto como se viera obligado a regresar a su vida en Los Ángeles y al lado de su amazona de tetas postizas?

Cuadrando los hombros, la furia bullendo en su interior ganó la partida.

"Mañana es el cumpleaños de mi primo así que estaremos celebrando con una cena familiar en casa de mi tía. Es mejor que dejemos lo de la cena hasta la noche siguiente," dijo la rubia poniéndose de pie sin darle tiempo a Terry para discutir. "Adiós Terry. Tengo cosas que hacer así que nos veremos dentro de un par de días."

Caminando hacia la puerta sin mirar atrás, Candy salió de la habitación dando un portazo enfadado, cosa que hizo a Terry estallar en carcajadas. "Disculpa William, pero esta vez no me daré por vencido tan fácilmente," murmuró suavemente cerrando los ojos y acomodando las almohadas bajo su cabeza para ponerse otra vez de espaldas. "No voy a permitir que esa rubia se convierta en la grieta que destruya nuestra amistad. Si la compartes conmigo, Candy simplemente pasará a ser solo otra chica que ha decorado tu lecho en vez de la imagen sacrosanta en la que la has convertido. Pronto regresarás a tu vida normal, 'Albert' y tal vez entonces me agradecerás lo que estoy a punto de hacer."

 **0o0o0o0**

La música de los Rolling Stones sofocó el sonido de un par de golpes a la puerta de la pequeña cabaña situada en un rincón de la vasta propiedad de los Ardley. Mientras la inesperada visita abría la puerta sin hacer ruido, Albert se encontraba tomando una ducha caliente después de un par de agotadoras horas de ejercicio, con los ojos firmemente cerrados y perdido en su fantasía mientras el agua de la regadera recorría su cuerpo adolorido.

Bombeando su rígido miembro con una mano, la fantasía de Albert se centraba en los muchos recuerdos de su pasado… cuando una pequeña rubia de ojos tan verdes como un par de esmeraldas lo acariciaba apasionadamente con sus labios y pechos, desde la gruesa base hasta la punta de su erección. Todavía podía recordar la calidez de esa boca pequeña y sensual, la lengua aterciopelada y juguetona recorriendo cada vena latiendo al ritmo de su acelerado corazón.

 _"_ _Siempre seré tuya,"_ le prometió la Candy de sus recuerdos. _"Te amaré hasta que el último aliento abandone mi cuerpo y aun así creo que te seguiría amando en el más allá por toda la eternidad..."_

Tensando las nalgas como un preámbulo al tan deseado clímax, Albert continuó perdido en su mente, rememorando lo que tantas veces había dicho como respuesta. _"Y cuando ambos estemos viejos, Candy, yo aún seguiré ansiando tu tacto… la forma en que tus manos saben exactamente cómo acariciarme hasta conducirme al borde de la locura. En verdad, jamás podría cansarme de poseer tu cuerpo y que tú hagas lo mismo con el mío."_

En el paraíso de su fantasía, Albert tomó a su rubia por las caderas bajo la cortina de agua, penetrándola de una sola estocada y sofocando un gruñido al imaginarse los cálidos pétalos resbaladizos dándole la bienvenida. En medio de un caleidoscopio de sensaciones, el primer chorro espeso salió de su cuerpo como un disparo, seguido por muchos otros de intensidad similar hasta que el vaivén de sus caderas cesó por completo.

Lavándose los restos de su orgasmo, Albert abrió los ojos con un suspiro para volver nuevamente a la realidad. "No me daré por vencido," fue su promesa silenciosa mientras se enjabonaba el cuerpo. "Esta vez no permitiré que Candy se vaya sin mirar atrás. Haré todo lo que sea necesario para tener la oportunidad de estar con ella otra vez. No me daré por vencido…"

Aunque su fantasía matutina era un pobre sustituto de las caricias que fueron parte de su realidad al lado de Candy, Albert salió desnudo del cuarto de baño sintiéndose un poco más contento y relajado, listo para hacerle frente a otro día de trabajo con Stear en la casa principal y luego dedicarles a sus sobrinitos un par de horas para realizar pequeñas travesuras cerca de la choza de Elisa. El joven caminó hacia la cocina, dispuesto a poner la tetera llena de agua en la estufa, cuando de repente su mirada se encontró con un par de ojos verdes muy diferentes a los que vio en su fantasía secreta minutos atrás.

"Buenos días Will," dijo Vanessa desde el sofá en la sala, esbozando una sonrisa sugerente y mordiéndose el labio inferior al ver el apéndice grueso y largo colgando entre las piernas del rubio. "Por lo que veo sigues teniendo esa costumbre de masturbarte en la ducha por las mañanas."

"¡Vanessa! ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?" exclamó Albert tomando apresuradamente una manta de cocina que estaba en la encimera, cubriendo sus vergüenzas con ella. "¿Quién te dijo cómo encontrarme? ¡Espera un segundo!" Antes de darle una oportunidad a la pelirroja para abrir la boca, el joven desapareció tras una puerta contigua al cuarto de baño, emergiendo aun descalzo momentos después pero ya vestido con un par de pantalones de chándal y una sudadera negra.

La mujer soltó un bufido divertido al ver el semblante arrebolado de su jefe. "Vaya… después de todas nuestras experiencias juntos, jamás me hubiera imaginado que fueras tan mojigato," fue el comentario sardónico de Vanessa. "En serio William, creo que no tienes nada que no haya visto anteriormente."

Vanessa se puso de pie, acercándose lentamente a Albert. "Y en cuanto a lo de mi visita inesperada, no creo que necesite una invitación para verte. Tal como lo recuerdo, tú y yo solíamos mantener una relación muy, muy estrecha." La mano con la que intentó acariciar la recién afeitada mejilla de su jefe quedó atrapada en el aire cuando la mano más grande y fuerte de él le sujetó la muñeca, haciendo que la chica, sorprendida, abriera los ojos de par en par.

La mirada de Albert se tornó gélida y distante en menos de un segundo. "Vanessa, sabes muy bien que dejamos de tener ese tipo de relación hace mucho tiempo atrás, así que te pediré respetuosamente que mantengas tus manos alejadas de mi persona," declaró soltando la muñeca de la chica abruptamente. "Dime exactamente qué haces aquí y cómo lograste encontrar esta cabaña."

Desconcertada por el gesto adusto en el apuesto semblante de su jefe, Vanessa dio un paso atrás dejando caer sus manos y recomponiendo sus facciones en una máscara de estudiada frialdad. "Estoy aquí porque han surgido un par de problemas con nuestro ultimo contrato en Las Vegas. El señor Deakin se ha retractado del acuerdo, rechazando tu última oferta. Según me ha dicho, ha encontrado a un nuevo inversionista para sus clubes, un tal Angus Frowley, y ahora exige una mejor contrapropuesta de tu parte. Si no lo haces suspenderá el acuerdo permanentemente. Sé lo importante que este contrato es para ti y cuántos meses tuviste que trabajar para obtenerlo, así que le pedí a Terry que me dijera cómo encontrarte, y aquí me tienes… aunque creo que mi visita no ha sido tan bien recibida como yo lo esperaba."

"Disculpa, Vanessa. No es mi intención ser grosero contigo, pero en realidad me tomaste completamente por sorpresa," respondió Albert suavizando el gesto un poco. "Todo esto podría habértelo dicho en correo electrónico. No era necesario que viajaras hasta aquí solo para saber que Angus Frowley es un parásito viviendo a costillas de su mujer. La fortuna de la que Angus tanto se jacta le pertenece a su mujer, y por lo que tengo entendido, la señora Frowley últimamente se ha cansado de financiar las estupideces de su marido, así como sus 'diversiones extramaritales'. En menos de seis meses, Angus Frowley ni siquiera podrá financiar un viaje gratis al museo, y la señora Frowley será libre de invertir en su pasatiempo favorito: la venta y compra de inmuebles. Casandra Frowley ha demostrado mucho interés en comprar varios apartamentos en nuestro último edificio, así que, pasado un poco de tiempo, estoy seguro de que Deakin regresará a la mesa de negocios arrastrando la cola y dispuesto a vender a un precio mucho más razonable del que le ofrecí en el contracto que acaba de rechazar. Dile a Deakin que se vaya a la mierda y destruye el contrato inmediatamente."

Arrugando el ceño tanto como el efecto de las inyecciones de Botox en su rostro se lo permitieron, Vanessa cruzó los brazos sobre su voluminoso pecho. "¿Y puedo saber cuándo hablaste con Casandra Frowley?"

"El día del funeral de mi tía," fue la escueta respuesta del rubio. "Ella fue una buena amiga de mis padres y conoció a mi tía años atrás. Al parecer ambas frecuentaban los mismos eventos sociales. A propósito, ¿dónde dejaste tu vehículo? ¿Aparcaste cerca de la casa principal?"

La posibilidad de que alguien hubiera visto el coche de Vanessa llegando a la mansión era demasiado real, y si por casualidad fuera Annie quien echaba un vistazo por una de las ventana, las noticias de la visita de su asistente sin duda alcanzarían los oídos de Candice para la hora del almuerzo.

 _Mierda._

Albert hizo una pataleta mental al darse cuenta de que su simple día de trabajo y diversión con sus chiquillos se complicaba más y más con el paso de cada minuto.

"Dejé mi vehículo en un espacio vacante al lado del tuyo en la cochera detrás de la casa, tal como Terry me lo recomendó. También me explicó cómo encontrar esta cabaña tomando el sendero a la orilla del lago detrás del bosque. En verdad William, ¿no podrías haberte quedado en la casa principal? Es cierto que aquí tienes privacidad para hacer lo que se te dé la gana, pero esta casita me parece demasiado rústica para tus gustos." Los ojos de Vanessa se clavaron en el rostro impávido de su jefe, retándole a entrar en una discusión que él sabía era imposible de ganar.

El ambiente en la habitación se tornó eléctrico como el mensaje detrás de sus miradas de muerte chisporroteó en el aire.

Enfrascados en ese duelo silencioso por lo que parecieron horas y no minutos, Albert suplicó mentalmente que la mujer frente a él decidiera marcharse lo más pronto posible, y Vanessa por su parte invocó a todos los dioses de las mujeres desdeñadas para que William la invitara a quedarse por más tiempo de lo debido y lograr seducirlo.

Finalmente Albert decidió romper el incómodo silencio, tomando las riendas de la conversación para dejarle clara su posición a su asistente de una vez por todas. "Regresa a Los Ángeles inmediatamente y ocúpate de los negocios, Vanessa, ya que ese es tu trabajo. En cuanto a mi vida personal, jamás he insinuado o permitido que te inmiscuyas lo suficiente en ella como para que ahora lo hagas asunto tuyo. En el pasado, reconozco que fue un error permitir que nuestra relación se convirtiera en algo de una naturaleza sexual. Por ese error de mi parte, sinceramente te pido perdón. La neblina etílica sofocando mis sentidos en ese entonces facilitó con demasiada frecuencia la pérdida de mi cordura una y otra vez, permitiendo que traspasara los límites entre lo profesional y lo privado. Ahora que finalmente estoy sobrio, me avergüenzo de mi comportamiento y te pido que nos limitemos a mantener una relación a nivel profesional. Podrás permanecer en tu posición actual, pero, si nuestro pasado te incomoda demasiado, comprenderé si deseas buscar empleo en otra parte."

De repente los ojos de Vanessa brillaron con lágrimas de rabia, la mujer incapaz de aceptar que su jefe, el hombre por quien ella había accedido a compartir su cuerpo con extraños, hizo añicos con un par de palabras el único sueño que le quedaba. "No puedes estar hablando en serio, William Ardley. ¿Me estás diciendo que, si me niego a aceptar cómo has decidido redefinir nuestra relación, simplemente puedo buscar otro trabajo? ¿Acaso, aparte de sobrio, te has vuelto estúpido?"

Después de casi cuatro años de ceguera, Albert sintió como si estuviera viendo a Vanessa por primera vez. Frente a él estaba una mujer con enormes pechos hechos de silicona, una pequeña cintura que era el producto de años de una devoción casi fanática al gimnasio y un rostro semi-inmóvil libre de arrugas mas desprovisto de cualquier otra expresión facial. El tono naranja de su piel provenía directamente de una botella en un salón exclusivo en Beverly Hills – Beach Babe- un bronceado que la hacía lucir como una versión pelirroja de Barbie California. Comparada con Candy, eran tan diferentes como la noche lo es del día... y sin embargo...

Al ver a esa amazona bronceada de treinta y tres años, gritando fuera de sí como una chiquilla haciendo un berrinche, Albert no pudo explicarse cómo fue que esa mujer alguna vez le pareció atractiva en primer lugar.

Respirando tranquilamente, Albert se encogió de hombros. "Eres libre de hacer lo que quieras, Vanessa. Todo lo que estoy diciendo es que, si quieres seguir trabajando conmigo, tú y yo tendremos una relación estrictamente profesional de ahora en adelante, ¿está claro?"

"¿Tu decisión no tendrá algo que ver con una tal Candice Britter, por casualidad?"

 _¡Mierda!_

Albert sintió cómo de repente todos los vellos de su nuca se le pusieron de punta. "¿Cómo sabes lo de Candice? ¿Quién te lo dijo?" preguntó en una voz suave y peligrosa.

Sabiendo que su flecha venenose dio en la diana, Vanessa esbozó una sonrisa felina que reveló su satisfacción. "Terry, por supuesto. Cuando lo visité esta mañana, mencionó que tiene una cita con la tal Candice y que era una chica con quien te acostabas en el pasado."

Si Mick Jagger no estuviera cantando el coro de 'Honky Tonk Woman' en ese instante, el eco del fuerte rechinar de los dientes de Albert se hubiera escuchado con claridad por todo el bosque. "No estoy dispuesto a discutir contigo mi relación con Candice, salvo para decirte que ella no fue sólo alguien con quien 'me acostaba'. Candice fue mi mujer por muchos años y ahora quiero convertirla en mi esposa."

Si en algún momento Vanessa sintió que su mundo entero se derrumbaba a sus pies, su rostro congelado no lo mostró. Un par de lágrimas traicioneras empañando sus ojos color esmeralda fueron la única indicación de que su corazón estaba roto de una forma irrevocable. "¿Tu esposa? ¿Quieres casarte con esa tal Candice y hacerla su esposa? ¿Qué le pasó al hombre que, riendo a carcajadas, dijo 'prefiero estar muerto a estar casado' mientras se follaba a la novia de su mejor amigo?"

"El hombre de quien hablas está muerto, Vanessa. Ahora soy solo Albert… el Albert de Candice. Y eso es algo que, tarde o temprano, Terry también llegará a entender. Podrá llevarla a cenar un par de veces y enviarle cientos de ramos de flores… pero Candy jamás será su nueva conquista. Mi Candice es el tipo de chica que llevas a casa a conocer a la familia, y no la zorra que llevas a tu apartamento únicamente para calentar tu cama."

ZAZ

El sonido de la mano de Vanessa haciendo contacto con la mejilla de Albert se hizo escuchar por encima de la música en los altavoces. El rubio recibió el golpe sin pestañear, permitiendo que el escozor de la bofetada recorriera su cuerpo como un justo castigo por sus transgresiones pasadas.

"¡Cerdo!" gritó Vanessa con lágrimas furiosas rodando por sus mejillas, incapaz ya de controlar su ira y despecho. "¿Eso es todo lo que yo fui para ti? ¿Una chica fácil que calentó tu cama mientras esperabas tener otra oportunidad con Candice? ¿Sabes cuántas veces lloré a solas después de una de esas orgías, sintiéndome vulgar, usada y descartada como un trapo sucio?"

La mirada de Albert se tornó oscura y peligrosa, su rostro una máscara de impenetrable frialdad. "Discúlpame si mis recuerdos de los eventos que tan fácilmente mencionas son ligeramente diferentes a los tuyos," espetó a través de labios tensos, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. "En ningún momento recuerdo haberte hecho una promesa o forzarte a hacer nada en contra de tu voluntad. De hecho, si mal no recuerdo, fuiste tú quien inicialmente buscó acercarse a Terry cuando él fue a visitarme a mi oficina por primera vez, y luego te invitó a almorzar con nosotros. Te convertiste en su amiga íntima con rapidez vertiginosa y no faltó mucho tiempo para que Terry te invitara a muchos de sus eventos como su acompañante cuando Susana tenía que modelar en el extranjero. Eventualmente te invitó a una de sus 'fiestas privadas' en casa… una fiesta a la que yo también fui invitado. Cuando te vi, traté de marcharme y entonces tú te echaste a reír, diciéndome que no fuera tan 'cuadrado' ya que no te sentías intimidada por lo que pudiera pasar en una fiesta de adultos donde el sexo, la cocaína y el alcohol fluirían libremente de una persona a otra. Nunca te mentí, Vanessa. Yo estaba allí en medio de ese abismo porque quería olvidar mi vida... y en cambio tú… hasta hoy me doy cuenta de que nunca pude entender exactamente lo que estabas haciendo allí en primer lugar. Ahora lo veo todo con claridad. Usaste tu amistad con Terry para llegar a mí, ¿no es verdad?"

Sintiéndose vulnerable, descubierta y estúpida en partes iguales, Vanessa trató de mentir a pesar del torrente de lágrimas traicionándola. "Aparte de estúpido, eres un egómano," espetó entre dientes, sorbiéndose la nariz. "Terry es un actor muy conocido y hubiera sido una locura despreciar una invitación a asistir a algunos de los eventos más glamorosos de Hollywood. Lo que pasa es que ahora me doy cuenta de que me usaste sólo para pasar el rato, William. Tú me usaste y ahora estás tratando de fingir que no fui una víctima de tu lujuria enfermiza."

Una sonrisa ladeada se extendió lentamente por los labios de Albert, dándole el aspecto de un lobo a punto propinar el golpe de gracia a su presa. "Olvidas que fui criado por Elroy Ardley, una maestra excepcional en el arte de la manipulación y el chantaje. Si estás tratando de provocar una reacción diferente en mí al intentar manipular el pasado, me temo que tendrás que hacer algo mejor que ponerte en el papel de víctima, Vanessa. Sé que fuiste a muchas orgías a la casa Terry… aun cuando sabías perfectamente bien que yo no estaría ahí. Tú y yo jamás tuvimos sexo fuera de esas fiestas, y cuando me di cuenta de que estabas buscando propiciar un acercamiento más personal en la oficina, decidí no asistir a ninguna fiesta en casa de Terry si me enteraba de antemano que te había invitado. Le expliqué mi deliberada ausencia diciéndole que necesitaba un poco de espacio entre el trabajo y mi vida personal, y él apoyó mi decisión. Por lo tanto, Vanessa, no te debería sorprender que tu papel de 'víctima' de mi lujuria simplemente me parece ridículo. Tú has sido la víctima de tus propias alucinaciones... y eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo."

"¡Cerdo maldito! ¡Veremos lo que dicen las autoridades cuando ponga una demanda de acoso sexual contra ti!"

Albert se dirigió hacia la pequeña cocina, poniendo la tetera encima de la estufa encendida con lentitud deliberada. "Eso es algo que solo tú puedes decidir, Vanessa. Pero si insistes en presentar cargos, espero que estés preparada para verte en una pantalla de cincuenta pulgadas repetidamente y desde un ángulo no muy halagador. Cuando compró su casa, Terry instaló una serie de cámaras ocultas distribuidas por toda la propiedad. Aunque siempre ha dicho que las cámaras sólo son para resguardar su 'seguridad' personal, yo me atrevería a sugerir que las instaló para ahorrarse la molestia de que una amante despechada pudiera hacer falsas acusaciones en su contra después de una de sus 'fiestas'. Y si estás pensando en poner una demanda por ser filmada 'sin obtener permiso', debo advertirte de que Terry también ha puesto varios rótulos alrededor de la propiedad como alerta al uso de cámaras escondidas en su hogar. En un tribunal, Terry se vería forzado a entregar todas las copias de esos videos, tanto lo quiera como que no. ¿Realmente deseas que un juez vea qué tan bien desempeñaste tu papel de 'victima'?"

Con su orgullo herido y quedándose sin armas, la furia de Vanessa sólo fue superada por su sed de venganza. "Lo vas a pagar, William Ardley. Pagarás muy caro todo lo que me hiciste. Te enviaré mi renuncia por correo electrónico cuando llegue a Chicago esta tarde, pero cuando la maldita Candice te rechace, no regreses arrastrándote a mis pies porque pueda ser que no esté tan dispuesta a perdonar todos tus pecados."

"Lo tendré en mente," fue la respuesta divertida de Albert, con lo que la chica finalmente perdió los estribos y salió corriendo furiosa de la cabaña, dándole un portazo a la puerta como despedida.

 **0o0o0o0**

"Creo que la reunión con el Señor Órgano no fue tan sentimental como la Señorita Tupperware lo esperaba," le dijo Annie a su hermana observando a la furiosa pelirroja caminando con grandes zancadas hacia la enorme cochera detrás de la mansión. "Desde aquí puedo ver rayos y centellas saliendo de sus ojos como fuegos artificiales."

Las hermanas Britter se encontraban en una de las tantas recamaras vacías en el segundo piso de la casa, una habitación normalmente reservada para las personas que Elroy Ardley consideraba sin importancia ya que sus ventanas solo ofrecían vistas de la cochera y un sendero pedregoso conduciendo hacia el bosque.

"Tú y yo sabemos muy bien que cuando la necesidad aprieta, no es necesario tener mucho tiempo," fue la respuesta brusca de Candy, observando cómo el elegante abrigo de Vanessa hizo poco para ocultar las generosas proporciones de la chica. "Estoy segura de que esta mañana esa zorra chupó a Terry hasta dejarlo seco en menos de cinco minutos."

"Y yo recuerdo un tiempo en el que me confesaste que Albert se tardaba **horas** para terminar," dijo Annie con una risita. "Admítelo Candy: cada día suenas más y más como una novia celosa y no 'solo una amiga', hermanita."

Candy resopló, alejándose de la ventana al ver el coche deportivo de Barbie California saliendo de la cochera a toda velocidad. "¿Celosa? ¿Yo? No me hagas reír, Annie."

Annie estalló en carcajadas, señalando el rostro iracundo de su hermana con un dedo acusador. "Si estuvieras más celosa, en estos momentos estarías camino a la cabaña para revisar los genitales de Albert por cualquier rastro de lápiz labial."

Candy abrió la boca para protestar… pero no pudo decir nada.

Estaba celosa, maldita sea, y muy celosa para variar.

Tenía que admitir que sus celos demandaban a gritos que fuera corriendo a la cabaña como una loca con el único propósito de pillar a Albert con el mismo 'brillo postcoital' que vio en Terry… un acto descabellado con el cual solo estaría demostrando su propia inmadurez y vulnerabilidad.

"Y suponiendo que sienta un poco de celos, ¿que sugieres que haga?" le preguntó la rubia a su hermana evitando mirarla directamente a los ojos.

Acercándose a ella, Annie estrechó a su hermana entre sus brazos con cariño, dándole un beso fugaz en la mejilla. "Sugiero que hagas algo diferente, hermanita. Confía en él y espera a que te cuente lo de la visita de esa bruja. Ahora que lo he llegado a conocer mejor, apuesto a que no tardará en explicarte lo que acaba de suceder. Y entonces tú también tendrás que explicarle lo de tu cita con Terry Grandchester."

 **0o0o0o0**

Continuará…

Feliz Navidad y un Prospero 2018

Muchísimas gracias por todo su apoyo y espero que estas fiestas navideñas sean llenas de paz y amor para todas ustedes.

¡Un abrazo enorme desde Australia!


	17. Dia 16

'Los personajes de Mizuki e Irigashi no me pertenecen.

Esta historia ha sido escrita y publicada sin fin de Lucro'

"Horóscopos Para Veintiún Días"

Por CandyFann

Capítulo 17

ADVERTENCIA: **este capítulo contiene temas sexuales y de drogas solo aptos para adultos y personas de amplio criterio. Por favor no continúen leyendo si esos temas les parecen ofensivos.**

 **Día 16 – El amor nunca muere, sólo se transforma…**

 ** _Cáncer: Amistad en quien confiabas demasiado te pondrá en un apuro o situación algo compleja que desatará una cadena de eventos que culminará con distanciamientos permanentes. Los problemas de tu vida sentimental se solucionarán dentro de pocas semanas, pero las cosas jamás volverán a ser como antes. – Nana Calistar_**

Sonriendo mientras el vehículo todoterrenos de Stear hacía su camino a la granja en las afueras de Lakewood con sus dos sobrinos en el asiento trasero, Albert apenas pudo contener su entusiasmo. Después de evitarla por lo que le pareció una eternidad, se las había arreglado para llamar a Candy con la excusa de explicarle lo sucedido con Terry y convencerla a la vez para que llevaran a los niños a pasear en caballo, esta vez juntos, hacia un claro al borde de la propiedad de la tía Pony. El sitio era un hermoso lugar en Lakewood donde el río corriendo por las afueras del pueblo serpenteaba suavemente a través de lomas y colinas rodeadas por pinos para llegar a un prado de belleza inigualable. En verano Tom, el primo de Candy, a menudo llevaba a sus niñas a ese lugar los fines de semana para pescar o acampar bajo las estrellas.

Aunque una gruesa capa de nieve ahora cubría cada roca y brizna de hierba, el prístino paisaje seguía siendo absolutamente hermoso en todo su blanco esplendor y Albert estaba seguro de que los chicos disfrutarían de un paseo al aire libre.

"¿Ya llegamos?" preguntó Drew por quinta vez, retorciéndose inquieto en su asiento. "Yo quiero ir contigo en tu caballo, Tío Albert. ¿En verdad puedes galopar como los indios y vaqueros en las películas? ¡Tía Rosemary dice que cuando tenías mi edad, solías ser muy bueno!"

Albert se rió suavemente, mirando el reflejo del chiquillo en el espejo retrovisor. "Ten paciencia, mi joven pirata. Ya casi estamos por llegar. Y sí, es cierto. Mi hermana Rosemary me enseñó a cabalgar cuando era muy pequeño, y puedo galopar como un vaquero pero hoy, si cabalgas conmigo, vamos a llevar un ritmo más tranquilo. Sólo podremos cabalgar por los senderos donde la capa de nieve no sea demasiado gruesa para evitar que los caballos se cansen demasiado o se deslicen. Ten en cuenta que tu padre no estaría muy contento que digamos si te caes del caballo y te rompes un hueso antes de Navidad."

"¡Pero la nieve puede amortiguar mi caída!" Drew argumentó, cruzando sus brazos sobre el pecho y frunciendo sus labios para recalcar cuán profunda fue su decepción al descubrir los planes de su tío.

"Entonces sólo nos retrasarás porque quedarás sepultado por la nieve y tendremos que volver a buscarte, escarbar y recogerte," bromeó Pat, ganándose la mirada amenazadora de su hermanito. Drew entonces le lanzó los guantes a su hermano a la cara, golpeándole justo en la esquina de un ojo y haciendo que Pat comenzara a gemir en voz alta. "¡Para ya, Drew! ¡Me has lastimado el ojo! ¡No es mi culpa que seas sólo un enano gruñón!"

"¡Yo no soy un enano gruñón!" gritó el menor de los dos chiquillos, tratando de desabrochar su cinturón de seguridad para lanzarse encima de Pat como un animal salvaje.

Albert detuvo el vehículo de repente, haciéndose a un lado de la carretera y levantando una nube de nieve cuando los neumáticos se deslizaron sobre el blanco manto. Se volvió rápidamente hacia los díscolos pasajeros en el asiento trasero, mirando a los dos chicos con sus penetrantes ojos azules echando chispas y clavándolos en sus asientos. "¡Ahora, escúchenme, par de granujas! Estoy conduciendo, tratando de concentrarme en esta carretera cubierta de nieve para que lleguemos a nuestro destino sanos y salvos en una sola pieza. No necesito que ustedes dos se comporten como un par de gatos callejeros y peleen en todo el camino a lo que espero sea un buen paseo por el campo con su tía Candy. Si acaso creen que no pueden comportarse como niños civilizados, le enviaré un mensaje a tía Candy ahora mismo y le daré vuelta al coche para volver a casa. Y déjenme decirles algo más, chicos. Si tengo que volver a la mansión antes de tiempo, ambos se van a la cama temprano y a partir de mañana tomarán turnos llevándole la cena a Elisa su 'choza' durante una semana. ¿Está claro?"

Los hermanos se miraron el uno al otro con idénticas muecas de horror en sus rostros, volviéndose al unísono para ver a su tío. "¡Sí tío Albert!" dijeron al mismo, asintiendo con vehemencia. "¡Prometemos comportarnos como niños civilizados!"

"Así está mejor," respondió Albert, tratando de aparentar seriedad mas muriéndose de la risa en sus adentros. Sus sobrinitos definitivamente serían su perdición…

Poniendo el vehículo en marcha nuevamente, los tres llegaron a la granja de Pony Stevens sin más demoras.

Dos enormes caballos atados a la verja delantera de la propiedad, ya ensillados y cargando un par de alforjas de cuero, los esperaban pacientemente. Al ver a los chiquillos saliendo del vehículo, Candy emergió de la casa cargando una manta a cuadros en sus brazos.

"Buenos días chicos," los saludó con entusiasmo, acercándose a los niños para abrazarlos. "¿Cómo te sientes, Drew? ¿Mejor?"

"Si, tía Candy," respondió el chiquillo rodeándole la cintura con sus bracitos. "Pero no quiero volver a tomar un batido de leche."

Candy rió divertida, volviéndose hacia su sobrino mayor y acariciando el cabello de Pat con ternura. "Y tú, mi pequeño granuja, ¿por casualidad no has planificado otro esquema 'infalible' para fastidiarle la vida a Terry Grandchester?"

El chiquillo se sonrojó hasta la raíz del pelo, parpadeando nerviosamente sin saber qué decir por un par de segundos. Afortunadamente Candy solamente volvió a reír, esta vez a carcajadas. "No te preocupes Pat. Sé que en realidad fue Drew quien puso el medicamento en la bebida de Terry. Tú solo estuviste ahí haciéndole porras, ¿no es así? Pero prométeme que jamás permitirás que tu hermano vuelva a hacer una fechoría como esa, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Lo prometo tía Candy," fue la tímida respuesta del niño.

Dándole a Albert una mirada cargada de sentimientos, la rubia se dirigió una vez más a los chiquillos. "Mi tía Pony los espera con unos termos llenos de chocolate caliente y galletas recién salidas del horno, ¿podrían ir a la cocina por esas cosas por favor?"

Los niños emprendieron carrera sin responderle a su tía, riendo hasta que sus risas fueron acalladas por el sonido de la puerta principal cerrándose tras ellos de un portazo.

"Lo siento. En verdad están muy emocionados por el paseo. Drew no ha parado de retorcerse en su asiento como un renacuajo en todo el camino," Albert le ofreció como disculpas, esbozando una sonrisa ladeada. "Buenos días, Candy. Luces muy preciosa esta mañana."

Con esas palabras fue el turno de Candy para sonrojarse como una remolacha. "Buenos días Albert. Tú también luces muy apuesto," farfulló como respuesta, rápidamente volteándose hacia los caballos para sujetar la manta a una de las alforjas.

A pesar de haberle dado la espalda, Candy todavía podía sentir el escrutinio de la mirada penetrante de Albert, algo que la hizo sentir emocionada y nerviosa al mismo tiempo. Sus manos, normalmente tan seguras y precisas, se sintieron tan temblorosas como las de una novata mientras sus dedos lucharon por cerrar las hebillas de las alforjas.

Percibiendo su nerviosismo, Albert se acercó para ayudarla. "Déjame ver. Permíteme ayudarte, mi dulce Candy," le dijo en un susurro, colocándose justo detrás de ella y acercándose a su cuerpo para sujetar las hebillas, permitiéndose a sí mismo el pequeño pecado de inhalar el aroma de su cuerpo.

¡Dios del cielo! ¡Cómo extrañaba el aroma de su cabello!

Albert sujetó las hebillas lentamente, tratando de prolongar la proximidad de su cuerpo al de ella. Su cuerpo, más grande y corpulento, la rodeó por completo, deleitándose en la maravillosa calidez y el sutil aroma a rosas con un toque de especias emanando de la mata de rizos dorados. Si cerraba los ojos, casi podía olvidarse del mundo entero, tomarla en sus brazos y voltearla lentamente para fundirse en un beso que sellaría su amor una vez más…

En ese instante sintió su propio anhelo recorriendo cada centímetro de su cuerpo, como una corriente eléctrica… una sensación que había tratado desesperadamente de mantener bajo control desde el día en que ella apareció en su cabaña pidiéndole su ayuda con los niños.

El temblor sutil en su cuerpo, sin embargo, no pasó desapercibido por ella, ya que Candy se encontró enfrentando una batalla similar con sus emociones. La chica podía sentir el pecho fuerte y musculoso de Albert contra su espalda, el espacio entre sus cuerpos disminuyendo con cada movimiento de los brazos masculinos mientras aseguraba las hebillas de las alforjas frente a ella. Cada vello en su cuerpo parecía estar de punta, ansiando una cercanía más íntima... esperando algo que ella sabía que ambos deseaban.

¿Podría girarse por completo y mirarlo a los ojos?

Si lo hacía, estaba segura de que estaría perdida porque una vocecilla en su interior le dijo que un beso sería suficiente para hacerle olvidar su determinación a verse libre del hechizo de esos ojos azul cobalto y la magia de sus caricias.

Sin embargo, la pregunta en la punta de su lengua seguía sin respuesta: ¿podría amarlo otra vez y seguir siendo la mujer en que se había convertido?

En realidad no lo sabía, ya que la respuesta adecuada aun la evadía, y la incertidumbre de ese conocimiento torturaba a diario su determinación de permanecer indiferente a esa atracción entre ellos.

La última vez que había amado a Albert fue la novia 'comprensiva', la chica que había hecho la vida de él más llevadera y convertido sus necesidades en su prioridad principal. ¿Cómo podrían mantener una relación si ella ya no estaba dispuesta a ser ese tipo de mujer?

El sonido profundo de la voz de barítono reverberando en el pecho masculino, tan cerca de sus oídos, la sacó de sus cavilaciones, devolviéndola a la realidad. "C-creo que estamos listos para irnos," dijo Albert en un jadeo casi apagado, su voz sonando un tanto incierta, como si él también fuera consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo entre ellos y no deseaba estropear el momento con palabras superfluas.

"E-entonces voy a buscar a los chicos," respondió Candy de manera apresurada mas físicamente incapaz de alejarse un centímetro de la calidez que irradiaba el hombre que ella sabía, en su corazón de corazones, siempre amaría con toda su alma.

"Candy... yo…yo necesito decirte algo."

Antes de que pudiera protestar, Albert la tomó por los hombros con suavidad, dándole la vuelta lentamente para mirarla a los ojos.

 _"_ _Mierda…"_

Candy tardó menos de un segundo en perderse en el cálido oasis de esa mirada tan azul como el firmamento en un día de primavera y saber que, en efectivo, estaba perdida.

"No sé si alguien te lo ha comentado ya pero ayer tuve una visita inesperada de mi asistente personal. Ella fue a buscarme a la cabaña después de ir a visitar a Terry en el hospital. Nosotros…" Albert titubeó un momento, deseando por enésima vez poder borrar todos los errores sórdidos de su pasado. "Quiero decir… ella y yo tuvimos una relación casual cuando comenzó a trabajar conmigo, pero hace dos años decidí distanciarme de Vanessa y sólo lidiar con ella profesionalmente. Por razones que aun no comprendo del todo ayer Vanessa intentó volver a retomar nuestra relación, pero me negué rotundamente. Ella no estuvo muy feliz que digamos con mi respuesta y renunció esa misma tarde. Yo... yo quería decírtelo porque, aunque sé que no estamos juntos, necesito ser sincero contigo y evitar cualquier malentendido por si acaso alguien la había visto llegar y te lo hace saber sin conocer las circunstancias de su visita. Mi misión sigue siendo llegar a convertirme en un hombre mejor, Candy. Ahora sólo puedo esperar a que, algún día, tú me des la oportunidad de demostrártelo."

La sinceridad y emoción de las palabras de Albert, como cálidos rayos de sol, acabaron por derretir el último pedazo de hielo resguardando el solitario corazón de la joven rubia.

"A-Albert... en realidad tú no tenías que explicarme eso," respondió ella, en silencio agradeciendo las palabras de sabiduría de su hermana Annie. "Sin embargo, aprecio su honestidad." La chica dudó por un momento antes de atreverse a acariciar una de las recién afeitadas mejillas con la punta de su dedo. "Y-yo... yo también quiero decirte que he accedido a salir a cenar con Terry mañana por la noche. Aunque no siento nada más que repulsión por él, creo que, después de lo que los chicos le hicieron, le debo eso. Lo llevaré a tu restaurante italiano, así que por lo menos Marco podrá vigilarlo y asegurarse de que Terry no se pase de la raya. Porque en verdad, Albert… es decir… yo… yo quiero…" su voz se apagó hasta convertirse en un susurro, su mirada clavada en la boca masculina frente a ella.

Albert ahuecó la barbilla de la rubia con ternura entre sus manos. "Cariño, confío en ti. Sé que no tienes ni una pizca de interés en Terry así que dime, mi amor, ¿qué es lo quieres, mi dulce Candy? Dímelo y desde este momento tus deseos serán órdenes para mi…"

 _"_ _Dios del cielo…"_ Albert la llamó 'mi amor'…

Como saliendo de un largo letargo, su corazón volvió a la vida latiendo con renovado frenesí. "Y-yo quiero... quiero..." la joven rubia dejó la frase sin terminar, optando en su lugar por cerrar los ojos en anticipación al roce de un par de labios varoniles.

Con el latido de su propio corazón ensordeciéndolo a cualquier cosa que no fuera era el sonido de la respiración entrecortada de la mujer en sus brazos, Albert sintió la calidez del aliento de ella en su boca al inclinarse sobre el delicado rostro, acortando la distancia que los separaba para poder finalmente besar los labios sonrosados que lo esperaban.

Como una ráfaga de viento, ese aroma a rosas envolviéndolos a ambos colmó todos sus sentidos, y su corazón bailó en su pecho al saber que pronto el sabor de eso labios entreabiertos lo embriagaría con el amor que su corazón tanto había anhelado tras largos años de solitud autoimpuesta. Apenas logró rozar la boca de ella con sus labios cuando una repentina sacudida del caballo detrás de ellos empujó a Candy a un lado, causando que ella cayera de bruces en la nieve.

"¡Ya estamos de vuelta!" gritaron los dos chiquillos, apareciendo de repente al otro lado de la verja y cargando un par de termos y una lata llena de galletas en sus brazos.

Los caballos volvieron a piafar, y Albert rápidamente puso las manos en sus flancos para calmarlos. "Chicos, han asustado a los caballos," dijo en una voz calmada mas severa. "Candy, ¿estás bien?" Quitándole la mano de encima a su caballo, Albert se la ofreció a Candy con una sonrisa. "Déjame ayudarte."

"Gracias. Estoy bien," le aseguró sonriendo tímidamente, aceptando la mano que él le ofrecía y dándole un leve apretón al ponerse de pie. "César y Cleopatra son muy mansos, pero todavía pueden verse sorprendidos por el ruido de dos chiquillos corriendo por la colina hacia ellos como una manada de hipopótamos."

"¿Te golpeó el caballo, tía Candy?" preguntó Drew, caminando alrededor de los animales y mirando a su tía con preocupación. "¡Lo siento mucho!"

Candy le sonrió a su sobrino, acercándose a él para acariciar rápidamente una de sus mejillas rosadas. "No, cariño. Cleopatra me dio un empujón, eso fue todo. Pero será mejor darnos prisa, chicos. Aunque sea una mañana preciosa el clima podría cambiar rápidamente después del almuerzo. Patrick, ¿te gustaría ir conmigo?"

Pronto los cuatro se encontraron cabalgando lejos de la granja por un sendero apenas visiblemente a través de la gruesa capa de nieve, el eco de la risa de los niños y sus conversaciones entusiastas rompiendo el silencio a su alrededor.

La belleza del paisaje que los rodeaba con cada paso era increíble… y sin embargo, Albert sólo tenía ojos para la rubia cabalgando delante de él.

¡Maldita fuera su suerte! ¡Estuvieron tan cerca de besarse! ¡Apenas a milímetros de distancia!

Aunque podría haber blasfemado y refunfuñado abiertamente por la inoportuna interrupción de sus sobrinos, su corazón estaba lleno de alegría porque, sin llegar a tocar sus labios, sintió el tímido aleteo del corazón de su amada al acercarla a su pecho.

Su sueño… su sueño imposible estaba apenas a un beso de distancia para convertirse en una maravillosa realidad una vez más.

"Tía Pony nos invitó a quedarnos para la fiesta de cumpleaños de Tom, tío Albert," dijo Drew de repente, acomodándose en el regazo de su tío y descansando la cabecita sobre su ancho pecho. "Pat le dijo que tendríamos que preguntarte primero, pero a mí me gustaría quedarme y comer pastel. ¡Tía Pony está horneando un pastel de chocolate, porque es el favorito de Tom!"

Albert sonrió, mirando a Candy señalando a un par de conejos corriendo sobre las colinas cubiertas de nieve y susurrándole algo al oído a Pat que hizo reír al chiquillo.

Sí.

Definitivamente estaba perdido.

Ahora ella tenía su corazón en sus manos y esta vez se aseguraría de ser un hombre digno de su amor.

"Bueno, mi agenda esta libre ya que no tengo planes para esta noche," declaró con una sonrisa traviesa, abrazando a su sobrino y dándole un beso fugaz en la coronilla. "¿Qué te parece, Drew? ¿Nos quedamos a disfrutar de la fiesta?"

Sonriendo de oreja a oreja como un duendecillo, Drew giró su rostro rápidamente para encontrarse con la mirada de su tío. "¡Sí!"

0o0o0o0

"¿Realmente tienes que volver a Chicago esta noche?" preguntó Terry mientras encendía otro cigarrillo, mirando a Vanessa levantándose desnuda de la cama que habían compartido casi toda la tarde para ponerse una bata de seda.

"Necesito volver a los Ángeles tan pronto como sea posible, cariño," respondió Vanessa sin mirarlo, cerrando su bata y atándola con un nudo. "La noticia de mi renuncia seguramente alzará más que un par de cejas en la compañía y todas las personas asociadas con el corporativo. Tengo que dejar claro que he dejado mi trabajo por mi propia voluntad, tanto por razones personales como también para explorar nuevas oportunidades y metas. Pienso acercarme a algunos de mis contactos y ver si puedo persuadirlos para que me hagan una oferta descabellada."

Tomando una calada de su cigarrillo, Terry se rió entre dientes. "¿Y cómo los vas a persuadir, cariño? ¿Con tus tetas o tu culo? Personalmente recomiendo que para los hombres más reticentes o casados deberías usar una combinación de ambos – es letal."

"Eres un grosero," refunfuñó Vanessa, caminando aireadamente hacia el baño y cerrando la puerta de golpe.

La voluptuosa pelirroja había recogido a Terry del hospital esa mañana tan pronto como los médicos le dieron de alta, y luego los condujo a ambos al ático en el que el actor se hospedaba y a su enorme cama.

Azuzados por la mezcla usual de alcohol combinado con algún tipo de estimulante, Terry y Vanessa purgaron su desprecio por el par de rubios a través de un maratón de sexo crudo y salvaje, rechinando los dientes y moviendo sus caderas en una frenética necesidad de demostrar que aquellos que les habían rechazado lamentarían, a la larga, haberlos hecho a un lado.

"¡Vamos, Vanessa! No te enfades. Fue sólo una broma," la llamó Terry perezosamente, poniendo un brazo detrás de su cabeza como almohada mientras sostenía su cigarrillo con la otra mano. "Sé que eres más que un par de tetas y un culo precioso. Lo que quiero decir es que tendrás que usar todos tus encantos para conseguir un trabajo que esté al mismo nivel que tu posición en la compañía de William. ¡Aun no entiendo por qué tuviste que renunciar!"

"¿Todavía tienes el descaro de preguntármelo?" respondió Vanessa abriendo la puerta de repente y saliendo del baño hecha una furia. "Se acostó conmigo y ahora quiere que pretenda que eso nunca sucedió para que la 'dulce e inocente' Candice Britter pueda entrar en su nueva vida y encajar como la esposa perfecta. William me corrompió y ahora resulta diciéndome que desea tener a esa insípida chica como su mujer. Siento náuseas al sólo pensar en ello."

Terry soltó una bocanada de humo al aire, estirándose en la cama como un gato. "Bueno, en realidad no conoces a Candy y déjame decirte que no es del todo una chica insípida. Posee una belleza etérea… una inocencia innata que hace que un hombre quiera mostrarle el lado oscuro del sexo y convertirla en un ángel caído. Es precisamente el tipo de chica a la que deseo levantarle las faldas de un solo tirón y follar hasta perder la cordura sin darle tiempo para pensar en otra cosa que no sea mi polla entre sus piernas. Me encantaría conducirla hasta los límites del placer… pervertirla un poco, especialmente ahora que William se cree un hombre tan superior y omnipotente. Tal vez así se dará cuenta de que todos, incluso su 'dulce Candy', solamente somos humanos y como tal poseemos un lado oscuro. Eso jamás cambiará. Es posible que pueda enjaular a su bestia tras una fachada de pulcritud doméstica, pero eso no significa que esta dejaría de existir."

Haciendo una mueca con la que demostró su infinito enfado, Vanessa cruzó los brazos sobre su generoso pecho, haciendo que sus senos resaltaran aún más fuera del escote de su bata. "¡No me digas que tú también estás embelesado por esa maldita mujer, Terry Grandchester!"

"Para nada. Simplemente no me doy por vencido tan fácilmente, mi querida Vanessa," le dijo el actor con un guiño. "Y espero tener la oportunidad de quitarle un poco 'brillo' a la santa imagen de Candy mañana por la noche. Tal vez si logro corromperla William regresará 'al lado oscuro', olvidándose por completo de estupideces como lo es eso de querer llevar una vida doméstica y monógama, ¿no crees?"

Una sonrisa perversa se extendió en los labios de la pelirroja. "¿Por qué te has empecinado con acostarte con esa chica para que William vuelva a ser tu compañero de juerga? ¿Acaso no puedes disfrutar plenamente del sexo sin que él se encuentre en la audiencia o involucrado de alguna manera? Si alguien no te conociera tan bien como yo, tomaría tu obsesión con la vida sexual de tu amigo como una buena señal de tus 'celos'... ¿estás seguro de que no eres bisexual y secretamente enamorado de William Ardley?"

"No me puedo considerar bisexual porque jamás he explorado ese lado de mi sexualidad," respondió Terry sin vacilar, sorprendiendo a Vanessa con su honestidad. "Sin embargo, si lo hiciera no me opondría a dar ese paso con William. Aunque sé que definitivamente no es gay, reconozco que es un hombre apuesto y sexualmente atrevido… y tiene una polla impresionante. Después de un par de bebidas y líneas de cocaína creo que podría convencerlo a jugar un poco conmigo. Y no, Vanessa. Nunca me he enamorado lo suficiente de una persona para desear una relación monógama, ni siquiera Susana puede demandar eso de mí y lo sabe muy bien. Mi deseo no es tener una relación exclusiva con Will, simplemente quiero que las cosas sigan tal como estaban hace dos semanas. Eso es todo."

La confesión inesperada de Terry, lejos de apartarla, sólo sirvió para avivar las llamas del deseo comenzando a propagarse por el vientre de la pelirroja como una cálida caricia. El pulso se le aceleró de golpe, acompañado por el hormigueo familiar en su clítoris como un agradable precursor a la lujuria desinhibida que encontraría en los brazos del hombre frente a ella.

"Nunca he visto a dos hombres…" comenzó a decir Vanessa antes de que la frase muriera en sus labios, sintiendo una súbita resequedad en su boca.

Los ojos de Terry se oscurecieron, reflejando su lascivo deseo. "¿Te gustaría?"

"Si…"

El hechizo de la voz profunda y sensual de Terry envió una ola de calor a la pequeña perla escondida entre las piernas de Vanessa. "Quiero follar a William y luego follarte a ti…"

"Si…"

Tomando otra calada de su cigarrillo, Terry continuó susurrando como una serpiente con la mirada clavada en Vanessa, notando el momento en que los pezones de la chica se endurecieron debajo de la bata de seda. "Lo puedes ver en tu mente, ¿no es así, Vanessa? Tú y yo. William y yo… el trío perfecto. Ambos te tomaríamos al mismo tiempo, llenándote con nuestros cuerpos… y luego tú podrías ver cómo es el sexo entre dos hombres y correrte mientras acaricias tu bonito coño. Todo sería prohibido… sudoroso… salvaje…"

"Si…"

"Ven aquí, preciosa."

Extinguiendo el cigarrillo en un cenicero a un lado de la mesita de noche, el actor apartó la sábana cubriendo su cuerpo desnudo, dejando a la vista su enorme erección.

Acercándose a la cama, Vanessa se detuvo frente a Terry, quien con manos firmes desató el nudo de su bata y esta cayó al suelo dejándola completamente desnuda.

"Tú quieres disfrutar del placer y la lujuria nuevamente tal como solíamos hacerlo hace dos años," dijo tomándola de la mano y guiándola hasta que estuvo sentada a horcajadas encima de su rígido miembro. "Quieres sentirte poseída por dos cuerpos fuertes y musculosos… sentir cada embate en tu cálido interior, marcar con tus caderas el ritmo que te lleva a alcanzar ese momento perfecto entre el éxtasis y la locura. El recuerdo está tan fresco en tu mente que casi lo puedes sentir, ¿no es así?"

Vanessa emitió un gemido de placer, deslizándose encima del cuerpo de Terry y frotando los pétalos suaves y resbaladizos de su sexo sobre la pulsátil erección debajo de ellos. "Si, maldita sea. Quiero disfrutar de ambos una vez más… quiero recibir cada embestida en mi cuerpo. Sentir que casi me parten en dos con cada embate…"

Terry atrapó un pezón con sus labios, dándole un suave mordisco que hizo a Vanessa retorcerse de placer. "Y lo haremos, cariño. Vamos a poseerte tan profundamente que no podrás caminar por una semana. Ahora dime, preciosa, ¿trajiste lo que te pedí?"

"Si. El pequeño frasco azul en el baño… es GHB líquido. Es lo que hemos estado tomando esta tarde. Pero ten cuidado porque es muy potente. Un par de gotas en su bebida será más que suficiente para lograr tu objetivo."

"Perfecto," dijo Terry, enterrándose de una sola estocada en los suaves pliegues dándole la bienvenida.

0o0o0o0

Continuará…

¡Un Feliz y Prospero 2018 para todas ustedes!

Sé que no esperaban esta actualización (yo misma no me lo esperaba…) pero quería sorprenderlas.

De todo corazón, quiero agradecer el apoyo de todas quienes leen, ya sea en silencio o dejando un comentario.

Agradezco especialmente las palabras de apoyo de las siguientes personas:

Sabrina Weasley

pelusa778

Carol MacLand

RORE

Liovana Hernandez

alexas90

Katnnis

Mj

Silvia

Norma Anglica

elenharket2

amuletodragon

Mercedes

Saray Gazel

Elo Andrew

Sandy Sanchez

Chiquita Andrew

Kecs

¡Mil gracias a todas! Es su apoyo lo que me impulsa a seguir escribiendo locuras…


	18. Dia 17

'Los personajes de Mizuki e Irigashi no me pertenecen.

Esta historia ha sido escrita y publicada sin fin de Lucro'

"Horóscopos Para Veintiún Días"

Por CandyFann

Capítulo 18

 **D ía 17**

 _ **Tauro**_ _: en estos días tienes que tener mucha sabiduría madurez para salir de los problemas en que te metes. Aunque eres una persona muy pragmática, sueles caer en trampas en cuanto a cuestiones de amor._

 _Cuida tu temperamento o este te puede traer un conflicto del que te costará salir indemne._

 _Es muy importante que escuches con atención antes de actuar. – Nana Calista_

E l coche deportivo de Terry se detuvo frente al popular restaurante italiano de Albert y Candy emitió un suspiro audible de alivio. El actor conducía su coche de la misma manera en que vivía su vida: descuidadamente y a toda velocidad. Si tal temeridad era un peligro en las autopistas de una metrópolis como Los Ángeles, en las carreteras cubiertas de nieve de Lakewood era una actitud casi suicida.

S ubiéndose las solapas del pesado abrigo negro que le había prestado su hermana, Candy salió del coche sin esperar a ver si Terry se comportaba como el caballero que profesaba ser y le abría la puerta. "No tenías por qué conducir como un maníaco," espetó airadamente cuando Terry cerró el coche con su llave automática. "Las carreteras del pueblo serpentean demasiado para que luego tú decidas conducir como un idiota."

T erry bufó, descartando la preocupación de la joven con una sonrisa petulante y un movimiento descuidado de su mano enguantada. "No seas ridícula. Este vehículo es un Salen S7, uno de los coches comerciales más rápidos y modernos de América. Puede manejar estos 'caminos serpenteantes' como si estuviera montado en carriles. El problema es que has estado encerrada en la granja de tu tía demasiado tiempo, así que ahora cualquier cosa que no sea una carreta jalada por un caballo te parece demasiado rápida para ti."

"Eres insoportable," masculló Candy bajo su aliento, caminando a paso raudo hacia la entrada del restaurante repleto de comensales sin mirar a su acompañante. Al acercase a la puerta, Marco abrió la puerta del elegante lugar, saludando a Candy con una sonrisa sincera.

"Buonasera, signorina White," dijo tomando la mano que Candy le ofreció al entrar. "Es un placer verla nuevamente."

"¡Marco! El placer es mío. Le presento al señor Terry Grandchester. Le he dicho que este es el mejor restaurante del pueblo y accedí a acompañarlo a cenar esta noche antes de su regreso a Los Ángeles."

Marco le sonrió cortésmente al actor como un verdadero profesional, asegurándose de que su aversión inmediata al arrogante joven no fuese obvia. "Es un placer conocerlo, señor Grandchester. Bienvenido a nuestro humilde establecimiento. Los llevaré su mesa inmediatamente." Terry, con su habitual petulancia, simplemente asintió con la cabeza y siguió al camarero que continuó charlando animadamente con Candy. Cuando llegaron a la mesa, Marco tiró de una silla con cortesía y aplomo para que Candy se sentara. "Gracias, Marco," correspondió la joven rubia como el camarero le entregó un menú, dejando otro sobre la mesa para Terry.

Marco sonrió, guiñando un ojo en dirección de la chica. "Volveré con una botella de vino señorita White, cortesía de la casa, por supuesto."

"Nunca esperé encontrar un lugar como este en Lakewood," comentó Terry descuidadamente, tomando asiento después de circundar su entorno con la mirada y manteniendo los ojos puestos en el afable camarero, quien desapareció tras de lo que parecía la entrada a la cocina. "Puebluchos como este generalmente son conocidos por sus pésimos restaurantes y bares de mala muerte. Este lugar incluso tiene servilletas de lino y parece muy concurrido esta noche."

Jadeando con frustración Candy abrió el menú, ojeando las primeras páginas airadamente y con más que un deje de enfado. "Lakewood es un lugar hermoso, Terry. Si pudieras dejar de comportarte como un asno ignorante por un segundo, te sorprendería saber que este 'pueblucho', como sueles llamarlo, es un lugar que tiene mucho que ofrecer a los turistas tanto como a sus habitantes locales."

La boca de Terry se curvó en una sonrisa engreída al hablar. "Lo que tú digas, princesa. Echemos un vistazo al menú. Me siento famélico."

"Mi nombre es Candice, no 'princesa'... idiota," masculló la rubia bajo su aliento, reprimiendo el impulso repentino de agarrar su cuchillo de mantequilla y apuñalar al orgulloso actor sentado frente a ella.

Ambos estudiaron el menú en silencio por lo que a Terry, acostumbrado a la incesante cháchara vacua de sus admiradoras, le pareció una eternidad. Tratando de encontrar un tema de conversación adecuado, su concentración fue interrumpida por la súbita reaparición de Marco, el camarero que le pareció demasiado 'amable' para su gusto.

Poniendo un plato repleto de aceitunas, rodajas de salami y alcachofas preservadas en aceite, Marco descorchó la botella que llevaba bajo el brazo. "Este vino tinto es nuestra especialidad, señorita White. Es muy suave y el perfecto acompañamiento para el antipasto de esta noche. Es también el favorito del señor Ardley."

"Muchas gracias Marco, sé que será perfecto," respondió la chica cuando el camarero vertió una buena cantidad del líquido rojizo en su copa.

"Yo prefiero una bebida de hombres. Whisky. Nítido, por supuesto," dijo Terry haciendo una mueca y poniendo una mano sobre su copa aun vacía antes que Marco tuviera la oportunidad de verter un poco de vino.

"Como usted desee, señor Grandchester," fue la educada respuesta del camarero, quien prontamente se dirigió al bar para preparar la bebida.

Cuando Marco se marchó, Candy, poniendo el menú sobre la mesa con un manotazo, dirigió su irritación hacia Terry. "¿Por qué tienes que ser tan desagradable con la gente que apenas conoces?"

Reproduciendo el gesto de la chica para burlarse de ella, Terry también puso su menú sobre la mesa. "¿Y tú por que tienes que ser tan endemoniadamente amigable con gente que apenas conoces?"

"Marco es un hombre muy trabajador que merece, como mínimo, un cierto nivel de respeto simplemente por el hecho de que hace su trabajo con profesionalismo y una sonrisa. Él no es 'sólo un camarero'... es el dueño de la mitad de este local, pero incluso si no lo fuera, no se merecen tu petulancia y obvio desprecio." Candy luego tomó un sorbo de su vino, sus ojos retando a Terry a que respondiera.

Encogiéndose de hombros, Terry apartó la vista de ella y volvió a tomar el menú. "Si quieres perder tu tiempo con la servidumbre, esa es tu prerrogativa. Yo prefiero concentrar mis esfuerzos en personas que podrían promover mi carrera e intereses."

"O zorras pelirrojas que puedan jugar con tu salchichita," espetó Candy entre dientes mientras se levantaba de su asiento. "Discúlpame por un momento. Tengo que visitar las amenidades y retocar mi maquillaje."

Terry le dedicó una mirada lasciva de pie a cabeza a la joven rubia. "No te preocupes, princesa. Retoca lo que quieras que yo te estaré esperando."

"¡MI NOMBRE ES CANDY!" fue la respuesta furiosa de la chica, quien se marchó aireadamente a grandes zancadas y con la risa burlona de Terry resonando en sus oídos.

Aprovechando la partida inesperada de Candy, Terry rápidamente sacó de su bolsillo el pequeño frasco conteniendo la droga que Vanessa había adquirido, vertiendo el líquido en la copa de Candy con velocidad vertiginosa. "Vamos a ver si esto te hace ser más … flexible, Gatita Revoltosa," refunfuñó al mezclar rápidamente la droga en la bebida hasta que quedó disuelta por completo. "Esta noche te entregarás a mí sin reparos."

Mientras tanto, detrás de un rincón en la esquina del bar, Marco marcaba afanosamente un número familiar en su teléfono móvil. "¿Señor Ardley?" susurró rápidamente cuando Albert respondió. "La señorita White ya está aquí con su acompañante. ¿Debo mantenerlo informado durante el transcurso de esta noche o sólo necesito llamarlo en caso de que ocurra algo desagradable?"

"Gracias por llamar, amigo mío. Candy es una mujer muy inteligente y completamente desinteresada en Terry, Marco," fue la respuesta inmediata de Albert. "Me preocupa que Terry haga algo estúpido para herirla o causarle vergüenza. Si él bebe demasiado o ella te parece ansiosa por marcharse, llámame inmediatamente y yo iré por ella. Gracias de nuevo por cuidar de mi chica, Marco. Ella significa el mundo para mí."

"La señorita White merece ser tratada como una dama, señor Ardley. Si el señor Grandchester se niega a comportarse como un caballero, usted será el primero en saberlo."

Poniendo el teléfono dentro de su bolsillo, Marco preparó la bebida de Terry, observando por el rabillo de su ojo que Candy volvía a su asiento. "¿Dónde fue?" se preguntó en sus adentros, poniendo el vaso con la bebida en un azafate de plata. "Me pregunto si ese cretino dijo algo que la molestó y ella buscó refugio en los lavabos."

Recordando su formación, Marco rápidamente recompuso sus facciones y, con un profundo suspiro, esbozó una sonrisa cortés, caminando tranquilamente hacia la mesa de la rubia.

Al acercarse, el camarero notó inmediatamente el gesto adusto reflejado en el rostro de Candy y la mirada lasciva del actor clavada en ella. La tensión sutil en la mandíbula de Marco fue inmediata, y el pobre hombre tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su paciencia para no derramar la bebida sobre la cabeza del infame 'caballero'.

"Aquí tiene, señor Grandchester," dijo como si estuviera tragando alfileres. "¿Les puedo recomendar los platillos especiales esta noche o han escogido un plato en particular?"

"Me gustaría la pasta con jamón serrano y trufas, por favor," respondió la rubia esbozando una sonrisa forzada para el beneficio del amable anfitrión.

"Ignore esa orden, Marlon. Ella y yo comeremos el filete de ternero con ensalada," declaró Terry poniendo el menú a un lado. "No te conviene comer pasta, Candy. Un hombre no desea salir con una mujer que tenga el trasero del tamaño de un rinoceronte y, al ver a tu tía, creo que tienes cierta propensión a la obesidad en tu genética."

Antes de que Marco pudiera romper el vaso de cristal tallado sobre la cabeza del joven actor, la rabia de la rubia estalló.

"Su nombre es MARCO," espetó Candy furiosa desde el borde de su silla, preparándose para asestar el primer puñetazo al idiota frente a ella en caso fuese necesario. "Y tú no tienes derecho comentar nada acerca de mi familia como tampoco puedes decidir qué es lo que puedo o no puedo comer. Me gusta la pasta con trufas y jamón y eso es lo que voy a pedir. Si no estas de acuerdo, Terry, te puedes marchar inmediatamente y yo disfrutaré de mi cena en paz. ¡Cretino engreído!"

Terry, esbozando una sonrisa que él bien sabía ella interpretaría como arrogante, tomó un sorbo de su bebida. "Como quieras. Yo pediré el filete de ternero con ensalada y tú puedes despertar mañana, completamente sola y con tres kilos más de grasa en tus caderas."

"¡Eres un idiota insoportable!" rugió la rubia por encima del tintinear de copas y cubiertos de los demás comensales, quienes, con ojos abiertos de par en par, voltearon a ver a la joven pareja.

"Siéntate, Candy," dijo en un tono divertido al verla ponerse de pie hecha una furia. "Estas haciendo el ridículo. Además, deberías recordar que todavía estoy a tiempo de presentar una demanda contra Albert."

" _¡Por eso es que ella accedió a tener una cita con este idiota!"_ dijo Marco en sus adentros, odiando un poco más al actor cuando Candy lentamente volvió a tomar asiento con labios apretados.

Compadeciendo a la joven, Marco intentó apaciguar la situación haciendo un comentario acerca de la orden de Terry. "El ternero es una excelente opción para usted, señor Grandchester, y el whisky complementará el plato perfectamente. Para usted, señorita White, la pasta es la elección perfecta para su paladar. A primera vista es un plato sencillo, sin embargo, los sofisticados ingredientes se convierten en algo sublime cuando se combinan en un plato como ese. Volveré pronto con sus comidas."

Candy tomó un sorbo de su vino y pronto los demás comensales se olvidaron del pequeño espectáculo, ignorando a la joven pareja en un rincón del restaurante por el resto de la velada.

La pared de silencio entre ellos creció hasta convertirse en una muralla impenetrable; Candy bebiendo su vino y picoteando las aceitunas mientras esquivaba la mirada penetrante de Terry, quien sorbía su bebida con inusitada parsimonia.

Diez minutos mas tarde, cuando Terry se preguntó si había puesto suficiente droga en la bebida de la rubia, las primeras señales de su efecto fueron obvias. Sonriendo de oreja a oreja, Candy cerró los ojos, moviéndose lentamente de un lado a otro al ritmo de la música de fondo en el restaurante, una aria de la obra operática Carmen. "Escuchar este tipo de música mientras disfrutamos de una comida Italiana me parece surreal," le dijo a Terry como si no estuviera hablando con alguien en particular. "Nunca lo había pensado antes, pero creo que cada nota que flota en el aire podría representar un color diferente sobre el lienzo de un pintor. ¿No sería divertido ver música representada como un caleidoscopio de color? ¿Te puedes imaginar cómo luciría esa interpretación en un escenario?"

Notando las pupilas dilatadas de la chica, Terry esbozó una sonrisa que no estaría fuera de lugar en los labios de Satanás, tomando otro sorbo de su bebida. "No… no lo puedo imaginar."

"Es porque careces de imaginación," fue la respuesta de ella. Riéndose de su propio chiste, Candy bebió el resto del vino en su copa, agarrando la botella para servirse un poco más. "El vino es excelente. No puedo tomar mucho antes de cenar porque no deseo emborracharme, pero no creo que media copa más me cause demasiados problemas." La chica vertió cuidadosamente una pequeña cantidad de vino en su copa, sacando la lengua como una chiquilla mientras ejecutaba la maniobra.

Tratando de no echarse a reír como un desquiciado, Terry observó a la chica y el efecto de la droga con diversión. _"Creo que puse demasiada droga en su copa. A estas alturas, si Candy bebe otra copa de vino entera, tendré que sacarla aquí a rastras."_

No deseando levantar sospechas, Terry trató de distraer a Candy para que no bebiera más de la cuenta en un restaurante atestado de posibles testigos. "¿Cuándo regresas a Canadá?" le preguntó al verla tomar un traguito de vino directamente de la botella antes de ponerla a un lado de la mesa.

"Pronto. ¿No te parece increíble que un avión sea capaz de volar? Pesan toneladas y aun así cruzan el cielo como flechas. No vuelan como pájaros, porque ¿alguna vez has visto como vuelan los pájaros? Jamás vuelan en una línea recta, siempre suben y bajan, suben y bajan. ¿Acaso no se marean de tanto bamboleo en pleno aire?"

"Nunca lo había considerado," dijo Terry sofocando una carcajada. Para ser una mujer tan estirada, ¡la versión endrogada de Candy era mucho más divertida de lo que podría haber anticipado!

En ese momento Marco se acercó a la mesa cargando dos platos repletos de comida que puso frente a los comensales. "Aquí tiene, señorita White. Fetuccini con jamón serrano y trufas silvestres para usted y el ternero con ensalada fresca para el señor Grandchester. Espero que la comida sea de su gusto."

Saltando fuera de su silla, la chica abrazó al camarero tan pronto como este puso los platos sobre la mesa. "¡Marco! ¿Qué aria de opera diría usted que podría describir mi plato a la perfección? Estaba pensando en Nessun Dorma, pero el Dúo de las Flores de Lakmé también es una buena opción."

Parpadeando atónito y con los brazos en alto, Marco no pudo hacer nada más que ver cómo la joven rubia lo rodeaba con sus brazos. Tratando de mantener la calma y un poco de decoro, el pobre hombre carraspeó incómodo un par de veces, apartando con sutileza a la chica de su persona. "Ah… señorita White. La pasta es mejor consumirla tan pronto como llegue a la mesa. No hay nada peor que un fetuccini tibio en vez de caliente."

Terry hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por evitar que una carcajada histérica saliera de su garganta, por lo que la única evidencia de su diversión fueron sus hombros sacudiéndose de arriba abajo y el tono escarlata tiñendo su rostro. "Vamos Candy," dijo casi hipeando cuando su ataque de risa terminó. "No quiero que comas fetuccini helado. Siéntate y disfruta de tu comida."

Preocupado por el estado de la muchacha, Marco decidió involucrarse en la situación. "¿Se siente bien, señorita White? ¿Quiere que llame un taxi o al señor Ardley?"

En ese momento la mirada fulminante de Terry se clavó en el rostro sombrío del camarero. "Ella está bien, ¿comprendes? Es más, Candy no se marchará de aquí si no es de mi brazo, _**Marco**_. El hecho de que ella esté disfrutando de un par de copas de vino en mi compañía no es asunto tuyo."

Cuadrando los hombros y enderezando la espalda, Marco le devolvió la misma mirada a Terry sin pestañear. "La señorita Candy es una cliente muy especial y es mi deber profesional velar por su bienestar mientras ella se encuentre en _**MI**_ restaurante, señor Grandchester. Si ella me asegura que todo está bien, le ofreceré mis disculpas y me retiraré para que sigan disfrutando de su velada sin interrupciones."

"No. Todo esta bien, Marco. Muchas gracias," respondió la chica un tanto tambaleante al volver a su asiento. "Creo que la primera copa de vino tomada en ayunas no fue una buena idea. Sin embargo, tengo mucha hambre así que ahora voy a proceder a devorar mi comida. Le agradezco su atención, Marco. Gracias."

"Como usted diga, señorita White," replicó Marco con una sonrisa tensa, marchándose a paso raudo a la cocina mientras sus dedos disimuladamente tantearon el teléfono celular en su bolsillo.

"Ese tal Marco es todo un mequetrefe," dijo Terry al cortar un pedazo de su ternero para llevárselo a la boca. "Afortunadamente la calidad de la comida recompensa con creces sus lapsos como anfitrión."

La carcajada desinhibida de Candy tomó a Terry por sorpresa, y el joven observó con una sonrisa diabólica en sus labios como lágrimas de risa se deslizaban por las mejillas de la chica mientras la pobre trataba, hipeando, de recuperar su compostura.

Tomando un trago de su vino, Candy se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. "¡Mequetrefe! ¿No te parece divertida esa palabra? ¡Mequetrefe! No había escuchado esa palabra en mucho tiempo."

"Pues me alegra saber que te he divertido un poco," dijo Terry, cortando otro pedazo de ternero y llevándoselo rápidamente a la boca. "Y déjame decirte que también me alegra mucho ver que tu humor ha mejorado considerablemente."

"¿Mi humor? ¡No tengo ningún problema con mi humor!"

"Ni yo. Ahora no tengo ningún problema con tu humor," expresó Terry al terminar de masticar, dándole otro sorbo a su whisky.

Tomando un bocado de su pasta con el tenedor, Candy se echó a reír suavemente. "Supongo que puedo ser un poco gruñona… cuando estoy hambrienta."

Mientras la pareja de extraños comensales compartía una risa divertida, Marco se encontraba en la cocina, rápidamente enviando un mensaje de texto a su amigo que fue inmediatamente recibido en Lakewood con alarma.

0o0o0o0

 _«_ _Su chica está actuando de una manera muy extraña. Creo que ha tomado más vino de la cuenta sin proponérselo. Esperaré sus instrucciones._ _»_

"Maldita sea," masculló Albert bajo su aliento al leer el mensaje enviado por Marco.

"Qué sucede, tío abuelo. ¿Acaso una de tus ex-amantes se ha hecho una prueba de embarazo y es positiva?" se burló Stear, mirando a su tío por encima de la pantalla de su ordenador portátil.

A lbert se levantó a toda prisa de su escritorio, buscando las llaves del coche de Stear e ignorando el comentario sardónico de su sobrino. "No. Se trata de Candy y su estúpida cita con Grandchester. Al parecer ella ha tomado demasiado vino y, conociendo a Terry, ese cretino no tardará mucho en pasarse de la raya y cometer alguna estupidez. Tengo que ir por ella al restaurante, Stear. Inmediatamente."

Viendo el semblante adusto de su tío, Stear rapidamente sacó del bolsillo de sus pantalones un juego de llaves familiar. "Iré contigo," fue todo lo que Albert escuchó antes de salir del despacho como un demonio enfurecido.

Una vez dentro del vehículo y conduciendo a toda velocidad, Albert se dio cuenta del grave error que había cometido al elegir el impráctico coche deportivo de Stear, el Maserati, en vez de un vehículo más adecuado para conducir a través de una tormenta de nieve. "¡Nos matarás si no reduces la velocidad!" gritó Stear cuando, después de patinar a través de una curva difícil en el camino, Albert recobró el control del vehículo. "¡Sé que estás preocupado, pero debes disminuir la velocidad, de lo contrario terminaremos en la morgue en vez de en el restaurante!"

"Lo siento, ¿de acuerdo? Deberíamos haber tomado las llaves para el todoterrenos de Archie!" Albert gritó como respuesta, quitando el pie del acelerador. "La tormenta de nieve ha empeorado en la última media hora y si disminuimos demasiado de velocidad, ¡el coche quedará atascado en la nieve y entonces no terminaremos en el fondo del acantilado sino que vamos a morir congelados!"

Respirando entre dientes, Stear se aferró al asiento con fuerza. "¡Está bien! Pero tienes que prometerme que no vamos a morir ni congelados ni estrellados esta noche. ¡No tengo ninguna intención de dejar a Patty embarazada de trillizos y viuda! ¡Drew la volverá loca de la noche a la mañana!"

Aferrándose al volante, Albert emitió una carcajada nerviosa. "Talvez. Pero también no debes olvidar que tu hijo es mucho más divertido que tú…"

0o0o0o0

Mientras tanto, en el restaurante, la rubia gruñona se había convertido en una divertida compañera de mesa, entreteniendo a Terry con sus reflexiones y comentarios inusuales durante el transcurso de la cena. Sin embargo, los efectos de la droga cada vez le fueron más obvios a Terry, pues el comportamiento de Candy se volvió aún más errático. Poco después de terminar con su pasta, los ojos de Candy empezaron a cerrarse por sí solos y la chica, incapaz de pronunciar palabra, simplemente se limitó a asentir con la cabeza su respuesta a los comentarios de Terry.

"Creo que necesitas una taza de café antes de regresar a la granja," declaró el actor por fin con una sonrisa triunfante al ver a Candy cruzando los brazos encima de la mesa y descansando la cabeza sobre ellos. "Vamos a mi hotel. Ahí puedo pedir que suban un café y postres. Ambos estaremos más cómodos y lejos de miradas indiscretas. Si lo deseas, incluso podrías descansar por un par de horas antes de que te lleve de vuelta a la casa de su tía."

El leve sube y baja de la rubia cabellera fue la única respuesta que Terry obtuvo… y todo lo que necesitó para proceder a sacar un fajo de billetes de su cartera y tomar a Candy del brazo para ayudarla a ponerse de pie y colocarle el abrigo sobre los hombros.

Al ver a la joven rubia trastabillando y siendo casi arrastrada fuera del restaurante, Marco, alejándose del área del bar, nuevamente trató de intervenir. Acercándose con rapidez a la pareja cuando estaban a punto de salir, Marco obstruyó la puerta con su cuerpo y una tensa sonrisa. "Por lo que veo la señorita White ha disfrutado muchísimo de nuestro vino, señor Grandchester." Dirigiéndose a la chica, Marco suavizó el tono de su voz. "Señorita Candy. Si usted me permite el atrevimiento, puedo llamar al señor Ardley y pedirle que venga por usted. Por el momento me parece que usted no está en condición de marcharse con nadie que no sea un conocido directo de su familia. Puedo prepararle un café mientras espera al señor Ardley."

"Apártate," le siseó Terry al camarero entre dientes, estrechando un poco más la cintura de Candy contra su cuerpo, zarandeando levemente a la rubia semi-consciente para que esta pudiera contestar. "Princesa, dile a este imbécil que te encuentras bien y estás dispuesta a marcharte conmigo."

Asintiendo nuevamente con la cabeza como una marioneta, Candy, con los ojos entrecerrados apenas respondió. "Estoy bien. Y me voy a casa," murmuró antes de emitir una risita divertida mientras sus rodillas se doblaron bajo el peso de su cuerpo.

"Te tengo, Princesa," dijo Terry tomándola en sus brazos. "Apártate, imbécil," le volvió a gruñir a Marco con la chica en sus brazos. "No quiero causar un escándalo pero la privación de la libertad de una persona es un delito. Si insistes en bloquear la salida, me obligarás a llamar a la policía y decirles que nos tienes aquí en este restaurante en contra de nuestra voluntad. Pagué la cuenta y Candy te dijo que está bien, así que no tienes una razón válida para detenerme como si fuera un criminal. ¡Fuera de mi camino!"

"Si haces algo para herirla, gilipollas, la policía será la última de tus preocupaciones," respondió Marco en un susurro amenazante que sólo le fue audible a Terry, el camarero apretando los dientes antes de moverte a un lado de la entrada. "El señor Ardley se enterará de esto."

"¡Espero que así sea!" fue la respuesta altiva de Terry antes de aventurarse fuera del restaurante y enfrentarse, con su presa inconsciente, a la tormenta de nieve abatiendo el pequeño pueblo de Lakewood.

0o0o0o0

" _Señor Ardley. Su chica y el actor se han marchado juntos. Ella no lucía nada bien"_

" _Lo siento. No pude impedir que se fueran."_

" _Albert. ¿Quiere que envíe alguien para que los siga?"_

Diez minutos después del último mensaje de Marco, el eco del teléfono celular de Albert sonando incesantemente se extinguió en el despacho después de que la llamada fuera a parar al buzón de mensajes. En su prisa por encontrar las llaves del coche, Albert se había olvidado de poner el teléfono de nuevo en su bolsillo y ahora estaba conduciendo a toda prisa hacia el restaurante, completamente ignorante del inminente peligro en el que Candy se encontraba.

En el restaurante, Marco guardó de nuevo su celular dentro de su bolsillo con un suspiro profundo.

Desde la intimidad de su pequeña oficina, podía ver el viento y la nieve aullando contra el cristal de la ventana, orando silenciosamente para que su amigo y mentor llegara a salvo a su destino. Vertiendo una pequeña cantidad de coñac en un elegante vaso de cristal tallado, Marco sorbió la bebida mientras esperaba pacientemente por noticias de Albert. Pronto tendría que bajar para volver a la zona del restaurante y agradecer a todos sus clientes por aventurarse a salir en una noche donde la tormenta habría dificultado conducir sus coches por calles cubiertas de nieve.

Tendría que sonreír cortésmente, estrechar un par de manos y desearles a todos un buen viaje, invitándolos a volver pronto mientras su rostro reflejaba un aire de serenidad y entusiasmo que distaba mucho de sentir en ese momento. Se había preocupado por Candy tan pronto como ella entró en el restaurante acompañada por el petulante actor… y ahora estaba preocupado por el bienestar de Albert conduciendo en medio de esa tormenta por las serpenteantes carreteras de Lakewood. De repente, un pequeño golpe a la puerta interrumpió sus cavilaciones.

"Señor Marco," dijo uno de sus ayudantes al entrar después que Marco se lo permitiera. "Disculpe que lo interrumpa, pero el Señor Ardley acaba de llegar. ¿Desea que lo traiga aquí o prefiere bajar a hablar con él?"

Marco estaba a punto de responder cuando una voz familiar tronó detrás del joven camarero. "Marco, ¿dónde está Candy?" dijo Albert sin molestarse en saludar a su amigo, entrando en la oficina a paso raudo y seguido de cerca por su sobrino.

"Ella se marchó con su acompañante hace media hora atrás. Lo siento Albert, traté de llamarlo para advertirle de lo que estaba sucediendo, pero no debe haber escuchado su teléfono." Tocando su bolsillo, Albert escupió una sarta de blasfemias al no sentir el contorno de su dispositivo de comunicación. "¡Maldita sea! Creo que lo dejé en casa!"

"¿Sabes en qué hotel se hospeda Terry?" preguntó Stear con una mirada preocupada en su semblante.

"Si. Él se aloja en el único hotel que satisface sus 'altos estándares'. Mi hotel. Se encuentra en el ático. Vamos a toda prisa, Stear. No podemos perder ni un segundo más."

"Conozco el hotel así que voy a seguirlo en mi coche, Albert," declaró Marco, tomando un abrigo de un perchero cercano y poniéndoselo rápidamente antes de que alguien pudiera protestar. "Un par de manos extra pueden ser necesarias a la hora de retorcer el pescuezo de una culebra."

Mirando a su socio, Albert asintió levemente con la cabeza. "No quiero meterte en líos, amigo mío, pero también sé que no me dejarás ir hasta que acepte que nos acompañes. Gracias Marco. Ahora vamos caballeros."

0o0o0o0

Mientras tanto, en un hotel al otro extremo del pueblo, Candy abrió los ojos e inmediatamente se encontró en una habitación extraña, rodeada por un lujo casi indescriptible. La joven intentó, sin éxito, de sentarse en la enorme cama cubierta con un edredón gris metálico intricadamente bordado en seda de plata. Las cortinas de un tono más claro que colgaban desde la parte superior de un techo increíblemente alto hasta llegar a la gruesa alfombra cubriendo una porción del piso de mármol estaban ligeramente abiertas, dándole una vista espectacular de la furiosa tormenta ocurriendo fuera. Dentro de una chimenea de mármol blanco y cristal situada al lado izquierdo de la habitación, las llamas bailaban alegremente sobre una capa de piedras volcánicas en diversos tonos de color gris.

Al hacer buen tiempo esa habitación, con sus dos paredes de cristal desde el techo al suelo, ofrecía vistas del pueblo anidado a los pies de las imponentes montañas, un paisaje digno de ser fotografiado para una postal y comparable a los lugares más bellos y famosos del país.

En medio de dos puertas de color gris oscuro, la enorme cama de ébano reposaba contra una pared de color gris claro con matiz azulado. La puerta a la derecha de la cama llevaría a los huéspedes a un cuarto de baño igualmente suntuoso y con una bañera lo suficientemente grande como para acomodar a tres adultos. La otra puerta a la izquierda estaba ligeramente abierta, y Candy pudo escuchar la voz de un hombre pidiendo champán por teléfono en la habitación contigua. Sofocando una arcada, la joven luchó por recordar cómo había llegado allí, tratando de pensar en lo último que recordaba antes de que su mente se quedara en blanco.

"Yo… yo estaba en el restaurante con Terry'" recordó aturdidamente, cubriéndose los ojos con las manos y frotándolos con inusitada lentitud. "Creo… creo bebí una copa de vino, o tal vez fueron dos. ¡No puedo recordar nada! ¿Dónde está mi bolso? Debo llamar a Albert y decirle dónde estoy antes de que se preocupe." De repente Candy sintió una extraña pesadez en su cuerpo que nunca había experimentado antes, casi como si hubiera despertado de un coma, pero aun sufriendo de los efectos paralizantes.

La puerta entreabierta se abrió completamente, y Terry entró en la habitación vestido con una bata de seda negra que llevaba sus iniciales bordadas en oro al lado derecho de su pecho. El joven tenía todo el aspecto de haberse afeitado con esmero tras tomar una ducha. "Estás despierta," dijo con una sonrisa ladeada que Candy no supo interpretar, ofreciéndole a la rubia un vaso de agua. La chica lo rechazó arrugando levemente la nariz. "Como quieras," prosiguió el actor poniendo el vaso encima de una mesita de noche. "Si no te apetece el agua, talvez el champán sea más a tu gusto. Acabo de pedir una botella y algunos canapés."

Notando con un suspiro de alivio que ella aún estaba completamente vestida, Candy trató de sentarse en la cama de nuevo pero al verse incapaz de hacerlo, simplemente rodó, con mucho esfuerzo, sobre un costado para encarar a Terry. "Te agradezco tu hospitalidad, pero en verdad tengo que irme. Mi tía estará preocupada y, al juzgar por tu atuendo, estás listo para irte a dormir así que bajaré a la sala de recepción para llamar a un taxi. Lo único que necesito es mi bolso, pero no lo veo. ¿Sabes dónde está?"

"En el salón principal," fue la escueta respuesta del actor, sentándose a un lado de Candy con los brazos cruzados. "Lo dejé ahí cuando comenzaste a besarme, pero cuando llegamos a la cama, ya estabas profundamente dormida."

La mentira del actor le provocó a Candy una vertiginosa ola de pánico que surgió desde lo más profundo de su estómago y se elevó a través de su cuerpo como una ola, completamente drenando en su camino todo rastro de color su rostro. "Mientes," declaró al fin a través de pálidos labios, escudriñando con la mirada los gestos de Terry para encontrar alguna traza de engaño. "Yo... yo nunca besaría a alguien por quien no sienta ni un ápice de atracción. Es más, te aseguro que serías el último hombre sobre la faz de la tierra con quien yo consideraría irme a la cama."

Terry, haciendo acopio de todo su entrenamiento como actor, respondió reflejando indudable convicción en su mirada. "Esa no fue la impresión que me diste. Tuvimos una conversación muy divertida durante la cena. Nos reímos, charlamos de nuestras vidas, y luego, cuando te invité a que viniéramos a mi hotel, estuviste de acuerdo. ¿Cómo se supone que tenía que interpretar esas señales tan obvias de tu interés? Seguramente sabías lo que pasaría si me acompañabas a mi habitación."

"¡Ser cortés y capaz de mantener una conversación como gente civilizada no significa automáticamente que quiera tener sexo contigo! Me disculpo si malinterpretaste mis buenos modales como interés, pero no era mi intención engañarte de ninguna manera. Ahora, por favor, Terry, ayúdame a levantarme para poder bajar al vestíbulo. No sé qué me pasa, pero mi cuerpo se siente pesado y no me puedo mover muy bien que digamos." Candy le ofreció una mano débil a Terry, mas este, esbozando una sonrisa perversa, se limitó a observar cómo la chica se vio forzada a dejar caer el brazo después de un par de segundos, incapaz de mantenerlo en alto por más tiempo.

"¿Qué demonios me sucede?" gimió Candy con voz trémula, atemorizada por la desobediencia tan inusual de su cuerpo.

"Si quieres marcharte, adelante," respondió Terry en un tono burlón y oscuro. "Sal de mi cama ahora mismo por tu propia cuenta. Si te quedas aquí, no me dejarás más remedio que terminar lo que comenzamos en la sala."

La voz de Candy salió como un grito agudo. "¡Ya te dije que no me puedo mover! Y yo no comencé nada en la sala! Desperté en esta cama y ahora quiero regresar a la granja!"

Terry se puso de pie, desatando el cordón que cerraba su bata y dejándola caer para dejar expuesto su cuerpo desnudo y erección, acariciando su miembro de arriba abajo con su mirada clavada en los ojos aterrorizados de la rubia. "Después de haber hecho el ridículo en el restaurante, ¿acaso piensas que alguien creería que no deseabas venir a mi habitación por sexo? Por favor, no me hagas reír, Princesa. Además, no tienes que preocuparte ya que entre tú y yo sólo será sexo; el mismo tipo de sexo que William a menudo disfruta con mujeres que apenas conoce. ¿Honestamente crees que, con tus costumbres mojigatas, podrías satisfacer su insaciable lujuria, su perversidad? ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que le tomaría a Will querer compartirte conmigo en un cuarteto?"

Al percibir el horrible plan del actor, lágrimas de terror comenzaron a rodar por las pálidas mejillas de la chica. "¡Mi Albert no es así!" sollozó, tratando desesperadamente de mover un cuerpo que aún se negaba a responder.

"Talvez. Pero el William que yo conozco sí que lo es," dijo Terry tensando la mandíbula. Con un movimiento fugaz el actor rasgó la pesada falda de terciopelo que Candy llevaba puesta, desde el dobladillo hasta la cintura, gruñendo al descubrir las gruesas medias de lana cubriendo las piernas de la chica. El grito de terror que se escapó de la garganta de la rubia acrecentó el apetito salvaje de Terry y este, con movimientos más bruscos, le quitó las medias y ropa interior rápidamente, dejándola desnuda desde la cintura y completamente indefensa. "Así es como quería tenerte: a mi merced. No hay nada como el GHB para 'domar' una gata salvaje como tú."

Los gritos de Candy se volvieron más histéricos. "¡Por favor! No lo hagas! ¡Por favor!" gimió tratando instintivamente, sin éxito, de mover los brazos para proteger su feminidad con sus manos.

Sujetándola por ambas muñecas, Terry le dedicó una mirada lasciva mientras le separaba las piernas con una rodilla, preparándose para invadir el níveo cuerpo de la única chica que William se había negado a compartir con él. "No soy tan grande como William… algo que talvez agradezcas más tarde, cuando te penetre el trasero."

"¡NO!"

El rugido ensordecedor emitido por Albert ahogó los gritos y gemidos de Candy.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Terry desapareció de entre las piernas de la rubia y se vio volando desnudo a través de la habitación hasta chocar contra una de las paredes de cristal.

Los gritos despavoridos de Candy habían impedido que Terry escuchara cómo Albert entró en el ático discretamente usando la llave maestra que poseía para cada una de sus propiedades. Sabiendo de primera mano la enfermiza perversidad de la que Terry era capaz, Albert no dudó en entrar rápidamente a la habitación en silencio, templando su furia y sólo estallando en el momento en que vio a su amada Candy a punto de ser violada por su ex-amigo.

En estado de shock, Candy sintió un par de brazos arropándola con el edredón de la cama y tomándola con cuidado antes de sacarla a la sala principal mientras gritos masculinos y el chasquido de puñetazos llenaban el dormitorio. "Señorita Candy, ¿se encuentra bien?" dijo Marco al acostarla con infinito cuidado sobre un sofá de cuero blanco. "Está demasiado pálida."

"Marco, por favor, traiga un vaso de agua," pidió Stear entrando en la sala, sofocando un gemido al ver a su amiga temblando de pie a cabeza, pálida y sus bellos ojos verdes destilando terror. "Candy… no sabes cuánto lo siento," dijo Stear acercándose lentamente para arroparla con ternura. "Tratamos de llegar al restaurante lo más rápido posible, pero la nieve… las carreteras están cubiertas de nieve. Cuando llegamos, Marco dijo que te habías marchado con Terry."

"Stear… no me puedo mover," susurró Candy con labios trémulos y blancos. "Creo que… creo que Terry puso algo en mi bebida y aun estoy bajo los efectos de…"

"Espera un momento, Candy. No debo permitir que Albert se pase de la raya con ese imbécil." Stear se puso de pie y rápidamente desapareció en el dormitorio donde aún se escuchaba el sonido incesante de puñetazos y gemidos ahogados.

Marco volvió a la sala con el vaso de agua. "Permítame ayudarle, señorita Candy," dijo Marco levantando un poco la cabeza de Candy para que sus labios alcanzaran el vaso que le ofrecía. "Ha tenido una terrible experiencia esta noche."

Tras tomar un par de sorbos, Candy negó débilmente con la cabeza. "Gracias, Marco. No puedo beber más."

Poniendo el vaso a un lado, Marco se arrodilló a un lado del sofá. "¿Está bien? Es decir… ¿ese animal no la lastimó?"

Lágrimas de vergüenza rodaron por las pálidas mejillas de la joven. "No... gracias a usted, él no llegó a... no consiguió lo que quería. Albert no me habría encontrado a tiempo si no hubiera sido por usted, Marco. Porque usted fue quien lo llamó, ¿no es así?"

Esbozando una triste sonrisa, Marco asintió. "Sí señorita Candy. Llamé al señor Ardley. Sabía que algo estaba mal antes que usted saliera del restaurante, así que le envié un mensaje. Sólo lamento no haber insistido en mantenerla ahí hasta que él llegara. Por favor, perdóneme."

"Soy yo quien le debe a usted demasiado," susurró Candy cerrando los ojos y dejándose caer en el oscuro vacío en su mente, cosa que inmediatamente alarmó a Marco.

"¡Señor Ardley! ¡Venga aquí! ¡Creo que la señorita Candy se ha desmayado!"

En un par de segundos Albert estuvo arrodillado al lado de Candy, revisando su pulso y la temperatura de su frente. "¡Candy! ¡Mi amor! ¡Por favor, responde!" dijo acariciándole las pálidas mejillas con manos enrojecidas y nudillos ensangrentados.

"Creo que esto va a explicar mucho," interrumpió Stear entrando en la habitación con un pequeño frasco azul en la mano que rápidamente le entregó a su tío. "Lo encontré en el baño. Hay otro frasco vacío en el basurero."

Albert lo tomó rápidamente, abriendo la diminuta botella y vertiendo una pequeña gota en su dedo que probó y luego escupió inmediatamente. "Es GHB," declaró con un gruñido amenazante y mirando a Stear con ojos cargados de venganza. "Ese animal le dio GHB a mi Candy. ¡Lo voy a matar!"

"NO! ¡ Detente!" gritó Stear al ver que Albert se puso de pie y trató de caminar hacia el dormitorio donde Terry estaba tendido en el suelo, inconsciente, en un charco de su propia sangre. "Détente y piensa en Candy," suplicó Stear con las manos sobre el ancho pecho de su tío, empujándolo con mucho esfuerzo lejos de la puerta del dormitorio. "Candy no necesita verte en la cárcel por el asesinato de su atacante. Lo que necesita es que la lleves a un hospital. Si Terry le ha dado una sobredosis de esa droga, su vida podría estar en peligro. Vamos Albert… ya has golpeado a Terry hasta dejarlo hecho una pulpa. Tal como están las cosas, por el momento tienes la ley de tu lado. Le diste una paliza a un hombre que trató de violar a tu chica, algo que muchos verían como una respuesta justa a la situación. Un asesinato, por otro lado, sería visto como una reacción exagerada por tu parte."

Albert se apartó bruscamente de su sobrino, jadeando con frustración mas sabiendo que su sobrino tenía mucha razón.

Candy necesitaba atención medica… y en cuanto a Terry, si el actor se convertía en un problema en el futuro, él personalmente dedicaría gran parte de su inmensa fortuna a hundirlo en un mar de escándalo que acabaría con su carrera en Hollywood.

"Señor Ardley, su sobrino y yo nos encargaremos de Grandchester. Llamaré a un médico amigo mío para que se haga cargo de los golpes del actorcito. Es un buen hombre, muy discreto y dueño de una excelente clínica privada en el pueblo. Yo me quedaré aquí el tiempo que sea necesario y le aseguro que Terry, tras un par de días bajo mis cuidados, pensará dos veces antes de atreverse a llamar a las autoridades para poner una demanda en su contra."

Stear se acercó a su tío, entregándole las llaves del Maserati. "Me quedaré con Marco para explicarle toda la situación al doctor, Albert. No te preocupes y llévate a Candy en mi coche."

"También necesito tu teléfono," dijo Albert metiéndose las llaves en el bolsillo de su abrigo. "Voy a llamar al doctor Watson, el médico personal de mi tía Elroy. Él solía visitarla mensualmente, ya que ella siempre se negó a visitar su clínica. Estoy seguro que podrá cuidar de Candy en mi cabaña si le explico la situación."

A regañadientes, Stear hizo lo que Albert le pidió. "¿No crees que sería más prudente llevarla a un hospital?"

Arrodillándose nuevamente al lado de su amada, Albert recorrió con ternura el pálido rostro con un dedo. "No. Conozco a Candy y se sentiría mortificada si recupera la conciencia en un hospital por una sobredosis de drogas. Ella se preocuparía de que alguien de su trabajo se entere y cómo este incidente podría afectar su carrera y reputación. Créeme, Stear, con la ayuda del doctor Watson puedo cuidar de ella… protegerla mejor en mi cabaña que en un hospital."

Exhalando un suspiro de alivio, Stear por fin cedió. "Como quieras. Ahora vete... por favor. Debes ponerte en contacto con el doctor Watson tan pronto como sea posible."

Albert tomó a Candy en sus brazos y se puso de pie. "Gracias, Stear. Más que mi sobrino, siempre te he considerado mi mejor amigo."

0o0o0o0

Ya era cerca de la medianoche cuando el doctor Watson finalmente cerró su maletín médico y revisó la línea de fluidos intravenosos que había insertado en brazo de Candy. Aunque diagnosticó que Candy había sufrido una sobredosis, confiaba en que lo peor de los efectos había pasado. La piel de Candy estaba recuperando lentamente su color natural, su temperatura era estable y respiraba sin dificultad. "Esa bolsa de fluidos durará cuatro horas y le ayudará a sacar la droga fuera de su cuerpo," dijo el doctor Watson después de tomarle la presión a la rubia una vez más. "Es posible que ella duerma durante varias horas, William, así que descansa un poco y revisa la línea de fluidos dentro de un par de horas. Volveré en la madrugada para revisar su progreso y quitarle la cánula del brazo."

Albert le tendió una mano agradecida al doctor, quien la tomó esbozando una sonrisa paternal. "Ella es una enfermera, doctor Watson. Estoy seguro de que, tan pronto como despierte, lo primera que hará es quitarse la cánula del brazo ella misma. Lo llamaré por la mañana o, si Candy aun no mejora tras un par de horas de descanso, la llevaré a su clínica."

"Siempre fuiste un buen chico, William," dijo el doctor dándole un par de palmaditas en la espalda. "Por razones inexplicables, Elroy siempre fue muy severa contigo mas tú nunca permitiste que ella te convirtiera en un reflejo de su amargura. Tu padre, a pesar de sus defectos, era un hombre muy bueno… y tú me recuerdas mucho a él. Adiós muchacho. Ponte un poco de hielo en esos nudillos y buena suerte."

El médico salió de la habitación y el eco de sus pasos se perdieron en la distancia al cerrar la puerta principal de la cabaña, dejando a Albert a solas con Candy en su cama. Quitándose el abrigo, Albert se instaló al lado de Candy para pasar la noche observando su respiración y acariciando suavemente la delicada curva de su barbilla. "Mi amor… durmiendo otra vez en mi cama," susurró con una triste sonrisa en sus labios. Él le había quitado la ropa hecha trizas por Terry y la había vestido con un par de pantalones de chándal y una sudadera vieja que había sido su favorita. Vistiendo su ropa, Candy se veía aún más pequeña e indefensa. "Descansa mi cielo. Mañana todo estará bien."

Albert se movió con cuidado en la cama para no despertarla, y tomándola en sus brazos, apoyó su barbilla sobre la dorada cabellera y, exhausto, cerró los ojos.

0o0o0o0

 **Continuará…**

 **Notas:**

GHB es una droga que actúa como un depresor del sistema nervioso central para la intoxicación del cuerpo. En la calle tiene muchos nombres. Sus efectos se han descrito anecdóticamente como comparable con el uso de alcohol y el uso de MDMA: euforia, desinhibición, incrementación de libido sexual y una falsa sensación de bienestar. En una dosis más alta, el GHB puede inducir náuseas, mareos, somnolencia, agitación, alteraciones visuales, respiración errática, amnesia, inconsciencia y muerte. Cuando la muerte se asocia con GHB, es a veces en conjunción con otras drogas.

GHB se dio a conocer al público en general como droga de violación en la década de los 90. GHB es incoloro e inodoro y ha sido descrito como "muy fácil de añadir a las bebidas". Cuando es administrado discretamente en una bebida, la víctima se sentirá rápidamente aturdida y soñolienta, y en su periodo de recuperación podrá tener una capacidad disminuida al intentar recordar memorias de los acontecimientos que ocurrieron durante el período de intoxicación. En consecuencia, la evidencia y la identificación del autor de una violación es a menudo muy difícil.

En casos de una sobredosis, catalepsia o la inhabilidad de mover el cuerpo, es posible.

0o0o0o0

Muchísimas gracias por su paciencia y comprensión chicas.

Si desean saber más acerca de la próxima actualización, por favor envíen un mensaje privado por FF o dejen un comentario con su nombre para responder por mensaje privado.

 _No quiero hablar de cómo me rompiste el corazón... pero si me quedo aquí un poco más, en tus brazos, ¿escucharías cómo late más rápido por ti? Es porque este corazón, Albert, mi corazón, siempre te ha pertenecido a ti._


	19. Dia 18

'Los personajes de Mizuki e Irigashi no me pertenecen.

Esta historia ha sido escrita y publicada sin fin de Lucro'

"Horóscopos Para Veintiún Días"

Por CandyFann

 **Capítulo 19**

 **Día 18**

 _No quiero hablar de cómo me rompiste el corazón... pero si me quedo aquí un poco más, en tus brazos, ¿escucharías cómo late más rápido por ti? Es porque este corazón, Albert, mi corazón, siempre te ha pertenecido a ti._

El cuerpo humano es una creación asombrosa. Un cuerpo, dadas las condiciones ideales y recibiendo los cuidados necesarios, tiene la capacidad de curarse a sí mismo; regenerando células dañadas y retornando a un estado de balance interno. La mente, el centro de control de esta magnífica creación, puede almacenar una enorme cantidad de información a lo largo de una vida. Aunque no podamos recordar el momento de nuestro nacimiento o haber tomado esa primera bocanada de aire, en los recovecos más profundos de nuestra mente residen los tiernos recuerdos de corazones latiendo desbocados por un primer amor o la paralizante mezcla de timidez y emoción de un primer beso.

Aunque golpes y lágrimas dejan cicatrices que no siempre se olvidan, los recuerdos embriagadores de un amor que alguna vez consumió nuestras vidas son mucho más claros, más fácilmente recordados en la oscuridad de una habitación en noches solitarias. Nuestros cuerpos recuerdan suaves caricias, la sensación del calor compartido por dos amantes en un abrazo íntimo y cargado de pasión.

Promesas y palabras amorosas susurradas años atrás vibran como con vida propia en tiernos corazones, su intensidad presente a pesar del paso del tiempo. Para ciertas parejas enfrentando el ocaso de sus vidas, con sus cuerpos talvez desgastados ya por avanzada edad, la evocación de esas memorias y sentimientos son recuerdos preciados que fortalecen su amor a tal grado que las limitaciones físicas se trascienden. Ese amor es amor verdadero... y para algunas afortunadas personas es la clase de amor que nunca se acaba.

Candy abrió un ojo con aprensión, temiendo encontrarse dentro de su pesadilla una vez más, pero su cuerpo inmediatamente se relajó al reconocer la respiración rítmica de la persona que yacía junto a ella. La familiaridad del cuerpo de Albert le brindó una sensación de paz que su corazón sólo se atrevía a recordar en sus sueños prohibidos, la forma natural en que su suave cuerpo se moldeaba perfectamente a músculos firmes; curvas cóncavas ajustándose sin esfuerzo a formas convexas.

Masculino y femenino en armonía perfecta.

Abriendo ambos ojos, Candy estudió la cánula en su brazo por un momento, esperando a que los recuerdos de la noche anterior llegaran a su mente.

Como los destellos de una cámara, la rubia recordó vagamente que fue arropada en un coche, conduciendo a través de una tormenta de nieve con Albert hablándole en una voz trémula que ella interpretó como temerosa.

¿Pero miedo de qué?

¿Miedo a perder el control del coche en medio de la nieve?

¿Miedo a... miedo a no poder llegar a su destino?

" _No"_ pensó ella, moviéndose lentamente en la cama y girando su cuerpo con cuidado para poder observar a Albert mientras dormía. A pesar de la paz reflejada en el rostro varonil, Candy notó ojeras azuladas surcando los bellos ojos que, abiertos, eran una réplica del mismo cielo en un día de primavera.

" _Estabas tan cansado Albert que ni siquiera te cambiaste de ropa,"_ se dijo a sí misma, observando que él aún estaba completamente vestido con ropa del día anterior; pantalones de lana negros ya arrugados y una camisa de vestir blanca.

Suspirando, Candy acarició con cuidado el mentón bien definido y sus dedos rozaron la leve aspereza de una barba rubia.

La chica esbozó una sonrisa ladeada.

Aún en la oscuridad más profunda, ella podría identificar el mentón cincelado de Albert en cualquier lugar con los ojos cerrados.

La única luz filtrándose en la oscuridad de la habitación provenía de la puerta del dormitorio. Albert la había dejado abierta, talvez para permitir que el fuego de la chimenea en la sala iluminara algunas de las sombras en la cabaña y creara otras.

" _Me pregunto qué hora es,"_ se dijo sin emitir sonido alguno, volteándose nuevamente para examinar la bolsa casi vacía del gotero. _"También me gustaría saber cuánto tiempo he tenido este gotero intravenoso."_ De repente, la alarma en el teléfono de Albert se disparó, su zumbido asustando a Candy y haciendo que Albert despertara casi de inmediato.

"¡Candy! ¡Estás despierta!" exclamó Albert sentándose de golpe a la orilla la cama, casi cayéndose de esta en el proceso. Recobrando el equilibrio y con sus ojos aun ajustándose a la oscuridad, Albert buscó a tientas el teléfono celular zumbando sobre su mesita de noche. Presionando una clave rápidamente, el teléfono por fin dejó de emitir el estridente sonido. "Disculpa cariño. No deseaba despertarte, pero necesitaba despertar a tiempo para revisar la bolsa de fluidos."

La chica sonrió débilmente en la penumbra. "Estoy bien, Albert. No te preocupes. Desperté cinco minutos antes de que tu alarma se disparara. ¿Sabes qué hora es?"

Encendiendo la lámpara sobre la mesa de noche, Albert se puso de pie y caminó un par de pasos hacia el lado de la cama donde estaba el gotero, notando que la bolsa estaba casi vacía. "Casi las cuatro. Llamaré al doctor. El fluido en la bolsa durará más o menos media hora. El doctor tendrá el tiempo suficiente para venir a quitarte la cánula y comprobar tu progreso."

Sentándose con cuidado en la cama, Candy negó con la cabeza. "No es necesario que lo hagas, Albert. Yo puedo quitarme la cánula. Solo necesito un par de curitas, algodón y alcohol."

"Sabía que dirías eso," acertó a decir el joven con una sonrisa ladeada. "Tengo todo lo necesario en botiquín del baño. Regresaré en un abrir y cerrar de ojos."

Agradeciéndole el considerado detalle, la rubia volvió a hundirse en las almohadas mientras esperaba el regreso de Albert.

Qué diferente era esa mañana al que habían compartido semanas atrás, cuando ella había despertado en un estado de pánico y temiendo haber sucumbido a los recuerdos de su pasado a causa de su inesperada ebriedad.

Ahora, aunque estuviera otras vez en la cama de Albert, no sentía esa sensación de temor, ese miedo de haber hecho algo que más tarde podría llegar a lamentar. Suspirando, cerró sus ojos aun cansados. "Todavía lo amo," murmuró suavemente. "No lo puedo negar más. Todavía lo amo."

La serena oscuridad detrás de sus párpados de repente fue interrumpida por destellos de color.

Rojo.

Los nudillos de Albert, enrojecidos y cubiertos de sangre.

Recuerdos.

Recuerdos dolorosos… gritos desgarrando su garganta mientras su cuerpo se negaba a responder.

Albert regresó a la habitación y Candy abrió los ojos de golpe, respirando de forma acelerada.

Al notar la palidez de su rostro, Albert se acercó rápidamente al lado de ella. "Cariño," dijo con suavidad, poniendo las cosas que traía en sus manos sobre la mesita de noche. "¿Que sucede Candy? ¿Te sientes mal?" tomando las frías manos en las suyas, Albert besó con delicadeza los pequeños nudillos.

Bajando la mirada, Candy notó los nudillos heridos e inflamados de las manos cubriendo las suyas con tanta ternura.

"No fue una pesadilla, ¿no es así, Albert?" comenzó a balbucear, alzando su rostro y conteniendo el aliento cuando sus ojos se encontraron con la mirada compungida del joven. " Anoche… anoche no fue sólo un sueño, ¿verdad? Golpeaste a Terry y él… él… ¡Dios mío Albert! ¡Terry desgarró mi ropa y me violó!"

Con un sollozo desgarrador, Candy estalló en un diluvio de lágrimas y Albert rápidamente la tomó en sus brazos, estrechándola contra su pecho.

Pánico sacudió el pequeño cuerpo, la chica hipeando y estremeciéndose de terror como un dolor desconocido traspasó sus entrañas. "¡Me violó, ¿no es así? ¡Terry me violó y alguien me dio un sedativo porque seguramente estaba histérica! ¡Albert! ¡TERRY ME HA VIOLADO!"

Deseando que sus brazos pudieran protegerla siempre de todo dolor, Albert tuvo que hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no estallar de furia al ver el daño que Grandchester le había causado a la mujer más importante en su vida. "¡No! ¡Cariño, créeme por favor! ¡No llegó a violarte, mi cielo! Marco, Stear y yo, llegamos a tiempo, mi vida," dijo como Candy enterró el rostro en su pecho, llorando casi histéricamente. "Hubiéramos llegado más pronto si no hubiera sido por la nieve en la carretera. Perdiste el conocimiento porque Terry te drogó con GHB. Es una droga que puede ser mezclada fácilmente en una bebida y uno de sus efectos es la dificultad en recordar lo que sucede mientras te encuentras bajo sus efectos. Apuesto que Terry puso la droga en tu bebida durante la cena. El doctor Watson dijo que sufriste una sobredosis, y por eso estuviste inconsciente por tanto tiempo. Me aseguró de que los fluidos intravenosos ayudarían a eliminar las drogas fuera de tu cuerpo, pero que el reposo sería la medicina más efectiva. Terry no tuvo la oportunidad de violarte, mi amor. Sólo lamento no haber estado allí antes para que en tu mente no existieran los recuerdos de lo que pasó en el hotel. Perdóname por favor."

Al borde de un ataque de histeria, los sollozos de Candy se hicieron más fuertes. "Cuando cierro los ojos puedo ver su sonrisa diabólica, escuchar el rencor en su voz y su arrogancia cuando me dijo que me obligaría a tener el mismo tipo de sexo sin ataduras que tú compartes con mujeres que apenas conoces. Mi garganta todavía arde por la fuerza de mis gritos, suplicándole que se detuviera. Se rió de mí y no pude mover ni un músculo para defenderme, Albert. Después de escuchar el sonido de mi ropa siendo desgarrada, no recuerdo nada más. Sólo sé que de repente te vi arrodillado a mi lado con los nudillos hinchados y cubiertos de sangre. Lo golpeaste por lo que hizo, ¿no es así? Lo golpeaste por mi culpa."

"No fue tu culpa, mi amor… no tuviste la culpa de nada."

Albert flexionó los dedos de forma inconsciente, sus manos recordando la sensación de sus puños golpeando la cálida carne, de huesos crujiendo y sangre fluyendo después de cada puñetazo al cuerpo del hombre que se atrevió a herir a su amada. Al ver a Terry a punto de violar a Candy, la ira lo cegó a tal grado que, si no hubiera sido por la intervención oportuna de Stear, probablemente hubiera, de forma involuntaria, matado a golpes a Terry Grandchester.

Aun siendo así, a pesar de haber refrenado la fuerza del ataque, su furia fue suficiente como para romperle seis costillas al actor, partirle la mandíbula en dos, aplastarle la nariz y causar múltiples fracturas en un pómulo. Según su conversación con Marco, Terry necesitaría cirugía esa mañana y una dieta líquida con pajita para comer por dos meses. Por su parte, Stear le había hecho saber a Terry que todos sus movimientos habían sido grabados en vídeo por las cámaras de seguridad en el restaurante, así como las del pasillo llevando al ático en el hotel. Con su ordenador en mano, Stear le mostró metraje a Terry que captaba el momento en el que el actor apresuradamente vertió la droga en la bebida de Candy. Las cámaras del hotel mostraban la manera en que Terry había llegado al ático cargando a Candy, completamente inconsciente, en sus brazos. Si Terry se atrevía a presentar cargos contra Albert por su ataque, Stear tenía toda la evidencia necesaria para poner una demanda contra Terry por intento de violación. El joven empresario se aseguró de que el actor entendiera que un cargo tan serio acarreaba una larga sentencia, y eso significaría el irrevocable fin de su carrera en Hollywood.

Albert sostuvo a Candy es sus brazos por lo que a ella le pareció una eternidad, y poco a poco sus sollozos se convirtieron en un gemido silencioso. Albert continuó susurrando palabras tiernas que expresaban la profundidad de su amor, tranquilizándola con su ternura. "Tienes que tratar de descansar, mi amor," dijo una vez que la respiración de ella volvió a la normalidad. "Llamaré al doctor ahora mismo para que te quite la cánula y luego prepararé un baño caliente para ti, ¿te gustaría? El agua caliente te ayudará a relajarte y tal vez puedas volver a dormir un poco más."

Sin decir palabra, Candy se apartó de Albert y se quitó la cánula sin reparos, limpiándose un hilillo de sangre en el brazo con un algodón empapado de alcohol para luego ponerse una curita.

"No quiero dormir," respondió ella al terminar, alzando su rostro con calma para poder mirar a Albert directamente a los ojos. "Quiero borrar lo que pasó anoche. Si pudiera retroceder el tiempo para cambiar algo, elegiría salir a cenar contigo. Creo que ya va siendo hora de que sea honesta , Albert," ella continuó diciendo, sus hermosos ojos verdes aun brillando con lágrimas que traspasaron el alma del hombre frente a ella. "Yo... yo aún siento algo por ti. Desde que regresé a Lakewood, he tenido sentimientos que pensé que había olvidado hace mucho tiempo atrás. Anoche, tan pronto como llegamos al restaurante y me senté frente a Terry, me arrepentí de no estar ahí contigo. Quería escuchar el sonido de tu risa, hablar contigo sobre lo que está sucediendo entre nosotros... este sentimiento tan familiar que me parece a la vez algo nuevo y diferente. Ambos hemos evitado abordar el tema, dando vueltas sin llegar al grano. Tal vez es el hecho de que tenemos miedo de destruir algo que ni siquiera nos atrevemos a nombrar todavía."

Manos grandes y heridas ahuecaron la delicada barbilla y Albert besó con infinita ternura los últimos rastros de lágrimas dolorosas manchando las pálidas mejillas. "Tú lo has dicho, mi vida. Lo que existe entre nosotros ya tiene nombre. Es amor, Candy. Simple y sencillamente tú y yo todavía nos amamos y ambos hemos aprendido de los errores que cometimos en el pasado. El destino nos ha reunido nuevamente, contra todo pronóstico, y nos está dando la oportunidad de tener la vida que deberíamos haber construido juntos. Por favor, créeme. Ahora que soy un hombre diferente al que conociste años atrás, puedo ver cómo mi egoísmo y mis vicios te obligaron a ser siempre la persona responsable en nuestra relación. Eso fue muy injusto para ti. Se suponía que teníamos que mantener una relación ecuánime y yo simplemente actué como un niño malcriado."

Abrumada por la gama de emociones revoloteando en su pecho, Candy cerró los ojos, perdiéndose en el calor de los labios besando sus mejillas . "A veces fue difícil amarte, Albert. Siempre traté de mantener nuestra relación a flote y a menudo tú saboteabas todos mis esfuerzos con tu comportamiento. Me cansé de ser tu niñera. Yo necesitaba que tú fueras un hombre... que tomaras decisiones adultas junto a mí."

Dispuesto a arriesgarlo todo, Albert le dio un leve beso en la comisura de su boca, cosa que llevó a Candy a abrir los ojos de par en par.

Mirándola con expectación, los bellos ojos azules suplicaron silenciosamente por un poco de compasión. "¿Y qué tal ahora, Candy? ¿Me considerarías un hombre digno de ti? Dímelo por favor, ¿crees que talvez existe un rayo esperanza para nosotros?"

El principio de una sonrisa tímida se dibujó en la comisura de los labios de la rubia. "Creo que esta noche finalmente voy a conocer al hombre que siempre supe que Albert Ardley podría llegar a ser cuando dejara de comportarse como un chiquillo malcriado."

Devolviéndole la misma sonrisa, Albert acarició suavemente el contorno sedoso de esos labios color rosa con un dedo, permitiéndose a sí mismo el placer de trazar las suaves curvas tan familiares una vez más. Tras un par de minutos en esa posición, el joven emitió una risita nerviosa. "Yo... yo no sé qué hacer," dijo con un leve rubor en sus mejillas, sintiéndose inusitadamente tímido e inseguro de sí mismo. "¿Fingimos que nos acabamos de conocer o prefieres que nos dejemos llevar por nuestros sentimientos?"

"Si apenas acabaras de conocerme, ¿qué te gustaría hacer?" ella preguntó sonriendo a medias, mirando su reflejo en el nítido iris azul.

La mano de Albert viajó hacia un bucle dorado, enredándolo en sus dedos lentamente. "Me gustaría platicar hasta el amanecer. No quisiera que nuestra cita terminara, así que buscaría cualquier pretexto para hablar contigo hasta ver la llegada de un nuevo día a tu lado. Te llevaría a una pequeña cafetería en el pueblo que abre en la madrugada y vende chocolate caliente y croissants. Cuando te llevara de regreso a la granja, ya hubiéramos establecido una firme amistad y tú me invitarías a desayunar con tu tía en la cocina. Después de una cabalgata por la granja, regresaría a casa exhausto… exhausto y talvez incluso un poco empalmado. Me iría a la cama como un adolescente hormonal y soñaría contigo hasta nuestra próxima cita."

"Me suena a una cita muy buena," reconoció Candy con un suspiro. "Una cita muy casta pero buena."

Albert alzó una ceja. "Tiene que ser una cita casta e inocente. Recuerda que se supone que nos acabamos de conocer y yo soy un caballero."

"¿Un caballero?"

"Por supuesto. Si se supone que soy la versión adulta y mejorada de Albert Ardley, entonces seré un caballero."

Candy bufó divertida. "Vale. Como quieras. Ahora dime, suponiendo que yo no quisiera fingir que nos acabamos de conocer en una cita a ciegas, ¿de qué manera sugieres que nos dejemos llevar por nuestros sentimientos?"

Albert apretó los ojos y frunció la boca como si fuera un anciano sopesando toda clase de opciones, tanto perversas como inofensivas. Al ver esa antigua mueca tan divertida, Candy no pudo evitar echarse a reír como en el pasado.

"Estas interrumpiendo mi concentración," dijo Albert con una amplia sonrisa que dejó entrever su perfecta dentadura, sabiendo perfectamente el efecto de esa mueca en Candy.

Carraspeando un par de veces y con labios trémulos por la risa aun tirando de las comisuras de su boca, Candy volvió a guardar silencio.

"Así está mejor," declaró Albert fingiendo seriedad con sus palabras mas con un brillo de diversión danzando en sus ojos. "Bien. Si estuvieras tan dispuesta a dejarte llevar por tus sentimientos tanto como yo, entonces me gustaría bailar contigo."

Candy no pudo ocultar la sorpresa dibujada en su rostro. "¿Bailar? ¿Qué clase de música sugieres? ¿Black Sabbath?"

Ahora fue Albert quien no pudo evitar echarse a reír a carcajadas. "¡Black Sabbath! ¿Cómo es posible que te imagines ese tipo de música durante una cita? ¡Se supone que tú eres la romántica y yo soy el idiota insensato!"

La rubia pronto se unió a la risa contagiosa de Albert, ambos riendo como chiquillos y dejándose caer de espaldas en la amplia cama.

La risa juguetona de ella y la grave y profunda de él sonó en armonía. Después de los acontecimientos de la noche anterior, esa risa desinhibida llegó a despejar por completo las ultimas nubes grises colgando sobre ellos.

Hipeando hasta recobrar la compostura, Albert tomó su celular, presionando la pantalla un par de veces hasta que el sonido de una canción familiar flotó suavemente por la cabaña.

Al escuchar las primeras estrofas, Candy contuvo el aliento.

"Albert…" susurró como la voz cálida y carrasposa de Rod Stewart comenzó a cantar _'I don't want to talk about it'_ , una canción que Candy escuchó en su apartamento muchas veces en el pasado. Después de una pelea o discusión aireada, Albert solía poner esa canción, permitiendo que la letra se convirtiera en su disculpa mientras bailaban lentamente en la cocina.

"Hay ciertas cosas que nunca se olvidan," murmuró en voz baja, poniendo su teléfono de nuevo en la mesita de noche. Acostándose otra vez en la cama, Albert puso los brazos detrás de su cabeza, clavando su mirada al techo mientras buscaba las palabras adecuadas con las cuales expresar sus sentimientos. "A pesar de que hemos estado separados durante muchos años, Candy, nunca he olvidado lo mucho que tú significaste para mí. Dejaste una hueco muy profundo en mi alma… y nadie más ha podido llenar ese vacío dentro de mí."

El tono y honestidad de esa voz tan profunda y varonil alcanzó las fibras más sensibles del corazón de ella, derribando sus últimas barreras. Consiente de eso, Candy volteó su rostro hacia él, atreviéndose a hacer una pregunta más. "Siempre ponías esa canción en los altavoces después de una pelea. Pero en este momento no hemos estado peleando, Albert. ¿Por qué quieres escucharla?"

El joven rodó sobre un costado y esperó a que Candy hiciera lo mismo, tomando una bocanada de aire antes de responder. "Tienes razón. No hemos estado peleando. Supongo es mi manera de pedirte perdón por todas las lágrimas que has derramado, no sólo esta noche, sino también a lo largo de los años que estuvimos juntos cuando yo seguía siendo un gilipollas inmaduro. Ahora, cuando estoy contigo, me parece que cualquier cosa es posible. Por primera vez desde que tengo uso de razón, siento que puedo apreciar las maravillosas posibilidades que la vida me presenta. Me siento fuerte, seguro de mí mismo y feliz. No quiero decir que tú me completas porque eso implicaría que es necesario que permanezcas a mi lado para ser la clase de hombre que tú necesitas. Ahora he llegado a entender que lo que quiero decir es que tú _ **complementas**_ mi vida. Tu presencia enriquece mi vida de una forma que jamás me imaginé sería posible. Ya no necesito que me cuides como un niño malcriado, Candy. Soy un hombre completo y quiero compartir mi vida contigo, a tu lado. Quiero cuidar de ti como un hombre debe cuidar a su mujer."

Si su corazón seguía latiendo tan fuerte como un tambor, Candy estaba segura de que pronto se escucharía por encima de la música en los altavoces. Como gotas de agua cayendo en tierra árida, su alma bebió con avidez cada palabra, permitiendo que su significado goteara hasta llenar los huecos del enorme vacío que había ignorado durante tanto tiempo.

Por fin, no era sólo un sueño. Albert, el Albert que tanto había anhelado, finalmente se había materializado frente a ella, dejando al descubierto su corazón con honestidad completa. El hombre roto ya no estaba fingiendo ser fuerte.

Ahora en verdad era un hombre más fuerte, un hombre mejor.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio por mucho tiempo y la canción comenzó otra vez desde el principio, y seguiría haciéndolo hasta que Albert decidiera apagarla, pero a Candy no le importó. Escuchando la letra, la joven entendió que a través de la música Albert estaba pidiéndole perdón, una y otra vez, rogándole por la oportunidad de comenzar desde cero.

Azul y verde se fundieron en una mirada cargada de emociones, la electricidad entre sus cuerpos seguía siendo palpable.

Los segundos transcurrieron como granos de arena dentro de un reloj antiguo.

¿Quién daría el primer paso?

¿Quién se atrevería a acortar los centímetros de distancia que había entre ellos?

La mirada de Candy recorrió el semblante de Albert, acariciándolo como en antaño. La chica observó la doradas pestañas rodeando el iris azul cobalto, los tonos variando del rubio oscuro hasta el platino que hacían resaltan más el azul de sus ojos. Las cejas, pobladas y bien definidas, subían y bajaban dependiendo de su humor. Las ojeras casi negras de un par de semanas atrás habían desaparecido por completo y su piel lucia tersa y saludable. Sus labios, tan carnosos y sensuales como siempre, parecían haber sido esculpidos por el mismísimo Miguel Ángel: una obra de arte de carne capaz de besar con la ternura de un querubín. Libre del cejo fruncido que en los últimos años se había convertido en una característica permanente de su rostro, Albert ahora parecía más joven que sus treinta y tres años.

Candy sonrió en sus adentro. Ella nunca había olvidado lo guapo que él era, sus rasgos eclipsando los rostros de cualquier otro hombre que había conocido.

Talvez Annie tenía razón.

Ella nunca le había prestado atención a otro hombre porque, en el fondo, siempre los había comparado con Albert.

Lenta, muy lentamente, Candy alzó una mano para acariciar el único rostro que invadía sus sueños, recorriendo la cálida piel con las puntas de sus dedos. Al llegar a la comisura de la boca, Albert entreabrió los labios para besar esos pequeños dedos con ternura.

Esbozando una sonrisa, Candy acercó su rostro al de él. "Bésame," le pidió en un susurro. "Bésame y muéstrame cuanto me has extrañado." La joven sintió el calor de ese beso antes que sus labios se encontraran y Albert, al rozar los labios color rosa, sintió cómo su cuerpo entero se estremeció de placer y un anhelo casi doloroso.

"Candy…" susurró, acariciando lentamente el interior de su boca, incitándola a abrirla un poco más con su lengua. Candy correspondió con avidez, profundizando el beso y moviendo sus labios lentamente.

Recuerdos de caricias intimas y el sabor de sus bocas despertaron todos sus sentidos, cada sonido flotando en la habitación conduciendo dos cuerpos cada vez más cerca del uno al otro.

La rubia presionó su cuerpo contra el de Albert, sintiendo los músculos masculino tensándose debajo de la ropa con el deseo naciendo en sus entrañas. "Candy..." gimió él al tomar su boca, alzando una mano y comenzando a acariciar la suave curva de su cadera.

"Ámame, Albert ," le pidió ella en un murmullo. "Ámame como si me hubieras extrañado tanto como yo lo he hecho."

Con un gemido, Albert la levantó de la cama y la hizo rodar, dejando el pequeño cuerpo tembloroso encima de él. El calor de sus cuerpos les penetró la ropa, introduciéndose en sus carnes y estallando en una hoguera de deseo que amenazaba con consumir a ambos.

Ella lo besó con insistencia, acariciando con su lengua la de él, recorriendo cada rincón y familiarizándose nuevamente con esa boca que correspondía a cada beso con intensidad febril. Las manos de Albert se deslizaron por todo su cuerpo, introduciéndose por debajo de la sudadera para acariciar su espalda, bajando lentamente hacia su trasero. Al oír un suave gemido, él siguió tocándola, acariciando su piel, buscando la fuente de un calor más íntimo. Candy se estremeció en sus brazos, ondulando las caderas levemente.

Albert notó su miembro ya endurecido, palpitando y tenso contra la tela de sus pantalones. Pronto la ropa sería un estorbo, pero él estaba dispuesto a esperar hasta estar completamente seguro de que ella lo aceptaría en su vida y dentro de su cuerpo una vez más. No la presionaría como tampoco iba a seducirla con promesas vacías, simplemente la amaría y le permitiría marcar el paso de ese encuentro. Había esperado años para tenerla nuevamente en sus brazos… y seguiría esperando el tiempo que fuese necesario para tener la oportunidad de volver a amarla y reclamarla como suya.

La joven pronto dejó claro sus sentimientos al meter la mano entre los dos para agarrar su miembro, acariciándolo con un deseo que respondía al de él. La carne cálida y tensa se agrandó aún más, alargándose hasta que el ancho capullo luchó por salir fuera de la cintura de los pantalones. Emitiendo un gruñido gutural, Albert embistió su cadera contra la mano de ella, odiándose a sí mismo por su debilidad y el hambre que tenía por el cuerpo de su amada.

" _Demonios,"_ pensó en sus adentros. ¡Esto no era lo que él había imaginado cuando decidió luchar por el amor de su Candy!

Días atrás había decidido cortejarla lentamente, mostrarle poco a poco que era capaz de ser el tipo de hombre que ella se merecía. Había imaginado largos paseos tomados de la mano a través del bosque, noches tranquilas frente a la chimenea donde observarían las llamas del fuego crepitando alegremente… tardes cabalgando en la granja de su tía y riendo como chiquillos. Allí ella vería de una vez por todas que él era capaz de comportarse como un caballero, un hombre maduro que sabía controlaba sus apetitos y olvidarse de sus perversiones pasadas.

Pero ahora, con Candy en sus brazos y acariciando su cuerpo como tanto lo había añorado, Albert sabía que estaba perdido. Su cuerpo le dolía con una necesidad y hambre que sólo su Candy podría saciar. Si tuviera que elegir estaba dispuesto a regalar toda su fortuna o morir al amanecer, siempre y cuando tuviera primero la oportunidad de enterrar su miembro en el dulce éxtasis que era el cuerpo de la única mujer que amaría por toda su vida. Con un gruñido, se forzó a estudiar la situación con un poco de cordura, jurando que se detendría incluso si sus testículos se sentían como si estuvieran a punto de explotar.

"Candy, detente por favor," rogó Albert con un gemido ahogado, tratando de apartarse de la rubia mas fallando desastrosamente cuando ella, pasando los labios sobre los botones de su camisa, rozó el torso masculino con sus senos. "Esto no es... esto no es como yo quería hacer las cosas."

Ignorando sus súplicas, Candy le mordió el labio inferior, acariciándolo después con la punta de su lengua. "Te deseo, Albert. Y en este momento eso es todo lo que me importa."

Sabiendo que uno de los efectos más duraderos del GHB eran la falta de inhibición, Albert tragó en seco e intentó de nuevo a razonar con ella. "Y yo también te deseo, cariño. Sólo Dios sabe cuánto te deseo. Pero todavía tenemos que esperar hasta que tu cuerpo esté completamente libre de GHB. Tú sabes que uno de los efectos es..."

Levantando el rostro Candy lo interrumpió bruscamente, clavándolo en la cama con una penetrante mirada verde. "Soy muy consciente de los efectos del GBH. Es mi trabajo, después de todo, Albert. Sé que, en circunstancias normales, probablemente no sería lo suficientemente audaz como para decirte todo lo que siento, para pedirte lo que quiero. Ayúdame, Albert. Ayúdame a transformar esta noche en algo más... una noche en la que finalmente, libre de prejuicios, doy rienda suelta a mis propios deseos lujuriosos. Esta noche no quiero amarte como una 'buena chica'. Por primera vez en mi vida quiero ser la chica mala… tu chica perversa."

Finalmente, resignado a perder la batalla contra su propia conciencia y buenas intenciones, Albert le cubrió los labios con su boca, ávidamente exigiendo besos más profundos. Sus grandes manos, temblando de deseo, apenas pudieron quitar la sudadera cubriendo la piel tan suave como la seda que él deseaba sentir desnuda contra la suya.

Con la misma prisa febril, Candy le arrancó la camisa, enviando la fila de botones volando por el aire y luego rebotando por la alfombra de la habitación al caer. Recorriendo dedos trémulos a través de la leve capa de vello rubio y ensortijado cubriendo el pecho cincelado, Candy gimió de placer.

Albert gruñó, ahuecando con sus manos el trasero redondeado que pronto lo conduciría a la perdición. "No quiero que seas buena o mala," gimió al verla sentada a horcajadas encima de sus caderas y girando el níveo cuerpo sobre su ahora enorme erección mientras acariciaba sus pechos. "Siempre te amé. Candy... mi Candy. Eres la única mujer que he amado. Te amaré hasta el día que muera." Cubriendo las pequeñas manos con las suyas, Albert apretó los generosos pechos, frotando los pezones color rosa con sus pulgares hasta que estos se irguieron para llevárselos a la boca.

Al sentir el primer lametón ardiente sobre la delicada piel, Candy arqueó su cuerpo entero, casi gritando de placer. "¡Dios del Cielo! ¡Albert!" Un exquisito calor líquido se extendió por su vientre, corriendo por su cuerpo con la fuerza e impacto de un río de lava quemándola desde su interior. Desesperadamente la chica desabrochó el cinturón aun sujetando los pantalones de lana en su lugar, y con un tirón enérgico, lo arrojó hacia el otro lado de la habitación.

Albert alzó las caderas el tiempo suficiente como para liberar su erección de los pantalones y ropa interior, gruñendo mientras se deshacía de su ropa a patadas a un lado de la cama. Una vez libre, deslizó los pantalones de chándal del cuerpo de Candy, y por fin ambos estuvieron desnudos, disfrutando de la sensación de piel sedosa contra la suya.

Acostándose encima de él, Candy permitió que cada centímetro de su cuerpo fuera recordando cada músculo debajo de ella. Piel contra piel. Boca contra boca. Pechos turgentes presionando un pecho musculoso. Su pelvis descansó sobre un estómago plano y bien marcado donde una poderosa erección apuntaba directamente a la entrada de su feminidad.

Albert, con cada vello de su cuerpo en punta, la besó con ternura, deseándola… esperándola.

Lenta, muy lentamente, Candy separó las piernas, bajando sus caderas sobre la pulsante espada de carne aterciopelada, suspirando al sentir los delicados pétalos separándose, y el capullo del enorme miembro entrando, pulgada a pulgada, en el lugar que nadie más había poseído.

Albert cerró los ojos al sentir su pene siendo envuelto por la sedosa calidez y suavidad, tensando la mandíbula como el impulso primordial de derramarse dentro de ella se volvió casi insoportable. Como un animal en celo, quería morderla, marcarla como suya, sujetarla por las caderas y llenarla por completo con el amor que había sido demasiado egoísta o demasiado estúpido para admitir que todavía sentía por ella.

A su mente acudió un diluvio de recuerdos, ese cuerpo, tan suave como siempre, abriéndose sin dudas a sus caprichos y pasión. A pesar de que en el pasado siempre fue un amante generoso, ahora podía admitir que su prioridad fue saciar su propia lujuria.

Ahora era el turno de Candy.

Esa noche ella tomaría las riendas, marcando el ritmo de ambos.

Aunque el esfuerzo lo matara, estaba decidido a convertirla en la dueña de su cuerpo... un hombre cuyo único deber era satisfacer el placer de su amada.

"Tócame, Albert. Tócame por favor," gimió ella, rotando las caderas mientras su cuerpo subía y bajaba lentamente sobre el miembro estrechando su feminidad hasta llegar al límite que existe entre el placer y el dolor.

Contemplando la cascada de bucles dorados rozando el par de pezones erguidos, Albert enroscó los dedos en la mata de hebras de oro, acercando el rostro de Candy hacia él.

"¿Dónde quieres que te toque?" preguntó el con el calor de su aliento inundando la boca hambrienta de ella. "¿Aquí?" dijo pellizcando los capullos rosados adornando los pechos turgentes.

"¡Ah!" exclamó ella, cabalgando las caderas masculinas con más ahínco.

Albert sonrió complacido. "No. Creo que quieres que te toque en otro lugar, ¿no es así?" Abandonando los pezones, deslizó las manos sobre la suave redondez de las caderas femeninas embistiéndolo con pericia, tomando las nalgas y separándolas un poco de una forma que él sabía la volvería loca. "¿Qué tal si pongo mis manos aquí?"

El grito de lujuria que se escapó de la garganta de Candy fue indescriptible en su erotismo. "¡Dios!" gimió al sentir los primeros latidos de su orgasmo naciendo en sus entrañas. "¡Dios!" volvió a repetir al sentir las manos de Albert acariciando sus nalgas, abriéndolas un poco más para permitir la caricia invisible del aire circulando por la habitación.

"Creo que eso te gusta… pero aun no estoy convencido de que ese sea el lugar que tú quieres que yo toque," murmuró Albert en una voz ronca y seductora, completamente absorto en el placer de ella. Desviando la mirada hacia el punto de unión entre sus cuerpos, Albert deslizó un dedo hacia los pliegues húmedos y resbaladizos abarcando su miembro, mordiéndose el labio inferior al verse consumido una y otra vez por el cuerpo hambriento de ella. Hurgando hasta encontrar el pequeño capullo ahí escondido, lo acarició con movimientos deliberados y circulares. Sin poder contenerse un momento más Candy estalló, convulsionándose alrededor del pene poseyéndola por la fuerza de su primer orgasmo en más de cuatro años.

"¡ALBERT!"

Apagando el grito con su boca, Albert la embistió con fuerza, levantando sus caderas para encontrar los movimientos desesperados de ella hasta derramarse, por fin, en una secuencia de chorros espesos de semen caliente.

"¡CANDY!" rugió Albert después de cada chorro abandonando su cuerpo, sus caderas meciéndose como con voluntad propia.

Con sus corazones aun latiendo en unisón, Candy abrió los ojos, mirando con ojos irradiando pasión al hombre debajo de su cuerpo. "Albert…" jadeó posando sus labios con ternura sobre los de él. "Albert. Yo…" la chica suspiró sin saber qué decir.

Perdiéndose en el par de esmeraldas por uno momento, Albert cerró los ojos con un suspiro, sintiendo en el silencio compartido lo que ambos aun no podían articular con palabras.

¡Cómo había extrañado la calidez de esa mirada!

¡Cuán maravilloso era hacer el amor con la dueña de su corazón!

Aunque él sabía que ambos habían terminado demasiado rápido no le importó. Después de un breve interludio y con el calor de su orgasmo aun calentando sus entrañas, él se encargaría de llevarla a la cima del placer una y otra vez. Después de esa noche, Candy siempre estaría a su lado. A partir de ese momento, tendría el resto de su vida para amarla tal como ella lo merecía.

Rodeándola con sus brazos, Albert la estrechó con ternura contra su pecho. "Lo sé. No tienes que decir nada," susurró acariciando la espalda desnuda de su amada y depositando un beso en la rubia cabellera. "Lo sé..."

0o0o0o0

Candy despertó sola en la enorme cama, con el sonido del viento aullando fuera como única compañía y rodeada por la oscuridad propiciada por un sol que se negaba a hacer acto de presencia esa mañana. Haciendo una mueca, la joven rodó su cuerpo hacia el lado opuesto de la cama y alcanzó el teléfono de Albert en la mesita de noche.

Eran las diez de la mañana pero, a juzgar por la oscuridad rodeando la cabaña, fácilmente podría haber sido la llegada del atardecer. Aun desde el cómodo interior de la cabaña, la joven podía percibir todos los signos de una tormenta de nieve a punto de caer, pero pronto nada podría compararse a la tormenta a punto de azotar su corazón.

El ligero escozor entre sus piernas era testimonio de las cinco o seis veces que había poseído el cuerpo de Albert con la misma hambre y frenesí de una ninfómana condenada a muerte. Ruborizándose hasta la raíz del pelo, la chica recordó cómo ella lo había cabalgado, chupado, besado, mordido sus labios y otras partes sensibles de su cuerpo. Consumida por una lujuria desenfrenada, se había comportado como una mujerzuela... y a Albert le había encantado.

Cubriéndose la cabeza, la chica gimió bajo las colchas. " _Dios mío… ¿qué he hecho?_ "

" _Hiciste lo que hubiera hecho cualquier mujer que no hubiera tenido sexo por más de cuatro años. ¡Lo follaste como loca!_ " respondió una estúpida vocecita dentro de su cabeza

Candy volvió a gemir. _"¡Lo sé! Lo follé como toda una meretriz… y ahora ¿que voy a hacer? Albert seguramente no querrá a volver a hacer el amor de la misma forma que lo hacíamos antes. Me comporté como seguramente se comportaron muchas de sus amantes."_

 _La misma vocecilla respondió con aire petulante. "Y si sigues comportándote como una meretriz, ¿has pensado cuanto tiempo pasará para que te pregunte si quieres formar parte de un cuarteto con sus amiguitos? Porque un hombre con los apetitos salvajes de Albert no cambiará su carácter de la noche a la mañana."_

" _¡Cállate!"_ chilló otra vocecilla muy similar a la primera. _"Albert ha cambiado. Ha demostrado que puede ser un hombre maduro y estoy segura de que las cosas serán distintas esta vez."_

" _¿Esta vez? ¿A qué te refieres?"_ preguntó la rubia en silencio sin perturbarse por el hecho de que estaba teniendo una conversación con dos voces diferentes dentro de su propia cabeza, como si mantener una conversación de tal manera fuera la cosa más natural del mundo.

" _Quiero decir que esta vez las cosas serán diferentes,"_ dijo la segunda voz sonando exasperada. _"Porque vas a retomar tu relación con él, ¿no es así, Candy? Después de todo, esa es la razón por la que decidiste hacer el amor con él anoche, ¿verdad?"_

La primera voz se echó a reír a carcajadas. " _¡Ja! No me hagas reír. Se acostó con él porque estaba cachonda y sabía lo bueno que es en la cama! ¿Relación? Ella ni siquiera ha pensado en retomar o mantener una relación. Además su vida la espera en Toronto. Su trabajo va viento en popa y su vida privada es simple y sin complicaciones. ¿Por qué alterar las cosas?"_

" _¡Cállense las dos!"_ Candy siseó debajo de la colchas, _"¡Sí! Anoche estaba cachonda y me lo cogí porque tiene una polla increíble ¿es eso lo que quieren oír? No sé si lo que Albert quiere es retomar nuestra relación, pero si lo hiciera, eso significaría que tendría que confesarle toda la verdad acerca de nuestro bebé y no sé si estoy preparada para hacerlo ahora mismo."_

Ambas voces emitieron un _"Ah..."_ conocedor al mismo tiempo, entendiendo la gravedad del dilema de Candy.

La primera voz estaba a punto de responder cuando Albert entró en la habitación, completamente desnudo y con una sonrisa satisfecha en los labios. "Buenos días mi ángel dormilón," dijo levantando las sábanas y metiéndose en la cama para buscar el cuerpo de Candy debajo de las colchas.

"¡AH!" gritó Candy cuando el cuerpo frío de Albert encontró la calidez de su piel. "¡Albert! ¡Estas medio congelado!"

"Y tú ardes como una braza," dijo el tomándola en sus brazos y depositando un beso en los labios de la chica. "Fui a la cocina para examinar la despensa y ver cuanta comida tenemos a la mano. Se espera una fuerte tormenta de nieve dentro de una hora pero tenemos suficiente comida para abastecernos por una semana si fuese necesario. Claro, si te gustaría tener más compañía, podríamos ir a la casa principal después del desayuno y esperar la tormenta allí con todos. De todas formas, parece que estaremos atrapados por la nieve durante tres días."

"¿Tres días?" chilló Candy palideciendo súbitamente.

Albert acarició la curva del níveo cuello con la punta de su nariz. "Sí... podríamos estar aquí en la cabaña encerrados y desnudos por tres gloriosos días, mi amor. Creo que el universo está trabajando su magia de modo que podamos tener tres días a solas para comenzar nuestra relación de cero."

"¿Relación?" repitió Candy como un loro, incapaz de controlar el tono estridente su voz.

"Sí, Candy. Nuestra relación," se rió Albert contra la piel de su cuello. "Anoche hablaba en serio cuando dije que nunca te dejaré ir otra vez. Quiero estar contigo y eso obviamente implica vivir juntos nuevamente. Supongo que mi vida profesional será más atareada que antes pero juntos podremos lograr que nuestra relación funcione."

El loro invisible que había tomado posesión de la boca de Candy repitió una vez más. "¿Lograr que funcione?"

"Por supuesto, mi cielo. Juntos lograremos que esto funcione, ¿no es eso lo que quieres? Yo te amo y tú me amas, eso nos es obvio a ambos. Por lo tanto, el siguiente paso lógico es planear cómo es que podremos estar juntos, ¿no?"

El loro imaginario se esfumó y Candy enmudeció.

Interpretando el silencio como señal de duda, Albert besó el cuello desnudo con ternura, mordisqueándolo seductoramente con sus labios. "Mira. Tomaré una ducha y luego haré el desayuno. Después del desayuno, sugiero que llames a tu tía explicándole que te encuentras bien y que estarás aquí conmigo durante la nevada. Luego podemos hablar de nuestros planes todo el tiempo que sea necesario para que veas que estar juntos de ahora en adelante es la única opción que tiene sentido, ¿de acuerdo?"

Sin esperar respuesta, Albert le dio un último beso al níveo cuello antes de deslizarse fuera de la cama, silbando alegremente mientras caminaba hacia el baño. _"Chica, estás hundida en mierda hasta las cejas,"_ dijo la estúpida vocecita una vez más. _"Vas a estar aquí, atrapada en la cabaña por la nieve durante tres días con él y tendrás que decirle la verdad. Si tienes suerte, pueda ser que sólo te folle hasta la muerte como castigo."_

" _¡Pensé que te dije que te callaras!"_ se quejó Candy, cubriéndose las orejas con una almohada para la mayor diversión de las voces dentro de su cabeza.

La segunda vocecita, la que normalmente mantenía más cordura, intervino en la discusión. _"Él tiene derecho a saber todo lo que pasó, Candy. En el fondo de tu corazón sabes que es lo correcto, independientemente de si decides o no retomar tu relación con Albert."_

" _¡Ella no tiene que decirle ni mierda!"_ resopló la inútil primera voz. _"Candy ni siquiera ha decidido que quiere reestablecer la relación y él ya le está diciendo lo que debe hacer! ¿Cómo se atreve? ¡Es un descarado!"_

" _Aunque ustedes no lo crean, esta discusión no me ayuda para nada,"_ refunfuño Candy, levantándose de la cama y vistiéndose apresuradamente con la sudadera y pantalones de chándal que había descartado antes de hacer el amor con Albert. " _Tengo que volver a la granja ahora mismo,"_ refunfuñó casi entrando en estado de pánico. _"Necesito tiempo y distancia para pensar en lo que quiero hacer."_

Al escuchar eso, ambas voces gritaron en unisón _. "¡NO! ¿Estas loca? ¡No puedes marcharte en este momento! ¡Se acerca una gran tormenta peor que la de anoche y no alcanzarás la granja a tiempo!"_ Las vocecitas continuaron gritando y soltando una sarta de improperios, rogándole a Candy que se detuviera. Pero la chica, harta de la cacofonía dentro de su cabeza, dejó de escuchar. Buscando sus botas, las encontró a un lado de la cama y tan pronto como estuvo vestida con decencia, salió de puntillas fuera del dormitorio.

0o0o0o0

Ignorando el viento y frío, Candy caminó a paso raudo hacia la casa principal, construyendo en su mente una excusa plausible para abandonar la mansión lo más pronto posible que satisfaría la considerable curiosidad de su hermana. La gruesa manta de nieve crujió bajo sus botas, sus pies hundiéndose con cada paso y haciendo el camino a través del bosque una trayecto más difícil y lento de lo habitual.

De repente, el crujido de pasos acercándose rápidamente se escucharon por encima del aullido del viento. "¡Candy!" oyó gritar a Albert. "¡Candy! ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? ¡Vuelve a la cabaña!"

Sorprendida, Candy se dio la vuelta para ver a Albert, medio desnudo, corriendo hacia ella vistiendo sólo un grueso abrigo que no había abotonado, pantalones de chándal y botas de nieve. "¡Candy!" gritó de nuevo, acercándose más y más con cada zancada. "¿Se puede saber qué demonios significa esto?"

Sin detenerte para contestar, Candy comenzó a correr hacia la mansión, resollando y luchando mientras se hundía en la nieve hasta las pantorrillas con cada paso. "Candy," gritó Albert contra el viento, y ella aceleró el ritmo temiendo que Albert, con sus largas piernas, pronto acortaría los veinte y tantos metros de distancia que los separaban. "¡Para! ¡Por favor Candy, sólo detente y habla conmigo," gritó él mientras continuaba corriendo tras ella con todas sus fuerzas. El primer edificio que la chica vislumbró en la penumbra anunciando la tormenta a punto de caer fue la cochera, así que decidió refugiarse allí. Mordiéndose el labio inferior y casi sin aliento, la rubia se apresuró hacia la cochera con Albert pisándole los talones. Sabiendo que nunca sería capaz de escaparse de él a pie, la chica tuvo una idea y con rapidez abrió la puerta del edificio de par en par, metiéndose en el primer coche que vio en la semi oscuridad – el Maserati negro.

Recordando súbitamente un pequeño detalle de la noche anterior, Candy hurgó a tientas dentro de la guantera del coche, encontrando un juego de llaves familiar. Luego la joven buscó apresuradamente el interruptor del coche con manos temblorosas, conteniendo el aliento hasta que lo encontró, insertando la llave que giró a toda prisa. El motor del coche rugió como un león al despertar y Candy hizo una revisión rápida de los controles y botones parpadeando en el tablero. Su sonrisa triunfante desapareció cuando, al levantar los ojos del tablero, su mirada se encontró con la furia gélida de los ojos azules de Albert. "¡¿Qué coño crees que estás haciendo?!" rugió al detenerse a menos de dos metros de distancia frente al vehículo. "¡Apaga el motor en este instante y habla conmigo!"

"¡No puedo hablar contigo en este momento!" gritó ella para que su voz fuera discernible por encima del ruido del motor y las ventanas cerradas del coche, pisando un par de veces el pedal del acelerador para calentar el motor. "Necesito volver a la granja antes de la tormenta, eso es todo."

"¡Eso es una mierda y lo sabes!" gritó Albert dando un paso hacia adelante para acercarse al coche. "¡Estás huyendo otra vez y esta vez no voy a permitir que lo hagas!"

Enfurecida por saberse descubierta, con una mano sobre el volante la chica buscó a tientas la palanca del freno con su mano libre. "¡Apártate Albert!" volvió a gritar Candy sin apartar la mirada del hombre frente a ella. "¡Apártate y déjame ir!"

"¡Y una mierda!" rugió Albert.

Lo que sucedió a continuación ocurrió tan rápido que podría haber salido directamente de una escena en una película de acción.

Albert se abalanzó a la puerta de pasajeros del vehículo como un león saltando sobre su presa.

Momentáneamente aturdida, Candy luchó con la palanca del freno, un pequeño error que le permitió a Albert alcanzar a poner su mano en la manija de la puerta y abrir el coche antes de que la chica se las arreglara para ponerlo en marcha. Apenas había saltado en el asiento de pasajeros cuando el coche arrancó casi a toda velocidad, con Candy gritando enfurecida. "¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?" ella exigió saber sujetando el volante con nudillos blancos al salir disparados fuera de la cochera. "Podría haberte matado!"

"Y si lo hubieras hecho, ¿te hubieras detenido?" replicó Albert con la cara roja de rabia. "¿Qué coño estás haciendo Candy? ¿Por qué te escapas esta vez? ¡Pensé que por fin habíamos llegado a un punto donde ambos nos entendíamos!"

El coche salió de la propiedad en un par de minutos y pronto se encontraron en la carretera principal que conducía a Lakewood, Candy pisando el acelerador como si estuviera tratando de escapar de las puertas del infierno. "¡Vas demasiado rápido y necesito tiempo para pensar! ¿Acaso eso te es tan difícil de entender? Apenas acabamos de follar y ya estás hablando de vivir juntos y hacer que nuestra 'relación' funcione. ¡Yo no regresé a Lakewood pensando en retomar una relación contigo que yo creí muerta!"

Albert echó la cabeza hacia atrás como si lo hubiera abofeteado y un destello fugaz de dolor encendió el azul de su mirada, sólo para desaparecer en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. "Follar. ¿Es eso lo que crees que hicimos? Está bien... al parecer cometí un error después de todo. Tenía la impresión de que querías hacer el amor y tú, por otra parte, pensaste que sólo íbamos a follar. Supongo que tienes razón. Me moví demasiado rápido y no me puse a pensar que yo ya no te conozco como antes."

"¿No me conoces? ¡Yo tampoco te conozco, Albert!" ella replicó aferrándose al volante y luchando por mantener control del poderoso vehículo. "Por eso es que necesito tiempo lejos de ti para poder pensar en lo que está ocurriendo entre nosotros y lo que eso significaría para mí. Estoy demasiado cansada para joder mi vida otra vez siendo tu estúpida niñera si luego tú decides recaer en tus vicios y libidinoso estilo de vida."

"Si necesitas tiempo para pensar, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste en primer lugar?" él refutó con indignación, apartando su atención de la carretera y centrándose en el rostro iracundo de Candy. "Hemos estado haciendo el amor, durmiendo desnudos y con nuestros cuerpos entrelazados como amantes ¿y ahora resulta que no tienes la suficiente confianza en mí como para explicarme lo que sientes?" Alzando el tono de su voz hasta que esta se transformó en un falsete burlón, Albert hizo un resumen del comportamiento de Candy antes de salir de la cabaña. "Oh, Albert. Anoche te follé como loca y ahora me doy cuenta que quieres una relación y no sólo ser un amigo con derecho a roce. Voy a tener que pedirte que salgas a la cocina a hacer el desayuno mientras yo me siento aquí en la cama y pienso en cómo podré volver a la granja de mi tía a escondidas antes de la tormenta porque eres demasiado inmaduro para entender mi sentimientos."

"¿Cómo te atreves a burlarte de mí y mis sentimientos!" gritó ella con una voz llena de rabia. "¿Y te cogí como loca? ¿Eso es lo que piensas? ¡Y ahora, más que nunca, estoy segura de que estar contigo es lo último que debo hacer! Si sigo a tu lado, follándote como una 'ninfómana', sólo habría sido cuestión de tiempo antes de que me pidieras que me uniera a esos enfermizos juegos sexuales que tienes con tus amigos degenerados."

Recobrando su timbre profundo, confusión tiñó la voz de Albert. "¿De qué demonios estás hablando?"

"¡Yo no soy como tus amantes! Soy una mujer mojigata, aburrida y con una aversión definitiva al exhibicionismo. Jamás podré competir con la letanía de mujeres despampanantes que han pasado por tu cama."

Tratando de mantener su calma, Albert respiró profundamente un par de veces. "En primer lugar, eso está en el pasado, Candy, y pensé que te dejé saber con claridad que esa etapa de mi vida quedó atrás. Y en segundo lugar, nunca te pedí que fueras nada más que tú. ¡Te deseo a ti! Te quiero a ti. ¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy dispuesto a compartirte con alguien?"

Lágrimas de furia y miedo empezaron a colmar los ojos de Candy. "Terry. Anoche dijo que tú tenías sexo sin sentido con mujeres desconocidas porque esa es tu naturaleza y que pronto no estarías satisfecho con alguien como yo."

"¿Y tú crees lo que ese idiota tenga que decir acerca de nuestra relación?"

Candy movió su cabeza de un lado al otro. "No importa, Albert. Me he dado cuenta de que no soy la mujer adecuada para ti. Estás a punto de hacerte cargo de los negocios de tu familia y yo no puedo quedarme sentada en algún hotel o mansión, esperando a que hagas un espacio para mí. He madurado los suficiente como para saber que, a veces, el amor no vence todos los obstáculos entre dos personas."

"Tú puedes decirte eso todo lo que quieras, Candy, pero en realidad ambos sabemos que estás mintiendo. Me amas y eso te asusta porque te has dado cuenta de que vas a tener que aprender a confiar en mí y eso representa un riesgo para tu ordenada vida. Estás comportándote como toda una cobarde."

"¡Yo no soy una cobarde!"

Albert le dio un vistazo rápido al tablero del coche, asustándose por la velocidad vertiginosa del vehículo. "¡Yo no soy la persona detrás del volante, conduciendo como una maníaca y huyendo otra vez de una relación! ¡Para, Candy! ¡Para antes de que nos mates!"

Candy apartó la vista de su trayecto por un par de segundos para gritarle a Albert a todo pulmón. "¡NO ESTOY HUYENDO!" Cuando su atención retornó a la carretera, fue demasiado tarde.

El coche patinó en un tramo recto y sin barreras en la carretera, deslizándose peligrosamente de izquierda a derecha mientras Candy luchaba por recuperar control del vehículo y Albert intentaba ayudarla, alzando una mano para sujetar el volante.

El Maserti giró como un trompo fuera de control, abandonando la carretera y cayendo en el borde del acantilado. El coche quedó suspendido en el aire por un momento, como un pez saltando fuera de un estanque, antes de aterrizar con un golpe sordo en la rocosa cuesta. Después continuó rodando por la empinada pendiente, siete u ocho veces, deteniéndose abruptamente al quedar atascado entre la pared rocosa de la montaña y una hilera de pinos enormes que detuvieron su rápido descenso hacia el fondo de un barranco.

La fuerza del impacto desplegó las siete bolsas de aire en el vehículo y aunque el daño podría haber sido mucho peor, Candy y Albert no engañaron la muerte de una forma tan especular sin salir indemnes.

Aunque el coche aterrizó en posición vertical, la carrocería aplastada y el ángulo de la roca causaron suficientes heridas a los dos ocupantes, ahora inconscientes, en su interior.

Durante unos quince minutos el único sonido audible fue el aullido del viento, la combinación de nieve y la tormenta que se avecinaba siendo factores disuadiendo a toda persona contemplando un viaje al pueblo. En la carretera desierta no habían ni un coche cuyo conductor talvez notaría el conjunto enredado de huellas de neumáticos en la nieve prístina virando bruscamente hacia el precipicio.

Media después del primer impacto, los ojos de Candy fueron los primeros en parpadear antes de abrirse. "Albert," gimió, moviendo lentamente la cabeza hacia la derecha. "Albert. Despierta. ¿Estás bien?" El rostro y cabello de Albert estaban cubiertos de vidrio, ya que el parabrisas se había hecho añicos con el primer golpe, bañándolos a ambos con una lluvia de fragmentos que, en la tenue luz, brillaban como copos de nieve sobre la copa de un árbol dorado.

El antebrazo derecho de Albert parecía estar descansando en su regazo en un ángulo extraño y, sin necesidad de verlo, Candy supo que debajo del abrigo el hueso estaría sobresaliendo bajo la piel sin llegar a romperla. Lentamente, muy lentamente, Candy levantó su brazo en busca de una vena en el cuello de Albert, sintiendo el pulso y soltando un suspiro de alivio al notarlo fuerte y estable. "Albert," lo llamó suavemente, acariciando su mejilla con las yemas de los dedos. "Albert, despierta por favor. Necesito saber si estás bien."

Sus ojos finalmente comenzaron a parpadear, y pronto Candy se encontró mirando ese par de iris tan azules como el cielo en primavera en los que ella pensó, por un momento de terror, nunca volvería a ver su reflejo. Albert parecía confundido, mirando alrededor del coche destrozado y luego a Candy. "¿Qué pasó?" logró decir una vez que pudo enfocar sus ojos. "¿Dónde estamos?" De un gran corte en el lado derecho de su cabeza manaba un riachuelo de sangre que bañó su rostro. "¿Qué pasó?" volvió a repetir, tratando de tocar la herida en su cabeza y haciendo una mueca de dolor cuando su brazo roto no respondió.

"Hazme un favor y no trates de moverte," le ordenó Candy, descubriendo en ese instante que sus piernas estaban atrapadas debajo del tablero aplastado del vehículo. "Necesito detener el flujo de sangre en la herida de tu cabeza. Voy a rasgar una manga de esta sudadera," dijo tirando de esta hasta que el pedazo de tela se rasgó. "Voy a usarla como una venda. Necesito que, con mucho cuidado, te inclines hacia mí para que pueda alcanzar tu cabeza, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Mi brazo se siente raro," dijo aturdido mientras hacía lo que Candy le había pedido, estremeciéndose levemente cuando ella envolvió el trozo de tela alrededor de su cabeza.

Lágrimas de vergüenza y culpa empezaron a escocer los ojos de Candy. "Lo siento mucho Albert. Hemos tenido un accidente. Estrellé el auto y ahora estamos atrapados. Me parece que el coche está atascado entre los pinos y un lado de la montaña, así que no creo que seamos capaces de salir a buscar ayuda. Tendremos que esperar aquí hasta que alguien nos encuentre para ser rescatados. Creo que tu brazo está roto y me atrevería a decir que una de mis piernas también está fracturada. Una vez que nuestra adrenalina se desgaste, vamos a sentir mucho dolor."

"Mi cabeza se siente confusa y estoy muy soñoliento," admitió cerrando los ojos y descansando la cabeza contra el asiento.

"No debes quedarte dormido," ella le advirtió rápidamente, tocando suavemente su mejilla para obligarlo a responder. "Es posible que hayas sufrido una conmoción cerebral, por lo que es muy importante que permanezcas despierto hasta que consigamos ayuda. Debemos seguir hablando para mantenerte despierto, Albert. Vamos, abre los ojos por favor."

Albert abrió sus ojos, observando a Candy con una mirada vacante. "¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué nos estrellamos?"

La voz trémula de Candy fue apenas un susurro al responder. "Fue mi culpa. Me dijiste que fuera más despacio y no me di cuenta de lo rápido que estaba conduciendo. Estaba enojada y asustada al mismo tiempo. Yo… yo… lo siento mucho. Tenías razón y casi nos maté porque soy una cobarde."

Albert le dedicó una mirada confusa. "¿Cobarde? ¿Por qué dices que eres una cobarde?"

"Porque estaba huyendo de ti... de tu amor porque tengo demasiado miedo a arriesgarlo todo y estar contigo nuevamente como pareja. Tengo miedo, Albert, porque no puedo volver a ser la mujer que fui; la persona adulta en nuestra relación. Con todo el estrés que enfrentarás como jefe del imperio empresarial de tu familia, no sé cuánto tiempo te las arreglarás para mantenerte alejado de tus viejos vicios y yo no podría soportar verte recaer."

Albert movió la cabeza de un lado a otro lentamente. "No eres una cobarde, mi amor, y el accidente fue solo eso: un accidente. Estamos un poco magullados pero con vida, ¿no es así?"

"Si, pero…"

"Candy. Deja de culparte por todo, por favor. Además, para ser completamente honesto contigo, creo que yo fui el cobarde en nuestra relación porque, en vez de ser sincero acerca de mis vicios, los ignoré, evitando tener una discusión abierta contigo porque me aterraba la idea de que me abandonaras por ser un inútil como hombre… por no poder ser alguien más fuerte para ti. Te fallé como pareja y ahora tienes derecho a albergar dudas." Levantando el brazo que no estaba lastimado, Albert acarició tiernamente las mejillas manchadas de Candy con su pulgar, enjuagando sus lágrimas. "Pero por favor, Candy, creo que es hora de dejar de huir para conversar como deberíamos haberlo hecho años atrás."

Candy se sorbió la nariz un poco. "Creo que no tenemos otra opción," respondió ella como su cuerpo se sacudió con un escalofrío, comenzando a sentir los efectos del frio y viento colándose en el vehículo por cada ventana rota. "Había estado huyendo de mi pasado durante tanto tiempo que nunca pensé en lo que te diría si tenía la oportunidad de verte otra vez y ahora… ahora debo confesar que yo tampoco he sido totalmente honesta contigo y necesito enfrentarme a mis pecados. Si queremos seguir adelante con nuestras vidas, ya sea juntos o separados, ambos necesitamos poner nuestras cartas sobre la mesa."

Albert negó levemente con su cabeza. "¿Por qué Candy? ¿Por qué continúas creyendo que no podríamos estar juntos? ¿En verdad es demasiado tarde para ser digno de ti? ¿Acaso nunca me perdonarás?"

Con lágrimas nublando su vista, Candy levantó la barbilla y miró a Albert directamente a los ojos. "Soy yo quien talvez no sea digna de ser tu pareja nuevamente. Porque la verdad es que hice algo terrible e imperdonable y luego te culpé por ello. Es posible que después de hoy, tú seas quien decida que no soy digna de ti y que estarías mejor con otra persona?"

Con mucho esfuerzo, Albert esbozó una sonrisa ladeada. "Por el amor de Dios, Candy, ¿qué hiciste? Estás hablando como si hubieras matado a alguien."

"¿Y si lo hubiera hecho, Albert?" ella se atrevió a preguntar con un nudo en la garganta. "¿Qué harías si te dijera que en verdad maté a alguien y fue mi culpa?"

Albert contuvo el aliento, mirándola con incredulidad. "No creo que seas capaz de lastimar físicamente a nadie, y mucho menos de matar a alguien."

"Aunque no hubiera sido mi intención, sigo siendo responsable de la muerte de alguien, Albert. Mis acciones... mi imprudencia causó una serie de acontecimientos que culminaron con una muerte... y entonces, incapaz de vivir con mi culpa, te culpé a ti, diciéndome a mí misma que si hubieras sido un hombre fuerte, todo lo que pasó jamás hubiera ocurrido."

Luchando por mantener su compostura, Albert suspiró con agotamiento. "Por favor, Candy, llega al grano. Quiero saber ya de qué se supone que soy culpable para poder comenzar a hacer enmiendas y convencerte, de una vez por todas, que tú y yo merecemos darnos otra oportunidad porque nuestro destino es vivir juntos como marido y mujer y, si Dios lo permite, crear una familia."

"No lo entiendes, Albert," sollozó Candy, limpiándose un par de lágrimas traicioneras con el dorso de su mano. "Tú no eres culpable de nada. Hace cuatro años y tres meses tuvimos una discusión en mi apartamento y te pedí que te fueras."

La tristeza de esos recuerdos oscurecieron repentinamente la mirada azul cobalto. "Lo recuerdo…"

Tomando una bocanada de aire, Candy supo que esta vez ya no habría vuelta atrás. "Tal como hoy, tomé las llaves de mi coche, conduje como una maníaca y perdí el control del vehículo. Me estrellé cerca de la granja de tía Pony y... y al despertar en el hospital descubrí que no sólo me había roto varias costillas. Con ese accidente también había matado a nuestro hijo."

Las volutas de aire saliendo de la boca de Albert se detuvieron por un par de segundos.

El joven parpadeó dos, tres veces, y cuando el aire le llegó nuevamente a los pulmones fue con más dificultad. "¿N-nuestro hijo?" atinó a decir al fin, jadeando como si su pecho hubiera sido traspasado por una espada.

"Sí. Nuestro bebé. Yo acababa de descubrir esa mañana que íbamos a tener un bebé."

"¿Y sabías que estabas embarazada cuando me echaste del apartamento?"

Candy asintió lentamente, ya que no tenía sentido continuar negando la verdad.

"Sí."

"¿Y aun así todavía querías que me fuera de tu vida?"

Otra verdad dolorosa.

"Sí."

Albert tragó en seco, digiriendo cada puñalada dolorosa. "¿Me hubieras dicho algo acerca del bebé si... si hubiéramos terminado definitivamente, me hubieras dicho algo acerca tu embarazo? ¿Me hubieras permitido ser su padre?"

La respuesta más dolorosa abandonó los labios de Candy. "No lo sé."

Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, Albert colgó la cabeza, incapaz de soportar más dolor en su cuerpo ya herido y magullado. "¿Cuánto tiempo... cuánto tiempo duró tu embarazo antes del accidente?"

"Los doctores del hospital dijeron que tenía dos meses de embarazo. En el accidente sufrí un golpe y hemorragia interna en el vientre y eso causó un aborto espontáneo. Me dijeron que... que podría ser difícil para mí quedar embarazada de nuevo en el futuro, así que sin intervención médica es posible que nunca sea madre. Ese es mi castigo por haber causado la muerte de nuestro hijo, Albert, y aunque hayan pasado muchos años yo aún no puedo vivir con ello. Todos los días pienso en cómo maté a una vida inocente por mi estupidez y egoísmo. Y me alejé todos estos años porque no podía enfrentarte, porque no quería que me odiaras por lo que había hecho. Créeme: me odio lo suficiente, Albert. No necesito que tú también me odies pero ahora que sabes la verdad, entenderé si no quieres tener nada que ver conmigo."

Con lágrimas silenciosas rodando por sus mejillas Albert levantó su rostro, clavando su mirada en Candy. "¿Por qué piensas eso? Después de todo lo que he hecho... ¿todavía crees que sería capaz de juzgarte y culparte por la pérdida de nuestro bebé?"

"Pero Albert..."

"No, Candy. No voy a permitir que sólo tú cargues con el peso de esa culpa. No fui honesto contigo desde el principio cuando Elroy amenazó con destruir nuestra relación con aquellas malditas fotos. Actué como un adolescente asustado, bebiendo y haciendo drogas, cuando lo que debería haber sido era un hombre cuidando y defendiendo a su mujer. Incluso ni siquiera puedo culparte por no querer que fuera un padre para nuestro hijo si el embarazo hubiera llegado a su conclusión..."

"¡No!" exclamó Candy, apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro varonil y sollozando como años de ira y culpa fluían en sus lágrimas. "¡Me equivoqué! Hubieras sido un padre maravilloso y nuestro bebé hubiera sido muy afortunado por tenerte en su vida. Fui yo quien nunca te dio la oportunidad de demostrar que eras capaz de cambiar sin mi insistencia, Albert. Yo fui tan engreída y orgullosa... Tenías razón cuando me gritaste en el apartamento. Quería 'arreglarte' para luego desfilarte como mi mayor triunfo frente a mis amigos y colegas. Lo siento mucho. Nunca quise ser tan cruel e injusta contigo. Ahora lo veo todo con claridad. Fui una idiota."

"No me gusta que digas eso de la mujer que amo," respondió Albert con suavidad, odiando el no poder estrecharla entre sus brazos. "Ambos cometimos errores, mi cielo. Pero ahora es tiempo de dejar el pasado atrás y comenzar de nuevo."

"Lo siento mucho," ella sollozó suavemente como Albert posó un tierno beso sobre su dorada cabellera." "Nunca pensé que tendría un accidente y tú saldrías malherido. Yo... yo sigo jodiendo nuestras vidas y haciéndote daño. ¡No entiendo por qué quieres estar conmigo después de todo lo que he hecho!"

Albert emitió una ligera carcajada que hizo que le dolieran las costillas. "¿Acaso ya lo has olvidado? Eres mi chica, Candy. Siempre fuiste mi chica, incluso cuando yo fui demasiado estúpido para saberlo o para apreciarte. Te amo, mi amor, y ninguna pelea, accidente o huesos rotos cambiará ese hecho. Incluso si me dijeras, ahora mismo, que no quieres estar conmigo, todavía seguiría amándote y viviría el resto de mi vida tratando de conquistar tu corazón."

"Albert. Te amo. Te amo tanto que me duele el corazón verte sangrando por mi culpa."

"Si el precio de escucharte decir 'te amo' una vez más ha sido un brazo roto y un corte en la cabeza, ha valido la pena. Yo también te amo, Candy. Lo único que lamento es no poder rodearte con mis brazos y darte un abrazo."

Secándose sus lágrimas con el dorso de una mano, Candy acercó su cuerpo al de Albert, abrazándolo cuidadosamente para no lastimar el brazo roto. "No malinterpretes lo que voy a decir pero, si vamos a morir congelados o a causa de shock, me alegra saber que por lo menos estamos juntos."

Albert apoyó su mejilla sobre la cabeza de Candy. "Vamos a sobrevivir, mi amor, no te preocupes. Este vehículo ridículo tiene una cualidad redentora. El sistema de navegación por satélite se puede rastrear a través de una aplicación en el teléfono de Stear. Si es tan listo como cree, irá a la cabaña a la hora del almuerzo y al encontrarla vacía saldrá a buscarnos. Habíamos acordado reunirnos con el fin de hablar sobre cómo lidiar con Terry. Salí tan rápido que dejé la puerta abierta y el agua de la ducha corriendo, así que debe ser obvio para él que salimos de forma precipitada. Solo espero que se acuerde de rastrear el coche utilizando su aplicación."

Candy alzó la cabeza rápidamente, casi golpeando la barbilla de Albert. "Ay, Albert! ¡Me había olvidado eso! ¡Este ya no es tu coche! ¡El Maserati le pertenece a Stear!"

"No te preocupes mi amor," dijo Albert con una risita divertida, tranquilizándola con su tono de voz como sólo él podía hacerlo. "Stear aun no me ha pagado, así que técnicamente todavía sigue siendo mi coche. Incluso si ese no fuera el caso, le compraría otro coche tan ridículo como éste. Un Maserati amarillo brillante con tres asientos de bebé en el asiento trasero. ¿Qué te parece?"

"Me parece una idea estupendamente estúpida," respondió Candy con una sonrisa ladeada, reposando su rostro nuevamente en el pecho fuerte de su amado.

Los siguientes minutos transcurrieron en silencio, el frío y heridas haciendo mella en ambos. Candy comenzó a temblar de una combinación de frío y shock, ya que la adrenalina que había inundado su cuerpo en el momento de impacto comenzó a menguar. Albert no estaba mucho mejor, ya que cada bocanada de aire parecía enviar una ola de dolor a través de su cuerpo mientras su brazo se hinchaba fuera de proporción. "¿Cuánto tiempo crees que hemos estado aquí?" ella se atrevió a preguntar, acercándose al cuerpo de Albert para poder trasmitirle algo de calor.

"No lo sé. Tal vez una hora, tal vez dos. No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos inconscientes antes de despertar."

"La temperatura sigue bajando así que la tormenta no tardará en caer. Debemos mantenernos despiertos, de otra manera no podremos despertar si alguien nos está buscando."

"Me está costando mucho trabajo mantener los ojos abiertos," confesó Albert, tratando de tirar de su chaqueta para cubrir el cuerpo de Candy con ella.

"Entonces es doblemente importante que sigamos hablando, Albert. Habla de cualquier cosa. O pregúntame lo que quieras. No creo que tengo nada más que ocultarte."

Albert cerró los ojos por un momento, haciendo una mueca como si incluso sus pensamientos lastimaran su cuerpo. "Me pregunto..." comenzó a decir. "Quiero preguntarte algo, pero no sé si sería demasiado doloroso pensar en ello ahora mismo."

"¿Qué quieres saber? Me parece que tienes una pregunta seria en mente y no sólo mantener una cháchara estúpida."

Albert abrió los ojos, mirándola con ternura. "Me pregunto... me pregunto si... cuando descubriste que estabas embarazada, tuviste tiempo para pensar en el nombre del bebé."

Candy suspiró. "Oh…"

Acercándose a ella tanto como se le permitieron las heridas en sus cuerpos, Albert acarició la mejilla de Candy con la mano que no estaba lastimada. "No me hagas caso, cariño. Fue una pregunta estúpida."

"William Henry si era niño y Arabela Rose si era niña," ella respondió con una trémula sonrisa. "Quería recordar las raíces de nuestra familia con el nombre del bebé. Tu padre fue muy importante para ti y mi madre murió dándome vida. Pensé que eran buenos nombres..."

"Todavía podríamos usarlos en el futuro," Albert dijo vacilante, acariciando su pálida mejilla con su pulgar. "Soy tuyo si así lo quieres, Candy. Quiero que seas la madre de mis hijos y la mujer con la que voy envejecer."

Candy cerró los ojos, no deseando ver el reflejo del dolor que estaba a punto de infligir en esos ojos tan azules como el cielo. "Albert... yo... yo no sé qué decir. Te amo, no lo dudes, pero tu vida pronto te llevará en una dirección muy diferente a la mía y no sé si yo sea capaz de seguirte. Aunque seas el hombre ideal para mí, este no es el momento adecuado para retomar nuestra relación."

A pesar del dolor abrasador traspasando sus costillas, Albert se inclinó hacia Candy para besar sus labios. "Voy a ser muy paciente," murmuró contra el aliento de ella, deseando poder estrecharla y mantenerla siempre cerca de su pecho. "Te esperaré el tiempo que sea necesario para que cambies de opinión; haré lo que me pidas para poder estar juntos. Esta vez no me rendiré, Candy. Nunca."

"Pero tus prioridades..." ella empezó a decir mas Albert le cubrió la boca con la suya, acallando de esta manera todas sus quejas.

"Tú eres mi prioridad," él declaró jadeando, rompiendo el beso y mirándola fijamente a los ojos. "Recuérdalo, por favor."

Candy miró los ojos azul cobalto y allí finalmente encontró lo que siempre había querido: amor, aceptación y fortaleza.

¡Cuánto tiempo había esperado para ver eso en el hombre que siempre había amado!

Albert no le exigiría su amor... él simplemente se ofrecía a sí mismo, con todos sus defectos y cualidades, y estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier sacrificio que fuese necesario para forjar un futuro juntos.

¿Realmente podría rechazarlo? ¿Podría darle la espalda y dejarlo atrás?

" _No_ ," pensó con un suspiro.

Sabiendo que había engañado a la muerte casi al fondo de un barranco, ella no podía predecir cómo terminarían llevando sus vidas después de ese accidente, pero de una cosa estaba segura: ella lo esperaría.

"Lo recordaré, Albert. De ahora en adelante siempre lo recordaré."

La tormenta los encontró aferrándose el uno al otro, exhaustos y al borde del colapso total.

Dos horas más transcurrieron antes de que el primer vehículo de emergencia llegara al borde del barranco y una hora después, un equipo de rescate bajó hasta donde el coche estaba atascado y encontró a la pareja, ambos inconscientes y sufriendo los primeros síntomas de hipotermia.

"¡Albert! ¡Candy!" gritó Stear al ver a los rubios siendo acarreados hacia dos ambulancias que los esperaba.

"Ambos están con vida, señor Cornwell," le aseguró Leo Ashford, el comisario del pueblo, a Stear. "Se encuentran inconscientes pero aún están con vida. Será mejor que los sigamos al hospital ya que necesitan intervención médica lo más pronto posible."

Stear estrechó la mano del comisario con gratitud sincera. "Llamaré al resto de la familia y les haré saber que los hemos encontrado. Muchísimas gracias por toda su ayuda, señor Ashford. Por favor, llámeme Stear."

El comisario simplemente se tocó el ala de su sombrero de piel. "Para nada, joven Stear. Y usted me puede llamar Leo. Es un placer poder ayudar al hijo de mi amigo Henry. Ambos han tenido mucha suerte de salir con vida de ese barranco y me atrevería a decir que pasarán muchos días recuperándose en el hospital local."

"Mi familia no está en condiciones de soportar otro entierro tan pronto," respondió Stear con gravedad. "Después de este susto creo que, una vez ambos sean examinados en el hospital les haré saber que como castigo por su estupidez, tendrán que cuidar de mis hijos a tiempo completo por un par de meses antes de que nazcan los trillizos."

Leo se echó a reír jovialmente. "Sabiendo por experiencia el alcance de los pequeños Cornwell, creo que será un justo castigo."

0o0o0o0

Continuará…

Nuevamente les agradezco de corazón todo su apoyo y comentarios.

Responderé a todos sus comentarios individualmente por Mensaje Privado


End file.
